Breaking the Habit
by BlueOrphan
Summary: A/U. Girl meets girl. Undead crow hanyou meets unknowing mage. Unknowing mage gets caught up with a world she should've been born in. In the worst of circumstances, Setsuna Sakurazaki finds a reason to fight again.
1. Chapter 1

Demon

The underworld syndicate was the most dangerous place of all. Not just drug lords, thieves, assasins, mercenaries, black market operates or criminals and murderers thrived but horrors of the night one only read about in books and horror tales. In the streets of Tokyo, the centre of extortion, shifty dealings and murders, the girl who was walking alone by herself at one in the morning on a week-day, could be considered insane. She was dressed like a school-girl, with a simple white shirt, a black tie, a red blazer with the school's crest on the breast pocket already having been damaged beyond recognition and a checkered dress.

And her hair was tied to the side in an odd fashion. Slung over her shoulder, there was a long, thin object wrapped in a purple cloth. Keeping her head down, she weaved through the few people out at this time, mumbling a sorry whenever she bumped into one of them by accident. Finally, she turned into a virtually empty alleyway with a dead end and the two men who had been tailing her from the last traffic light stood in the entrance of the alleyway, blocking her escape.

"Well, well look who we have here…" One of them laughed, his eyes gleaming.

"Come on girlie you wanna have a fun time?" The other, a guy with a mohawk, jeered.

Still, the girl said nothing, facing the wall.

"What's the matter with you? My brother asked you a question. Be a good girl and answer it already!" The first one frowned, his flushed face growing red in the streetlight.

"Come closer," The girl's voice, sharp and firm but soft, rang through the air like a scythe.

The two men approached her unsteadily, stumbling over their own feet.

"Ok now-" The first guy touched her shoulder but that proved to be a mistake. She spun around, smashing the guy's nose with strength that a girl her age shouldn't have carried and broke his neck.

"What the…" The second guy stumbled back, staring, his face white as his brother fell to the ground.

The girl finally stepped into the light, lifting her face and what he saw, would be the last thing he saw in this life. There was a flash of silver, the wet, sick impact of metal meeting bone and soon he lay on the ground in two pieces, blood pooling around his already dead corpse. The girl sheathed her sword and wrapped it up again in the purple cloth, red eyes gazing down at her victims coldly. There was a rustle and she looked up.

"Did you really have to be so messy Setsuna? And look, you're already wasting blood on that guy," A blonde girl who could only be about 10 hovered in mid-air with her arms crossed and glared down at her.

"I'm efficient. Would you rather their screams have brought us unwanted attention?" Setsuna said coolly. She picked up the man without the Mohawk and with a whoosh, a pair of black feathered wings unfurled from her shoulders. Throwing the man to the girl who caught him with an ease that was abnormal to say the least, she bent down to pick up the upper half of the guy with the Mohawk. "You only need one body Evangeline-sama."

Rolling her eyes, the girl muttered. "Damn birdbrain servant."

Seeming not to hear her, the "damn birdbrain servant" propelled herself into the air with one great sweep of her wings. With a frustrated sigh, the shorter girl followed her, her cloak seeming to act as large wings as it spanned out on both sides. Catching up to her once they were high above in the air, Evangeline twisted, soaring alongside her. The short girl had suddenly transformed into a tall, voluptuous woman with long platinum blonde hair. She focused a pair of ice blue eyes on the other, observing her with barely disguised disgust.

"You were only meant to go for a patrol, not hunt out victims," Evangeline glared at her. "Or did you forget that?"

"They were following me and besides, this takes care of two problems does it not? You get your food and you pay back the debt you owe to the wolf demons," Setsuna replied shortly.

Screeching to a halt, Evangeline wrenched a fist-ful of her shirt, jerking her towards her so they were only inches apart and raised the other hand upwards as if to strike her, red energy pulsing in it. Her quarry spiraled downwards, landing on the rooftop of a skyscraper below.

"Need I remind you, you nearly ruined the deal by attacking that idiot mutt in the first place! If anything, I should've handed your sorry ass over to him right there and then!" Evangeline hissed dangerously.

"I sincerely thought he was going to double-cross you," Setsuna lied. She eyed the glowing ball of energy nervously but the minute Evangeline had grabbed her, she had whipped out her sword and had it at the now taller blonde's neck.

"You wouldn't dare," Evangeline sneered.

"One move master and you're dead," Setsuna whispered, eyes glinting. There was an expression of awe on her handsome features, a hatred lacing her words.

Evangeline placed the ball closer to Setsuna's face, the red light of the energy reflected upon hers making her seem maniacal. "You know…if I didn't know any better I would've thought you wanted that mutt to kill you…did you?"

Instead of answering Setsuna swung her sword, cleaving her master's head straight from her body. At least…that's what she intended. Evangeline vanished the moment she saw her servant's muscles tense, the slightest movement of the blade against her flesh. Spinning around, sword at the ready, she was blocked the barrage of ice shards just in time. Evangeline hovered in the air across from her, her expression one of utmost contempt

"Iaculatio Grandinis!" Thrusting her hand out, a massive chunk of ice formed and she sent it at Setsuna.

Barely having recovered from the first attack, she caught it full-on and fell, crashing into the roof-top of a skyscraper.

As the ice shattered into pieces upon impact, Setsuna glared up at Evangeline who was gazing down at her, arms crossed. She could taste blood in her mouth and the first attack had left cuts on her arms and face when she had tried to block it best as she could. The second had winded her completely and as she lay there in the rubble, back against the hard concrete, her fingers clenched even tighter around Yuunagi, shaking.

"A contract is a contract eh Setsuna," Evangeline said softly as she glided down in front of her. "Don't look at me like that. What do you think happens when a dog disobeys its master? It gets punished, just like you."

"I could kill you in your damn sleep," Sestuna spat.

"Don't be so stupid. Are you so eager to end your life so quickly? You only have another two human years after this year passes and then you're free," Evangeline snorted. "Stop being foolish and fetch the bodies…since you're the one that made us lose them in the first place."

Setsuna muttered something under her breath, stumbling to her feet and gliding down to where the bodies fell. Her healing powers were already kicking in, repairing the cuts. Soon she would be free of this hell but for now, she had to survive and it was more than her life was worth, taking on the mistress of darkness. Feared and respected her vampire master with-held one of the strongest reputations in the magical under-ground community. She inspired terror and the mention of her very name made mere mortals tremble. As her lowly servant, Setsuna received much lesser recognition but no one dared harm her, at least not in front of Evangeline and she guessed that was the best place she could be at right now.

After all…the underworld was a cutthroat place. One wrong look, one step in the wrong direction and anything could happen. When demons, magic and vampires were added into the brew, where friends turned into enemies and enemies into friends it was good to have an insurance policy. Even though Setsuna loathed Evangeline she respected her, albeit grudgingly. Associating with her meant no one else was likely to say, shoot her dead in her sleep which would be very possible.

As Setsuna slung one half of the first body over her shoulder, she mused darkly. _After all, I'll be free from this soon. Maybe I'll die before then. _

* * *

><p>A.N: Alrighty I am going to give people fair warning. This story isn't for you if you don't like<p>

a) Vampires (By vampires I mean old-school vampires not that sparkly lame crap that I am not going to mention by name). There will be blood, there will be violence

b) The supernatural

However there will be KonoSetsu but in a different way ;D. How? Well now if I told you that would ruin everything wouldn't it? But rest assured KonoSetsu is on, KonoSetsu is always on. There will be magic and that is just the tip of the iceberg. So...read on brave travellers and do leave reviews -opens a door-


	2. The Angel

"Konoka!" A cheerful voice called out over the chatter of the packed lecture room.

The brunette who was sitting in the seat looked up from where she was picking her pen up from the floor. Her face brightened as she saw her friend dashing towards her, tripping over a few people whose feet were sticking out and plopped into the seat next to her.

" Asuna, what took you so long. I thought you were going to be late to class again!"  
>"Sorry, Negi held me up again," The redhead grimaced, a vein throbbing in her head.<p>

"Negi? But how, I thought he didn't have classes today," Konoka looked at her, surprised.

"Yeah but then he begged me to drop him off at the bookstore on the way here, babbling something about needing a book for class. I think he just wants to be there so that he doesn't miss Nodoka," Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's so cute," Konoka giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, little brat, you should've heard him this morning. He sounded like a love-struck puppy," Asuna grumbled.

"You don't mean that," Konoka teased, grinning at her.

"Sure I do. I swear…he's an alien. He talks like the lecturers here sometimes," Asuna sighed, pulling out an excersise book and a pen.

"Aw be nice, you only got to put up with him in until tomorrow. Then he's going back to school at the all-boys academy," Konoka grinned. "He's such an angel. I don't know how you can treat him the way you do sometimes."

"Do you have a little brother?" Asuna huffed.

"Ok ok point taken," Konoka raised her hands in surrender. "But he sure does look cute with Nodoka-chan…"  
>"It's just a crush. He's only 10," Asuna grumbled.<p>

"Sure, whatever you say Asuna. Remember Nodoka's 12," Konoka hid a smirk.

Shooting her a look, Asuna muttered, "You have no idea how weird it is. He's too smart for his own good sometimes."

"He is a child genius," Konoka said.

"Don't remind me it's weird he should be in junior high. Instead he's hanging around with guys seven years older than him," Asuna pulled a face. "I think one of them tried to hit on me last week."

"He was kind of cute," Konoka admitted.

"Are you kidding? The guy looked like a psycho! And he's a pyromaniac. I already told him to keep away from Negi," Asuna groused.

"Negi's smart. You have to believe more in him Asuna, he won't make the wrong decisions," Konoka said, smiling reassuringly at her friend.

"Yeah I suppose but you know he's just a kid after all…" Asuna said slowly.

"A genius kid," Konoka reiterated. "Now come on, I need you help me out with something."

"Huh? You need help from me, since when?" Asuna blinked at her.

"We need someone to help promote the fortune telling club," Konoka said.

"Well you know I'm in but I don't know how much I can help I mean I'm not exactly the poster child for supernatural stuff like that," Asuna said sheepishly.

"That's ok, all we need is someone to dress up as a mascot," Konoka chirped.

"Ah…well I guess I can do that. What do you need?"

That was how Asuna ended up wearing what one could politely call a racier version of what Princess Jasmine was wearing in the movie Aladdin handing out flyers to passing students outside the fortune telling club room. Konoka was standing beside her doing the same thing. Somehow she'd gotten to wear the fancy white turban complete with the ridiculous large feather and vest, shirt and pants combo with a dashing cape.

"Why couldn't I wear what you're wearing?" Asuna complained as one of the passing students gawked at her openly.

"I'm sorry Asuna, we could only burrow one costume from the drama department. That doesn't fit me and it's the only one I could find to promote the club," Konoka winced.

"It's itchy too," Asuna said, scratching her leg.

"Don't scratch it," Konoka scolded.

"Yes mother," Asuna rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Sticking her tongue out at her and crossing her eyes, Konoka grinned at her. "Well we've got another 10 minutes until everyone goes home from club activities. You can go if you want I can stay here for a little while longer."

"And bail on my best buddy? I don't think so."

"Ah well, I'm out of flyers anyway," Konoka said.

"Same," Asuna picked up the tiny little fluffball made out of green silk with googly eyes sitting on the stool behind them. Pulling a face, she said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask what's this supposed to be?"

"Something I made last night while you were out. I was bored," Konoka shrugged. She plucked it out of her hand, beaming like a proud mother."Isn't it cute? I thought we could make heaps of these and use them to promote the fortune telling club."

"Uh yeah sure they are," Asuna said.

"Oh, hey look the cheer-leaders! They promised they'd come look," Konoka hurried over to them with a look of absolute determination on her face.

As Konoka accosted the luckless trio to join the club, Asuna chuckled, opening the door and putting the stool back into the club room along with the sign Konoka had made up. When she headed back out, the cheerleaders were backing away from Konoka, declining the offer to join, who was tailing them with a passion and fervor that scared the crap out of Asuna.

"H-Hey Konoka wait up don't scare them!" Asuna started, grabbing both their school bags.

"Uh, we gotta go! See you!"

When Asuna had caught up to them, one of them had grabbed the other two and excusing herself hastily, ran away.

"Mou," Konoka pouted.

"Ah well you lose some you win some," Asuna said, putting her hand on Konoka's shoulder. "Live to fight another day hey soldier?"

"You've been watching too many movies Asuna," Konoka grumbled, taking her schoolbag from Asuna as she handed it over.

"Not really my fault. You're the one that puts Zombie Rider: Son in Law on so late at night. I can't help it if I'm there," Asuna laughed.

"Don't forget you also play the game with me," Konoka grinned.

Asuna just smirked. They were heading down the street now but someone was approaching them. It was a girl around their age with black hair tied up in a left side ponytail. She was walking down the road in a wobbly line. Also she seemed to be swaying.

"Oh no she could be hurt," Konoka said, running to her.

"Hey careful Konoka," Asuna called. The redhead ran down to them.

"Are you alright?" Konoka asked, steadying the girl. Her eyes had fluttered closed and she pushed her away, muttering something. Then she fell over in a dead feint.

Asuna squatted down, poking her. The girl groaned in response, lifting her head up.

"Holy..."

She had a pair of bright red eyes. Blinking a few times, she shook her head and pushed herself up. She made it about five steps before face-planting on the cement again.

"Ow…" Reaching out for her sword, she found Konoka's skirt instead and grabbing a fistful in her hand she pulled hard.

"Hey!" Asuna cried out as Konoka fell on her rear end.

Grumbling something, the girl sat up, looking at what her hand was holding with dazed, blood-shot eyes for a full minute then let go and got up, staggering off again.

"Are you ok?" Asuna asked Konoka, kneeling down to help her up.

"Y-yeah," Konoka nodded, shaken.

"Oh son of a-!" The girl had tripped over the hilt of her sword, stumbling and slammed her leg into a nearby bench. Swearing and hopping around on one leg as she held the other one that she'd hit, she failed to notice the street light directly in front of her and crashed into it.

Even Asuna winced. Staggering backwards, she fell back onto the ground and didn't move.

"We should help her," Konoka said after a moment.

"What are you crazy? She's probably some mental patient from the asylum or something!" Asuna stared at her.

"She looks to be somewhere around our age and she looks like she could use a place to stay," Konoka bit her lip.

"No, no way! I say we hand her to the police, they'll look after her," Asuna protested.

A low growl interrupted them and someone leapt down, landing in a half-crouch in front of them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the under-world's special new star," It was a young boy with spiky black hair, a hat covering his head and wearing a feral grin that matched his golden eyes.

"Run Konoka!" Asuna shouted, turning around and pushing her.

The boy was suddenly in front of them again. He scoffed, "You can't run from me. Lucky for you I go easy on girls so you don't have to worry about being injured from me but you know, I just can't let you go after all."

"Le..leave theeem a…alone!" A slurred voice hiccupped.

Glancing over her shoulder Asuna saw it was the girl. She'd somehow gotten her blade and was now pointing it at the boy though she was swaying on the spot.

"You!" He growled.

"M-m-m-me!" She hiccupped.

Looking angry, the boy jumped over Asuna at which point she thought it was a good idea to run however Konoka pulled her back.

"What do you want us to do? This is clearly between them," Asuna stammered.

To her utter surprise the girl was holding her own against the boy in a kind of happy-go-lucky, drunken, unpredictable way. She ducked, twisted around, parried, blocked, rolled off and even ran away from any attack. Getting frustrated, the boy was making more and more mistakes. The girl even laughed as he aimed a snap-kick at her, only to have it be diverted and knocked his other leg out from under him with the blunt edge of her sword, tripping him.

"Why you!" He sputtered in rage as he spat leaves and twigs from his mouth. His cap had fallen off, revealing a pair of animal ears.

"That was always your mistake Kotarou," Suddenly the girl seemed serious, her eyes like an untamed animal's as they gazed at the boy. "You always under-estimate girls."

"Shut up! Don't think just because you cleared your debt I'll go easy on you!" Kotarou spat, leaping to his feet.

"Now now, I wouldn't talk to the Dark Evangel's assistant that way," The girl tutted, a mischiveious smile breaking her former expression.

"You're not even her assistant! You're just second place to that, that robot girl!" Kotarou yelled.

"And where do you think that robot girl went?" She tilted her head, her smile turning into a bone-chilling grin.

Preferring to punch her instead of answering straight away, he snarled. "Don't try to bull-shit me! The only reason you're taking the more dangerous jobs instead of her is because you're expendable!"

The girl's eyes flashed and she struck faster than their eyes could follow. In a second she had pinned down the boy, her fingers around his throat like claws.

"Do you want to die mutt?" She growled.

"As if someone like you could kill me!" He slammed his palm into her chest and kicked her off him.

She spun in the air and as she landed, swung her sword. A surge of white energy burst out, hitting the boy as he leapt to his feet. Yelling curses at her as the sheer force of it alone sent him skyward and out of sight, the girl snorted and turned to face Konoka and Asuna who were backing away very slowly.

"Oh for the love of…don't be so scared, it's not me you need to worry about," She hiccupped.

"Are you sure about that?" Asuna stuttered.

"Of course," She blinked at them blearily, shaking her head.

"Ah…well do you have a home?" Konoka ventured.

But the girl wasn't listening. Konoka had caught her attention and she stepped closer, as if a trance.

"Hey just wait a minute, what are you doing!" Asuna cried out as the girl came uncomfortably close to Konoka so that their noses practically touched.

"Blood…" She murmured, staring at her neck.

She then collapsed-on Konoka.

"Hey get off her!" Asuna cried out, running to the pair. Dragging her off-and it was hard because she had a really, really strong grip for someone so small-Asuna panted, "I say…we get her to the hospital."

"I don't know it doesn't look like the hospital could help," Konoka said. "Let's take her back home. I still have that first aid kit dad gave me for my birthday in the cabinet."

"I think she needs more than a first aid kit," Asuna frowned, supporting the girl as she started to slip.

"Let's just get her back home. I don't think she's bad I mean she saved me from that boy earlier," Konoka suggested.

"…Fine you have a point but just so you know I think you are freaking crazy," Asuna said.

* * *

><p>A.N: Nothing to say here except enjoy and leave a review :D<p> 


	3. Red Fever

The next morning found Konoka happily making pancakes in the small kitchen for Asuna and their new house-mate while the red-head attempted to find any kind of I.D for their guest, who was lying on her back on a futon.

"We should just ask her when she wakes up you know," Konoka piped up cheerfully for the fifth time.

"While she tries to kill us? I don't think so," Asuna replied. "Ah-ha!"

She was going through the folds in the hakama she was wearing and felt something small, shiny, curvy and metallic. Just before she could pull it out the girl's eyes snapped open.

"Shit!"

Shrieking like a bird, the girl hurled herself up into the air and unfurled a pair of large black wings. As she flared them, black feathers sprouted all over her skin, clothes bursting off her and soon she'd turned into a giant crow. Puffing her chest up, she screeched at them and flapped her wings madly trying to fly away.

"Sweet Jesus she's a monster, get back Konoka!" Asuna screamed, ducking to avoid being smacked by one huge wing.

As if she heard her, the bird seemed to pause and seemed to settle down. Perching awkwardly on what it could find-at this point the edge of the table it'd knocked over, it lowered its head and enfolded itself within its wings like a feathery tomb. There a moment where its body seemed to swell and throb then it spread its wings out again, revealing the girl before it'd transformed. Avoiding their eyes and going a little red she covered her chest with an arm and picked up her clothes that was strewn all over the floor, turning her back to the pair and putting them back on.

"My apologies…I um…that was instinct," She muttered, looking irritated.

"What…are you?" Asuna swallowed, still staying a safe distance away from her.

"I'm no one," She seemed to have misheard her, heading straight for the window but she was walking in a zigzag line.

"Hey wait! You forgot your sword! And you don't look so good. Why don't you stay here and rest for a little while longer?" Konoka called from behind the kitchen counter. For someone who'd just seen a girl turn into a great big crow she seemed pretty calm.

"No thank you I think I'll just…I have to get back to my master…" She opened the window, clambering on the ledge.

She steadied herself against the window-sill and bunched her muscles, diving off. Asuna didn't see how she was going to fly without wings as they hadn't popped out yet. For a moment Asuna just stood there, gaping after her while Konoka continued to hum, pouring pancake batter on the pan.

They heard a THUD that sounded a lot like someone hitting the concrete and a faint groan.

"…Is she dead?" Asuna said blankly. "I didn't just let her die did I?"

"Um," Konoka darted to the window, peering down. Her face creased into a sympathetic wince. "Ouch, she's twitching again. Hey are you alright?"

There was another groan from down below.

"Hold on, I'll come down and get you. Asuna, can you keep an eye on the pancakes!" Before Asuna could say anything the brunette was out the door in a flash.

Asuna just stood there for a moment, registering the fact that her friend wanted to play house with a monster that could kill them at any moment. She glanced at the baseball bat lying in the corner of the room, something Negi had forgotten when he'd left and wisely decided to keep that close to her at all times.

When Konoka came back in, supporting the shorter girl who seemed to have difficulty standing with one arm around her waist and the other slinging the other girl's arm around her shoulders, Asuna gripped the baseball bat just a little tighter while she flipped the pancakes over onto the other side.

"Asuna…I think something's wrong with her," Konoka sounded out-of-breath.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Asuna said. "How did you figure that out?"

"You know what I mean," Konoka said in exasperation. "She's hurt or something."

"I'm surprised she didn't turn into a pancake," Asuna muttered. Frowning at Asuna, she guided the other girl to the couch, placing her down on it gently so she was lying on her back.

"Hey, are you awake? Can you hear me?" Konoka knelt down beside her, her voice open and friendly.

"…Master?" The girl murmured, opening her eyes halfway.

"Oi Konoka be careful" Asuna started, glancing away from the pancakes for a moment.

"It's ok Asuna. She's just…confused and lost," Konoka reassured her. To the girl she said, "Konoka, my name is Konoka. You're ok now. No one's going to hurt you."

The girl looked at her in confusion, her eyes glassy and fevered, "Food…need…"

"Uh right, just hold on," Konoka started to get up but the girl reached out, grabbing her wrist.

"Please…" She whimpered.

Konoka was surprised to feel that the girl's grip was gentle, even though the force of it sure was strong.

"Konoka…" Asuna looked over at the pair, nervousness edging her features.

"If you just let me go I'll get something for you," Konoka said.

For a moment it looked like she wasn't going to let go then with an annoyed growl, she settled back on the couch, curling into a ball. Konoka realized she was quivering and shaking. Ignoring Asuna who had abandoned the pancakes and had the baseball bat raised, she went straight to the mini-fridge they had.

"Geeze…this is way beyond bad already," Asuna sighed, putting the bat over her shoulder. She went back to the oven, turning the fire off and leaning down to get plates out of the cabinet.

Konoka emerged from the fridge with a plate of fruit and a couple of juice boxes which Asuna didn't see.

"Sorry this is all we have at the moment. We haven't gone shopping yet," She apologized, setting the plate down on the table and juice boxes in front of the couch.

When she realized the girl wasn't answering her she touched her shoulder. The girl twisted her head so Konoka could just see her eyes. Now that they were close up she could see that they were exactly like a bird's.

"We're having pancakes for breakfast. Do you like pancakes?"

The girl just looked at her like she was speaking gibberish, "I smell blood."

"What?"

"Blood," She repeated, looking extremely pale now.

"Well there's no blood here…hey wait you have to open those first!" Konoka had to physically block the other girl from lunging at the items she'd set on the table, bracing herself against her sudden frantic swipes for the drinks.

Whining, the girl pushed even harder and managed to knock over one of the juice boxes. With lightning fast reflexes, she snatched it just before it hit the carpet and retreated back to the couch, tearing a line in the top with long fingernails and looking at the juice box like it was the last piece of food on earth. A strong odor hit Konoka's nostrils, a tangy coppery smell and her eyes widened. Snapping back to the remaining juice box, she took it, ripping the straw attached to it and out of the plastic. Poking a hole into the top left corner with the drinking straw, she turned it upside down over her other palm. Instead of apple juice, blood slipped out.

"Asuuuuna why is there blood in the apple juice?"

"WHAT?"Asuna stood up like she'd been bit by a snake. Striding over, she took the juice box then made a face. "Negi that brat. It's one of his experiments again. This expired three days ago."

Sighing in relief, Konoka relaxed then remembered their guest who was at this current moment sitting with her back pressed against the couch, one arm wrapped around her knees which were drawn up to her chest. In her other hand, she held the juice box and was sipping it happily, head on her knees. She stuck the straw in which she'd just plucked from the side of the juice box into the hole she'd made and sucked on it, looking disappointed for some reason. She cocked her head, an inquisitive look coming across face. As she poked the fluffball gingerly with her fingertip Konoka finally found her voie.

"What…are you drinking?"

The girl tilted her head at her in puzzlement, her bangs falling into her left eye, "Blood…speaking of, do you have anymore? I can go find some worms later to eat it with."

Wordlessly, Konoka took the remaining juice box from Asuna and passed it over to the girl.

"Thank you," She could've sworn her red eyes gleamed when she said that. They were calm now, reserved but there was a definite sense of danger there, like the flickering flames of a burning fire ready to roar to life at any moment's provocation.

As the girl poked the straw she had into the hole in the top left corner and sucked on it, she gazed down at the carpet, her face becoming reserved and cool. Now she was close, Konoka could see that the girl was really very handsome with angular, classical features and a slim, slender body. Her eyes were on the fluffball, an odd mix of fascination and longing peaking in those fathomless red eyes

"Um, you can have that if you want. My gift to you," Konoka said slightly nervously.

Blinking, Setsuna echoed, "Gift?"

"Yeah, here take it. It was going to be a mascot for my fortune telling club but I can make more," Konoka picked it up, extending the fluffball to her.

Setsuna hesitated, a flicker of something that looked like gratitude appearing in her eyes.

"Ah just take it," Asuna chimed in. The redhead had gone to set a small pile of pancakes onto both plates and was squirting them with a generous amount of chocolate syrup.

"Thank you," Setsuna's hand darted out faster than they could both see and in a second she had the fluffball in the palm of her hand, examining it from every angle. "What do I call it?"

"Well you can call it Mr Googly-Eyes," Konoka said after a moment, stifling a laugh.

Setsuna gave her a strange look then stared straight into the eyes of the fluffball, lapsing back into silence.

"If it's alright may I ask you what…who are you?" Konoka said uncertainly.

A thoughtful look crossed her face and she said after a moment, "Setsuna."

"Just Setsuna?" Konoka ventured.

"Yes," She sank even further back into the back of the couch, sucking the straw quietly.

"Where do you live, do you have a home?" Konoka felt a strange combination of curiosity and sympathy for this girl, Setsuna even before she answered.

"I…yes but master told me to go hunt for something to drink," Setsuna seemed to hesitate.

"What kind of drink?" Asuna eyed her suspiciously.

"…I can't remember now," Setsuna said after a moment. "Something…tea I think. She likes tea."

"Your master wants you to find tea?" Asuna deadpanned.

"Yes," Setsuna nodded.

"…Asuna!" Konoka gave her a look. Putting her hands up in surrender, she mimed zipping her lips and started to tuck into one stack of pancakes.

Setsuna had finished her drink now and placing a hand on the arm-rest of the couch, swung her entire body over the side and landed in a crouch on the floor. Straightening, she stretched and her hand went to her side as if she was going to grasp something. Her fingers closed around air and she blinked, looking bemused.

"My sword, where is it?" She turned her sharp gaze on the pair, her eyes moving from one to the other.

Flinching, Asuna pointed to the cupboard in the corner with a fork mumbling, "In there."

Setsuna gave her a dirty look, crossing to the cupboard in four lithe steps.

"Don't be mad, we didn't know what you were going to do so we had to hide the sword," Konoka stood up, wringing her fingers together.

Setsuna threw open the doors and for a moment all they heard was the rummaging of clothes then she emerged with the sword and sheath in both her hands.

"No one is to touch Yunagi," She said coldly.

Asuna choked on a bit of the pancake she was in the middle of eating making Konoka rush over and thump her on the back to clear it while Setsuna watched on impassively.

"God, you're scary you know that," Asuna managed to gasp out once her air-ways had cleared.

Chuckling, Setsuna turned heading for the window again.

"Wait you're leaving?" Konoka looked disappointed.

"Master will punish me if I don't get the tea," Setsuna said.

"Do you even know how to get the tea?" Asuna asked.

There was silence before Setsuna said with dignity. "Well no but I'm sure it's not hard."

Despite the circumstances, Konoka couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. She grinned at Setsuna, "What kind of tea does your master want? If it's green tea, we have a pile of sachets that we have to get rid of since Negi's already gone."

She hesitated for a moment before mumbling, "Yes I suppose."

"Oh and have some pancakes too or they're going to go to waste!" Konoka exclaimed, taking her plate of pancakes in one hand and tea packets out of the cupboard in the other.

"N-no thank you I really have to go-"

"Nonsense, I won't accept a no," Konoka admonished, taking her hand and pulling her over to the couch. "Now go on, eat up!"

Setsuna looked like she'd rather be at the dentist as she gazed uneasily at the plate of pancakes that Konoka promptly set down in front of her. She smiled at her before trotting over to the kitchen and taking an extra fork and knife from the drawers.

"Konoka, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up," Asuna called. "If I'm late again Takamichi will kill me."

"Yes yes, I know but are you sure you're just not eager to see him again?" Konoka laughed.

"S-Shut up, I just think he's a really good teacher that's all!" Asuna stammered, going red in the face. "A-anyway come on already."

"Coming, coming just relax ok," Konoka said. Turning back to Setsuna who was poking at the pancakes and inspecting them closely, she said brightly.

"You can come with us if you want."

"WHAT?"

"Oh relax Asuna, I only meant until we get to class," Konoka waved her hand idly.

"No that won't be necessary I'll see myself off," Setsuna said. She pushed the plate of pancakes away from her, nodding to Konoka curtly as she picked up the handful of tea packets. "Thank you for the tea…and pancakes and Mr…uh, the fluffball."

With that she stood up, strolled to the window and jumped out. Konoka hurried to the window and sighed in relief as she saw Setsuna land this time-on her feet. Tucking the fluffball inside the fold of her hakama, she glanced up at her and quickly looked away when she saw her looking. Konoka felt this little flutter in her heart.

* * *

><p>A.N: Holy heck right...wow I didn't expect it to be that long. Wewt most of the major players are now set. For those of you who have stayed with me this far and reviewed thank you.<p> 


	4. Operation Go

Evangeline was not happy when Setsuna finally let herself in the door of their mutual home via window. It was an abandoned run-down house in the shady part of the district. After getting tired of yelling insults at her, she flipped open a scroll grabbing a fistful of Setsuna's clothes and in a flash of white light they were standing on a yellow-golden beach with a bright sunny sky and seagulls flying over the water.

"What the hell were you doing all day yesterday? Does it take you that long to find tea?" Evangeline demanded.

"Well-" As Setsuna got up, brushing sand from her clothes Evangeline turned around, striding towards the beach-house in front of them and muttered, "Never mind I don't care you're here now."

Following Evangeline up the steps she stopped at the door, one hand on it and pulled out the tea-bags from inside the pockets of her hakama. Her fingers brushed the fluffball. Evangeline had plopped down in the couch and resumed playing chess with her tiny robot doll, Chachazero. Technically was their home until the time limit on this new scroll ran out. It was a massive with medium-sized bathrooms, multiple bed-rooms both master and guest, a large kitchen with plates, glasses, a laundry room, toilets, a lounge room with a giant plasma-screen TV, bean bag chairs and multiple video game consoles hooked up to it and a swimming pool in the back.

"Go take a shower you smell like crap," Evangeline ordered after Setsuna put the tea bags onto the kitchen counter at the back of the room. As Setsuna fished out the fluffball, a tiny smile ghosting across her face, Evangeline stared at her, "What on earth is that?"

"Nothing," Setsuna tucked it back into her hakama.

"…Whatever just go," Evangeline shook her head, irritated. She turned back to the chess-board and moved her bishop across the board.

"You were the one that nearly sucked me dry. I had to go looking for blood as well as your tea while I was dying," Setsuna retorted.

"I took your king!"ChaChazero suddenly whooped in her high-pitched voice, her head twisting around in 180 degree angles. Swearing, Evangeline snapped to Setsuna, "Damn it, just get out of here and go clean up. You're stinking the place up!"

Glaring at her, Setsuna left for the bathroom in one of the guest rooms. She put the fluffball on the dressing table carefully before starting. When she was finished, she found Chachazero waiting for her outside the shower/bathroom, bouncing up and down, pirouetting maniacally. That was really no different from her usual behaviour but there was something in the way the tiny robot doll's eyes glinted like she was holding a lethal secret.

"What do you want ChaChazero," Setsuna said curtly, drying off her hair with a towel.

"Master wants you to meet her at outside on the verandah," The doll was giggling, still dancing.

"Right…" Setsuna said, resisting the urge to kick the annoying creature. "And why are you so happy about it?"

The doll just blew a raspberry at her and scampered away. Eye twitching, Setsuna watched the doll go darkly imagining it being chopped up in tiny little pieces. Evangeline was waiting for her, her back turned to her as she approached.

"Setsuna, I have a job for you," Evangeline said abruptly.

Setsuna, considering a good sign she wasn't growling, yelling or screaming at her, enquired. "What job would that be master?"

"There's a magical healer living in one of the apartments not far from here, in that new complex. Her name is Konoe Konoka and at this moment she is completely unaware of her powers. According to the data I've gathered it seems if she learns of this, she has a potential to become a great mage...and that could be irritating in the future," Evangeline muttered.

Setsuna felt like she'd been hit with a truck. A hazy memory of the girl she'd encountered earlier came it her mind. Surely it wasn't…? Something hit her in the side of the head-a pebble.

"Hey!" Setsuna shouted as she staggered backwards from the force.

"I'm glad you're listening," Evangeline's back was still turned to her. "Now I want you to go watch her for me for a month. Others will be trying to claim her for themselves but once they see you defending her day in day out they won't dare I suppose."

"A month, surely you don't need that long?" Setsuna repeated, stunned.

"Just go," Evangeline said, sounding bored. "And take ChaChazero with you, the pest's been begging to go to the outside world ever since she heard what I was sending you out for."

"What?" Setsuna froze, turning her head back to face the vampire slowly. She rubbed the inside of her ear with a finger, blinking. "I'm sorry master I must have misheard you."

A giggle erupted from somewhere near Setsuna's foot making her look. The tiny doll was now dancing around her, tossing tiny little toothpicks around her and had a match-box beside her. Taking out a match she started chanting something that sounded awfully like a sacrifice.

"You can't be serious master," Setsuna said weakly as the doll knelt down and tried to start a fire using the match and toothpicks.

"What are you still standing there for birdbrain get out of here," Evangeline growled, her head turning slightly so Setsuna could see her eyes narrow dangerously.

Defeated, Setsuna bowed and bent down, plucking Chachazero by the scruff of her dress, "One wrong move and you're dead."

Chachazero smiled innocently at her, eyes big and innocent.

* * *

><p>Outside the apartment complex, Chachazero wouldn't shut up. Setsuna was currently perched on one of the branches of the sprawl of trees that lined the back of the complex, her feet transformed into talons which gripped the bark firmly. As still as a statue, she arched her wings and tried valiantly not to pay attention to the robot doll that was singing an ear-splitting tune with a pre-recorded voice. When the doll's voice reached a decibel that was starting to match the sound she'd heard an opera singer make once she grabbed the doll, lifted up the back of her dress and flipped the switch to off. At least, that's what she'd intended to do. Chachazero twisted around, spraying her in the face with water out of her mouth by pressing a button on her chest.<p>

"Y-you you little hellion!" Setsuna spluttered, dropping her and wiping her face with the sleeve of the shirt she wore.

Pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out at her, Chachazero launched herself back into the air and whirled around her head, cackling. Setsuna's eye twitched again. Why did that sound like Evangeline's laugh?

A flicker of orange light out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was coming from one of the rooms on the far right and soon more lights were turning on directly across. Setsuna dove for Chachazero, swiping her out of the air. Unfortunately she lost her balance and plummeted to the ground. After she picked herself up from the sizeable crater she'd made in the ground, she realized she'd lost Chachazero. And above her was a familiar voice calling to someone. Setsuna froze. No way, no way in hell. Someone else had slammed open the window with so much force she heard the windows rattle.

"Oi Konoe, Kagaruzaka, what the hell did you two do to my net connection?"

Setsuna winced at the enraged scream, covering her ears. Sometimes it sucked to have super-hearing.

"It wasn't us!" It was the same girl, Asuna, who snorted back.

"Yeah right don't bullshit me!"

"Stop this right now!" It was a new voice, one that sounded elegant and definitely feminine.

"Oh shut up you pedophile!" Asuna yelled.

"Oh my, I didn't know there were monkeys living in the dorms!"

"Why don't we all just calm down?" Konoka's voice was soft, reassuring and Setsuna could picture the girl's face in her mind, hear the smile as she tried to diffuse the tension.

Then Setsuna heard the rather distinct sound of someone tripping over a wire and dis-connecting and cutting and re-configuring wires, then a crackling of electricity which was cut short in an instant. There was silence for a moment then the first voice Setsuna heard screamed even louder this time making her cry out in pain, doubling over and flattening her hands against her ears.

"NOOOOOOO, I DIDN'T SAVE MY PICTURE!"

Setsuna made her way back to her tree, clambering back up to the top branch by hopping from branch to branch to re-claim her seeing spot once she was sure there would be no more noise. All the rooms were dark again but Setsuna focused on the room on the far right, scanning the darkness for the form of Konoe Konoka. There was a flicker, like a flame which came to life two or three times before finally burning in the darkness like a tiny fire-fly. Something like relief poured through Setsuna when she saw the young girl was alright. Chachazero chose that moment to come flying back, a bunch of sizzling, broken wires in both hands, cackling gleefully. Setsuna was concentrating so hard she didn't see and the doll in its excitement, ended up crashing into her face like a missile to a bullseye target.

For the second time that day Setsuna became acquainted with the ground. Groaning, she pushed herself up with her arms, gritting her teeth.

"For a bird, you sure can't stay in a tree for very long Setsuna-dono," Someone remarked lightly.

Streaking to her feet, Setsuna tore out Yunagi and spun around. Lashing out, the blade only sliced through air.

"Ah still too slow," Chuckling, a tall woman with a long straight pony-tail and a cheerful smile materialized in front of her.

"What are you doing here Kaede? I thought you were training those two students of yours," Setsuna grumbled and relaxing, straightening.

"Ah…well you see, I thought I would take a look at this Konoe person that's been so highly spoken of," Kaede replied with a shrug. "You're going to capture her I presume?"

"That's none of your business," Setsuna said, miffed and started to fly back up to the tree when she heard the click of a gun.

Something very fragile and delicate exploded and with her demonic hearing she could hear someone stutter, "K-K-Konoka….w-why is t-there a bullet in the wall?"

Eyes bulging, Setsuna whipped around again in mid-air, eyes sweeping the area around her. There, in another tree a good 10 kilometres away with a gun in her hand, stood Mana Tatsumiya, a tall dark-skinned, long black-haired beauty with an athletic physique.

"H-hey Mana, what the hell? Are you trying to kill her?" Setsuna screamed.

Mana was a free-lance mercenary, another who wasn't born from this world. She looked human but she was, to put it specifically a demon-folk, a being that looked like a human but could change at any moment into a more inhuman form and had demon attributes and abilities. They were in the same kind of business more or less and were somewhere between friends and acquaintances. Looking across at Setsuna dryly, she chuckled and aimed again. It took maybe two seconds for Setsuna to reach her, diverting the gun just in time so the next shot hit something else. Judging from the noise it made, Setsuna gathered it was Chachazero.

"Mana…you're not here for me I hope?" Kaede said, a light smile plastered across her face.

"Don't flatter yourself. That was only a one-time job," Mana smirked.

"What are you doing here Mana-san?" Setsuna said irritably.

"Well I thought I could hold the healer princess for ransom but it seems I was too late. A pity too, she would've made me thousands," Mana said thoughtfully.

"W-well you can't have her!" Setsuna blurted out defiantly more for the lack of anything else to say.

Raising an eyebrow, Mana flicked a coin at her forehead. Soaring backwards and cursing as the projectile hit her square in the forehead, Setsuna gave her a dirty look before raising her sword.

"Before you decide to cut me up into a million pieces there's still one more person you should be worried about," Mana said wryly, jerking her head towards a pair of ears that were sticking out of the bushes nearby.

"Shit!" The ears swore, racing out of the bushes along with the rest of the body. Kotarou pointed at Mana, snarling. "You're dead gun-girl!"

"Bring it on," Mana said coolly.

"Come now let's not fight," Kaede strolled up to Kotarou, taking the younger boy by the scruff of his collar and lifting him up.

"Let go of me Kaede-nee or I'll kick your ass!" Kotarou bellowed, kicking and punching.

"I'll be glad to fight with you Kota-kun but perhaps we should wait until the Konoe girl has been captured," She said lightly.

"Don't tell me you guys are still going to go through with this," Setsuna stared at the trio before her.

"Of course, I'm just waiting for the right opportunity! I won't be beaten by a bunch of girls, even if you guys are demons and ninjas. That girl's too valuable to pass up," Kotarou boasted.

"Later when everyone is asleep," Mana agreed.

Setsuna felt as if her world was slowly slipping away.

* * *

><p>A.N: Da doo dum dee dey nothin' much to say but a couple of things I guess. One is that I'm basing appearance and personalities of characters from the manga. Another is that this fic bears no relation to the anime which doesn't quite do the manga justice.<p> 


	5. Operation Get the Girl

Operation Get the Girl

All she'd wanted was to have a nice peaceful night. Instead she was now waiting to battle, muscles poised, every sense on alert. She guessed she should be thankful Kaede wasn't participating after all the Nagase clan were pacifists in every sense of the word. That didn't mean she couldn't fight. From minute she'd met her up until this point Kaede had proven herself to be an adept, formidable and at times dangerous warrior. Right now she was standing in the shadows, watching them with her usual aloofness.

Kotarou made the first move. Transforming into his wolf form which was a massive monstrous black wolf, he leapt up using his speed to avoid a cascade of bullets courtesy of Mana. Before he would've crashed through the sliding glass door of the verandah Setsuna zoomed upwards like a rocket and slashed in a wide arc at his face. Snarling, he brought his forepaws up to take the blow and landed back on the ground.

She was bombarded with another torrent of bullets which she sliced in half.

"That the best you can do?" Setsuna taunted.

Mana smirked and brought out a rocket launcher from the bushes.

Setsuna laughed uneasily, eying the rocket launcher which Mana was preparing to fire. "Oh come on if you fire that you'll destroy everything. You can't be serious right…?"

"Goodbye Setsuna, it was a pleasure knowing you," Mana said and fired.

A giant kunichi hurtled in front of her, effectively blocking the projectile. Well…the initial impact anyway. As it exploded, the after-blast sent her flying backwards into the room. Tumbling over backwards among rubble, shrapnel and pieces of glass, wings and all, she jumped up and screamed, staring at the giant hole where the sliding verandah door was meant to be and the wall with it.

"Kaede, are you trying to help me or kill me?"

"Apologies, nin-nin!" Kaede called up to her.

Near her, someone rolled over in her sleep then fell silent as a bullet hit her. The door to the room was flung open. Setsuna spun around, starting to panic. It was a girl, her figure hidden in the shadows.

"Wha-" The person started to say before slumping over in a dead feint.

"You were never really any good at espionage Setsuna," Mana remarked from behind her. Setsuna heard the click of the gun and dove out of the way, crouching behind the end of the bunk bed on her left. A cascade of machine-gun fire ripped through the air, bullets eating the carpet.

As Mana was refilling Kotarou tackled her to the floor and hissed. "Hands off the girl's mine!"

Setsuna took that chance to run towards the fallen girl. Picking her up and slinging her over her shoulder, she sprinted past the grappling pair.

"Oi get back here!" Kotarou cried, pushing aside the gun that was at his head. He made to run after Setsuna but a bullet whizzed past his face, making him stop. Mana was already on her feet, shooting at Setsuna who had stopped and shielded herself with her wings, the bullets ricocheting off them into the walls and whizzing through the air. "Hey gun-girl, stop shooting already or she's gonna get away and neither of us are gonna get her!"

He threw himself to the ground as stray bullets zeroed in on him, covering his head. Considering, the gunslinger nodded and leveled her gun down at Kotarou's head. Eyes widening, he hooked his arms around Mana's legs and jerked her downwards. The shot that had been meant for him went wide, hitting one of the bed-posts, angling off and nicked Setsuna's wing. Crying out, she staggered. Kotarou lunged for her, sending them hitting the floor. The girl rolled twice, hitting the verandah bars and faced them. Setsuna and Kotarou both stopped fighting, his knee in her stomach while she had the collar of his shirt, sword raised with the other hand and ready to stab him in the face.

It wasn't her. It was a girl with short green hair and freckles over her nose. Looking at each other, Kotarou and Setsuna broke apart.

"That's not the girl! Where the hell is she?" Kotarou yelled at her, bunching his hands into fists.

"She was right here. I didn't take my eyes off her for a minute," Setsuna snapped. A trickle of blood was dripping from the joint that connected her left wing to her shoulder and she winced as she flexed it unconsciously.

"Yeah except when you tried to stop the rocket," Kotarou shot back. "Now we've got two dead…hey, where'd the gun-girl go?"

"They're not dead just asleep. Mana isn't out to kill...wait a minute…" Setsuna said, trailing off as she saw the aforementioned woman had vanished-right through the hole. She stood there blinking for a second before roaring. "MANA, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Damn it, I'm gonna kill her!" Kotarou swore, tearing out of the room onto the damaged verandah and leapt out of sight with Setsuna in close pursuit, flying.

There was no way Mana would've gotten her target wrong or jeopardized the mission so she diverted Kotarou and Setsuna's attention to trick them all into fighting for the wrong people in the next room. Mana was already out on the balcony of next room with the girl in her arms who was wide awake and screaming her head off. Kotarou shot a stream of black energy at Mana which she ducked and replied back with a gun-shot. It missed Kotarou thanks to the fact that her target was fighting tooth and nail to escape her captor and nearly got Setsuna in the eye if she hadn't deflected it.

"I'll teach you a lesson! You're gonna see what happens to people who trick Inugami Kotarou!" Kotarou bellowed, ramming into Mana.

This wouldn't have been bad but Mana dropped Konoka-while she was standing on the banister of the balcony.

"Shit!" Kotarou ran to the edge of the balcony and flung himself over the edge but Mana wrenched him back, jumping on the balcony

Setsuna flew forwards like lightning, catching her before she hit the ground. With one powerful down-stroke she propelled herself into the air, narrowly missing another bullet courtesy of Mana that scraped her cheek but one hit her wing. Kotarou leapt up onto the ledge of the balcony, shoving Mana aside in the process and jumped down, racing after Setsuna on foot. Unfortunately he tripped over Kaede who had causually stretched, her legs extending. Cursing and swearing, he whirled around to the ninja and began to yell at her angrily as Setsuna became a tiny dot in the distance.

Chuckling, Kaede smiled at him and said, "Well if you stop arguing with me Kota-kun you could use your shadow teleportation to catch up to them."

Giving her the finger, he summoned a black puddle around him on the ground, disappearing into it and out of sight. As Mana leapt down from the balcony, landing near Kaede she said, "He's never going to catch up to them."

"Perhaps," Kaede said. She looked at Mana, remarking, "I have to say, I didn't expect you to bring a rocket launcher. Tell me, were you aiming to get those two to fight in the wrong room to distract them so you could get the girl?"

"More or less…besides that was it really a good idea to lie to Kotarou about catching up to Setsuna?" Mana replied dryly.

"He needs the training."

* * *

><p>A.N: My goodness this chapter is possibly the shortest chapter so far o,o. World To clear up your confusion Setsuna was drinking blood in chapter 3. That's why she asked her "what are you drinking?" and she said "blood"<p> 


	6. Nightmare Circus

"Konoka-san, will you please stop screaming in my face? I promise I won't hurt you!" Setsuna asked for the hundredth time, exasperation colouring her voice.

For the hundredth time the young girl continued to scream, squirming and struggling in Setsuna's hold. It was really hurting her ears. Finally she decided to stop in the air, high above any buildings. Struggling not to drop the girl, she waited. And waited some more. Eventually Konoka stopped screaming and just stared at Setsuna with wide, wide eyes, seeming to grasp the situation.

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Well nothing now I suppose," Setsuna said after a moment. She was really at loss here. Evangeline had told her to watch her for a month so surely she wouldn't want them back at the villa now.

Loud music rang through the air and Setsuna jumped, nearly losing her hold on Konoka. As she looked around baffled, she realized it was coming from the coat pockets of the girl. For a moment she didn't do anything then she fished inside her pocket to pull out a pink mobile phone. Her hand was shaking so much Setsuna thought she was going to drop the phone.

"H-Hello?" Konoka mumbled.

"Konoka, where the hell are you? Are you alright, are you hurt?"

Setsuna wondered if Asuna was just naturally loud that she could hear her even though she wasn't talking to her or it was because of her enhanced hearing.

"Yeah I'm fine Asuna. Don't worry I'm in good hands…I think," Konoka snuck a glance at Setsuna making her smile slightly, sardonically at her choice of words. "Are you alright? Thse people they didn't hurt you did they?"

"No but they scared the crap out of me," Asuna replied.

"We should land," Setsuna said as a spasm of pain stabbed her wing on a down-stroke. Mana just had to get it where the joint was. She was glad at these times that she was a demon as the wound would heal very quickly.

"Oh right, hey you're bleeding…."

Setsuna nearly laughed. "You're concerned about me even after what's happened?"

"Well you saved me tonight from those people," Konoka shrugged, smiling weakly.

"Konoka?" Asuna cried from the phone. "Oi Konoka, who are you talking to? Don't tell me it's that bird-"

Setsuna glared down at the phone.

"I'll talk to you later ok?" Konoka said quickly, turning the phone off. To Setsuna she asked scared, "You're not going to kill me are you?"

"If I were, you wouldn't be talking to me now," Setsuna grinned at her, bearing her sharpened teeth. In her eyes she could see her own reflection. Her red eyes were cold and there was no mirth, only iciness with a grin that didn't touch her eyes. Blood dripped from a cut on her cheek, flowing down onto her teeth. It made her look like the monster she was.

It was a while before either of them spoke again. Setsuna had to check every so often that she hadn't passed out or something but she guessed she did scare her. When she glided downwards, adjusting her wings so they were angled downwards, Konoka hugged her waist a little tighter, nervousness dancing across her face. Setsuna was surprised to find that she liked that.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Konoka asked in a small voice.<p>

"Down there," Setsuna responded, tilting her head at a run-down amusement park on the outskirts of the city.

Looking confused, she looked as if she wanted to ask more then re-considered. Setsuna slowed to a halt an inch above the ground and landed near a tiny merry-go-round, putting Konoka down gently. She flexed her wings twice, spreading them to their fullest extent and let out a content sigh as she felt her muscles loosen.

"This place is kind of scary…" Konoka gulped, staring at the metal horses that made up the merry-go-round. They were painted all kinds of colours but had evil red eyes and cruel, harsh expressions, the lips molded into a sneer or looked as if they were going to bite you.

"Mm well, it's harmless really. There's no one here…usually," Setsuna murmured, arching her wings. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called.

"Poyo-san, are you here?"

The only response was the wind sweeping through the area, making lose boards of the fence bang against each other and the supports on the rides creak. Konoka took an unconscious step back as she saw a shadow near the roller-coaster move. She bumped into the Test-Your-Strength machine, making it light up.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" It boomed.

Konoka screamed as the park seemed to come to life all around them. With ear-splitting groans and a crunch of gears moving, the rides lit up and started to move. Behind them, techno music sounded as the bumper cars started to move all by themselves, electric sparks flying from the rods they were attached to. A cacophony of whistles and victory whoops sounded from the machines and the Test-Your-Strength machine was still bellowing the same thing. Someone laughed and delighted cries pierced the air.

"W-what's going on?" Konoka flung her arms around Setsuna who had drawn her sword and was looking around aghast.

"I don't know. Poyo-san's always got the wards up at this time to keep spirits from attacking people in the mortal plane. This shouldn't be happening…"

Setsuna said. "Just come with me and stay close. Don't touch anything else."  
>She moved forwards but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a familiar figure up ahead.<p>

"Sayo-chan?" The words tumbled out of her mouth in a whisper.

Setsuna's eyes widened. "No, don't look!"

All around them, dozens of transparent people had appeared, laughing and goofing off. Kids chased each other, elderly couples strolled and teenagers goofed off. They rode the merry-go-round, the roller-coasters and ran around them but there was something very, very wrong with the picture. They all looked dead for one thing with limbs missing or bleeding holes in their bodies.

"I thought you said this place was deserted," Konoka stammered.

"They're ghosts." Setsuna said quietly, taking Konoka's hand and leading her through the maze of rides, vendors and game machines. "Come on, just keep moving and whatever you do, don't look them in the eye."

As more ghosts filled the air, some soaring overhead now, Setsuna glanced at Konoka. She looked pale, petrified and Setsuna felt like she was dragging deadwood. This was very bad. As a couple of ghosts came charging towards them, Konoka nearly let out a shriek but Setsuna whirled back to her, clamping her hand over her mouth and holding her close.

"Quiet! You can't let them know you can see them," Setsuna hissed.

As the two ghosts passed through them harmlessly, Konoka whimpered. The ghosts had been two young boys but half their jaws were missing, their faces a scarred mess and where their eyes should be only hollow sockets were. There were gaping holes in their chests as if they'd been shot by cannons, blood drenching their front.

One of the boys paused, looking straight at Konoka for a moment before running off again. There was a young girl at Setsuna's feet suddenly but half her legs were gone, her skin was burnt and there was a metal rut jammed in her left eye, blood gushing in torrents. She reached up to touch Setsuna's wing, looking anxious. Putting a finger to her lips, Setsuna let go of Konoka and knelt down.

"Don't worry little one, your master will be here soon. Just wait a little longer alright?" Setsuna said kindly.

Casting an uncertain look at Konoka who was white-faced, she nodded and skipped away. Setsuna didn't dare speak or spread her wings as she quickened her pace, being careful not to walk into any of the ghosts. They were turning a bend into the large pavilion at the centre where the giant ferris wheel was when everything went wrong. Konoka was starting to calm down, _slightly. _At least, she'd stopped holding Setsuna's hand so tightly that she was convinced the girl intended to break it. Then well, a large blob popped up in front of them. It had a white mask with black eyes painted on it and a teardrop underneath the right.

Everything grinded to a dead halt as Konoka's scream tore through the amusement park like a siren. The blob, frightened, scampered away but the surrounding ghosts froze. All the rides stopped and angry murmurs filled the air, soon turning into a low drone and soon they were completely surrounded. Setsuna grabbed Konoka, throwing her to the ground and covered her with her body and wings as the ghosts launched themselves at her, phantom hands clawing and grabbing at her. Luckily it was about as effective as the wind-for her anyway. With every ghostly touch, she felt cold like she'd been dunked in a tub of ice. Images of forgotten memories whipped by one by one in her mind, some hers, some the ghosts'. All of them were painful.

"Konoka-san, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to," Setsuna said, her voice strained.

Making sure she had her eyes closed, Setsuna snapped out her wings and yelled, "Shinmeiryu Ougi: Hyakuretsu Oukazan!"

It wouldn't have hurt the ghosts anyway, her attacks could only hurt flesh and bone after-all but they fled back as she swung Yunagi around in a 180 degree arc, energy exploding from it. While they were distracted Setsuna picked Konoka up in her arms and launched herself into the air. Recovering, the ghosts soared up towards her, angry wails ringing through the air. Setsuna hurtled down towards the roof of the fun-house, ignoring the ghosts who were now surrounding them and swiped at any part of them they could reach.

She poured on speed, twisting her body to the side and smashed through the wooden roof-top of the fun-house. Unfortunately in the burst of wood and plastic, she couldn't see any of the mirrors and toppled into a few of them shoulder-first in an explosion of broken glass and metal. Gritting her teeth as pieces of shards showered the air, slicing her she glanced up at the hole she'd made in the fun-house. The ghosts were still coming. Setsuna staggered to her feet, nursing her shoulder and froze. The protection charms that were usually on the mirrors were gone. Swearing, Setsuna dropped to the floor, searching for any spares that might be lying around. Something slipped out from the sleeves of her haori, dropping onto the ground among the jagged pieces of glass. It was her white wing brooch. Setsuna swiped it from the ground and ran over to Konoka, standing front of her with her arms and wings spread out.

The ghosts swooped down and emerged from the walls but flew or backed away, cowering as they saw the brooch.

"Stay back," Setsuna commanded.

Glaring at them resentfully with sad eyes, the ghosts hovered where they were. One pointed at Konoka who was shivering.

"Give her to us," His voice was raspy, like dry leaves.

"You don't need her," Setsuna said.

One ghost edged forwards, reaching out. Setsuna brought Konoka closer to her, narrowing her eyes at it.

It stopped and seemed to shrink but suddenly one of them soared forwards at Konoka. Setsuna dove in front of her, back to the ghost, wings spread and covering Konoka. She had opened her eyes for god knows what reason.

"I told you to keep them closed! What were you thinking?" Setsuna snapped.

The ghosts started to converge on them again until a sharp, authoritative voice barked out, "Enough of that!"

Reluctantly, they moved back into the shadows. Setsuna slowly lifted her wings, standing up to glance over her shoulder. A young girl with white-silver hair and bright golden eyes was approaching them, dressed in a fancy emerald long coat with golden trims and ornate designs, a frilly dress shirt with a red bow tie and black tights complete with purple boots. Atop her head she wore a jester hat with gold pom-poms at the ends. As she strode towards them, the ghosts cleared a path. She patted a few on the head playfully, scolding them.

Smiling as she reached Setsuna, she clapped her hands and the ghosts vanished, "Well Setsuna-san, it's not every day you come visit me in my humble abode. Welcome back."

* * *

><p>A.N: Huzzah for uni folks. I can't say I have an update schedule since classes are starting again but as usual thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Preview for chapter<p>

_" Dreams," Poyo flicked her hand and the paper birds dissolved into a thousand butterflies, swarming up into the air and turned into a mass of white sparkles, blinking in and out of existence. "Humans are alive, the complete opposite of ghosts. They have dreams, memories, a heart-beat, something…real and that's what ghosts crave for, a result of the remnants of what they used to be. Those who have an extraordinary amount of life energy, like you, attract them the most."_

_Somehow that didn't make Konoka feel better._

_"So why didn't they attack Setsuna-san when they saw her?" Konoka had her arms around her knees and she was staring at the ground in front of her._

_"I'm already dead. I had nothing to offer them so they couldn't take anything from me," Setsuna muttered, her face darkening._


	7. Meeting the Rainmaker

Meeting the Rainmaker

"Where the hell were you?" Setsuna growled as soon as they were someplace safe. The girl had led them to a massive big-top tent that was in centre of the amusement park and they were inside it.

"Sorry," She bowed, procuring a bouquet of red roses out of thin air and presented them to Setsuna with exaggerated flair. "Will you accept my apology?"

Slapping them away, Setsuna pointed her sword at the girl's throat, irritation marring her features.

"What about some blood instead?" She said through gritted teeth.

Pushing the tip of the sword away, the girl just smiled. "You couldn't do it before and you still won't do it now."

Glaring at her, Setsuna sheathed the sword and flew up to the beams that held the trapeze swings. Perching on them comfortably, she maintained a stony silence.

"Um…excuse me but who are you?" Konoka said lamely.

"My apologies young miss. I am known by many names, the Rogue Magician, the Demon Princess, the Illusionist but you may call me Poyo Rainyday, care-taker of ghosts, master of all things strange and unusual, master of dreams and rain-summoner extraordinaire. I'm the ringmaster of this show," She bowed with a grand flourish, "Pleasure is all mine."

Setsuna rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the girl. Poyo Rainyday clicked her fingers and the beam she was on dissolved into a flock of paper birds that fluttered down to Konoka and frolicked around her playfully. Crying out, Setsuna plummeted to the ground, hitting it in a heap.

"You shouldn't treat the one who saved you like that Setsuna," Poyo chided. "We're professionals and friends are we not?"

Getting to her feet, Setsuna spluttered. "You're the one who won't tell her your real name! How is that professional?"  
>Tilting her head, Poyo said to Konoka. "I think that fall gave her a concussion. Perhaps you can massage her head for her?"<p>

In spite of herself Konoka laughed. Setsuna opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Finally giving up, she said. "Fine, play your little game."

"Take a seat," Poyo clapped her hands and two tiny clown dolls came out, each carrying one giant yellow ball with red stars on the top. They wobbled and stumbled around losing their balance, unable to walk in a straight line because the balls were about twice their size. Konoka thought they were going to be crushed under the weight.

They tripped, the balls rolling towards the Setsuna and Konoka. Setsuna took it in her stride, steadying the ball with both hands careful not to puncture them with her nails and clambered on top of it. She spanned her wings outwards a little, clutching the ball with her toes and placing both her hands on the available space in front of her in between her feet. Konoka just opted for sitting but discovered it wasn't as easy as it looked and ended up sliding off because the ball kept on moving when she sat on it.

"It's ok if you sit on the floor Konoka-san. Poyo-san just likes to tease people…a lot," Setsuna grimaced as Konoka failed for the fifth time in a row but had managed to stay on the ball for a good minute.

It didn't help that the clowns were rolling on the floor laughing.

"On the contrary she's doing quite well. It took you 100 tries to get to where you are now did it not?" Poyo said cheerfully.

Even Konoka stopped her attempts. She cracked a grin, looking at Setsuna who had the faintest tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Shut up Poyo."

Chortling to herself, Poyo murmured something and Konoka's ball morphed into a comfy beach chair. All Konoka could do was stare. "I thought you were an illusionist?"

"Well…that's what people in the real world think. How else would you explain magic?" Poyo shrugged. "In here, I can do whatever I like although some parts are illusions."  
>Some of the paper birds had settled on Setsuna now, perched on her shoulders and the top of her head like tiny decorations. The rest had gone airborne and were circling overhead, tweeting merrily.<p>

"Now Setsuna-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Poyo queried.

"We need a place to stay without anyone finding us, at least for a little while," Setsuna said.

"Oh, your master's gotten mad with you?"

"Not precisely," Setsuna responded.

"Then what is the matter?"

"This girl, she's the one everyone's looking for, the healer mage."

Poyo's eyes lit up with interest and she turned her gaze on her. Feeling apprehensive, Konoka gave her a little smile, "Um well I don't really know what this is all about but I'm supposed to know magic…but I don't really know anything about it at all."

"Master wanted me to watch her so no one else got her but Mana and Kotarou-kun got involved. This was the first place I could think of to escape to," Setsuna said.

"You're certain they won't follow you?" Poyo said.

"No not so soon anyway. If anything Mana will lie low and wait until another opportunity presents itself."

"Very well then, you two can stay here then for as long as you need to."

"Well I was hoping that perhaps you could help her with her magic as well since I don't know anything about it," Setsuna said, looking a tad sheepish.

"Done although I can't teach her much you know. If you really want her to learn magic then you should go to the mage village," Poyo smiled.

"Perhaps but I suppose master will think of that anyway," Setsuna brushed it off more than she should have.

"Right, so let's see what she can do," Poyo said, clapping her hands together. "Stand up…oh what is your name child?"

"Konoka."

"Konoka-ojou-sama," Poyo amended and bowed theatrically.

"Oh no, Poyo-san, please you don't have to do that. I'm not a princess…at least I'm sure I'm not. Setsuna-san why does everyone keep calling me that?" Konoka said, looking at the winged girl troubled.

Giving her a wry smile, Setsuna said, "It's honourary _ojou-sama _and you are of someone that holds a very high status in this world so it's only natural."

"Konoka-san, here we'll start using this practice wand," Poyo made a small plastic one appear out of thin air and tossed it at her.

"See, Poyo-san doesn't do it," Konoka stuck her tongue out at Setsuna, catching the wand.

"Setsuna is far more proper and mindful of her manners than I am," Poyo said.

As Setsuna coughed, turning away and slid off the ball, Konoka hid a grin. "It's only right," She mumbled.

Smiling Poyo said, "Konoka-san, why don't you try healing Setsuna's injury to her shoulder first using the wand?"

"Um….ok but I have no idea how to do it," Konoka blinked at her in bewilderment.

Setsuna, who was in the process of taking a seat on the sidelines, seemed to freeze like a statue, "My shoulder is fine."

"You hit one the mirror in the funhouse quite hard. It must be sore," Poyo said.

Frowning Konoka hurried over to Setsuna, kneeling down.

"It's really fine," Setsuna said through gritted teeth and started to get up.

"Aw come on, let me heal you," Konoka wheedled, getting to her feet too.

Before Setsuna could protest the brunette put her hands on her shoulders and guided her back to the one of the balls. Poyo's lips twitched into a grin as she nearly fell off when she sat down. Recovering, Setsuna gave Poyo a look that promised death.

"So…how am I supposed to do this?" Konoka said uncertainly.

"Point your wand at her shoulder and say 'Practe Bigenar Ardescat'," Poyo said.

"Practe Bigenar Ardescat!" Konoka repeated.

A golden stream of light wisped out of the wand, surrounding Setsuna's shoulder. As they watched it sputtered and went out. Disappointed, Konoka's face fell.

"Ah well, it's alright that was only your first try," Poyo chuckled.

"Where did you get that wand from anyway? You don't even need wands to use magic," Setsuna asked suspiciously.

"Ah well, you see that's why I was late," Poyo said and she suddenly looked troubled "I think I may have lost one of the ghosts I was trying to help move on. She's actually been wandering the mortal plane for years but she keeps on slipping from my radar and I've only been able to pinpoint her location recently so she's quite frightened now. I can't sense her anywhere. I found this plastic wand while I was out looking for her."

"Poyo has third-sight," Setsuna explained as Konoka looked confused. "She can see ghosts and communicate with them as well as act as a kind of advisor to them when they wish to pass on, to help them understand what's going on and why they're where they are. She's in charge primarily of making sure that ghosts find their way to the other side safely."

"Aye I can't make them move on but they usually come to me," Poyo nodded. She gave Konoka a wry look. "Do you know what breathing, living people have that makes them so special Konoka-san?"

"No," Konoka said, bewildered.

"Dreams," Poyo flicked her hand and the paper birds dissolved into a thousand butterflies, swarming up into the air and turned into a mass of white sparkles, blinking in and out of existence. "Humans are alive, the complete opposite of ghosts. They have dreams, memories, a heart-beat, something…real and that's what ghosts crave for, a result of the remnants of what they used to be. Those who have an extraordinary amount of life energy, like you, attract them the most."

Somehow that didn't make Konoka feel better.

"So why didn't they attack Setsuna-san when they saw her?" Konoka had her arms around her knees and she was staring at the ground in front of her.

"I'm already dead. I had nothing to offer them so they couldn't take anything from me," Setsuna muttered, her face darkening.

"What?" Konoka's eyes snapped to her.

"Don't scare the child Setsuna-san," Poyo admonished. She smiled at Konoka reassuringly. "Don't worry, she's not a ghost. In fact, she's probably one of the only demons who I've met whose heart isn't entirely evil…yet."

"Thanks a lot," Setsuna grumbled, shifting on her perch.

"Don't worry, you've still got a long way to go until that time comes," Poyo said.

"Wait what?" Setsuna stared at her.

"Like I said, don't worry. Your heart is surprisingly pure for a demon, especially one who's been in the servitude of the Dark Evangel herself for such a long period of time. I doubt you'll be turning anytime soon…probably never in fact since you haven't exactly shown any signs of rampages for a long while," Poyo waved her hand idly. "Anyway…Konoka-san yes? You were lucky this time. Setsuna-san provided you relatively safe passage until my servant got a little too…excited."

"I still don't know what happened," Konoka shivered.

"Hmm have you seen death before Konoka-san?" Poyo asked.

Setsuna's eyes flickered to her face, a strange look coming over her face.

"Last year it was…one of my classmates she got pneumonia. We were good friends," Konoka lowered her head, her voice quiet. She could feel Setsuna looking at her but when she looked up her eyes were on Poyo, her face shuttered.

"It's only those who have seen death that can see the spirits. My servant sensed that and mistook you for food," Poyo mused. "Even more I'm surprised you managed to break through the spells I placed on the rides in the first place with no effort. They're meant to keep the living from seeing the dead. Not even Evangeline-san is capable of doing something like that. It means you'll probably become a very powerful mage so I can see why she wants you."

"That doesn't make me feel safe,"

"The world of magic is not a safe one to be in young princess but this is the hand you're dealt. It's too late to stray from this path once you set on it no matter how much you want to," Poyo said gently.

Konoka was silent.

"You shouldn't say something like that Poyo-san. She's only…" Setsuna mumbled.

"She's not a child Setsuna-san. It's better for her to know this before she gets pulled into it further," Poyo said.

Looking uncomfortable, Setsuna slipped off the ball and glanced at the brunette who seemed to be contemplating something. Then she looked at Poyo with an unusually serious expression on her face.

"Ojou-sama…" Setsuna started.

"Can you really make rain?" Konoka asked. Setsuna face-faulted.

Laughing, Poyo winked at her, "That is for you to decide."

Konoka grinned a little at her.

"So then," Poyo leveled her gaze at her, intrigue touching her voice. "What are we going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>A.N: Nothing much to say but as usual enjoy and tell me what you think o-o<p> 


	8. Resident Evil

Setsuna had told her to sleep but she found it really, really hard to do that when that great big black blob and three white floating things were watching her. On the second night even though Poyo had reassured her that they wouldn't do anything to her, she was keeping as great a distance as she could from them. Setsuna was lying on her back on a giant wire mesh net nearby tied to two poles. Her wings were fanned out, splayed across the net carelessly. She had her eyes closed and had changed into a simple pair of jeans and hooded jumper with a shirt underneath courtesy of Poyo. She wasn't wearing any shoes and now Konoka knew why. Every so often, her toe-nails would shift, grow longer and change into talons. It came for only a brief second before changing back to normal human feet. Grunting, Setsuna rolled over. Even in her sleep she was still tense.

As she leaned back into the hammock Poyo had prepared for her, she realized the roof-top of the tent was now a brilliant dark blue sprinkled with white stars. Within a minute it'd changed to a blazing back-drop of orange, red and yellow hues and in another instant, it was a deep violet.

"Now that is an illusion," Poyo was next to her, watching the shifting colours with a smile on her face.

Startled, Konoka took a moment to agree, "I-I guess."

"So tell me…have you ever used magic before?"

"Well I never even knew about all this stuff until Setsuna saved me from being killed earlier today."

For some reason, the magician laughed. Seeing her expression, she switched her gaze to the sleeping demon. "Setsuna's like no other I've come across. Some demons….well they lose their humanity entirely and become uncontrollable monsters before coming to their senses. Out of all the monsters I've seen, she's the only who seems like she'd been better off staying dead instead of being revived."

"I don't get it," Konoka frowned. "Are you saying since she won't kill and stuff…?"

Looking surprised, Poyo amended. "Oh no, she'll kill at the drop of the hat if she needs to or if that's what her master wants. You have to kill if you want to survive in this world."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean she still hesitates. Most loose themselves in this world and never find their way back out but Setsuna, not her. She's still managed to hold onto some shred of humanity. She still has a heart."

"That's ridiculous of course she's got a heart. I mean, she didn't want to kill me," Konoka said.

"Well you're the special case it seems," Poyo mused.

"Wait before you said she couldn't kill you then so she couldn't kill you now," Konoka recalled.

"Yes, well there's one thing Setsuna-san was never good at defending and that's trickery and magic. She was supposed to kill me, a practice assignment handed over to her master when she first started being her apprentice but I fooled her into making another copy of myself. She never even got close to me although…now that I think about it she wasn't trying very hard at all," Poyo smiled.

"How are you two friends?" Konoka asked curiously. Despite her initial cautiousness, she found Pyo disarmingly friendly.

"After her first failure, her master decided to send two after me instead of one, her robot servant and Setsuna," Poyo trailed off, distant memories in her eyes. "I would've died if Setsuna hadn't taken the laser. She pretended it was a bluff afterwards and I'd tricked her again. She stopped coming after me when her master found out I could provide magical scrolls that would give her paradises and luxuries of sorts. That's when Setsuna started to come over to exchange words rather than fists and swords."

"Wow…so Setsuna-san…she really is kind isn't she?"

"As good as anyone can be in this world I suppose. Not even being trained underneath one of the most ruthless, evil beings in the world for decades upon decades could've stomped out the honour and kindness she has in her. I'm surprised she's lasted this long to be honest….she's what you humans would call innocent, idealistic," Poyo mused.

Konoka lapsed into silence, her gaze softening as she looked over at Setsuna. "What kind of demon is she?"

There was the tinkling of wind-chimes and Konoka found that Poyo was gone. As she fumed quietly, she heard a tinkle of laughter and voice echo, "Don't worry or think too much about Setsuna, she won't thank you for it."

Rubbing sleep from her eyes the next morning, Konoka stared at her surroundings she had for a moment before realizing where she was. She hopped down from the hammock, meaning to slip her feet into her shoes but found they were missing. She finally spotted them near the entrance of the tent. An imp was there, snickering to itself as it chewed them.

"Hey, get away from those!" Konoka cried, rushing to the imp. It cackled and darted away, sticking its tongue out at her. "Geeze," She picked up her shoes with the tips of her index and thumb, grimacing at the slobber dripping off it.

"Konoka-Ojousama, look out!"

A piece of wood flew at her. Right before it hit her eyes, a hand grabbed it. Setsuna dropped the wood, looking at Konoka with some amusement as she stood ramrod still, terrified. "Are you alright?"

"Never been better," Konoka stuttered.

Setsuna threw the wood away, spinning her sword in her hand by the hilt restlessly, "What are you doing out here?"

"Um I was just looking for my shoes," Konoka said.

"Oh right," Setsuna scratched her head and shouldered Yunagi, resting the hilt. "Well are you hungry?"

"No not really. I don't usually get up this early," Konoka pondered.

Setsuna wandered down the empty square of land and squatted. She dug one of her fingers in the dirt and made a deep hole. Taking it out, she watched the hole intently still as a statue, her red eyes never blinking. Konoka took a step forwards, then remembered what had happened during the past couple of days and decided to watch from a safe distance. A single worm poked its head out from the hole then a few others and crawled out. Soon there was about a dozen of them slithering out, twisting this way and that. Konoka squirmed. Then more spilled out in swarms and hurtled at Konoka. Shrieking as a few jumped at her, she fell back.

"C-c-c-c-c-can y-you p-p-please g-ge-get these things off me?" Konoka said, teeth chattering as the worms wriggled up her shirt.

Setsuna glanced up at her, a hungry look in her eyes. She stared at Konoka for a moment before punching a hole in the ground in front of the worms so they fell in and loped over to the brunette. She picked the worms off her between her fingers and went back over to the worms on the ground which by now had formed a writhing mass in the hole.

Dangling the worms in front of her eyes, she asked, "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

Konoka looked at her in confusion then realization hit her features.

"Oh no way, you're not going to…" Konoka put her hand to her mouth, feeling last night's dinner come up as Setsuna threw the worms into her mouth.

She let out a delighted purr as she crunched them and swallowed. Reaching into the hole she grabbed another handful and threw them in her mouth, chomping on them.

"You know, that's just gross," Konoka said as she just listened to the crunching noise with a disgusted look on her face, turning green.

Gulping the worms down, Setsuna wiped blood that had trickled out. She looked at Konoka with large red eyes, innocent. One dead worm stuck out from her lips like a piece of straw.

"Never mind, just eat I'll pass on breakfast today," Konoka covered her mouth, turning away.

Setsuna's expression turned curious and she looked at the brunette for a long moment before slurping the worm like spaghetti and returned back to scooping the rest of out.

"Come on, we'll go see Poyo-san she might be able to find something," Setsuna declared once she'd finished. Without waiting to see if Konoka was following her, she set off at a brisk pace towards the tent, the tip of her sword dragging along the dirt.

"Setsuna-san, do you always get up this early?"

"Every morning while it's still dark because I have to train or my skills will get dull and…" Setsuna's eyes darkened. "And then I won't be able to do my job."

Just before she was about to ask her what that meant they entered the tent and lo and behold, before them was a long table with bowls upon bowls of fruit and cereal, even some yoghurt and bottles of juice and milk all laid out. Konoka's mouth watered at the sight of it. The apples were shiny and polished, just begging to be eaten and even the yoghurt looked appealing.

"Hey wait it's not what you think it is!" Setsuna cried out as Konoka ran towards the table.

She ploughed right through it, crashing headfirst into the pole that had appeared when she broke the illusion. Setsuna clapped her hand to her face as she stumbled back. Walking over to her, she steadied her.

Once she was sure she was able to stand on her own, she called out, "Poyo-san, are you here?"

Getting no answer, she muttered, "That's strange. She can't cast illusions unless she's here to do it."

"Ah it's ok then. Don't worry about it I'm not hungry anyway," Konoka said, rubbing her sore head.

"Poyo-san!" Setsuna shouted. She frowned. "Hmm I guess she must be in the ghost plane."

"Mou it's ok already Setsuna-san," Konoka said. "But I'd like to go back home you know."

Giving her a look, Setsuna said. "That would only bring trouble, both to your friends and yourself. You're much safer away from it."

Looking crest-fallen, she started, "But…"

"Believe me, it'll be better for everyone concerned," Setsuna said.

"Oh," Konoka's voice was small. Setsuna shook her head, stretching. Humans, they were always so fragile like that.

Her brooch fell out from the inside of her jumper, coming loose and fell onto the dirt. Seeing Konoka glance at it, she picked it up and said,

"It was a gift someone gave to me when I was still human," Setsuna flipped the brooch over, gazing at it distantly before pinning it back to the inside of her jumper. She picked Konoka up in her arms again and unfurled her wings, "Come on let's go find you something to eat."

* * *

><p>A.N: Thanks to all my readersreviewers. Tell me what you guys think.

Preview of the next chapter:

_Setsuna ran to Konoka but she didn't make it. Her hand brushed Konoka's fingers, she saw her frightened face beind the flames..._


	9. Magesight

It was unfortunate that Setsuna forgot the issue of money and that at this time the shops didn't open until later so they ended up in a playground near the bank where Konoka could take withdrawals when it opened later. As Konoka sat on the swings, swaying her legs cheerfully while humming a tune Setsuna had taken residence in the crook of the branches of a tree nearby and was leaning back against it, arms crossed as she gazed down at Konoka while her wings were arched. She seemed to be listening to something intently. Just as she was about to tease Setsuna, her phone rang, startling her so that she nearly toppled out of the tree. Konoka hid a smile as she composed herself with dignity, pretending like nothing had happened.

"Hello?" Konoka echoed.

"Konoka! Thank god, are you alright?" Asuna exclaimed.

Aware of Setsuna's bright eyes on her, she said, "Yeah I'm fine."

"I've been trying to get you for ages. I was worried sick where are you is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Konoka snuck a glance out of the corner of her eye at Setsuna. She was as still as a statue, alert. Whatever she was listening to it wasn't her. "I'm not hurt, everything's ok."

"For goodness sake why aren't you coming home then?"

Konoka hesitated. Suddenly there was a rustle of wings and Setsuna had glided down, landing a respectful distance away from her. She gazed at Konoka, her expression impassive.

"I'm kind of being watched here Asuna. I can't just go like-"

"I knew it, you're being held hostage. Don't worry I'll call the police and-!"

"No!" Lowering her voice as Setsuna gave her a slightly odd look, "No it's ok. I'll find a way back just don't get anyone else involved. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Setsuna walking to her, a strange look on her face. She seemed to be having trouble looking her in the eye properly.

Asuna was quiet for a while then she blurted out, "Your grand-dad's in hospital. He had a heart attack and-"

"WHAT?" Konoka's voice rose into a pitch so high that Setsuna yelped and put her hands over her ears, cowering on the ground.

"He's ok he'll be let out in a week," Asuna said quickly. "But he's asking where you are, why you aren't here and he wants to talk to you. I told him that you were on a work placement but he wants to speak to you."

Relieved she started to open her mouth to speak when Setsuna swiped the phone from her. Gaping at her in shock for a moment, she got to her feet and snatched at it but Setsuna jumped back.

"What are you doing?" Konoka cried, eyes flaming.

"I told you, it's not safe!" Setsuna waved the phone around wildly. "Don't you know that even talking to her might be dangerous?"

"B-but that's stupid! Give it back to me, my dad-!"

"I'll take you to see him but only him," Setsuna said abruptly, surprising her. "But only if you wear a disguise and agree not to speak."

"Fine just give me back the phone so I can talk to Asuna about the hospital," Konoka said.

After looking at her suspiciously Setsuna handed her back the phone. There was shouting coming from it and Asuna's voice was so loud Konoka had to hold it away from her ear.

As Setsuna asked with a wince, her fingers in her ears, if she was always that loud Konoka hushed her and when the phone was silent she pressed it to her ear, "I'm ok just tell me which hospital."

"Shinmei Hospital near school but Konoka, you gotta promise to come back with me as soon as-"

Setsuna grabbed the phone from her hand, switching it off and tied it to her waist using the string from her sword, "That's enough."

Looking at her hollowly Konoka bit out, "Why are you doing this?"

"You're the most _wanted _person in the underworld right now Konoka-san. Anything you do, anything you say to anyone on phones will be monitored or someone will have seen it," Setsuna said in exasperation. "You have no idea how resourceful and well connected people in the under-world are or how dangerous!"

But Konoka just swiped for the phone. Startled, Setsuna's hand snapped out, fingers latching around her wrist like a bear-trap. As Konoka cried out she let go and the brunette was left with a throbbing wrist. Massaging it, she threw Setsuna the dirtiest look she could muster which mustn't have been a lot because she just smiled and offered her hand.

It was far too quiet for Setsuna's taste when they got back. Usually the rides would've been moving by themselves at least even without passengers and the lights from the rides would've been blinking on and off. 'Poyo' loved to play around so it was with a sense of uneasiness that Setsuna touched down on the ground. She didn't let go of Konoka though, looking around warily.

"Zazie-san!" Setsuna shouted. "Zazie-san, are you here?"

"Why are you calling her Zazie-?"

"That's her real name. At least, that's what she's told me and Evangeline-sama," Setsuna muttered. "She usually answers to the name of Poyo for safety reasons and to keep her true identity safe…although with her you can't really tell if she's lying or not about anything."

"Then why don't you call her by Poyo now?"

"There's something wrong," Setsuna said tersely. "It's too quiet."

When Konoka just looked at her blankly, Setsuna shook her head and looked around for the demon until Konoka pulled on her sleeve.

"Um, Setsuna-san, what's that?"

"Huh?"

She was pointing upwards at the sky where something shone in the sunlight. Squinting, Setsuna shielded her eyes.

"That can't be. She doesn't have any reason to come here unless…" Setsuna was cut off as a fireball the size of the merry-go-round shot from the sky and crashed directly into the ground about an inch from Konoka.

When the smoke had cleared there was a nice smoking crater beside them. Looking petrified, Konoka huddled closer to Setsuna.

"W-what w-was that?"

"Never mind that, we have to get out of here-" Whatever else Setsuna had been about to say was drowned out as someone rocketed towards the ground, making another crater-sized hole next to them.

"Poyo-san! Are you-?" Konoka moved towards the girl lying on the ground.

"No, don't go near her!" Setsuna snapped, jerking her back roughly.

"Setsuna-san, she's hurt!" Konoka cried out.

"That's not her," Setsuna said, jerking her back.

Retching, the girl sat up. She had a jester hat on her head, a long coat with tails, a skirt and leggings but her eyes were white. Setsuna started to back away, pushing Konoka back with her arm and never taking her eyes off the girl.

Brushing herself off, the girl rose to her feet. She was wearing a mask that covered half her face. _Crack. _Setsuna froze as Konoka stepped on a twig. The girl's eyes slid towards them, her head tilted.

"Setsuna-san, what are you doing here?"

"Leave them alone sister," A voice commanded. Zazie glided downwards landing across from the girl.

"What's going on? How come there's two of them?" Konoka sounded terrified, looking from one to the other.

Laughing, the girl with the mask said, "You sure keep your identity a secret don't you dear sister? Haven't you told the girl who you really are? Better yet, why don't you tell me where you're hiding the healer? I know she's not with the Daywalker. I checked."

"Why are you so interested in her anyway? We vowed to keep out of these affairs ever since the War. It not our business to interfere directly," Zazie asked.

"Don't be silly, her power is rumoured to be beyond anything we've ever seen before. If I can harness that and use them to my advantage while she still hasn't delved into them, not even the great Evangeline-sama will dare to threaten me."

"You're delusional Poyo. Evangeline has power that you can only dream of and you will never be able to attain," Zazie shook her head, looking at her sister with something close to pity.

Poyo raised her hands, her nails elongating into vicious claws one metre long.

"I'm warning you, leave now before it's too late. There's nothing here for you," Zazie said.

"Well I may as well have some leverage," Before any of them could so much as blink Poyo spun around, throwing dozens of darts at Setsuna.

Setsuna hit the ground, dragging Konoka down with her and holding her close as the stall behind her exploded in a shower of plastic, rubble, wood and wall-paper. Gathering her bearings, Setsuna stood up. Poyo was right in her face, claws extended and raked at her. She weaved around it but Poyo kicked her with such force she was thrown back and hit the metal supports of the nearby roller-coaster with a sickening thud. Picking herself up from the ground she heard a groan.

"Setsuna fly!" Zazie cried out, blocking a strike from her sister with a shield she'd conjured.

She'd learned a long time ago to listen to Zazie when she said things like that. She plucked Konoka from the ground, snatching the back of her jacket and swooped into the air, just in time too because the roller-coaster crumpled in on itself in a deafening crash of metal exactly where the pair had been. Poyo launched herself at Setsuna, a mere blur. Holding Konoka with one hand and struggling not to let her fall Setsuna barely managed to draw out Yunagi in time to defend herself. Poyo's nails met with her sword in a clash of metal and sparks. If her nails hadn't been metal they would've broken.

"Drop her, what's the girl to you anyway?" She hissed.

Instead of answering, Setsuna heaved Konoka onto her back with a grunt, thanking god that she had enough sense to hold her. Poyo struck down harder while she was preoccupied and the blow sent Setsuna reeling. She was there in instant, a hand at her face. A golden light erupted in her face, making her cry out and pinwheel downwards as it blinded her. Konoka was screaming somewhere on her left as she was torn away from her by Poyo. Setsuna smashed into the heap of metal debris that used to be the rollercoaster. Something stabbed right through her arm, making her scream. When the spots of red had cleared, she realized that a sharp piece of metal rut was sticking out of her arm. Clenching her teeth, she pulled her arm out and slumped back, pale.

"Poyo, let go of her! She's just a human that got into this by accident!" Zazie was shouting, fireballs roaring in her hands.

To her credit Konoka was fighting tooth and nail to get Poyo to let her go. Poyo couldn't hold onto her and with a shriek, the girl plummeted to the ground. Setsuna staggered forwards to catch her but miscalculated completely and ended up on the ground as Konoka collided into her.

"Setsuna-san, are you alright?" Konoka was sitting on her, looking like she was going to cry.

Setsuna became aware of a throbbing in her chest and tried to sit up, groaning but pain shot through her chest. Bruised ribs.

"Never mind me," Setsuna winced. "We have to get out of here."

Scrambling off her, Konoka helped her to her feet and glanced at where Zazie and Poyo were now fighting fire with fire. Poyo's was a fierce gold and black while Zazie's was black and white.

"Will she be alright?" Konoka watched the, biting her lip.

"They know each other's every strength and weakness. There are no two other opponents who would be better or evenly matched," Setsuna said. She bent over, picking up Yunagi.

"Zazie-san, look out!" Konoka yelled, making Setsuna whip around to face them.

Something was sticking out from Poyo's boot. Setsuna's heart skipped a beat. It was the Dream-Keeper, a device that could put people to sleep forever but that wasn't what Konoka was concentrating on. Hovering in the air behind Zazie was a string of barbed wire that had been levitated from a pile of rubbish nearby. It twirled in the air and swung out towards Zazie's neck. Setsuna leapt forwards, grabbing it with her hand before it decapitated her, hissing as the barbed wire dug into her the flesh of her palm. Poyo ducked beneath a torrent of fire thrown at her from Zazie and jabbed upwards. Zazie moved a fraction, the nails coming so close to slicing off her ear and wrenched her arm back, forcing her sister into a choke-hold. The rest of the wire extended to the length of a tug-of-war rope and swung around, aiming to circle around Setsuna's neck but she brought her wings up and the wire bit into her feathers harmlessly as it looped around her three times. Relaxing her muscles she drew her wings inwards.

Once the wire was taut she snapped her wings out, breaking it. Blood dripped from the gauges that it'd made, staining her black feathers. Then the world exploded around her as Poyo threw a fire-ball at the dragon boat ride, sending shrapnel and metal flying everywhere. Setsuna ran to Konoka but she didn't make it. Her hand brushed Konoka's fingers, she saw her frightened face beind the flames then the ground was scissored from between them with a line of fire from Poyo and she stumbled backwards as the earth she was on broke into a chunk. As it heaved upwards, Setsuna was dumped back onto the non-shifting part of the ground and rolled out of the way as the chunk that'd dislodged itself tumbled towards her. When the dust had cleared both Zazie and Poyo were standing there, looking bewildered. And cowering on the ground with her hands over her head was Konoka, completely unharmed with a shimmering barrier around her and a pile of broken cement around her.

Setsuna pushed herself up with her good arm, staring at Konoka in disbelief. Poyo's eyes widened, realization flaring in them.

"It's that girl?"

"Setsuna, take the girl and get out of here!" Zazie barked, lashing out at her twin with a torrent of fire.

Setsuna stumbled across to Konoka, taking her arm but just then there was a pained scream and Zazie fell to the ground in front of them with a thump, blood spilling from a wound in her chest near her heart.

"Z-Zazie-san?" Konoka stammered, face white.

"Move!" Setsuna shoved her aside as Poyo sped towards them, swiping at Setsuna with her nails which were now twice as long and just as dangerous.

Grunting, Setsuna went one down one knee as she pressed harder and faster, whacking at Yunagi with precision strikes each more powerful than the last and jarring her injured arm. A whip suddenly coiled Poyo's arm, jerking her sideways with a cry.

"Not…done with you yet, sister," Zazie rasped, grinning.

"Fool, you're still protecting creatures like this?"

Chuckling, Zazie wrenched the whip towards her, making Poyo fall down. Setsuna spread her wings, bounding to Konoka and picked her up.

"Wait but Zazie-san, she's-"

"She'll be fine, she can take care of herself," Setsuna reassured.

"No!" Poyo shouted making her turn around. A white light started to surround them and Setsuna dropped Konoka, covering her and shielding her eyes.

There was dead silence then Setsuna rolled off her. No…not rolled, pushed. She was unconscious.

"Setsuna-san!" Konoka crawled over to her, shaking her.

"There's no use girl, she's trapped."

Shaking, Konoka looked up at Poyo Rainyday, "W-what'd you do to her?"

"Put her to sleep, like my dear sister. They're both so irritating sometimes," Poyo mused.

"Wake them up!" Konoka wanted to sound brave like Setsuna and Zazie but her voice came out in a whisper.

Laughing, Poyo dragged her to her feet and pushed her, "Come on princess I have a job reserved especially for you."

* * *

><p>A.N: Tell me what you guys think. Leave reviews, constructive criticism is welcome.<p>

Preview for next chapter

"_I, Sakurazaki Setsuna, sole descendent and heir from the crow clan, daughter of the crow king Lord Takushi hereby take full responsibility for Konoe Konoka and swear from this day forth to be her protector and guardian!"_


	10. Snowblind

world: For reasons that I cannot disclose at this moment :P. To put it bluntly there's certain...things that will happen that might make people squirm and I'm not talking about eating worms.

Lance: I'm glad to hear you think that about my story -bows-

LooMoo: Thanks ^^ I appreciate it.

Snoozy: Thanks I think? xD

* * *

><p>She was being carried by an ogre. It had a long tail, eagle legs and the torso of a human, ram's horns and leathery, gigantic wings. Poyo had created a massive diagram out of fire in the ground which reminded her of a really complicated Venn diagram. Then she'd taken her and dove into the circle. Konoka had expected to smash into the ground and burn or both of those things at once but she'd slid through it like butter and when she'd opened her eyes she was falling through the air into a snow-studded wasteland. She'd been free-falling through the air and she thought she was going to die when an ogre had swooped out of the air and caught her, Poyo alongside it gliding through the skies like a bird.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Konoka demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," Poyo smirked.

She fished out a small statue of a bronze owl. Where its eyes should be though were twin sapphires, studded in the eyes. They were glowing.

"This is the Dream-Keeper," Poyo said. "When used, it traps the person or people it's used on in an eternal dream of happiness, another reality if you will. It brings to life the deepest wish of a person's heart, what they truly desire and their true happiness."

"No that means that Setsuna-san and Poyo-san…!"

"Oh relax maybe I'll let them out in another century or so," Poyo chuckled.

"Let them out now!" Konoka glared at her.

"Spirited aren't you, I can see why my sister took a liking to you. Would you like this see what your dear Setsuna is dreaming of right now?" Poyo said sadistically.

Without waiting for her to answer, Poyo waved her hand and a glass window appeared in front of them, floating in the air and moving so Konoka didn't bash into it and break it. At first she couldn't see anything then the image of downtown Tokyo materialized. It was morning and the streets were empty then two figures appeared. They were walking down the street, one taller than the other. Konoka stared. It was Setsuna…no it was an older version, a woman with the same hairstyle, same sharp handsome features but refined and graceful. She gazed down at the girl beside her, a younger Setsuna who was holding an ice-cream and had a sword strapped on her back. She looked happier than Konoka had ever thought possible.

"I always thought it was a mistake of the Dark Evangel to turn that hanyou, the child never had the killer instinct," Poyo said from beside her. "Even before she was turned…she still thought of this foolish dream. Honestly, why she would ever want to be human with all the silly little flaws and fragilities your species has mystifies me."

Glaring at her, Konoka opened her mouth to say something when the younger Setsuna laughed and took her mother's hand. Someone swiped the ice-cream out of Setsuna's hand though. It was a girl with glasses wearing a wide-brimmed hat, a scarf and a frilly dress. As they watched, she struck downwards at Setsuna with a sword in her other hand, laughing. Setsuna unsheathed hers and met the girl's blade with a resounding clang, parrying it with hers. The girl backed down, still laughing and passed the ice-cream back to Setsuna who scowled at her but she was trying hard not to smile. Sticking her tongue out at her, the girl gave her a great big hug before linking arms with her and together they continued to walk down the street. She took Setsuna's hand and put something in it, closing her fingers in a fist. Konoka was surprised to feel a twinge of jealousy.

She looked away as the scene replayed over and over like a broken reel on a movie projector. Poyo clicked her fingers and the image vanished in an instant.

"A once in a life-time use unfortunately this thing, a pity but I suppose for the effect it has…" She said.

They were gliding over a citadel, ancient and archaic. There seemed to be no one there then as they got closer Konoka could see. There were hundreds of creatures slithering around the pillars, over the rocks and crumbled buildings and ruins. The closest she could imagine them to were snakes but these ones had torsos like humans and arms sticking out of their bodies. They were also about five times the size of normal snakes. As they landed near two pillars spaced out from one another with two ropes tied to each, one of them hissed at her. Konoka shrunk back, nearly slipping over the edge of the rock she was on. Poyo tugged her up and handed her an elaborate blood red dress with gold lining.

"Put this on," Poyo said. When she hesitated the demon raised a hand, nails lengthening, "I suggest you do it my pets won't hold back for very long."

Hissing, the snake creatures edged forwards, forked tongues lashing the air. Poyo clapped her hands and the ropes flew into the air, encircling Konoka's arms wrists and ankles.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Konoka gulped.

"We need to see just exactly how much magical power you have," Poyo clicked her fingers. A snake demon slithered forwards holding a few paper charms in its hands.

Poyo leaned down and began to etch runes in the ground in the form of a semi-circle around Konoka with her nails. Taking the charms she put one on each side. Konoka strained against the ropes, heart thudding.

"Don't struggle it'll be easier that way," Poyo looked up at her.

Suddenly the snake demons around them hissed. A dozen which were armed to the teeth with bows and arrows took shot at something in the sky and fired.

It was Setsuna, diving down at them with cold determination.

* * *

><p>As Setsuna swerved and twisted out of the ways of the arrows, speeding towards Zazie and Konoka, images of her mother, lying dead on the rooftop of the skyscrape with her cold lifeless eyes staring up at her and hugging a dying Tsukuyomi close to her while she wept kept on flashing in her mind. She could hear her father's cruel laughter even today as he stood over her mother's body, his sword dripping with their blood while she was on the ground with both her wings bent and her legs and arms splayed open, bleeding and mangled. She couldn't let someone she cared about die again. She wouldn't. With one powerful stroke, Setsuna poured on more speed and with-drew Yunagi<p>

Flaring, she roared and swung it downwards, "Shinmeiryu Ougi: Raimeikan Ni no Tachi!"

* * *

><p>Konoka didn't know what Poyo thought when she saw the giant white blast of energy and lightning hurtle towards them but Konoka was screaming. Poyo leapt out of the way as both energy and lightning crashed into the ground directly between them, splitting the rock and the surrounding monuments into rubble, spraying snow everywhere and making a new fissure about 30 feet deep in the earth in the process. Opening one eye, Konoka cried out happily as she saw Setsuna glide down in front of her, relatively unharmed but there was a dark stain on Setsuna's sleeve. She spread her wings out to their fullest, shielding Konoka.<p>

"Poyo Rainyday, I won't let you hurt ojou-sama!" Setsuna said in a low voice, steel-edged.

"Impossible! How did you escape?" Poyo growled. She was standing on the remains of a fallen arch half buried in the sand.

"You forgot, your sister has the means to take people out from dreams if she so pleases including herself and that extends even to your magical devices. Now are you going to let Konoka-ojousama go?"

Poyo lunged at Setsuna, her nails elongating into lethal weapons. At the same time the demons surrounding them launched themselves at her, screeching.

"Shinmeiryu Ougi: Hyakkaretsu Oukazen!" Setsuna swung Yunagi around in a circle, obliterating all the demons in an explosion of white energy and gauging chasms about five feet deep in the process as well. Dust filled the air and Setsuna was at her side, untying the ropes that bound her to the rock with lightning speed.

"Behind you!" Konoka screamed as Poyo burst out from the dust at Setsuna.

Spinning around, Setsuna barely managed to block in time and from what Konoka could see Poyo's nails were an inch from raking her face. With a grunt, Setsuna twisted her body to the side, letting her nails slam holes into the rock only about an inch shy of Konoka's ear and shoulder.

She drew back a hand, gathering purple energy in it and yelled, driving it into Poyo's chest, "Ouran Hoken!"

Poyo flew backwards, landing with a thud far away from them. Setsuna turned back to Konoka, tearing off the remaining ropes that bound her feet.

"Are you alright ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked, scanning her for injuries.

"Y-yeah…" Konoka glanced over at the downed demon. She was getting up but there was a massive hole in her chest.

"Seems you've gotten a bit tougher haven't you Setsuna," Poyo laughed, looking at them dangerously.

"What reason do you have to kidnap her Poyo-san? You're one of the demonfolk surely you can regenerate on your own?" Setsuna demanded.

"It's more than that. The princess has magical reserves capable of powering an entire country. Can you imagine what kind power that the demonfolk can hold with that?"

"You wouldn't dare. It's against the ancient laws and it's impossible you'd kill her," Setsuna growled.

"Hmm well, there's always ways around that," Poyo said, her eyes glinting cruelly.

"Setsuna, hurry I can't hold the portal for very much longer!"

Looking up Konoka saw the weirdest thing she'd ever seen ever since she got thrown into this crazy adventure. It was literally a giant hole in the sky but she could see Zazie at the edge, another sky and what looked to be the front of the big tent. A glowing black circle inlaid with a smaller one and a pentagram in the middle with arrows pointing at each side floated there.

Sweeping her off her feet and into her arms, Setsuna told her, "Hold on tight."

They soared upwards, the wind billowing against her clothes and hair. The circle was shrinking. Konoka shrieked as a stream of black and gold fire came dangerously close to burning her leg. Setsuna held her tighter and the portal was rushing up fast as she sped up. Then she saw Zazie's face change into horror. Setsuna twisted, glancing over her shoulder and immediately swerved to the left, twisting around to avoid the attack. A dragon composed of black and gold fire roared past them and through the portal. The portal blinked twice, shimmering in and out of view then vanished altogether. Poyo was rising up into the air to meet them, the hole in her stomach already repairing.

"So what are you going to do now Setsuna? You can't get back to the human world until my sister can re-open the portal again and that won't be for a while," Poyo grinned at her sickly.

"You can't stop me anyway," Setsuna said.

"Really tell me just how well can you defend yourself with that girl in your arms?"

Konoka felt a thrill of fear as Setsuna gazed down at her for a brief second, her face shadowed then she smiled at her. Setsuna lifted her head back to face Poyo and declared, "I, Sakurazaki Setsuna, sole descendent and heir from the crow clan, daughter of the crow king Lord Takushi hereby take full responsibility for Konoe Konoka and swear from this day forth to be her protector and guardian."

"What?" Konoka's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she stared at Setsuna in shock.

"You're kidding right?" Poyo looked at her for the longest time then burst out laughing. "You don't have any power in this world anymore!"

"I am still Lord Takushi's child by blood," Setsuna said, her eyes boring into Poyo's with such ferocity and raw power it scared Konoka a little.

"His place was taken over by a coup from his adopted son and you were never really part of the tribe. Didn't your so-called father disown you in front of the entire clan and cast you into exile when you were a mere baby?" Poyo smirked. There was something black growing behind her back, black shadows veiling her form and horns were sprouting from her forehead.

Setsuna's hands coiled into shaking fists. The wind was getting heavier though, whipping flecks of snow around them.

"Get out of my sight, leave us alone. You can't touch her now that I've claimed her," Setsuna said coldly.

For a moment Poyo didn't move and just looked at them like a shark eyes a piece of food being dangled in front of it. Then she bowed and took her jester hat off mockingly.

"Very well, I'll leave you for now. My apologies _Prince _Sakurazaki," She drawled and floated backwards, disappearing into the whirlwind of snow that had began to rise up around them.

Setsuna's face didn't change one bit. She tightened her hold on Konoka, muttering, "We'd better hide before this turns into a blizzard."

When they finally found a hide-out, a small cave eked out in a narrow ledge of a mountain the snow had gotten really heavy. Setsuna had to squint to see after a while and she nearly smacked into the side of the mountain when a mass of flying snow blind-sided her. Setting Konoka down at the very back of the cave, Setsuna leaned back against the wall and pointed towards the middle with her index finger.

"What are you doing?" Konoka asked, glancing at her. The brunette was squeezing herself, rubbing her arms.

"Making a fire," Setsuna replied.

Concentrating her energy, a red flame flickered to life at her finger-tips and streamed towards the centre, expanding until it formed a crackling, blazing red fire. She extended her right wing further out so it blocked any wind that would come from outside, the tips of the feathers touching the wall.

"Oh wow, that's so cool. How'd you do that, magic?" Konoka said inching forwards to warm her hands.

"It's ki magic. I draw power from my own life-force energy and supplement it into magical energy," Nodding, Setsuna stretched out her other wing and curved it around Konoka. "Are you cold Ojou-sama?"

"No not anymore," Konoka said. "What did you mean before when you said you claimed me?"

Avoiding her eyes, Setsuna mumbled, "It means nothing. Forget I said that it was just the only way I could get Poyo to stop chasing us for good and not waste anymore time. That wasn't even her at her full power and she'd be a challenge to handle when she goes full out."

"So does that mean you're supposed to be my master and I'm your servant?" Konoka said.

Setsuna's eyes snapped towards her, aghast, "W-what?"

Konoka was laughing though and stuck out her tongue, "Just kidding."

In spite of herself, Setsuna smiled feeling happy. Well until her wing caught on fire. With a cry she jumped to her feet to smother the flames out, hitting the roof of the cave with a thud and crash-landed back on the floor. Groaning, she sat up nursing her now throbbing head. Gingerly touching her burnt and smoking feathers, she winced as spasms of pain shot through her.

"Are you ok? You should be more careful," Konoka frowned at her, tearing off strips from the sleeve of the dress she was wearing.

Grunting, Setsuna's face creased as she saw what she was doing, "You shouldn't do that just for me."

"Don't be silly," Konoka said. "Aren't you supposed to be a prince?"

"Not anymore. I'm no more than a lowly demon, ever since…since I was never going to be crowned in the first place," Setsuna paused.

"Was it because of your dad?" Konoka said hesitantly.

"He never cared much for me and when he found out what a disgrace I was to the tribe because of my white wings. He threw me out of it and left me to die with my mother," Setsuna gazed into the fire.

Konoka fell silent for a moment, unusual for her and started to tie the strips of fabric around her singed feathers with firm, gentle movements. Then she said, "What happened?"

"I killed him," Setsuna said savagely, the flickering flames reflected on her face.

"What? No, you wouldn't do that," Konoka wasn't running away which Setsuna took that as a good sign. She was looking at her with _sympathy. _She stilled looked scared though.

"You don't know me that well to make an observation like that," Setsuna said, staring at the fire.

"I know enough to know that you're not a killer."

Setsuna raised her head, surveying the brunette with intrigue, "What makes you say that?"

"Zazie-san told me. She said that even back then you were trying not to kill her when you two first met, even though that was what you were supposed to do and you made it look like you'd failed the second time," Konoka said with a small smile. "And ever since I got put into this mess you've been protecting me. You could've let me die any time."

"Well, I uh…that wasn't my mission. I was only meant to bring you to master safely and, and well, you see because of Mana and Kotarou-kun I had to think of a way to ensure your safety and not lure them to master's hide-out as well," Setsuna said, flushing a bright red. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing it's just I think it's cute how you stutter," Konoka said.

Looking as dignified as she possibly could under the circumstances which of course meant she failed miserably and just blushed even more. She turned a little ways away from her, simmering in embarrassment while Konoka continued to tie the pieces of fabric around her feathers. She must've been using some kind of magic sub-consciously because Setsuna felt a calming tingle go through it, a soothing feeling that made her a little drowsy and close her eyes.

"Can you tell me something?"

"I suppose," She murmured.

"How did you become…well whatever is it you are?"

Setsuna opened her eyes to look at the brunette. She finished wrapping the feathers, tying the strips into knots.

"I didn't not on my own. I never choose to become this," Setsuna said quietly.

"Then who did?"

"My master, Evangeline, she found me when I was in the human world. I'd…well there was a fight between my parents. My father had come to try to kill me because he thought that I was the cause of a disease that had struck the tribe. He attacked my mother so I attacked him but another girl she got in the way. I was so busy fighting my father I never even saw her. I swung and hit her instead," Setsuna swallowed. "I killed my father afterwards. There was so much blood everywhere. I didn't know what to do. My parents were dead and there I was, barely alive."

"And the girl?"

"Tsukuyomi…she was still alive too but just barely. Evangeline-sama…she'd been watching the whole time. She approached me and said that she could save her if I exchanged my mortality to become her servant." The firelight cast a light on her face, making it seem arcane as she continued with bitterness in her voice, "She lied. She knew she couldn't save both of us but she wanted another servant so she tricked me."

"What do you mean?" Konoka asked.

"Tsukuyomi died before her other servant ChaChamaru got her to the hospital. Master didn't want to turn her because she was already on the brink of death and turning someone when they're on the brink of death would be too dangerous. Those ones turn mad, uncontrollable."

Gazing at the fire, Konoka mulled over that information. "But you were in the same way and you're not crazy."

"I don't think she expected that. She was as surprised as I was," Setsuna said after a moment. She lay down on the cave floor with one knee bent and held her bandaged arm.

"Setsuna-san…if you don't mind me asking, what are you exactly? I mean I thought you were a vampire when we first met because you needed blood but you can walk around in the sun, you're super fast and strong and you can heal yourself. I bet you're immortal too," She added as an afterthought. "And you also aren't scared of stakes or crosses."

Setsuna stared at her for the longest moment then she burst out laughing. Covering her mouth, she sucked in breaths and turned away but her shoulders were shaking. Konoka was so stunned that she didn't do anything except stare at her then her face broke into a smile and she joined in.

When she'd stopped laughing, Setsuna cleared her throat and turned back to face her, "My apologies. I've heard those stories so many times and the mere idea to fear such things…it's ridiculous."

"I'm just glad to hear you laugh at all," Konoka said with a grin. "You're too serious. It's kind of scary sometimes."

Setsuna shrugged a shoulder half-heartedly, "Sorry that's the way I am I guess."

"So what are you?"

"I'm a hanyou vampire. I was born a crow hanyou but Evangeline-sama turned me," Setsuna's voice grew quieter, darker. "Even after I survived it took me months before I could even function properly. I wanted blood so I slaughtered innocent lives, children, babies, the elderly, anyone. I was a monster. I was hunted down at one stage by the families of a few children I killed then Evangeline-sama found me, hid me away and took me in as her servant despite what she'd said. I tried killing myself so many times but she always stopped me. I can't tell you how many times I was locked away by her because I was a danger to myself, to the others. Evangeline-sama worked out what I needed to eat to survive, what would kill me or weaken me. I think I was close to dying maybe twice or three times. I remember seeing my mother."

Setsuna touched her arm self-consciously, the light from the flickering fire making her seem mysterious, haunted. There was a rustle of clothes and Konoka was at her side, lying down beside her. Setsuna edged away on instinct but she followed her and soon Setsuna smacked right into the cave wall. Maybe it had something to do with her powers. She'd been feeling strange ever since her feet had been morphing in her sleep and it'd been weird how she'd managed to hear even the tiniest noises lately like back at the playground when she'd heard every breeze shift the leaves of a tree or an entire conversation hundreds and hundreds of miles away over the sound of cars and trucks. She could feel the individual beats of Konoka's heart, steady but somewhat fast when she drew closer and hear every pulse and most of all, she could hear her blood rushing through her veins, pumping from her heart.  
>Setsuna brushed her hair back, revealing her neck. She felt dizzy, drowsy and most of all hungry.<p>

"Secchan, are you ok? You look weird," Konoka's concerned voice broke her out of her trance.

Coming back to her senses, Setsuna mumbled something then realized what Konoka had said. "Secchan?" Setsuna repeated blankly.

"We're friends now aren't we?" Konoka said cheerfully.

"I-I guess. Sorry I have to get some fresh air!" Setsuna stammered as the brunette scooted closer to her.

She practically threw herself out of the cave into the snow and launched herself up into the air.

* * *

><p>AN: Hate it, like it tell me what y'all think :D. Constructive criticism is welcome.

A tidbit from the next chapter: _"Remember who you are." _


	11. Prisoners of the Estate

A.N: Warning: If you're sensitive towards the r word some of the content might be heavy for you take. No what you think that implies is not going to happen but well...to answer on of my reviewers world that's a major reason why this has a M-rating among other things. Thanks to my reviewers and readers as always.

And I just realized something-a big, big mistake on my part when Setsuna mentioned white wings. Konoka should've said something like "But your wings are black not white." Then Setsuna would've said "They were white before I turned." Sorry, sorry, sorry editing and f-ed up mistake on my part.

* * *

><p>When Zazie opened up the portal for them Setsuna was trying really hard not to look at Konoka as she flew out of it into the amusement park. Landing on the ground she tripped over an aluminium can rolling around on the ground and dropped Konoka, falling on top of her. Pushing herself up, Setsuna yelped as her hand slipped on something smooth and she fell down again. She heard clapping and looked up to see Evangeline sitting on top of one of the horses on the merry-go-round cross-legged with a teapot in front of her and a cup of tea in her hand. Zazie was chuckling from where she was closing the portal.<p>

"Well done Setsuna! Bravo! Are you going to go in for a kiss now?" Evangeline laughed.

Red in the face, Setsuna scrambled off Konoka, helping her up. "M-Master! What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you see a funny thing happened. Chachazero came back to me with a hole in her chest speaking gibberish about you running off with the girl. Now how do you think that could've happened?" Evangeline's eyes gleamed, a wicked smile curling her lips.

"Oh well…about that it was an accident," Setsuna said lamely.

"Her circuits were damaged. She's being fixed now."

"Then how did you find us?"

"Before she combusted ChaChamaru caught her gibberish using the playback system installed in her. After we slowed it down we managed to decipher what was going on. This was the only logical place left that you would go to," Evangeline sniffed.

"…How long were you here for?"

"A while, you took so long to get back that I finished five kettles of tea."

"Then why didn't you try and help?"

"Are you kidding? It would've been pointless. If you can't even stand up on even ground to Poyo Rainyday out of all people then you don't deserve to be my servant."

"But master, she's no mere person someone can beat so easily either! You know what type of power she has!"

"True true but to you it should be nothing. I'd be disappointed in you if you couldn't beat her," Evangeline scoffed.

"Just because nearly no one can beat you…"

"What was that?" Evangeline regarded them with a maniacal grin. "Did I hear complaining from you?"

"N-No," Setsuna backpedalled. '

"That's better. In any case I applaud you for keeping her safe and unharmed."

"What? You were watching the whole time?" Setsuna spluttered.

"How could I watch?" Evangeline snorted. "Idiot, I was merely commenting on your perseverance in keeping your target alive with so many people trying to kill, maim or capture her."

"Oh well…thank you, wait did you give me a compliment?" Setsuna said.

"No now come on, let's go and bring your pet," Evangeline ordered.

"Evangeline-san, don't forget the bargain," Zazie said as the vampire soared up into the air.

Turning around in mid-air, she said, "Yes yes of course, I'll give you 10 mini robots in exchange for 10 scrolls. Come on bird-brain, I'm not waiting for you."

She soared upwards. As Setsuna picked Konoka up and prepared to lift off, Zazie said, "Setsuna."

Pausing, she glanced at the trickster. For as long as she'd known her she'd never heard that tone in her voice before.

"I urge you to be careful from this point onwards. Your life is entwined with the girl's now and there is no turning back. Remember who you are."

And with those enigmatic words the magician disappeared leaving a very confused Setsuna.

* * *

><p>"Don't step on any glass," Setsuna warned Konoka as she flew through the hole in the apartment window Evangeline had knocked out.<p>

"Why didn't she use the door?" Konoka asked in confusion, gingerly avoiding the pile of jagged glass on the carpet.

"Master likes using the easy way," Setsuna said.

"Stop your yapping you two and hurry up," Evangeline barked over her shoulder.

She was already out the door of the room they'd broken into via window. Glass tinkling as her bare feet ran over it, Setsuna helped her over it.

It was a dingy apartment at best and a run-down, crack-house of an apartment at worst. The walls were stained with what looked like blood and the wallpaper was peeling revealing the aged brick behind it. Also, it looked like there were food stains. As Konoka passed a large yellow spot that looked like someone had decided to use the toilet in the hallway, Setsuna grimaced. She'd stepped on something sticky as well.

"Master, why did you move from the house?" Setsuna asked as they caught up to her.

"There were people watching me but the cowards disappeared before I could get a lock on them," Evangeline muttered. "If anything I could have sworn they were your people Setsuna and a girl..." Shaking her head she said, "Anyway this isn't good either way. Demons coming to the normal world...they're going to screw everything up."

"This is an apartment right? Where's all the people?" Konoka said, looking around

"I ate them all," Evangeline grinned humourlessly at them as she stopped at an open door.

"She's kidding," Setsuna said quickly as Konoka's face turned white. "This place has been abandoned for years. Master made sure that no one would ever want to buy it so in the end this place is just sitting here because people think it's haunted."

"Get inside," Evangeline commanded. "Chachamaru, turn on the lights."

"Who's-?" Konoka started.

Her question was answered by the sound of whirring and gears clicking. The room was filled with dimly lit lights revealing a tiny kitchenette with a single bedroom and kitchenette in the corner. In the middle of the room there was a long rectangular dining table with two chairs at each end. Standing at the table was a tall, green-haired girl with a maid uniform on and gloves. Where her ears should be, long metal shafts stuck out like an android's. There were two lines on her face from the bottom of her jaw going up her cheeks.

"Master, Setsuna, welcome back," She bowed, her voice was cool, machine-like. "Shall I prepare an extra bed for the girl?"

"No, she and Setsuna can sleep together," Evangeline stretched, trotting towards the chair.

"Wait sleeping-?" Setsuna snapped her gaze to Evangeline nervously.

"So tell me," Sitting back in the chair, Evangeline took a sip of her cup and put her elbow on the arm-rest putting her head in her hand. She drawled,"What's this I hear about you claiming the girl using that ridiculous Law of Ancients?"

"Well I mean, that was the only way I could-wait how did you know about that?"

"You forget how fast word spreads. Can't hide something like that from the community Setsuna, tongues wag…rumours fly…Kotarou's mad that he hadn't thought about using that tactic himself. He came barging in here demanding to challenge you for her." Evangeline paused lowering the cup. "You do realize that you made it worse for her right?"

"What?"

Sighing, Evangeline set the cup down and gestured towards the opposite chairs, "Sit down the both of you."

Setsuna guided Konoka to the chair and pulled it out for her. Evangeline set the cup down, drumming her fingers on the table. She watched the both of them for a moment, thoughtful.

"While you're at it Setsuna, can you make me and the princess some more tea?" She snickered straight-faced.

Shooting Evangeline a dirty look, Setsuna said through gritted teeth, "Yes master."

"No complaining or I won't have Chachamaru help you," Evangeline leaned back, closing an eye and peering over the rim of her cup with the other.

A vein throbbed in Setsuna's temple as she started to boil the water and pluck out some satchets from the top cupboard.

Chachamaru walked over to Setsuna and took a pot out, taking the top off, "Setsuna, those are the chilli packets."

"Uh Secchan do you want some-" Konoka started to stand up as she began to blush.

"No I got it," Setsuna cut her off a little too heatedly.

Evangeline's grin grew even wider, "No go help her girl. She could use some education."

Stiffly, Setsuna took out a metal tray and took the kettle from Chachamaru. Pouring the water to the top, ChaChamaru put satchet which was labeled Earl Grey and dipped it into the cups, stirring it. When it was ready Setsuna took the tray and made her way to the kitchen table setting the cups down in front of Konoka and Evangeline. Konoka gave her a small smile which did not go unnoticed by Evangeline.

"Girl, you realize why you're here don't you?"

"No, I just want to go home. My grand dad's in the hospital," Konoka gazed down at the table.

"You can't," Evangeline said bluntly. "Now that Setsuna decided to be heroic anyone can challenge her for you and she can't refuse or it's an automatic defeat. There are a lot of people who would want someone like you."

"But that's…" Konoka looked gutted.

"Mm I'm surprised she used it too. That law has never been used since the War. It was originally a way to help save ordinary normal humans who'd gotten trapped temporarily in the demon world in the aftermath…" Evangeline mused. "In any case, your destiny doesn't lie in the human world but in the magical world. You have the most innate magical power I've ever seen in my life-time."

"Then why do you want me? I don't even know how to use my powers."

"Have you ever heard the term leverage?" Evangeline set the cup down, examining her fingernails. "You are leverage. Not that I need it but there are some people that would become annoying if I let them have you."

"Master, if I may speak…." Setsuna coughed, stepping forwards.

"Speak," Evangeline eyed her.

"Why don't you let her have her at least contact her grandfather? You can use Chachamaru, surely no one will track her then," Setsuna suggested.

"No. Someone could hear her father in the hospital," Evangeline said coldly.

"But-"

"I said no."

"What if I promise to do something for you?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Evangeline said, "Go on."

"I'll serve you for longer," Setsuna offered.

"Not good enough," Evangeline yawned, pushing back her chair and standing up.

"I'll give you my blood whenever you want," Setsuna said.

"Secchan no," Konoka stood up.

"I already have that," Evangeline snorted. Throwing her a fleeting look, she said, "Why are you so interested in this girl? You think you can save her is that it?"

"No, I…she just deserves her phone call," Setsuna said quietly.

Laughing, Evangeline looked at her, amused. "You are a strange one aren't you Setsuna? What is it about her that makes you care so much?"

Glancing over at Konoka, she mumbled, "As someone who's supposed to help you…wouldn't it be better if you didn't scare her to death and make her feel less…threatened?"

Evangeline looked at her thoughtfully then snorted, "Hmph, your sentimentality makes me sick sometimes."

"So she can have her phone call?" Setsuna asked.

Looking at Setsuna like she was an idiot, Evangeline drawled, "What makes you think I'd let her do that?"

A flicker of disappointment ghosted across her face making the vampire laugh. It was mocking and cruel, "You really are something you know that. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to make amends for that human that died. Maybe you'd have been better off dead after all."

Before Setsuna could retaliate Konoka had charged forwards and jabbed her finger in Evangeline's chest.

"Don't talk to her like that! She doesn't deserve it!" Konoka snapped.

Setsuna pulled her back just as a pillar of ice erupted from the floor-boards where she'd been a split second ago.

As Evangeline smashed the ice to pieces, Setsuna shielded her with her wings and covered her body to prevent any ice from slicing or hitting her. Evangeline grabbed the back of her haori and threw her away from Konoka, making her crash _through _the sliding glass doors of the balcony, break the bars and left her hanging off the edge by her fingertips, wings unfurling on instinct. Heaving herself back up and with-drawing her wings back into her shoulders Setsuna saw Evangeline's arm snap out and clutch the brunette's neck with a death grip. .

"Never speak to me like that again or I _will _kill you," Evangeline snarled.

"Master no!" Setsuna dashed back inside, crying out. "Don't, she didn't mean it she just doesn't know!"

Evangeline squeezed harder and Setsuna panicked as she saw the light start to fade in Konoka's eyes, "Remember you need her right? If you kill her what use will she be to you? Better alive than dead isn't that right?"

Considering, Evangeline dropped Konoka who gasped for breath, massaging her neck. She turned a murderous glare on Setsuna who knelt on one knee before her respectfully.

"You come with me bird-brain. Girl, you're sleeping in that bed," Evangeline ordered. She strode out of the room, never looking back. Setsuna followed leaving Konoka alone. Evangeline slammed the door shut, locking it.

* * *

><p>Later that night while Konoka was lying on the bed ChaChamaru let herself in, setting down a bowl of noodles on the dressing table beside her bed. Konoka was too miserable to notice at first until the robot tapped her on the shoulder. As Konoka tucked into it, she realized she was hungry after all. So hungry that she didn't realize the noodles were cold until she was halfway done.<p>

"Thank you."

"It was at the request of my master. She was going to let you starve but she was persuaded by Setsuna for a favour," Chachamaru intoned, tilting her head.

Konoka choked a little on her noodles, gasping.

"Are you alright?" Chachamaru asked with a tiny note of concern inflected in her voice.

"Just fine," Konoka said, her eyes watering. "But um, what favour did Secchan give her?"

"Blood," Chachamaru replied.

Konoka's eyes widened, "What?"

"Master likes to drink Setsuna-san's blood. Sometimes she gets drunk on it but she enjoys all kinds of delicacies," Chachamaru explained.

Bowing, the robot left the room leaving Konoka to her thoughts. Just then she could hear a thud against the wall, jarring her bed. Konoka fumbled, nearly dropping the bowl and set it down on her dressing table just as she heard another thud. It was a really bad idea that her window was open because otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hear the moans that was coming from next door. Then she heard someone protest weakly and a voice hush the person playfully.

"Ok, maybe these walls are paper thin," Konoka muttered.

The thuds ceased after a good 10 minutes or so and then there was silence for a while. For a very, very, very long while, so long that Konoka didn't move until she spotted a pair of pajamas lying on top of the dressing table. Standing on her tip-toes to get them, she was about to slip on her shirt when the door burst open, breaking at the hinges. Konoka shrieked, covering her chest. As the door crashed to the floor, Konoka bolted to the side of the bed and dove behind it.

"Kooonooookaa, where are you?" Setsuna slurred.

She crashed into what sounded like the dressing table and fell over something. Konoka peaked over the edge. Setsuna was leaning against the bed, one of her hands pressed against her head as she grumbled obscenities under her breath, some too colourful for Konoka to describe. She suddenly raised her head and sniffed the air, her eyes only half-open and wild, crazy. Konoka scurried back as she finally caught sight of her. Setsuna stared at her for a very long moment before climbing up onto the bed and pounced onto her. Konoka screamed, diving out of the way. Setsuna's head met with the wall with a very loud and painful thwack. Whimpering, she glared at Konoka who began to back away using her butt muscles alone.

"Se-Se-Se-Secchan?"

Looking at her pitifully, Setsuna crawled over to her and nuzzled her head against her chest, producing a low keening noise that slowly turned into whining. Wrapping her arms around her in an uncomfortably tight squeeze she pressed her body against hers and nestled her head in the crook her neck.

Frightened and a little bit concerned, Konoka gulped and asked, "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Setsuna hugged her tighter, a low rumble forming in her throat. Konoka carefully, carefully tried to pry her arms off her but she hung on tighter. When Konoka tried to wriggle out of her hold she rolled her over so she was on top.

"Secchan what're you-stop…mpfh!" Konoka's eyes widened as Setsuna kissed her, grabbing her flailing arms and pushing them to the floor.

Resisting, she kicked but Setsuna snarled and positioned herself so she had her legs trapped in between hers. She pulled back, looking curious as she gazed directly at her exposed chest. Konoka turned white. It was at that moment she realized Setsuna had let go off her arms and had slipped a finger underneath the straps, playing with it curiously. Konoka bucked wildly, managing to catch her by surprise and throw her off. She hit the door with a bang. Konoka scrambled to her feet, an arm across her chest. What resulted next was Setsuna staggering to her feet and chasing her around the room in circles. It ended abruptly when the door opened and Setsuna crashed straight into Chachamaru who gazed down at the floored girl impassively.

"Master wants you to have this," Chachamaru said, holding up an unconscious elderly man and setting him on the floor near the door.

From Konoka's position huddled in the corner of the room as far away from Setsuna as she could, she could smell the stink and alcohol coming off him in waves. Setsuna didn't seem to care though and shot to her feet. Passing her the man ChaChamaru gave a respectful nod to Konoka and disappeared, shutting the door behind her. And as Setsuna fell upon the man, ripping open his neck with her teeth and wolfing down the blood that streamed out like a flood, Konoka clapped her hands to her ears, squeezing her eyes shut but there was no way she could block out the dying moans and frenzied drinking.

* * *

><p>A.N: Setsuna's instincts finally awaken in a display of terror and horror! What will happen next? Stay tuned folks! Next time on Breaking the Habit:<p>

_"Hey what's wrong are you al…holy shit, what's wrong with your eye?"_

_"...Isn't she with you?" _

_"No I thought she was with you..." _

_"Crap."_


	12. Changeling

A.N: To answer your question world nope Chachamaru is there. Chachazero is the one that was sent for repairs.

* * *

><p>A throbbing headache was the first thing Setsuna felt when she woke up somewhere between late afternoon and early night and the next thing she felt was something like bile in her throat. Wincing, she waited until the room had stopped spinning before staggering to her feet.<p>

"Ugh…what happened," Setsuna leaned against the dressing table, glimpsing herself in the mirror.

She looked terrible with bloodshot eyes and a complexion that was even whiter than usual. There was dried blood all over the front of her shirt, not just that but on her face too. Setsuna's spun away from the mirror with a horror and came face to face with the blood-drenched corpse of an old man lying on the ground. With a cry Setsuna stumbled backwards, bumping into the dressing table.

"No, no…" Setsuna whispered frantically.

"Oh yes. I must say, I was impressed."

She barely realized Evangeline was there until the bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over her.

"Hey!"

"Glad to see you're awake," Evangeline said. The vampire had her arms crossed over her chest, gazing down at Setsuna with amusement.

"What happened? I…the last thing I remember was leaving your room then after that…"

"Oh this is precious. I must've sucked more blood than I thought if you can't even remember your little session with the girl or your dinner," Evangeline laughed.

"You nearly killed me!" Setsuna shook her head, backing away, "I…oh god, I killed…I would never have if you hadn't…oh god Ojousama…I can't believe I…"

"Don't be so sentimental Setsuna. It's the way the underworld works, the way we live especially for our species you know that. Honestly what's gotten into you lately? It's not like you ever cared about whether you killed or not before. You're becoming weak," Evangeline sneered.

"It's not right!" Setsuna snapped, clenching her fists.

"Oh really, have you forgotten those men you killed when I sent you for patrol not long ago? What about them, were they different?"

"That was unavoidable and it cleared the debt with Kotarou-kun!"

Snorting, Evangeline waved her hand, "Whatever. Just listen haven't you noticed the girl's missing?"

Setsuna felt like she'd been hit by a truck. In fact, being hit by a truck would've made more sense.

"What?"

"She escaped a short while ago," Evangeline said, a reddish tint coming to her cheeks. "I was sleeping off your blood so I didn't notice. While ChaChamaru was charging she saw her running away and she was muttering something about going to that hospital or-oi don't run away from me when I haven't finished speaking!"

Setsuna was dashing towards the window before Evangeline could finish but she was yanked back by her master who sighed.

"Before you go rushing off, get changed into something reasonable and have a shower so you don't look and smell like someone who's escaped from the asylum," Evangeline said.

When Setsuna left via window she could hear Chachamaru remark, "Setsuna-san seems to have taken a shine to the girl master."

"Humans! All they do is make things complicated. Making trouble all for one stupid little human girl I don't know what the hell's gotten into…" And the rest was snatched up by the wind as Setsuna poured on speed and zoomed towards downtown Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Shinmei hospital, after scouring the city she spied it tucked away in a busy district near some other buildings but there was something wrong. She felt sick, like her insides were on fire. As she came to a clumsy landing in an alleyway she fell to her knees, throwing up gallon after gallon of blood. Her nails smashed chasms in the pavement and sweat poured down her face as she her stomach did back-flips. Nausea washed over her as she stood up, her head spinning. Steadying herself against a wall, she waited until the ground stopped tilting at her feet before taking a single step. It was a bad idea.<p>

Setsuna ran to the nearest trash-can and barfed up about triple her body weight in blood. Gripping the sides of the trash-can with shaking limbs she started to cough, her chest heaving with the effort. When she finished her chest was strained and her insides were still burning, like they'd been dunked into a vat of acid and left there to rot. Her feet were shifting again from human to giant bird claws, pricks of pain like a thousand needles being jabbed into her skin each time the talons shrunk back into nails. It was hurting real badly. Breathing with haggard, painful gasps, she collapsed against the wall and curled up into a ball, rocking on the spot. She didn't realize she was wailing until someone tapped her on the shoulder that was still sore from Evangeline having dislocated it, making her hiss. She opened one eye half-way to peer at the person resentfully through the gap in between her arm and knee.

"Hey what's wrong are you al…holy shit, what's wrong with your eye?" The man backed away, staring at her like she was an alien.

Setsuna wanted to rip his throat out but she found she didn't have the strength. Instead she flared out her wings, beating them at him in a whirlwind of feathers and snarled at him, baring her teeth. He ran for it then, screaming. Setsuna flattened her wings around her, whining as the scream tore through her body like wildfire. So loud, it was far too loud. Everything was too loud. The wheels of cars, trucks and motor-cycles, even bicycles sounded like metal slashing across titanium and shoes pounding over pavement sounded like thunderclaps, voices like they belonged to giants. Moaning, Setsuna drew herself into a tighter ball, feeling blood pounding in her head.

"_You promised!" Setsuna screamed, tears pouring down her face. _

"_Wrong, I never guaranteed that she would live," Evangeline said coldly. _

_Trembling, Setsuna looked at her, loathing etched in every line of her face._

_"Don't look at me like that Setsuna," Evangeline sighed, gazing at her. "She would never have lived a good afterlife even if I had turned her. At least now the girl can live in peace without a curse. In the end even if I had managed to save her you would've been the one who had to kill her and I don't think you could live with that kind of guilt and sorrow in your heart." _

"_Then why did you turn me?" Setsuna sobbed, falling to her knees. "Why…? You could've just let me die." _

"_Doesn't it surprise you then? You survived the transformation," Evangeline said, a feral grin pulling her lips apart. "Welcome to my world." _

_Setsuna raised her head, her words laced with venom as she spoke, "I'll kill myself. I won't live like this."_

_"Have it your way," Evangeline sneered. "Just don't come crying to me when you're dying and beg me to save you." _

_With that, the Dark Evangel glided into the night and soon became a speck on the horizon, leaving a broken, bleeding Setsuna on the roof-top of the skyscraper with the sliced up corpses of her mother and father and a slowly growing pool of human and bird demon blood. _

When everything became quieter Setsuna slowly opened her eyes and with-drew her wings. She had to hold onto the nearest object available as they retracted back into her shoulder-blades because it hurt. She could feel blood seeping out, trickling down her back. Setsuna staggered to her feet, bile rising in her throat. She was hungry, so hungry. It felt like she hadn't drank any blood at all. She felt her way out of the alleyway because she couldn't walk properly and as she went out onto the streets everything was too bright.

Blurred spots of red, green, orange and golden-yellow dotted her vision. Someone honked angrily, making her snarl. Then people started to shout. Blinking, disorientated, Setsuna saw a car zooming straight at her. Tires screeched on asphalt, the noise making her clap her hand to her ears and cower. A brown and white blur darted in front of her, picking her up and everything went black as her world exploded.

_She was suspended in mid-air. It was serene, rather peaceful. She thought she saw familiar faces. Her mother, Tsukuyomi, a girl with warm eyes and hair and then one face seemed to stand out more than the rest, Konoka's. It was laughing and suddenly it looked straight at her. The face was drenched in blood. _

"No!" Setsuna cried out, bolting upright.

"Easy," Strong arms pushed her back down onto the bed she was lying on.

After she got her breathing back to normal, she took in her surroundings. She was in a room, bland with only a window and long bench opposite the bed she was on. A pot plant was sitting on the bench. A few metres beside her head there was a small dressing table and a sliding curtain. And standing at her bedside was a familiar ninja.

"Kaede…what happened?" Setsuna said hoarsely.

"I was hoping you could tell me that. I was out looking for someone when I saw you in danger," Kaede replied, surveying her with unusual wariness.  
>Setsuna stared at her hands which were holding the folds of the sheet tightly, "I think I'm changing."<p>

For the first time since she'd known her, Kaede looked as serious as she was. She levitated in the air, crossing her legs and arms.

"I was afraid this would happen someday," Kaede reflected.

"There was a man earlier in the alleyway that I wanted to kill and all the sound was so loud like when I was in the park with…I could hear every tiny little sound no matter how quiet it was," Setsuna whispered. Her stomach chose that moment to rumble and she realized she was feeling empty, hungry.

Surveying her, Kaede said fishing out a few packets of blood sealed in small plastic bags, "Blood?"

White-faced, Setsuna just gawked at her. "Where did you…?"

"We're in a hospital and I am a ninja," Kaede smiled.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"Certainly not. After you were admitted I moved quickly to the cabinet where they kept the blood donations. Since they'd notice if blood was missing I took a few bags that they had no use for," Kaede added as an afterthought, "Of course all these changes happening to you could mean your diet might change. You may now need human blood to survive instead of worm."

"I'd rather die."

"It may only be a little bit you need since you were barely human in the first place," Kaede said.

Preferring not to answer, Setsuna peeled open one of the bags and swallowed the blood down in one gulp. She was on the last one when she remembered what she'd set out to do. Flinging the sheet off her, she practically toppled out of bed, crashing to the floor.

"She has to be here!" Setsuna said frantically.

"Calm down, this isn't like you," Kaede pulled her back as she scrambled to her feet and rushed for the door.

Tearing away from her, Setsuna barged through the door, skidding on the polished floor down the hallway and had to veer to the left to avoid a collision with a nurse pushing a food trolley. Shouting an apology over her shoulder, she finally regained her balance. Unfortunately it was too late. Fortunately as she groaned, pulling herself out of the Setsuna-shaped dent in the wall she'd made, there was no one there to see. Well until a certain redhead walked up the stair-case, holding shopping bags in her hands.

Eyes widening, Asuna dropped the bags and thrust her hand at her, "You!"

"Hello Asuna-san," Setsuna said apprehensively.

Without warning Asuna pounced on her catching her by surprise. As they hit the floor, Asuna jarred her shoulder by mistake sending a wave of pain erupting through it. Roaring angrily, Setsuna grabbed her by the front of her top and heaved her off her making her slam against the wall and slide down. She stood up and was on Asuna before the redhead could even move. Her elbow was on the girl's neck and her other hand drawn back in a fist, ready to punch her face in.

"Don't push me tonight," Setsuna warned.

"Where's Konoka?" Asuna demanded.

Setsuna was so surprised that she lowered her guard. Asuna tackled her, slamming her down onto the floor. Kicking her off angrily Setsuna sprang to her feet, ducking underneath the punch Asuna swung at her and twisted the other's arms around her back, pushing her down and placing a knee on her back directly over her spine.

As she squirmed beneath her, Setsuna hissed, "I said don't push me. I haven't had a good night."

"Setsuna don't do it. You'll be no better than those you despise," Kaede was suddenly there, dragging her off Asuna but Setsuna whirled around, driving her palm into her chest with enough force to send her flying backwards and pinned Asuna down again, holding her arms in a chokehold behind her back.

She could feel the bones in her arms straining, any minute now and she could crush them. A voice inside her head was screaming at her to do it. Her head hurting so bad, her ears were ringing and everything was still so loud.

"Setsuna, easy," Kaede said. Setsuna tightened her hold unconsciously as Kaede's voice, usually so calm and soothing, penetrated her skull like a jack-hammer.

"Where's Konoka?" Asuna cried out.

Those two words brought her back to her senses. She blinked, "She isn't...with you?"

"No…wait why are you asking isn't she with you?"

"No I thought Konoka-san…isn't she with you?" Setsuna asked in disbelief, loosening her hold.

"No I thought she was… with…you," Asuna glanced over her shoulder at her, puzzled.

Setsuna glanced back and they both uttered one single word, "Crap."

* * *

><p>A.N: What's that? Konoka's missing? Where can our princess be? Will Asuna and Setsuna ever stop fighting? Will our three people find who they're looking for and what in the name of holy hell is happening to Setsuna? Oh the torture! Next time:<p>

_"Pay attention to me when I'm trying to talk to you damn it!" _

_"Stop thowing things at me!" _

_"Your eyes are glowing, it's kind of freaking me out." _

_"Where's the girl? Tell me where you hid her!" _


	13. Bounty Hunters

She'd never run so fast in her life. Sprinting down the stair-case and leaping down halfway, she hit the sidewalk so hard she didn't even realize she'd left dents in the ground until she stopped to turn around. Asuna was after her, panting and shouting.

"Hey wait! Hey, are you listening to me?"

Her nerves were frayed, fear overwhelming her and Asuna's shouting wasn't helping. Someone touched her shoulder. Setsuna spun around, throwing a punch. Kaede stayed it with her hand, concerned.

"Relax Setsuna. Just calm down we'll find her," Kaede let her go, turning her fingers into a fist to stop her hand from shaking.

"Sorry," Setsuna turned her eyes away from her, annoyed at herself. Asuna was still yelling at her. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Same thing as you, looking for Konoka-dono. The only reason I stopped was because I saw you in danger. You see some members of the clan have been poisoned by some of the wolf clan in an ambush attack," Kaede said.

Even though her tone was light Setsuna could hear underlying tension. Frowning, Setsuna asked, "But why would they do that? I thought you two were allies."

"We are but it seems that Kotarou-kun couldn't control some of his pack-mates when they heard about the existence of Konoka-dono and they went rogue. They assumed that she was hiding with us and got a little bit carried away," Kaede said.

"So you think she'll be able to help? Forgive me for saying this but she hasn't even fully tapped into her powers yet. What makes you think she'll be able to cure poison?" Setsuna asked.

"I trust her powers. If her power is as strong as the rumours say then she'll be able to help even if only a little," Kaede said.

Shaking her head Setsuna said, "I don't really understand any of this but I suppose after all the terror she's been through you'll make her feel more at ease than-"

Setsuna was cut off as a lot of something that were sharp and pointy hit the back of her head, making her cry out. Spinning around, she was met with a volley of incoming pebbles that she ducked. They ricocheted off the lamp-post with enough force it left indents. She stared at Asuna who looked steaming mad.

"Pay attention to me when I'm trying to talk to you damn it!" Asuna shouted, drawing back her arm to throw another handful of rocks. "You don't even care! Konoka could be lying dead in a gutter somewhere and I could help find her and you don't want to listen!

That hurt, a lot. Setsuna clenched her fingers into fists, eyes narrowing. Then Asuna threw a really big, sharp pointy pebble at her.

"Stop throwing things at me!"

"Ara ara," Kaede materialized in between them. "Do I have to separate you two?"

Sheepishly Setsuna backed down. She'd been tensing her muscles, primed for a fight. Reluctantly, Asuna did the same but as Kaede vanished in an instant and reappeared at Setsuna's side, her eyes popped open.

"Whoa cool are you a ninja or something?" She exclaimed.

"That is precisely what I am," Kaede chuckled, "But enough with the formalities let us go find Konoka-dono. I have an idea of where she may be."

* * *

><p>Where Konoka could be was it turned out, was in a shifty looking, derelict warehouse in a run-down part of the district a good distance away from the hospital.<p>

"Nice place, you guys come here much?" Asuna gulped after she saw it.

"Shhh, quiet please Asuna-dono," Kaede said, wriggling forwards on the slope of the craggy hill they were on that overlooked the warehouse.

Asuna nodded then she stared at Setsuna, "Hey…Setsuna, do your eyes always glow like that in the dark?"

"What?"

"Your eyes are glowing it's kind of freaking me out."

Looking at her for a moment, Setsuna didn't say anything then Kaede sent her a reassuring look, "It must be your imagination Asuna-dono."

"No way, they're definitely glowing," Asuna said.

"I…no, you must be seeing things," Setsuna shook her head.

"She's right Setsuna," A deep voice said.

"Yeah I'm-holy crap, it's you, get away from me!" Asuna scuttled backwards, bumping into Kaede as Mana appeared.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for you," Mana smiled thinly. She glanced at Setsuna, "Tell me Setsuna, how far and clearly can you see with those eyes now?"

With a jolt, Setsuna realized that she could see everything from the dust collecting inside the car nearby to the solitary ant scurrying inside the warehouse near the group of over-turned oil drums lying in the far back.

"F-Far enough," Setsuna mumbled.

"Good, see if you can locate how many demons there are inside."

"What? Are you crazy there are no demons inside," Setsuna frowned.

"Actually, she may be right. Look at the spot near the rafters inside," Kaede mused. "I thought I saw something move."

It took a while but Setsuna realized that something large and bat-like was hanging upside down from the awning and the only reason she didn't see it was because it blended in with its surroundings. She could make out leathery wings and as it moved, the wings expanded outwards to reveal a reptilian-scaled grey gargoyle with huge bat ears, glowing red eyes and a skeletal humanonid body. It had gigantic claws protruding from its feet which it was using to grip the wood of the awning. It suddenly flipped over in the air and righting itself, hovered to the side.

About half a dozen more emerged from the shadows in different sizes. One had a spiked tail and another had a long mane of hair trailing its spine. Another had a nasty pairof ram horns sticking out of its head and half of them were carrying weapons. And she counted another dozen lurking in the shadows ringing the inside of the warehouse both on the lower and top floor, making out distinct outlines in the darkness.

"31," Setsuna reported. She gave Mana a wary look, "Just what are you here for Mana?"

"Business call from a client. He wants me to get rid of some rivals that will be meeting up later," Mana replied.

Kaede surveyed her for a moment before returning her gaze back to the scene inside.

"You're not getting her just so you know," Setsuna said with a dangerous edge of steel in her voice, eyes flaring.

Mana just chuckled and pulled out a thin metal case from behind her, unlocking it and taking out bullets, the parts of what looked like a sniper gun packed inside and the stand to balance it on. "You three go save the princess I'll wait."

"How do we know you're not going to shoot us from out here?" Setsuna demanded.

"If I wanted to kill you or incapitate you I would have done that earlier don't you think?" Mana said dryly.

"Maybe," Setsuna said. She glanced at Kaede who shrugged.

"She's here now, let us make the best of it and not fight shall we?" Kaede said.

"I still don't trust her," Setsuna muttered in a low undertone as Kaede changed position and began to duplicate herself.

"Setsuna, what use would I have for you and Kaede dead?"

"…Good point,"

"Alright, I'll send the clones in to scout first…see if one of them can see her. After we've located her Setsuna-dono and I will go in first and cause a diversion which will leave Asuna-dono free to get Konoka-dono and run. Setsuna-dono and I will cover you," Kaede said in a low clear voice. "Understand?"

Nodding, Setsuna unsheathed Yuunagi and moved forwards. There were now a grand total of 12 clones of Kaede milling around them. With identical salutes, they darted off down the slope towards the warehouse and split off into different directions, vanishing behind the warehouse, slipping into the entrance undetected and shadowing the perimeters.

"Just like old times," Mana remarked.

"What is she talking about," Asuna whispered to Setsuna.

"Nothing, just the past it's not important," Setsuna said.

"Mana and I used to work together on a few occasions before I returned back to the peaceful life of a ninja for good," Kaede chuckled.

One of the clones reappeared at Kaede's side. "We can't see her but one of us saw a cellar room with about two dozen demons guarding it so she has to be in there. We're sure there are magical barriers protecting her too. None of us can break through."

"Hmm, Mana do you have any magic-dispersing bullets?" Kaede said.

"Those are expensive you know," Mana said wryly. "I used my last one about a month ago. Can't you just go in and force them to get rid of the barrier around the girl?"

"Let's go we know where she is now," Setsuna said.

"Hold on maybe we can make this easier," Kaede put a hand on Setsuna's shoulder. To the clone she said, "Where's the cellar room?"

"At the back on the very first floor. There's a window with bars at the back," The clone answered.

"Alright, Setsuna, you and Asuna-dono head there and take out the guard. I'll go first with the clones to distract them and get the barrier down. Be prepared to take Konoka-dono with you when the barrier falls," Kaede said.

Nodding Setsuna waited, muscles tensing as Kaede snuck off disappearing into the shadows and the clone dashed after her. At first they didn't hear anything then yells and shouts pierced the air along with what sounded like the clashing of metal against metal. Signalling to Asuna Setsuna started to move down around the other side of the slope of the hill they were on, making their way around the side of the warehouse to the back. And that was when something went wrong. Kaede was thrown out, the real Kaede because she could see the blood dripping from the wound in her leg onto the ground. Shooting Setsuna a discrete look Kaede shook her head just slightly and dove back in.

Something blew out a part of the side wall, sending pieces of wood spraying everywhere and five demons came out with it landing in a heap near them.

Setsuna dragged Asuna away as one of them lashed out wildly at her. Then another one tackled her from out of nowhere pitching them into the hole. Setsuna hit something hard, a wooden support of the inside of the warehouse and blacked out for a second. As the world shifted back into focus she saw a claw heading for her face. Hand snapping up she knocked the claw aside and elbowed the demon in the stomach, running him through the chest with her sword, the other end coming out the back. Grimacing as the demon slid down she wrenched it out and rolled out from underneath it as it fell springing to her feet.

It was a madhouse. Everywhere she looked it looked like a demon was fighting with a Kaede and she didn't see the real one anywhere. Asuna was getting to her feet, lunging to the side as one tried to slit her throat.

Setsuna picked up the sword from the lifeless demon's hand and yelled,"Asuna catch!"

To her surprise Asuna reacted faster than she would've guessed, snatching the sword out of the air and slicing at a demon that had moved towards her across the chest. Looking as surprised as Setsuna she stared at it before Kaede's shurikens finished the job by lodging themselves in the back of the demon's head.

"Setsuna, hit the ground!" Kaede shouted. Doing as instructed she saw the ninja's giant kunochi hurtling through the air above her head and do a wide arc, slicing about twelve in half.

Kaede appeared beside her, catching it in the middle. As Setsuna stood up she went back to back with her as a circle of demons closed in around them.

"What happened?" Setsuna said, holding Yuunagi in front of her.

"Ambush, they were expecting a rescue mission. There were a great number of extra guards posted in the surroundings outside the warehouse that I failed to foresee," Kaede said in a low voice. "And something, a Shinmeiryu attack that caught me off-guard…"

"That's impossible the Shinmeiryu use their attacks to protect poeple not injure…" Frowning slightly Setsuna spun Yuunagi in a 180 degree circle around Kaede, shouting "Shinmeiryu Ougi: Hyakka Ryouran!"

Ki energy surged forth from the blade in a hurricane, roaring out outwards and colliding with the demons that'd advanced on them. "But that doesn't make any sense! A shinmei student is sworn to protect the innocent and kill demons that kill."

Shrugging Kaede knocked aside a knife that was thrown at her, retaliating with a shurikens. Setsuna cleaved through another one that charged her to see Asuna screaming as one of the demons chased her through the melee of Kaede clones and its fellows while throwing knives at her. Miraculously none of them hit her as there were too many people in the way. Setsuna saw about six of Kaede's clones disappear in a puff of smoke though as the knives hit them. The demon vanished in the throng, blending in with its fellows. Asuna skidded, swerving past a few and stopped when she realized it wasn't after her.

"Asuna-!" Setsuna started to shout as it appeared behind her, reaching out with giant clawed hands.

To her utter shock Asuna spun around and landed a kick on the demon sending him flying.

"She's not bad for an ordinary person. She has the instincts and strength of a trained warrior," Kaede commented to Setsuna. The ninja downed at least a dozen demons in one throw of her knives.

Agreeing with a grunt, Setsuna sidestepped a demon that was bearing down on her and slashed it in half Aiming her next attack at the remaining demons she swung Yuunagi through the air shouting, "Shinmeiryuu Ougi Zantetsusen!"

A burst of white energy roared out in a massive arc, slamming into them but a few scattered just in time leaving six.

"Fall back! Retreat!" One of the bird demons yelled and began to flap away.

"Not so fast!" Setsuna growled. Snapping out her wings, she propelled herself into the air and tackled him. Hitting the ground, Setsuna felt a rush of satisfaction as she felt his spine break on impact.

"S-Servant of the Apostle of C-calamity… harbinger of d-death of the crow tribe. You dare show your face after you brought disease on the tribe," He rasped, blood bubbling from his beak.

"That had nothing to do with me!" Setsuna spat, fury twisting her features.

"Liar."

Setsuna's sword flashed faster than most eyes in the room could see, stopping a mere inch from the bird demon's throat.

"I swear I'll do it," Setsuna said, her voice laced with pure venom.

"Kill me! Go ahead! You cause death and destruction wherever you go! No one's safe with you around!"

"Where's the girl? Tell me where you hid her!" Setsuna snarled. She pushed the sword down harder, the metal cutting into the demons' throat.

"You'll find out soon enough," He jeered.

Blood boiling, Setsuna pressed the sword deeper into the demon's neck without meaning to. Thin streams of blood trickled from the cuts, pooling onto the ground.

"Setsuna," Kaede knelt down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, that's enough."

"Well done," A deep voice said sarcastically. There was the sound of slow drawn-out clapping and a creature that looked like a bird with arms stepped onto the upper floor.

Breathing hard, Setsuna gave the demon a look of loathing and stood up. It was a tall, muscular bird demon with a black feathered head and beak, red eyes and gigantic black wings. Strapped to his body was black chest armour, shoulder-guards, arm-guards and wrist-guards. It was a crow demon. There was the sound of scuffling, muffled cries and two more crow demons walked towards him, carrying a struggling Konoka who had a sack over her head and was bound. The demon that was holding her was looking at her with a strange kind of fascination but his eyes were cruel and hard.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna, fellow former crow tribe warrior, now servant to the Dark Gospel. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," His eyes seemed to glitter. Around him a few of the remaining demons chuckled.

"Hand over Ojou-sama right now," Setsuna growled.

"Single-minded too, father did mention something about that," He chortled.

"Hold on, just who the heck are you?" Asuna cried.

Smiling at her humourlessly, the demon clucked his beak. "My name is Ryo. You know I was really only expecting the ninja and the Daywalker's servant. You…aren't you a mere human? You shouldn't be in such a dangerous situation girl."

"Shut up! Keep on talking and I'll come up there and bash you myself!" Asuna shouted.

"Asuna, don't," Setsuna warned, her voice tight. She was calculating how fast she could make it to Konoka without getting jumped or blocked.

"How about we settle this with a swordfight?" The demon suggested.

"No," Setsuna shook her head. "We'll settle this. Demon to demon, you remember the Law of the Ancients don't you?"

"Yes but what…" His eyes narrowed.

"I claimed her in the demon plane. She's mine."

A look of shock clouded his face then he started to laugh. His beak which was capable of tearing apart flesh and bone, curved into a wicked grin, "Alright then little sister. I'll challenge you for her. Do you accept?"

"I accept," Setsuna said, stepping forwards.

"Wait," Kaede put a hand on her shoulder. She spoke out of the corner of her mouth, keeping her eye on the demon. "This makes no sense. He's too confident, too sure of himself. There's something wrong here. You don't have to fight. I can use a diversion, smoke-screen and get Konoka-dono, you get Asuna-dono and we get out of here. There's something…unsettling about this whole place."

"Sister Setsuna, why aren't you coming?" The demon crowed.

The demons holding Konoka pushed her forwards. One ripped the sack of her head. Setsuna's heart nearly burst out of her chest. Her hair was matted with dried blood, some of it dripping over her eyes. She was unconscious.

As the bird demon on her left ran a clawed finger down her cheek Setsuna roared, "Get off her!"

"My, my, I thought you vowed to protect her," The lead demon mocked, leering down at her. "I have to tell you, you picked a beautiful mate. I had to stop myself from…well, taking her for myself. She put up a hell of a good fight too."

"Get down here and fight me!"

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" He gazed down at Setsuna, arms crossed. "You know who she reminds me of? My mother. She was a screamer too-"

With a roar Setsuna launched herself into the air and swung downwards. Instead of hitting flesh and bone it hit metal, sending her reeling backwards from the backlash.

"What?"

A tiny whisper cut through the air, "Shinmeiryu Ougi: Ni no Tachi."

Setsuna spun around, seeing the gigantic burst of energy hurtle towards Kaede out of the corner of her eye a split seond before it incinerated the demons and everything else in its path. It hit her full-on, devouring her in white light.

"Didn't our father teach you not to turn your back on your enemy?" Ryo was on her in seconds and the only thing that saved Setsuna was her honed hearing.

"I don't have a father!" Setsuna parried, snapping.

"Nice to see you've broken off all your ties with the uzoku clan," Smirking Ryo kicked her into the wall with his feet, shredding her clothes with his talons. Hurling forwards he swiped at her neck which she blocked. "The girl reminds me of what my step-mother would have been like, your mother. Dad used to say she was quite the obedient little victim until you were born!"

Everything Setsuna saw then became red. Her blood was pounding furiously and everything, every little noise faded away. She smashed Ryo's chest so hard she drove the fragments into his heart with the butt of Yuunagi. The bird demon made a squawking noise, his sword coming to stop an inch from Setsuna's neck. Setsuna wrapped her fingers around his throat, intent on crushing his windpipe.

"How dare you! I'll kill you!" Setsuna snarled in a low undertone. Her features twisted into a mask of rage, bestial savagery etched in every line.

"Oh seeeenpai, I wouldn't do that if I were you," A high voice trilled.

For just that one moment the familiarity of the voice was enough to snap her out of her murder-infused rage. Dropping Ryo onto the floor where he lay there gasping for breath, blood pouring out of his wound, Setsuna couldn't move, couldn't think. There, standing near the dead bodies of the demons was Tsukuyomi. And she was holding a nodochi at Asuna's throat.

* * *

><p>A.N: Setsuna in a deadlock! Tsukuyomi alive? Just what is going on? Next time:<p>

_"You-You're a monster!" _

_"Before you call me that, you should take a look at yourself..." _


	14. Requiem for a Dream

A.N: Wow Lance violent one aren't you xD; and to Loo I'm glad I made you feel that way. To world damn I guess I need to work on my twists. So...for anyone who's tuning in now and my current readers, enjoy.

* * *

><p>She wasn't dreaming. Tsukuyomi was really there but it was all wrong.<p>

"What…how…?" Setsuna stared at her.

"Hmm, you shouldn't be worrying about that now," The thing looked like her but the way it talked and spoke, behaved wasn't the one she remembered. She was innocent but this…

It had the black and white eyes of a soulless demon. A sick grin curved its lips and it brought the nodachi closer to Asuna.

"Don't!" Setsuna soared down, raising her hands in surrender.

"You were always so easy, so weak," Tsukuyomi's grin grew even wider. "But I guess, since you're in a stalemate here it can't be helped can it?"

Setsuna tensed. She was right. To her left up in the second floor the two demons were still there, holding Konoka captive. To her right Kaede was down and out for the moment. And in front of her…this monstrosity with Asuna in danger.

"Tsukuyomi what happened to you?" Setsuna said softly.

Smiling at her pleasantly, Tsukuyomi released Asuna and did a backflip, landing on the railing of the second floor near Konoka.

"When that robot took me those mountains she thought I'd died. I didn't I could still hear everything my heart was still beating. It wasn't until she threw me in the river that I drowned. You remember I can't swim right?"

Setsuna felt a kind of fear that she hadn't ever felt for a very long time grip her heart as Tsukuyomi gave her a look. It wasn't human, it…Tsukuyomi was gone. She whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Do you remember the Fey Blade? We used to talk about it a lot didn't we? You thought just because it had demonic powers we as novices couldn't handle it. Those who have it will lose their soul? Well the nice Shinmeiryu swordsman had his soul when he ressurected me but he couldn't hold onto it for long. I think he was testing if he could play God with it so I took the Fey Blade and killed him with it," Tsukuyomi said happily.

"You-You're a monster!" Setsuna felt ill. Her face had paled.

"Before you call me that, you should take a look at yourself or you sound like a hypocrite. Weren't your wings white not black? And I've heard that you're not totally innocent either when it comes to killing..." Tsukuyomi smiled.

Dark swathes of energy formed around Tsukuyomi and her body was bathed in darkness. Pulling out the blade from behind her, she swung once. The force shattered the struts of the warehouse, the beams and wood. Debris rained everywhere. With a groan, the warehouse collapsed in on itself. The demons with Konoka fled, one of them carrying her. Setsuna pulled Kaede closer to her, spread her wings out and fished out a white talisman from the inside of her clothes.

"Shinmeiryu Hidden Tactic: Absolute Defence!" Setsuna shouted, enfolding her wings inwards so it made a triangular shape and holding the talisman in front of her.

A prism of light flared to life around her, covering the trio. Plaster and pieces of wood pelted the ground, hitting the prism. Once the freefall had passed, Setsuna shot into the air, ramming into the demon that had Konoka and snapping his neck. She spun upwards in a pinwheel as the other one slashed at her. Following through the spin, she swung Yuunagi in a massive arc. The demon was dead even before it hit the ground in two pieces. Folding her wings inwards, she sped down to catch Konoka who was unconscious.

"Setsuna behind you!" Kaede shouted, staggering to her feet.

Setsuna whirled around, letting go of Konoka where Kaede caught her. Setsuna was pelted backwards, flying through the air as the attack hit her with the force of a tsunami and scored gnashes that cut deep into her arms. Impossible! She'd blocked it with Yuunagi. Tsukuyomi appeared in front of her.

"Why did that hurt you senpai? It should've been harmless," She asked curiously. "Don't tell me you're a full demon now?"

A wave of terror washed over her. "No!"

Showing teeth, Tsukuyomi's face split into a humourless grin and swung. The blow sent Setsuna reeling, ploughing a furrow into the ground. Sitting up, she doubled over as pain spasmed through her chest. Something wet and sticky blossomed on the front of her haori.

"Aw senpai, don't disappoint me I was told that you were supposed to be strong," Tsukuyomi giggled, walking towards her. The Fey Blade trailed behind her, gauging a line in the earth.

"You're not Tsukuyomi!" Setsuna said hoarsely, her vision tilting.

Her arms were stinging and she was sure some of her ribs were broken. As she spoke, blood trickled from her mouth.

"Of course I am senpai," Tsukuyomi looked at her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaede hesitating. She'd opened a shadow portal and had Asuna, who was starting to stir, over her shoulder. There was blood running down her face too and she was limping. Tsukuyomi reached inside her scarf, plucking a tiny yellow capsule from it.

"It's a pity…I can't even battle you properly," Tsukuyomi frowned. "Anyway I guess be thanking you for making my job easier. I was going to take the Ojou-sama for myself down the road but now it's going to be a lot easier…."

She tossed the capsule at Setsuna. An electric net sprang out, trapping her. A thousand volts of electricity ripped through her body, tearing at every nerve, every muscle. Screaming, Setsuna felt like her body was on fire. Spots of red danced across her vision and she blacked out only to be brought back to consciousness by a shock of electricity. She thought she heard gunfire. Someone shouted. Then everything faded to black.


	15. White Mage

White Mage

When Konoka woke up her head was throbbing. Wincing, she put her hand to her head to find it was bandaged pretty hard. She was also wearing a kimono with a robe over it with really long, spacey sleeves.

"Here, drink some of this. It'll make you feel better," A soothing voice said.

Turning slightly she saw Kaede sitting there beside her on the ground with a wooden cup of green liquid extended towards her. She realized she was in a tent and in the corner a homemade paper lantern with a bright fire was crackling away, lighting up the inside of the tent. In another corner propped up against the pole of the tent was Yuunagi.

"Thanks," Konoka mumbled, taking it. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in my village. As for what happened…" Kaede's gaze slid past her.

Following her gaze, Konoka nearly dropped the cup on her lap. Setsuna was lying there on a mat woven out of thread, her arms bandaged up to her shoulders. Her side had at least three layers of bandages wrapped around it and dried blood had already gathered on it. She had her eyes closed and was breathing shallow breaths. A young girl was beside her. She was mixing something in a cup and she looked tired.

"Oh hey, you woke up great!" A relieved smile broke out over her face.

"Is Secchan going to be ok?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a close call but she's going to make it. Give it another day or so and her natural regeneration should've healed her completely," She nodded.

"We were lucky to get out of there alive," Kaede murmured. "If Mana hadn't intervened and helped fight off Tsukuyomi I don't know if we could've made it through without her following us. I don't know if Setsuna would've made it either if she hadn't carried her."

"Tsukuyomi but…isn't that, isn't she supposed to be dead?" Konoka stared at her.

"Yes well she's been resurrected apparently."

The flap of the tent opened and Asuna poked her head inside. At seeing Konoka her face lit up, "Oh Konoka, you're awake."

"I'll leave you two alone for now. Konoka-dono, when you're ready I'll come get you. If you have any questions ask Mei here," Kaede said. Getting up, she nodded curtly to Asuna and disappeared outside but Konoka noticed she was limping.

Asuna took a spot next to Konoka, her cheerful façade dimming somewhat as she cast her eyes on Setsuna.

"Asuna, how long have I been out for?" Konoka sipped the concoction from her cup.

"Two days, we were worried for a minute that we were going to lose you forever," Asuna said. "Setsuna-san didn't do much better. She's been calling your name you know, woke up a few times screaming then went straight back to la la land."

"It was horrible. She sounded so…." Mei shuddered. "I really thought she was going to die. It wasn't just on the outside too but on the inside, something hurt her really badly."

"Mei-san's one of the healers here," Asuna said.

"I'm training to go to the city to get into the Ariadne Knights Academy in the city," Mei said with a shy smile. She picked up a small wand on the ground beside her and pointed it at Setsuna, "Aer Enculos."

A gentle breeze buffeted the vicinity and as Konoka squinted, she saw a disturbance in the air. It was a tunnel of wind. As she watched in awe it snaked inside Setsuna's mouth. After a moment her breathing became calmer and her expression relaxed.

"Her insides kind of got fried so she's been finding it hard to breathe. I mean, it's repairing itself but it'll take a while. The spell I used made it easier for her," Mei explained.

"Thank you," Konoka said.

"It's nothing it's the best I can do to help at this time. So…I heard from Kaede-nee-chan that you were the-" Mei started to say, sounding a tad anxious.

"Is it true, is it true?" Two girls burst into the tent, crying out excitedly.

"Fumika-chan, Fuuka-chan, don't just come in here like that, there's people here recovering!" Mei cried out, waving her arms.

They were twins and if one didn't have her hair in buns then Konoka would have thought she was seeing double. Both of them were wearing brown sleeveless kimonos with white wrappings around their lower forearms and hands, the cuffs of the hakama tucked into white wrappings they wore from the start of their ankles to cover their feet.

"Whooooa, no way she's real! It's really her!" The one with the ponytails gasped, gawking at her.

Suddenly her sister shrunk backwards, stuttering, "Fu-Fu-Fumika, t-t-t-that's…"

"It's ok Fuuka I'll protect you!" Fumika cried out, going into a karate stance. "Hiiiiii-"

"Hey whoa hold it!" Asuna lunged forwards, blocking them.

"Asuna-nee-chan get back that's Evangeline-sama's servant!"

"Yeah and she's harmless!" Asuna put a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Fuuka said nervously, peering out from behind her sister to look at Setsuna apprehensively.

"Yes. Really, unless you get on her bad side she won't hurt anyone," Asuna sighed.

"Anyway, it's going to get crowded in here. You two can visit when there aren't so many people," Mei ushered them out, scolding them. As the pair left, Fuuka glancing back at Setsuna with a bit of concern, Mei sat back and sent Konoka at apologetic smile, "Sorry, they've been excited to see you ever since Kaede told them that you were here. So I guess you are the princess after all."

"Am I really that famous?" Konoka said quietly. She reached across, brushing back Setsuna's hair tenderly.

"You're meant to be someone with a kind of magical power that no one's ever seen before. That's pretty big," Mei smiled at her weakly.

Feeling self-conscious, Konoka looked down. "I don't feel all that powerful. I…I couldn't even save myself from those demons at the warehouse. In the end Kaede-san and Secchan got hurt because of me."

"Don't beat yourself over it Konoka," Asuna squeezed her shoulder. "From what it looked like you put up a pretty good fight."

"If I may ask Konoka-san, did you try using any magic to escape?" Mei said.

"They tied up my hands and put a sack over my head when they kidnapped me. I didn't even know what was happening until I was locked up," Konoka shook her head. "The only time I used something like magic was when they…" She trailed off suddenly, looking uncomfortable and scared.

Concerned, Asuna said, "It's ok Konoka. You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

"Thanks Asuna."

"Do you want to try helping me out now?" Mei asked gently.

"Sure," Konoka brightened up a little.

"Um, well Kaede-nee said something about you having to hug her," Mei scratched the backed of her head, looking sheepish.

"Ok, that sounds easy," Konoka said, albeit confused. Carefuly she wrapped her arms around Setsuna, "Now what?"

"…I don't know."

Face-faulting, Asuna cried out, "What do you mean you don't know? You can't just tell us something like that and-!"

"Wait, I feel something," Konoka said. "Let me…"

She felt herself falling into a kind of peaceful lull. When she opened her eyes she was suspended in the sky. Fluffy white clouds surrounded her and she put a hand through it. It felt like cotton candy.

"Konochan?"

Konoka jumped, startled. Setsuna was beside her, clothed in a strange outfit that reminded her of something from a fairytale. It was white kimono with a blue hakama. The kimono had sleeves except they were draped on her lower arms and two gold bangles decorated her wrists. And her wings were a majestic _white. _

"Secchan?" Konoka breathed.

"W-What are you doing here?" Setsuna looked scared.

"I don't even know where here is," Konoka frowned. "I wanted to help heal you then…"

"You shouldn't be here. You have to go back now," Setsuna said frantically, gripping her shoulders.

"What are you talking about, where are we?"

"It's where the dead go."

"What?" Konoka paled.

"Well I'm dead," Setsuna amended and let go of her, gliding away slightly. "Those attacks from Tsukuyomi…those are are Shinmeiryu style attacks specifically designed and aimed for demons. Demons like…me. I was caught off-guard and she attacked with full force."

"No, no, no way. No, Secchan you're alive," Konoka said. "Asuna said you were calling my name. You're not dead."

Shaking her head Setsuna said, "Then how come I can't get out? This is where spirits go before they're judged Konochan. It isn't the ghost plane but it's something close to it which means that my fate's already been decided."

"Don't ever say that!" Konoka snapped.

"But-" Setsuna's eyes widened as the brunette grabbed her furiously.

"Fate can't decide when you die. You have a life to live Secchan and…well," Konoka said nervously. "I don't want you to go."

Slapping her hand away angrily Setsuna said bitterly, "What kind of life? I'm becoming a monster! I'll drink blood...I'll kill innocent people," She sank to her knees, covering her head with her hands, whispering, "I don't deserve to live. I was never even meant to be born."

Konoka knelt down beside Setsuna, embracing her and kissed the top of her head. Resting her cheek on her hair, she drew her closer to her, "I don't think that. Kaede-san and Asuna don't think that and you know, I don't even think Eva-chan thinks that no matter how much she pretends to."

Something beat just then. It was a heartbeat, faint but audible. Setsuna fell limp in her arms and Konoka closed her eyes, stroking her and whispering words that not even she recognized. There was a flash of brilliant white light and when she opened her eyes again she was staring into the stunned ones of Setsuna's. They were back in reality.

"What…" Konoka murmured, slightly disorientated.

"…Holy shit," Asuna was the first to say anything.

Setsuna didn't move for a very long time then hastily disentangled herself.

"Now that was magic," Mei swallowed.

"Where are my clothes?" Setsuna asked. She was beet red and had her wings out though she was wincing as she pulled them out.

Blinking at her as she encased her torso in her wings, Konoka couldn't help but feel slightly let down when Setsuna let go of her.

"Looking good Setsuna-san," Asuna said with a completely straight face as Mei handed Setsuna her haori and under-garments from behind her.

Setsuna gave her a dirty look, slipping on her clothes.

"I'd better go tell Kaede-nee," Mei scrambled out of the tent.

"You were amazing Konoka. You went all trance-like and started to chant something. When I tried to snap you out of it this weird wind came and blew up the whole place and your hair was flying all over the place. And my skirt," Asuna added as an afterthought. "It even blew out the lantern until Mei lit it up again and there was this really weird music like bells or something. Then Setsuna-san's wings went whoosh. So what happened between you two? You guy were looking pretty intense there for a minute."

If anything Setsuna's blush became even more noticeable and she mumbled something incoherent.

Before they could say anything Kaede pushed the flap aside. "Ah Setsuna, glad to see you're up. Konoka-dono, if you would please we need your help."

Konoka's eyes had drifted shut and she fell over onto Setsuna's lap unconsicous.

* * *

><p>A.N: Uh I got nothing that needs to be said. I will be a tad bit busy over the following weeks so updates will be erraticish. As usual hope y'll enjoy and tell me what you think otherwise I don't know whether you hate it, like it, think it's crap etc. I also won't know if I'm doing a bad job, good job or need to improve.<p> 


	16. Animal Magnetism

A.N: Thanks for your reviews guys. At Rebanex that's a fair point. I'll try to polish stuff up like that in the future. And yeah first aid kit her dad thought that she might use it :D Hissatomi I have history? Wow that's news to me xD but I'm glad to hear it.

* * *

><p>It turned out that she'd used her magical powers to literally bring Setsuna back from the dead. She had to recover in the tent again for another few days because of it but for the first time since Setsuna had seen her, she seemed happier here than anywhere else which she couldn't blame. The ninja village was generally a peaceful, non-violent place where people were generally happy and carefree. Secluded in the clearing surrounded by mountains it was a sanctuary. Kaede had set her to work immediately, sending her around to work with a few of the healers which meant that Setsuna was left to her own devices. Currently that meant staying away from everyone as she much as she possibly could and in this case it was sitting in a tree. Or it had to do with the fact that it was close to midnight and things naturally seemed scarier.<p>

Asuna, who'd managed to get a crude sword from one of the ninjas, had decided to stay with her and was now practicing with simple footwork and strikes. For a complete beginner she took to it like a bird to flight. Interested, Setsuna watched her out of the corner of her eye. However when the redhead struck downwards too fast, the sword spinning out of her grasp and nearly stabbing Setsuna's eyes she decided to help.

"Eh heh, sorry Setsuna-san," Asuna said with an embarrassed grin as she leapt down from the tree, yanking Asuna's sword from the trunk where it'd embedded itself in.

"It's alright," Setsuna said. Throwing the sword back at her, she continued, "And I suppose I'm the one that owes you an apology back at the hospital."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It was a pretty bad situation, we both lost our tempers. Let's do this," Asuna said.

Smiling slightly, Setsuna pulled out Yunagi and went to stand across from her keeping a good distance. "Ok so you were practicing a basic strike just then. You did it right but your footwork and form was out of place so you exerted too much power. Follow what I do."

"Right gotcha," Asuna said, watching her and copying her footwork at the same time. "Where'd you learn this stuff anyway?"

"From my mother," Setsuna said. Her face darkened. "My father didn't so much want to look at me so much as touch me the minute I was born."

Looking at her, Asuna said, "Hey...if it's a sensitive question all you have to do is say something."

Pausing, Setsuna said slowly, "It's not that but my family…well I'd just prefer not to talk about them."

"That's ok, how about I'll talk about mine instead," Asuna said with a bright smile.

"Really?" Setsuna said, surprised.

"Yeah sure. Let's see...you could say I never really knew my parents. I'm adopted," Asuna laughed.

Setsuna pivoted on her feet, swinging upwards in a smooth arc. She glanced at her, "What?"

"Weird thing with me, I don't actually remember anything about myself starting from before I was 10," Asuna said. "My 'dad' told me it was from an accident."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's all good. Gateau's pretty cool anyway for a dad," Asuna said. She mirrored Setsuna's movement exactly down to the angle of her shoulder.

Setsuna's sword came a little too close to Asuna's face as she demonstrated how to do a thrust, nearly slicing it open. With a shaky laugh the redhead said, "You wanna point that somewhere else?"

"My apologies, I lost control," Setsuna mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah no kidding," Asuna watched her warily. "It's because I said the word dad isn't it?"

"No," Setsuna lied.

"You're a bad liar Setsuna-san," Asuna grunted. "Look, for what it's worth you can come see Gateau when we're done with this whole thing. Maybe he'll adopt you. Just make sure you keep the whole demon thing under wraps."

Setsuna felt a strange rush of gratitude which she quickly hid with a cough and said, "Thank you Asuna-san."

As they started to spar with simple strikes, Asuna on the offensive while Setsuna was on the defensive, Asuna asked hesitantly, "So what did happen to your dad?"

Clenching Yuunagi so hard her knuckles turned white, Setsuna said ruthlessly, "He's dead. He died a long time ago and he deserved it. He treated me like a monster."

"Just so you know, you're not a monster to me," Asuna said after a moment of silence, smiling slightly.

A well of gratitude rushed through Setsuna. Asuna winked at her then jabbed, striking at her neck. Setsuna stepped to the right and slashed at her exposed stomach. As Asuna blocked with a downwards parry Setsuna spun to the left and ducked the swing Asuna threw at her. Using the flat of her sword she knocked one of Asuna's feet throwing off her balance and finished it off by sweeping her other foot making her fall.

"For someone who's a complete beginner you're not bad at all," Setsuna said, impressed. She lowered Yuunagi extending her hand for Asuna to take.

"I have this weird feeling you went easy on me," Asuna laughed as she took Setsuna's hand.

Helping her up Setsuna said, "Maybe a little but you did well. With training you'd make a great swordswoman."

"Thanks maybe I can take lessons from you sometime. I mean you were dangerous with the sword back at the warehouse I could learn from you," Asuna grinned.

Setsuna wasn't quite sure how to respond to that one but she was flattered. She'd never received a compliment like that from someone about her swordplay so she settled for a "sure". Then she heard the patter of feet on the forest floor.

"Secchaaan!" Konoka called.

Setsuna turned to see her running towards them with a plastic wand in her hand, Kaede trailing behind at a brisk walk. Konoka was looking excited, way too excited and way too hyper.

She skidded to a stop right in front of Setsuna, her eyes big and face lit up with ecstasy, "You won't believe what I just heard! There's a mage village nearby!"

Setsuna threw a glance at Kaede. The ninja said, "My apologies Setsuna she was talking with grandmother and it came up…"

"So you want to go?" Setsuna looked back at Konoka.

"It sounds interesting," Konoka said. "I mean I was speaking with some of the mages here and…what was it they said Kaede-san?"

"Magic, there is a specific amount of natural magic in the air and within the village itself," Kaede replied. "Also some of the ninjas here and healers even go on to to the village to train themselves to become mages after living here for a while and living with the magic."

"So maybe I can go to this village and learn something," Konoka added.

"No," Setsuna said abruptly. She walked past her, "Too dangerous, too far."

As she headed out back into the clearing where the tents were pitched and all the mages were she saw the two girls, Fumika and Fuuka, trying to catch fish by the moonlit river. One was holding a paper lantern with a firefly inside that lit it up over the water. With a gleeful shout Fumika plunged her hands inside the water and came out triumphant with a large trout in her hands.

"It's slipping!" Fumika cried out as it wriggled like mad to escape her clutches.

As the trout slapped her with its tail she let go, rubbing her wrist and it flopped back into the river. Seeing them disappointed Setsuna walked over and tapped Fumika on the shoulder. Fumika jumped about a mile in the air and spun around, nearly toppling into the river. Sighing Setsuna held the back of her kimono and pulled her back gently.

"I won't hurt you I promise," Setsuna said. She knelt down at the riverside, sticking her hands in the water and when she felt the first brush of a fish's tail against her skin she wrapped a hand around it in a firm grip and wrenched out a snapper

"Wow that's a big one," Fumika awed. Fuuka squatted down and shone her lantern over it.

Setsuna put it on the ground where it flopped around for a while before going still, "You have to hold it tighter or it'll get away," Setsuna explained.

"Thanks Setsuna-nee!" Fumika latched onto her in a hug.

"See? I told you guys Setsuna-san wasn't scary," Asuna said. She was walking up to them, Konoka behind her.

When Setsuna disentangled herself from Fumika and went over to her, she moved away. "Ojou-sama…? I'm sorry but I really don't think you should go."

"Well if you and Kaede-san come it'll be alright won't it?" Konoka mumbled.

"Yes well…even so I'd rather get you back to the normal world," Setsuna said.

"…Well Kaede said that I still needed to recuperate from healing you…" Konoka began.

"Then why aren't you resting?"

"I was but then I wanted to talk to you about the village," Konoka said.

"Hey Setsuna-san can we see your wings again?" Fumika piped up.

Hesitating Setsuna glanced at the pint-sized girl, "Um ok but just don't touch them please."

Spreading her wings out, Setsuna stretched them out slowly. She sighed in relief, shaking them a little to release some tension.

"Cool you look like some dark angel or something! Fuuka come touch they're so soft!" Fumika touched her feathers on her left wing, feeling and massaging them.

"H-Hey I told you not to touch them they're a little sen-sensitive," Setsuna said with a waver in her voice, backing away a little and removing her wing from the girl's grasp.

"Sensitive?" Konoka raised an eyebrow at her, smiling deviously. She advanced on Setsuna who folded her wings inwards, tripping over a rock as she edged away.

"What are you thinking about doing Ojou-sama?" Setsuna eyed her nervously.

At this Konoka clasped her hands together and called to the twins, "Secchan will take you for one ride!"

Setsuna's head whipped around so fast to Konoka she was surprised she didn't break it, "What?"

"Aw don't worry Secchan, it'll be fine!"

"Wahoo, piggyback ride!" Fumika cheered, leaping onto her back.

"H-Hey, don't just jump on me like-!"

"Fuuka, come on, there's room for you too!"

"K-Kono-ojou-sama, help!" Setsuna cried out as the shyer twin put the lantern down and clambered onto her back, heaved up by her sister.

"Can't you play with them just for a little while, just one lap in the air?" Konoka grinned at her teasingly.

"It's not a bad look for you Setsuna," Asuna's grin was even bigger than Konoka's which didn't make her feel comfortable at all.

Glaring slightly at her Setsuna straightened and said to the twins, "Don't let go."

As she launched herself into the air though, she noticed Konoka watching her in awe and she felt a strange sense of happiness. After what seemed to be hours, she realized that Konoka had walked down to socialize with some of the younger ninjas at the riverside, displaying her newfound powers that seemed to revolve around light shows.

"Whoa, can we go down there and see what Konoka-anee-chan's doing?" Fumika and Fuuka cried out excitedly.

Smiling, Setsuna nodded and did a u-turn, gliding downwards to them in a smooth arc. The minute her feet touched the ground the bolder twin hopped off, running to Konoka. She stopped and turned around, beaming at her.

"Thanks Setsuna-nee-chan!"

Before she could reply the other one was jumping off her but didn't have a good landing and tripped over her own feet. Yelping, she fell forward but Setsuna righted her instantly, grabbing her around the waist.

"Be careful there," Setsuna said.

"Thank you," The young girl was blushing and suddenly she got up on her tip-toes, planted a kiss on her cheek and hugged her.

Smiling at her shyly, she ran off to follow her sister. Putting a hand to her cheek, Setsuna watched her slack-jawed. Konoka, who'd seen the whole thing, had a tiny little smile playing about her lips even though she was now making a mini firework show with all the colours of the rainbow imaginable for the kids with her wand. Keeping her distance, Setsuna raised an eyebrow at her when she looked at her with slight smirk.

"Setsuna-nee-chan, come join us!" Fumika had run back over to her, taking her hand before she could protest and pulled her over to the group.

Shocked gasps filled the air. One of the kids had started to dance, his feet mere blurs on the ground as they moved with a speed faster than the human eye could follow. Sparks of magic erupted around his feet, building in frenzy and speed. There was deep gold, emerald, blue, purple, red and silver and soon the other kids joined in, the twins included, creating more and more. The ground was washed in colourful sparks, darting this way and that, some puttering out or clashing with one another in a display of colour but the sheer amount of magical energy in the area kept it going.

"Awah, this is awesome," Konoka exclaimed, watching with delight. "Secchan, come dance."

"Uh I...no thank you," Setsuna started to back away but Konoka took her hand.

"Come on, let's have some fun," Konoka laughed.

"This isn't really, I mean, dancing with children? Isn't that a little…" Setsuna stammered.

"Aw come on, live a little," Konoka teased.

"Um...well the truth is I don't really know how to dance," Setsuna said mulishly.

"It's easy, look why don't you follow me ok," Konoka said.

She started to sway her hips, moving her arms and twirled. There was something raw and passionate about the way she moved. It was like she didn't have a care in the world, like she lived only for the moment. It was fluid, natural and unpredictable and Setsuna couldn't take her eyes off her especially when a plethora of gold and yellow magic started to come alive around her, zigzagging across her body. The magical sparks flitting and bolting around her cast flashes of light upon her. Emerald light flashed on her face one minute, red and gold the next. She looked so alive. Suddenly she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her. Maybe she pulled too hard because the next minute Setsuna was holding her around her waist, their noses an inch away from one another. Her heart was racing madly and she brought Konoka closer, wanting only to feel her and make her only hers with a primal lust. The only thing she could focus on was her beautiful eyes, filled with passion and fire but uncertain. She could smell her sweet blood, pulsing through her veins and see it. Slowly she lowered her head to the brunette's neck, gripping Konoka tighter.

That was when she saw herself in the river. She froze. Her head was arched, her lips mere centimeters away from Konoka's neck. Her incisor teeth were sharp, longer like a wolf's. She looked like a monster.

"Agh!" Setsuna leapt back as fireworks exploded all around their feet, the sparks landing on her bare feet.

"Secchan…?" Konoka murmured, blinking.

"I'm sorry, I…" Setsuna put her hands to her head, squeezing her eyes shut but she couldn't run. Konoka's smell was overwhelming.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought the fireworks," Fuuka whispered to her sister nervously.

Fumika was holding a bundle of fire-crackers, the ones that burst on impact. Smiling innocently at them, she said, "Um…oops?"

"It's ok, it was a mistake right?" Konoka said.

Setsuna didn't answer and cupped her chin, instinct overriding reason. Her eyes were brighter, bestial. "Look at me," Raising her hand she uttered a low growl not breaking eye contact with her.

All around them the sparks of colour swirled, spitting and hissing into a wild storm, skittering and ricocheting off the ground as the boy went into an encore. Setsuna closed the distance between them, stroking her cheek. She enfolded her wings around her, trapping her. As Konoka laid her head on her shoulder and grasped her, Setsuna caught a scent of her hair and it smelt like fresh wildflowers and a fragrant, afternoon breeze. Her hair parted, revealing the skin of her neck as they started to dance. Entranced, Setsuna craned her neck, wanting nothing more than to open those veins and fill her stomach with the blood flowing through them.

"Kono-chan…look at me," Setsuna whispered.

Through half-lidded eyes Konoka gazed up at her. And Setsuna's newly formed fangs stopped an inch away from her throat. The girl's eyes, that'd been so lively and bright, were dull and unfocused. And reflected in them was Setsuna ready to kill. With a horrified cry, she lurched away from Konoka, covering her mouth.

"Huh…what, sorry did you say something Secchan I think I zoned out," Konoka shook her head, sounding dazed.

"Nothing, don't worry ojou-sama," Setsuna didn't dare face her and only when her eyes were back to normal did she chance a glance at the brunette.

"But-" Konoka started.

"Hey Konoka, you got a minute?" Asuna jogged over to them.

"Sure what's up Asuna," Konoka said. She was looking at Setsuna.

"Those kids you healed before, they're starting to get some coughs or something. They want you to go take a look at them and I think Kaede's grand-ma wants to talk to you again. She likes you," Asuna said. "Setsuna-san, you ok you don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Setsuna rasped, her voice hoarse. She muttered turning and walking away, "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>A.N: Thanks to my reviewers and readers, much love. Here's something 2 chew on until next chapter<p>

_"See? She's as violent as ever!" _

_"Evil Spirit Ward Activate!"_

_"W-What do you think you're doing?"_


	17. The Ninja, Samurai and Shaman

A.N: Lance: What makes you think so? I haven't seen the movies except for a few clips and I attempted to read the Twilight book multiple times. At the moment it's about 4 times. I stopped reading at page 30 purely because the writing was that bad. Anyway having said that the general thing I gather about Edward's character is that well...he's a stalker and sparkles...and hisses and moans about having to kill humans and biting Bella. Killing/biting humans is pretty much part of being a vampire and at least a little bit of angst is pretty much required. Setsuna has not drank any human blood, not voluntarily because she hasn't needed to so now naturally being the type of person she is, it's going to shake her up. Expanding on that she hasn't lived hundreds of years or even decades of years to get used to it and she hasn't drank any save for when she was transformed so she has justification for acting a little bit anxious. Anyway I sincerely hope that nothing I've written has given you that impression of Setsuna but if I have then I'll be happy to speak with you about it. :]. And one more thing, biting Konoka is bad for her health ;0. You'll know why in the future.

* * *

><p>"Setsuna-dono, what're you doing up there?"<p>

Setsuna looked down from where she'd been hiding in the branches of a tree. Kaede was looking up at her with an armful of wild-berries in her arms. Even though it was pitch black Setsuna could see her and everything else as well as day.

"Nothing," Setsuna said immediately.

"You never were able to tell lies very well," Kaede chuckled.

Sighing Setsuna shifted on her perch. She was nestled within the crook of one of the higher branches.

"I think I'm in trouble,"

"Oh? What kind of trouble?" Kaede sat down, setting the berries on the ground and picked one up, throwing it to Setsuna who wasn't looking at her.

The berry hit her in the side of the head. Setsuna rubbed it, glaring slightly down at the ninja. Smiling up at her Kaede plucked another one from her stack of berries and tossed it up to her, "I never knew you were such a dreamer Setsuna. Now what's your problem?"

Catching it from the air Setsuna with one swift swipe Setsuna leaned back against the tree speaking quietly, "I hypnotized her back at the camp. I…I wanted her blood and I couldn't even stop myself."

"Hmm I see that is a very serious problem…" Kaede pondered. "We could seek out the help of the local shaman in the clan."

"You mean that crazy old man who tried to kill me by throwing me into a pit full of garlics when I first came to the village?"

"Oh no, he disappeared a few months ago. Went on a retreat in the wilderness and hasn't come back since. We're going to go look for him in a few weeks if he doesn't show up before then," Kaede said. "It's his grand-daughter that's taken over his job."

"You don't mean that girl who climbed up the tree when I was sleeping, hit me in the head with a frying pan until I was unconscious and then dragged me all the way up to the top of the waterfalls and tossed me over it in hopes that I'd drown and die?"

"She's gotten much less violent than that. Try to give her another chance she just thought you were going to kill her and take her body back to Eva-dono when you got mad at her," Kaede chortled.

"She was the one who kept on poking me with a stick to see if I'd react, for one whole day!" Setsuna said, exasperated.

"And you conducted yourself admirably back then with commendable patience as I'm sure you'll do now."

"…You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Perhaps a litte," Kaede laughed. She stood up, gathering the berries in her arms. "Come on she should be in the cave now looking for some of the nectar from the flowers that grow inside. She's been avoiding the village grounds as much as she can ever since she heard you were here."

"Just make sure she isn't holding anything," Setsuna grumbled and jumped down from the tree gracefully, landing next to Kaede and falling into step beside her as she began to walk.

When they got to the cave a girl who looked roughly about 17 was strolling out of it with a glass jar in her hand full of luminescent green powder. She was wearing a white robe with long puffy sleeves and tassels hanging from the cuffs with the kimono underneath and had her hair pulled back in one long ponytail. She was humming something and a paper lantern was hovering beside her in the air as a makeshift light.

"Hiroko-sama!" Kaede called.

Head snapping up the girl's expression changed from happiness to sheer terror in one instant and she reached inside her kimono and pulled out a paper charm. The paper lantern fell onto the ground. Soon she had duplicated herself into five more copies that surrounded Setsuna which were all carrying the jars.

The clones let out identical war cries and pounced on Setsuna.

"See? She's as violent as ever!" Setsuna cried as she ducked and rolled out of the way causing the clones to smash into each other and evaporate.

"Evil Spirit Ward Activate!" The real one shouted and leaping forwards, slapped the charm onto Setsuna's forehead.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Setsuna spluttered, tearing the charm away.

"Damn it that was the last one I had!" Hiroko muttered, backing away and eying Setsuna warily.

"Listen here girl…" Setsuna started approaching her with her hands up in the universal gesture of surrendering.

"Trump Card, Power of the Moon Goddess Kick!" Hiroko hollered and aimed a kick as soon as she was within stepping range.

Staggering backwards holding her nose as the girl's foot met her face Setsuna yelled, "Will you stop?"

Hiroko responded with a punch to her face. Setsuna blocked it and pushed her away. When the girl swung another punch at her she stopped it by grabbing her wrist and shoved her against the trunk of the nearest tree.

Pinning both arms above her against the tree and her body against hers to stop her from moving Setsuna sighed, "I'm not the one you should be scared of."

The girl swallowed and stammered, "Y-You mean t-the Undying Mage, the Apostle of Calamity, the Maga Nosferatu, the Gospel of Darkness, the _Dark Evangel_ is with you?"

"No but I would like it if you would stop trying to kill me," Setsuna let go of her.

Thinking it over the girl nodded and declared, "Deal! So what is it you wanted Kaede-nee?"

"Not for me but for Setsuna-dono here. She has a problem that I think you may be able to help with," Kaede said.

"Someone like you has problems?" Hiroko gaped at her.

Rubbing the back of her neck umcomfortably Setsuna looked down at the ground and mumbled, "I…um it's a vampire thing you see…"

"I was hoping you could use that meditation technique to help Setsuna-dono alleviate or resolve certain desires that she's been experiencing. The same one you used for Mei-chan when she was having romantic difficulties," Kaede said.

Blinking at Setsuna in astonishment Hiroko looked at Kaede, "So it that's kind of problem?"

"What? No, it's nothing like that at all! I mean well, it's a little bit different but…Kaede couldn't you have said something else?" Setsuna's voice rose about eight decibels and her face went red.

"You have to tell her everything if you want a result Setsuna. There's no point to hide details in this type of thing," Kaede replied.

"So Sakurazaki-san has someone she feels strongly about?" Hiroko looked at her curiously.

"Not like that, just as a friend!" Setsuna protested.

"Oh…well that's ok it'll still work anyway," Hiroshi shrugged and edging around her, murmured something under her breath. A staff that was at the entrance of the cave and the paper lantern flew forwards and catching them in one hand she gestured for them to follow. They headed for a small clearing where there were barely any trees.

Hiroshi sat down, giving her a nervous look before telling her to sit down opposite her.

"Really you don't have to be so cautious," Setsuna told her, pulling a face as the girl edged backwards a little and touched the rosary beads that were around her neck as if hoping they would protect her.

"Please don't suck my blood," Hiroko gulped.

"I was never going to in the first place," Setsuna said, trying not to get mad. At least she wasn't poking her this time.

"Ok um so I need to ask you one thing before we start," She said, putting the staff in front of her like a shield while she put the paper lantern in between them. "How strong is this feeling you're having?"

"Uh…well it's I guess, it's really strong," Setsuna fidgeted uneasily with her fingers, staring at the ground in front of her.  
>"Hmm," The girl thought for a moment then drew a symbol in the air in front of Setsuna that appeared in red light in the shape of a gate.<p>

As she finished something rustled in the nearby bushes.

"Ignore it," Kaede advised as Hiroko stopped.

Then a couple of screams pierced the air. Jumping to her feet Setsuna tensed. A cute tiny rabbit hopped out. Setsuna relaxed then squinted as she saw two figures running towards them. There seemed to be a giant nine-tailed fox chasing after them. As they got closer and closer Setsuna could see they were covered in some kind of weird green goo.

"Split up!" Asuna cried out as the fox snapped playfully close to her skirt.

"Kaede…isn't that the fox spirit that got caught in a trap last summer? I thought you let it go…" Setsuna asked blankly.

"It must have come back for something. It took a liking to quite a few people during its stay here," Kaede said. "You two start I'll go take care of things."

As she hurried over to the fox Setsuna and Hiroko faced each other. The girl was looking more and more nervous.

"Just don't try to kill me again," Setsuna attempted to smile at her but she forgot that her fangs were longer now. That with her red eyes didn't exactly make a reassuring picture.

"Of-of course," Hiroko swallowed. "Um ok so I need you to put your hands on your knees like this and close your eyes then all you have to do is listen to my voice. Try to block everything else out."

"Ok," Setsuna obliged following her

Eyes fluttering shut Setsuna tried to concentrate on the girl's voice. It was kind of hard. She could hear Asuna yelling something in the background and whole lot of trees being crashed into. She shifted. Something hard hit her on the wrist. Setsuna's eyes snapped open angrily but Hiroko was in the same position, one eye open.

"You're way too tense. You've got to loosen up," Hiroko said.

Growling slightly Setsuna said, "Hitting me isn't helping Hiroko-sama."

She felt on edge, restless. Something was bothering her. Irritated she shut her eyes but not before catching a glimpse of Hiroko. The girl had visibly backed away, separating the distance between them.

"Just try to relax. Empty your mind except for the person that you feel those feelings about. Picture every single thing about the person so you can see him or her clearly. Now concentrate on the emotions and feelings that you have in regards to this person," Her voice was surprisingly calm. "Breathe, deep breaths in and out."

As she did she realized that her muscles were so tense she hadn't noticed. Breathing she felt them loosen, relief flooding through her.

_Let yourself fall into nothingness_. _Become nothing and concentrate on that special person. Become as light as a feather so light that you'll drift away. Allow touch, smell and sound fade to nothing, _Hiroko's voice was soothing.

Concentrating on it Setsuna willed herself to ignore the sounds around her. Like a switch she began to flick off her senses one by one until she was numb to it all. The brushing of the soft grass touching her feet, the fabric of her clothes touching her skin trickled into air. The smell of fresh air brought on by the wind disappeared. Even Hiroko's voice had drifted away like it had been snatched up by the wind. She caught a whiff of cinnamon and honey then that was gone too. Everything she could hear from the chittering of monkeys high above in the canopy to the scurrying of animals in the undergrowth of the forest to the yipping of the fox spirit eased out so she heard nothing but the steady beating of her own heart.

Then she heard a giggle, soft and girlish. Setsuna opened her eyes, unable to help herself and stared. She was sitting in the midst of a rubble-strewn city. Around her ruined skyscrapers were crumbling and all the windows were broken like someone had blown them out with dynamite. Cars littered the sidewalk, crumpled with wheels missing and black shadows were running rampant on the streets as if they were real. And above her the skies were the colour of blood with a full round moon.

"What on earth…?" Setsuna whispered. "Hiroko-sama can you hear me? I think something went wrong-with"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of golden light torpedoing down at her. As it got closer and closer she saw it was a gigantic lance and leapt out of the way, her back hitting a car. The spear of light embedded itself into the ground like a spike, making a fault-line that zig-zagged across the ground.

"Well done," Someone said and the sound of sarcastic clapping pierced the air. It belonged to girl who stepped forwards from the shadow nearby, draped in a robe of gold light and wielding a sword made out of pure yellow energ

The only thing Setsuna could see was a smile but it was so wrong, so sadistic. There was nothing pleasant about it.

"Who are you?" Setsuna's hand flew to Yuunagi.

"Oh you don't recognize me? I'm hurt," She sounded disappointed and reaching up she pulled the hood down.

Setsuna froze. "Ojou-sama?"

* * *

><p>A.N: I have nothing except...Stephenie Meyer destroyed vampires and there is nothing, nothing that can be compared to...just nothing. And I despise any comparison with a book that basically shat on traditional vampire legends, flayed it alive and threw out every single rule and can still call her characters "vampires" when they have none, not even a single core trait of what constitutes as being a vampire. Anyone who feels so strongly about this that they need to discuss it or comment either through reviews or whatever is welcome. I'll answer the ones who are rational and calm without resorting to flaming or swearing or insulting me. In the meantime here's a teaser:<p>

_"I love you Secchan I love you sooo much!" _

There will be blood 8D.


	18. Love Lockdown

Lance: Nah it's cool. I was just surprised and curious but you did make me think that Konoka would be a vampire mage if Setsuna did bite her. Or...she'd be a crow hanyou vampire mage. I don't know I think she'd probably explode from the sheer combination of different DNA/species. Maybe.

Hissatomi, world and Loo: Thanks guys :]

* * *

><p>"No! This…you're not Konoka-Ojousama! You're just an illusion," Setsuna backed away, shaking her head frantically.<p>

"I am what you want," The illusion of Konoka said, grinning at her and she showed fangs.

"You're lying! I'd never want her to become a vampire!"

The illusion laughed and it echoed all around her, callous and taunting. The robe melted leaving very little to the imagination. It was just wearing white-trimmed lingerie. The illusion's hair grew wilder, untamed and it approached Setsuna, raising the sword.

"You're ignoring the part of you that's the most fun you know that?" It lunged for her so fast that Setsuna barely had time to block. As Setsuna's blade somehow met with the light one like it was something solid the illusion drew back a fist and punched her.

Skidding backwards Setsuna stared at her in shock. That punch had packed more power than an ordinary human. It'd hurt. It brought its arms up creating a shimmering ball of golden light that expanded and glowed so brightly that Setsuna had to shield her eyes because it was blinding her.

"Catch Secchan," The illusion threw it at her.

Cleaving it in half Setsuna flew backwards as it exploded on impact, hitting the ground with shards of light pelting her. The edges sliced into her face, her clothes as they flew at her. She back-flipped and kicked off into the air as another explosion of missiles was shot at her. Snapping her wings out she flared them hovering in the air.

As the illusion threw another pillar of light at her she countered using a Shinmeiryu Zankuusen. Missiles of ki blasts pelted it, ripping up the ground around and underneath it. Dust billowed into the air. Bursting through the dust the illusion rammed into Setsuna before she could blink. Setsuna felt like she'd been hit with a battering ram. It caught her by surprise. She couldn't even block the slash to her chest from the illusion's clawed fingernails. It shredded through her clothes, making four gauges in her skin. As blood dripped from her cuts it drew back, smiling at her gently all the while.

"I told you I am what you want," It said. "I'm everything that you're attracted to, everything that you lust for, crave for."

"I don't!" Setsuna snapped and thrust at her throat.

Giving her a pitiful look the illusion pivoted around Yuunagi and planted a kiss on her cheek, "It's a pity you're too shy to do anything about it." One hand was behind its back, holding the sword and the other cupped her jaw with an iron hold.

As she knocked the sword out of its hand it clenched her throat with a hand and sent her plummeting back down into the ground so fast she saw birdies flying around her head. Trying to get her bearings she was confronted with the the tip of the light sword directly above her eye. The illusion was straddling her, one leg in between hers and pinning one of her arms with its free hand. Setsuna couldn't believe it. She'd moved so fast and the illusion's lack of clothing didn't help one bit. She could feel its leg riding up so close against the spot between her legs as it moved upwards.

"Aren't you easily excited? I can hear your heart beating you know, so fast like it's going to explode." Its eyes were gleaming, fangs protruding from its lips.

Setsuna swallowed. It was all true.

"I love you Secchan. I love you so much," It cooed and jammed the sword through her eye.

It was like a red hot rod had gone straight through burning everything, the only thing she felt was agony. Screaming as half of her vision turned red, she put a hand to her eye breathing hard.

"You've felt this before haven't you with Eva-chan?" Its voice was muffled, piercing through the pain. She felt it slowly easing the sword out.

"Shut up!" Setsuna roared and threw it off using sheer strength. Stumbling to her feet she shook her head trying to clear it. She'd hit her head hard just then when the illusion had pile-drived her into the ground.

More blood was clogging up her vision making it hard to see. It was healing by itself but not soon enough. The illusion came at her again with its sword which was dripping with her blood. Setsuna counter-attacked its strike and swiped at its chest but it parried and flicked her forehead with its free hand, giggling and while she was recovering threw a lasso of light around her that entwined around her trapping her arms to her sides.

"Come on, you're not making this fun!" The illusion frowned at her as it yanked on the lasso making her fall down and reeled her in towards her. "Why are you still hesitating when I'm not the real thing?"

Spinning Yuunagi in a half circle in her hand so the tip of it was facing the sky she slid it underneath the ropes and cut through it. The light broke apart in fragments of yellow, flying through the air. Setsuna sprang to her feet and swiped at the illusion's neck but Yuunagi went straight through. It smiled at her then flickered out.

"You can't kill what's not real silly. Every time you hit me it'll be like hitting air," It said in a sweet voice behind her, in Konoka's voice and it sounded exactly like her. "But you should really tap into your violent side more."

Setsuna whirled around striking at the apparition but it blocked with its light sword and slapped a pair of hand-cuffs made out of shimmering light on her wrists. Dissolving the sword in a shower of light it put a hand on her shoulder and placed the other on her chest seductively as she glared at it. Its face was shadowed but its eyes, so much like Konoka's, had none of the warmth or kindness the real one had. They regarded Setsuna hungrily, seeming to shine with something dangerous and untamed. The worst part was she could see herself looking back at her in the same way. The illusion smirked and gave her a hard shove, sending her crashing onto the ground.

"Let me out of these," Setsuna scowled up at it. As the illusion slowly knelt down on her legs trapping them she felt her mouth run dry. It looked exactly like her and its body was practically touching hers.

"Hmmm nope I don't think so. Then we're going to get nowhere are we?" It placed its hands on the ground beside Setsuna's head so that if she turned her head its arms were all she could see.

"I don't want you not like this," Setsuna stuttered.

"Then why are you looking at me with those eyes?" The illusion stared down at her. Its voice was like honey, sweet and delicate but there was something so deadly as well. "They're the eyes of an animal you know."

"You're wrong."

The illusion stroked her cheek affectionately, "You've always been a demon Secchan. You know what they say about demons? They're driven by instinct and passion. You're just starting to learn to listen to yours. Don't deny your true nature."

"You're wrong," Setsuna spat out. "You're dead wrong I'm not like them."

She tried to get up using her upper body strength alone but the illusion pushed her back down and scolded her playfully, "Uh uh naughty I'll have to punish you for that."

Setsuna hissed as the illusion dug her fingernails into her cheeks and raked four deep lines down both sides of her face, drawing blood. Setsuna was dizzy, her heart thudding in frenzied beats. Even in her mind being this close the smell of Konoka's blood was overpowering and she got even dizzier as the illusion caressed her face and kissed her.

"G-Get off me you're not real, she would never do this!" Setsuna broke away, snapping.

Trailing kisses down her collarbone it whispered in her ear, its hair falling down in a wave around Setsuna's head, "You want my blood, you want my body, my soul, my heart don't you? It's nothing to be ashamed about. You're growing up after all. You can't control your attractions. But you're too weak to take it, too weak to change me. Don't you think that if you turned me all your desires, your lust will be satisfied? You don't even have to kill me you know. You could just make me one of you."

Everything was overloading. All she could smell was the illusion's blood and it was exactly like the real thing. She could picture the sweet blood rushing, pulsing through her body and hear her heart beating so fast in rhythm with her own. Setsuna was shaking from excitement, from fear. The illusion lifted its head, gazing down at Setsuna tenderly and brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"Hush, my angel. It's ok you don't have to be scared of me. I understand it's always hard the first time," The illusion said softly. A pair of black feathered wings began to unfurl from its shoulder-blades. "We can finally be together you know if you turn me. We could fly the skies at night and suck the city dry."

Horrified Setsuna stared at her, "No…"

Her wings extended until they were blocking out the moon in the sky. Silhoutted against the blood-drenched sky she tilted her head and grinned down at Setsuna, licking blood from her fingers, "Your blood tastes so sweet Secchan. I wonder…will it be as sweet as mine?"

Something inside Setsuna snapped. Tearing apart the chain connecting the handcuffs she lunged forwards gripping the illusion's throat and plunged the sword at its face. Suddenly everything-the sky, the ground exploded and she wasn't staring into a pair of devilish, laughing eyes but terrified ones, the real ones of the real Konoka. She was back out of her mind back into the normal world. Asuna was pulling at her arm, screaming at her. Setsuna realized she was breathing hard and her hand was trembling so much the tip of the blade she had at Konoka's throat was cutting into her skin. Her head was pounding, fury making her see red. She was holding Konoka up against a tree, her hand clenched around her throat.

Dropping Konoka she backed away, staring at her as she fell to the ground and went into a coughing fit, massaging her neck.

Asuna went to her side, kneeling down beside her, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," Konoka gasped out.

"Hiroko-sama what the hell was that? You call that a meditation? Setsuna-san nearly killed her!" Asuna stood up and stormed over to the girl who was huddled up against a tree far away from Setsuna.

Setsuna kept on staring at Konoka. As Kaede moved towards her she spun around, sprouting out her wings and shot into the air.

* * *

><p>Omake Time!<p>

"Hahahahahahaha! Die, DIE, DIE INFIDELS! BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN OF VAMPIRES AND THE MOST POWERFUL VAMPIRE MAGE EVER TO WALK THE PLANET!" Konoka cackled, peppering one poor guy with enough paint-balls to down an elephant. And she kept on shooting even when he was down and out.

"Pffft," Evangeline A.K McDowell sniffed somewhere out of the battlefield, sipping on tea.

Our adorable little protagonist was ripping it up in a riveting, exciting game of paint-ball. Where she consisted of one team and everyone else consisted of the other. It'd started out with five vs five. Casualities? 10 not including the two poor kids who'd wandered into the arena by mistake but did include our other protagonist and the girl known as the Twilight Imperial Princess.

Setsuna and Asuna hid behind a large, sturdy bush big enough to hide them both. Well for Asuna she had to hunker down a lot more than Setsuna because she was bigger and Setsuna was smaller so-

"Hey are you trying to say I'm fat?" Asuna glared at me from behind the foliage. Somewhere a wall broke.

"Asuna, shhh she's going to hear us," Setsuna clapped a hand over her mouth. She asked in confusion as she let go, "And...who are you talking to?"

Taking her hand away Asuna muttered, turning back to the task at hand, "No one."

"Zazie's down, Poyo's down, Kaede's hiding and oooh there goes Mana," Setsuna winced as our favourite gunslinger ate dirt. "Wow I didn't ever think I'd see the day when Mana of all people got defeated on the battlefield on her own home turf."

"Eh it's an omake," Asuna shrugged.

"Omake?"

"Yeah haven't you noticed the live studio audience, the readers and the fact that this paint-ball arena is set on a stage?"

"...What chu talkin' about Asuna?"

"Never mind. You think that having her drink all that milkshake before we got in here was a bad idea after all?"

"I think not checking that it was so full of sugar was a bad idea. Oh, ouch there goes Al," Setsuna squatted down, beginning to draw up battle plans in the ground. "Ok, here's the plan you go left I go right. You distract her I'll tackle her while she's not looking. This is now war."

"Hai taichou!" Asuna saluted.

"Right move ou-!"

"Secchaaaaaaan, Asunaaaaaa are you guys plotting against me?" Konoka sang, looming up over them paint-ball gun in hand and grinning eerily. The lop-sided army helmet and war paint didn't help either. "I was gonna let you guys go but..."

"Eep b-be gentle?" Setsuna gulped. Konoka unleashed fire.

_10 minutes later _

"Oh poo I ran out of ammo," Konoka pouted. Tossing the paint-ball gun away she knelt down and patted a prone Setsuna on the head affectionately, "Wait here ok?"

Setsuna just groaned from the floor, convulsing.

* * *

><p>A.N: So when I finished the chapter I thought hmmm if Konoka was turned into a vampire...and the result is that omake. Course you shouldn't take it seriously that was all done in pure fun. ;P<p>

Preview:

_"Why don't you wish for peace...?"_

_"Did you see that shooting star earlier?_

_"Yeah but you made a wish right?"_


	19. Hitting the baseline

Hitting the Baseline

When Setsuna slowed down she was far far away from the village grounds, near the mountains nestled at the back of the forest. She landed on a ledge that tapered downwards, her back hitting the wall edge and closed her eyes, trying to breathe properly. She'd nearly killed her.

"Damn it," Setsuna muttered, catching sight of her fingernails. They were getting even longer.

Tsukuyomi's words came rushing back to her. _You should take a look at yourself. _

Angrily Setsuna punched the ground making a nice crater then put her head in her hands, curling her wings around her so closely that the tips of the top most feathers on each wing were touching each other. It was getting worse. Soon she'd be…

"_Setsuna." _

Jerking her head up Setsuna lashed out with one of her wings. It passed harmlessly through Zazie, breaking through the illusion like water. Relaxing slightly Setsuna drew her wing back around her, resting her arms on her knees. The illusion sat down beside her, gazing at the night sky around them.

"What are you doing here Zazie?" Setsuna said.

"Just admiring the view," She stretched her legs out, eyes on the canvas of white stars sprinkled across the sky above them. "I used to come here to look at the stars before I got trapped in the human world."

Setsuna followed her gaze, "Still haven't found a way to leave and break the curse?"

"A deal is a deal Setsuna, even if I was tricked into accepting it and mine was to play care-taker and guide for those of the dead," Zazie chuckled.

"For the sins of your sister you took them all didn't you?" Setsuna said.

"Oh yes Poyo is my twin so we're family after all. I care about her," Zazie sighed. "She's made some bad choices but she's still young and she still has a lot to learn like you."

Snorting Setsuna said, "She tried to kill you back at the amusement park all for Ojou-sama and if what I've heard from the stories are true it was your sister that tricked you in the first place because she was haunted by the ghosts of the people she killed in the war when it was over."

"That was a long time ago Setsuna when you were just a child. I've forgiven her and I like to think that she knew it would be no burden on me because I could already communicate with and see ghosts."

"She's the one that started it and both humans and demons alike were killed in a needless bloodbath," Setsuna shook her head.

"She was doing what she thought was right. I blame myself for not having the courage to stop her before so many lives were lost."

"That spirit you're looking for have you found it?"

"No unfortunately she's being elusive but I discovered her name. Sayo Aisaka. She'll need time. She's just confused, perhaps lost."

Setsuna drew her wings around her tighter, her eyes following a falling star.

"Or maybe she's still looking for something and isn't ready yet," Zazie said and Setsuna could feel her eyes on her.

Make a wish. A voice at the back of Setsuna's mind whispered. Setsuna ignored it. She'd never been one for superstitions or things like that. But she thought of Konoka. It wouldn't hurt to make a wish she guessed.

_I wish…_Setsuna paused. She wished for a lot of things like her life before Evangeline, her mother back, to just be a regular crow hanyou without all this…

"What's troubling you?" Zazie asked.

"Nothing," Setsuna replied automatically.

When Zazie said nothing Setsuna felt nervous. With her sometimes silence was a bad thing.

"You realize that it wasn't your fault don't you? What happened to Sayo, to everyone else," Zazie finally said. "There's no playing down that you killed innocent people when you were turned by Evangeline but it's in the past now. You have to learn how to find peace Setsuna or you'll carry this heaviness in your heart for your entire life-time. Now might be a good time to start finding that peace."

The shooting star was making an arc across the sky, fading away.

"What did you mean when you told me to time to remember who I am at the amusement park?"

"Well…who do you think you are?"

"What kind of a question is that? I know who I am," Setsuna said, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"You know what you are. You've always known that but you've always had trouble figuring out who you are because you're still conflicted."

Setsuna stood up, her back to Zazie. She was watching the star where it was dipping down, trailing white sparkles that were winkling out like flames from a candle.

"Why don't you wish for peace Setsuna, within yourself? You can start from there," Zazie suggested.

Wings flaring out Setsuna shot off through the air, a few black feathers wind-miling to the ground from them. She needed some space.

"Kaede I think I see her," Asuna called. She was squinting, peering up at the sky.

They were at the river where the moonlight was the brightest. Kaede had made a fire nearby from wood to add as extra light while they'd been waiting. Konoka was a little ways away from them, lying down on the ground on her side, her hands against the side of her head and knees bent. She had her back to them and a paper lantern was sitting on the ground near her to give her warmth. As Asuna watched Setsuna fly through the air, silhouetted by the moon like a winged crusader from a legend, she snuck a glance at Konoka. She wasn't facing them but Asuna had caught her twisting around a bit when she mentioned Setsuna.

"Is she going to come down any time soon?" Asuna asked worriedly. Setsuna was circling high above them.

"When she's ready," Kaede nodded.

Setsuna tucked her wings in suddenly and veered downwards, banking to a sharp halt above the river in front of them. Toes dipping into the water, Setsuna hovered there moonlight highlighting her form.

"Took you long enough," Asuna said. "We thought you'd disappeared forever."

Setsuna didn't crack a smile. When her eyes slid past Asuna towards Konoka though her expression melted just slightly, "Is Ojou-sama sleeping?"

Asuna hesitated. Setsuna wasn't looking at her which was good because Asuna's poker face was horrible.

"Probably," Asuna said.

"I see," Setsuna sounded disappointed. She glided across the water causing ripples, her feet brushing the small rocks littered at the side of the riverbank as they touched the ground. Walking over to the fire she sat down in front of it cross-legged, putting her hands over the fire. "I'll wait then until morning to apologize."

"Aw jeeze Setsuna look..." Asuna started to walk towards her, feeling sorry for the girl.

"I think you should get some sleep too Asuna-dono," Kaede said, sitting down on the other side of the fire and spreading her legs out. She looked at Asuna, "Don't worry everything will be fine."

Looking at Setsuna, Asuna turned around and went over to Konoka. Getting as comfortable as she could on the ground she checked to see if Konoka was sleeping. She wasn't. Her eyes were halfway open.

"Hey you ok?" Asuna asked, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible.

"She was scared Asuna," Konoka's eyes flicked to her, her voice small, "With the meditation she was scared of something. When she attacked me it wasn't me she was seeing. It was whatever she was scared of."

"Are you scared of her?"

"…I don't know," Konoka curled up a little, her expression falling. "I don't know Asuna but you could see it in her eyes. She looked terrified when she realized what she was doing. Whatever she was facing, it was probably her worst nightmare."

"Look I'm just glad you're not hurt," Asuna shifted and nudged Konoka's arm.

"I want to help her Asuna. There's something wrong with her."

"There's nothing we can really do here," Asuna said sympathetically. When Konoka looked even more down-cast Asuna said trying to cheer her up, "Hey did you remember to make a wish with the shooting star we saw earlier?"

Konoka smiled slightly, her eyes lighting up. She angled her head, raising her eyes to the sky, "It's gone now Asuna."

"Yeah but you made a wish right?"

"Yeah I did."

* * *

><p>Setsuna could hear a lot of things now if she just concentrated on it. It was like her hearing had increased ten-fold along with her eyesight. It was like being plugged into every noise available but having too much that she could only home in on one while the rest faded into background noise unless she listend specifically for that. So even though Konoka was speaking quietly Setsuna may as well have been sitting right next to her. Kaede hadn't said anything yet, just gazed into the crackling fire like it had all the answers to the world's greatest mysteries. Setsuna hated it when she did that because she could never tell what Kaede was thinking even though they'd known each other for years.<p>

Predictably it was Kaede who broke the silence first, "How are you feeling now Setsuna?"

"Fine," Setsuna said shortly.

"Konoka-dono was worried about you after you left by the way."

Perking up Setsuna cast a side glance to the healer, "Really?"

"Indeed she was falling asleep on her feet so we had to tell her to lie down."

"Oh…." Setsuna was feeling warm and fuzzy. She didn't realize she was smiling until she'd caught sight of her reflection in the water of the river.

"Did you see that shooting star earlier?"

"Yes," Setsuna placed her hands on her knees, watching the flames. "I made a wish if that's what you're going to ask me."

Kaede just laughed, lying down. "Glad to hear it."

Peace, Setsuna had wished for peace.

* * *

><p>Setsuna was meditating on the rocks underneath the falls with Kaede next morning. Well it was seven hours later from when she'd woken up. With the water streaming off her head, running through her hair washing over her bare skin it was soothing. Kaede had convinced her to wear nothing but her hakama but it was on the condition that she had her wings out to cover herself.<p>

She winced as her muscles started to ache from the joint connecting her wing to her shoulder. It was doing that a lot lately too and she was finding it hard to retract her wings.

"Focus Setsuna," Kaede's voice was clear and strong beside her.

She wanted to but now her wings were bothering her. Deflating Setsuna said, "This isn't working Kaede."

The ninja didn't move from where she was on the rock, looking as cheerful as usual, "That's because you're not focusing."

Just as Setsuna was about to answer Konoka's cheerful voice rang across the air. Setsuna shot to her feet frantically and slipped on the boulder she was on and tumbled into the water with a splash. Flailing in the water Setsuna broke through the surface, spitting water out and lifted her wings out with one great sweep, drenching Kaede head to toe accidentally.

"Secchaaaan!" Konoka was running towards them, Asuna following at a brisk walk.

"O-O-Ojou-sama! W-What are you doing up so early in the morning you should be asleep," Setsuna stuttered, her face red. She was paddling over to the edge of the bank towards her clothes.

"I was but…" Konoka chirped. She trailed off as she saw the clothes then Setsuna. "Why are you half naked?"

"Um…" Setsuna fished for an answer.

"Never mind just listen I got an idea. Why don't we visit the mage village?"

Setsuna just stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"You may as well say yes she won't accept no for an answer," Asuna said having caught up to her. "It's to help you really."

She frowned at Asuna then to Konoka said, "I told you, it's too far. It'll take us an entire day just to get to the forest itself."

"Why can't we get there by magic?" Konoka suggested.

"There are spells that the mages have placed on it to prevent any non-mages from getting there. One of those spells restricted flying using non-magical abilities, in other words by non-mages or using any type of teleportation towards the village itself so we'd have to go on foot for the most part of the journey."

"You can't be seriously considering this Kaede. We have to go through a desert then the citadel…" Setsuna said, aghast. "It's fine for us but these two…"  
>"Well what do you say Asuna-dono?" Kaede asked the pair cheerfully from her perch.<p>

"I don't know I mean this has been fun and all but I should probably go back to y'know normal life and all," Asuna said slowly. "But I can't leave Konoka here. What kind of friend would I be?"

"Yosh! Then I suggest everyone get a good night's rest. If we leave early tomorrow morning and move fast we may be able to get there before night-fall," Kaede clapped her hands together heartily.

"Hey wait a second. They're just regular humans and-and it'll be hot and we'll be walking in intense heat with monsters. It might be dangerous!" Setsuna said, her voice rising.

"Secchan," Konoka knelt down in front of her, gazing into her eyes, "I thought maybe I could help you too. I know you're not going to tell me what happened but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to help. Maybe there's some kind of magic that I can learn."

"No it's too dangerous."

"You know maybe she's right. We could get killed," Asuna scratched her head.

"You see, I say we cancel the whole thing," Setsuna said.

"Hold on a moment Setsuna…Konoka-dono may be right," Kaede said.

"What?" Setsuna blinked at her. "You're serious Kaede? You know magic won't fix this kind-"

"If Konoka-dono is willing to brave the journey for your sake then I say we should honour her wishes don't you think?" Kaede smiled.

"Alright but this is madness," Setsuna grumbled, climbing out of the water onto dry land.

Patting her shoulder, Kaede said, "We're looking out for your safety Setsuna-dono. Now, the question remains Asuna-dono, Konoka-dono will you be alright coming?"

"Sure!" Konoka chimed.

"Yeah I guess, don't think I'd ever forgive myself if Konoka gets hurt. How dangerous can it be right?" Asuna shrugged.

* * *

><p>A.N: Thanks to my reviewersreaders :D. Hope y'll enjoy.


	20. chapter 20

"I should never have involved her in this," Setsuna said as she strapped on a few canteens of water to her waist-band later that morning at the outskirts of the forest. A massive stretch of land spread out before them.

"It's far too late to think that now Setsuna and besides, the girl has proven herself to be strong."

"Still," Setsuna shook her head. "She's only an ordinary human."

Raising an eyebrow Kaede put her finger to her chin thoughtfully, "I assumed so too but I can sense she possesses great power. If trained properly, she has the potential to be a formidable force to be reckoned with and besides that your master would only be interested in people with such powers wouldn't she? I could see those two as part of the clan in the very end."

"That makes it even worse you know," Setsuna shot her a dark look.

Chuckling, Kaede said, "Why don't you stay down here for a while Setsuna, it might do you some good."

Putting her cloak on Setsuna tied it up at the front and muttered, "I can't. It's not safe for anyone here not like this. I have to go back when this is all over. Master's the only one that can help me right now. She's the only one closest to what I'm becoming. In fact maybe Ojou-sama should stay-"

She was promptly tackled by Konoka who had jumped onto her back from behind so hard that she was sent crashing to the ground with a yelp.

"Hey Secchan!" Konoka said brightly from where she was sitting on top of Setsuna.

"Ow…why'd you do that for?" Setsuna groaned as she peeled her face from the ground, spitting dirt out.

"Sorry I tripped are you ok?" Konoka scrambled off her so she could get up.

"Yeah…um Ojou-sama, why are you wearing so little clothing?" Setsuna blinked as she caught sight of just what Konoka was wearing.

Looking a bit disappointed Konoka's lower lip stuck out in a pout, "You don't like it? Kaede-san told me that it wouldn't be that cold in the desert so I just put this skirt on and a shirt. I've got the cloak over it so that should be fine right?"

"That's not really the issue here. It gets windy and you might catch a cold or something," Setsuna frowned, moving forwards.

"I'll be perfectly fine I'm tougher than you think," Konoka said happily. She called over her shoulder to Asuna who was walking towards them through the trees with a cloak over her, "Asuna come on we gotta get going!"

Jogging the rest of the way Asuna griped as she reached them, "Jeeze and you were the one that said we shouldn't run so fast."

Grinning Konoka stick her tongue out at her, "Sorry I kind of got caught up in the moment. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Setsuna-dono! Everything alright, you're falling behind!" Kaede called over her shoulder.<p>

"Yes, everything's fine no need to worry about me," Setsuna called back but she was behind at the very back of the group.

They'd hit the desert and they'd been walking for a while. She was strangely tired, lethargic and the heat that was bearing down on them made her feel like she was in a furnace. All she wanted to do was sleep. It was a large stretch of sand that snaked all the way down the border, separating the mountains and valleys from the more rocky terrain and habitats. On the other side of the desert lay a forest and more mountains. That was where they needed to go, the forest. As Setsuna wiped her forehead she had a strong urge to take off her haori or at least change into something less stifling.

Setsuna realized Konoka had somehow managed to get herself to the front of the group and was speaking to Kaede in hushed tones. Curious, Setsuna cocked her ear to listen until Asuna tackled her in a giant hug.

"W-what'd you do that for?"

"Haha, no reason I just wanted to see how you'd react," Asuna laughed, pulling back and slapping her on the back jovially. "You're acting kind of weird…well weirder than usual. So what do you think those two are talking about?"

"Not sure," Setsuna mumbled, recovering from the slap. For an ordinary girl she hit extraordinarily hard.

They were approaching more uneven terrain now where the ground gave way to more rocks and openings in between it. Konoka was having trouble moving across without stumbling and got her boot stuck in crevices of unseen gaps more than once. When she nearly stepped right into an opening in the ground Setsuna had to leap forward to catch her from a fall that would've broken a limb at best.

"Ojou-sama, you have to be more careful," Setsuna said, frowning slightly at her.

"So you do care about me I'm glad," Konoka beamed at her.

Asuna smirked as Setsuna let her go and turned away with a cough, clearing her throat, "Um if you'll follow me there's a safer path."

She took Konoka's hand and held on making sure she didn't fall into anymore openings as they walked to the right away from the more precarious ledges and chasms of the ground where it was a little smoother. Kaede wasn't far ahead and was treading the terrain even more carefully than Setsuna was.

After a while Setsuna and Konoka caught up with her, Asuna trailing behind but as she neared them she saw Setsuna looked a little tired. Konoka might've noticed too because she kept on glancing at Setsuna worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna just shook her head and threw the hood of her cloak up over her head mumuring, "I'm just sleepy. It's the sun."

Kaede stopped, turning her head a little to look at Setsuna, "We're not far."

"Maybe we should rest," Konoka suggested.

"No it's ok I'm fine," Setsuna said.

"No you're not," Konoka frowned as she stopped and leaned over to rest her hands on her knees and closed her eyes.

"We can't rest anyway. The sun will be gone soon and it'll be cold. Especially at night-time we'll freeze to death…and there're other dangers too…." Setsuna straightened.

"What about using your ki to create a fire like you did when we were hiding in the cave?" Konoka asked.

"I don't have that kind of energy right now Ojou-sama," Setsuna said.

"What do you mean "there's other dangers"?" Asuna asked nervously.

"In this world there are some things that can't be beaten by physical means alone," Setsuna looked at her darkly.

"Right Setsuna-dono I'll carry you for a little while then," Kaede said, coming over to them.

"What no I don't need," Setsuna backed away.

"You nearly fell asleep three times just then," Konoka said gently. "I saw your eyes closing."

"Yes but-"

"Ah quit being so stubborn will you!" Asuna weighed in, grinning.

"Asuna-dono can you help me?" Kaede stopped in front of Setsuna.

"Sure," Asuna moved forwards and slipped one arm around her waist, "C'mon it's good to admit you need help every once in a while."

"Hey, wait I told you I don't need-!"

Kaede unfastened her cloak and flung it over her while Asuna hoisted her up onto the taller ninja's back. Kaede hooked her arms underneath Setsuna's legs, getting comfortable herself and said, "Hold on tightly and keep that hood up."

Setsuna quickly threw the hood over the one she had on her already and awkwardly put her hands on Kaede's shoulders. Asuna had the biggest grin on her face. Setsuna kept her eyes directly in front of her determinedly, focusing on the back of Kaede's head as they set off again. She found herself drifting off more than a few times and only the sound of one of them calling her name brought her back from dream land.

"Secchan, here," Konoka was holding up a canteen.

"I'm fine ojou-sama I don't need water," Setsuna tilted her head at her in confusion, looking at her wearily.

"It's not water."

Looking even more confused, Setsuna examined the canteen suspiciously. Konoka twisted the cap off and dipped her finger into it and what she procured was a squirming, juicy fat worm in between her fingers. Grinning at Setsuna playfully, she held it up in the air dangling it in front of her.

"Oh ew, Konoka that's gross," Asuna pulled a face.

Hypnotized, Setsuna felt her mouth water.

"Secchan likes it," Konoka said, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

Catching herself Setsuna looked away from her but Konoka had started to walk backwards and dangled the worm in front of her face while doing so.

"I know you waaaaant itttttt," Konoka sang.

"Gah!"

"C'mon please for me? If you eat something maybe you won't be so sleepy," Konoka said, pouting.

"Aw Konoka, that's cheating!" Asuna laughed.

_Damn it_. Setsuna cursed in her head. She had unleashed her secret weapon and Setsuna was powerless.

With those big brown eyes and adorable cherubic face she couldn't resist.

"Alright," Setsuna caved in.

Even though she couldn't see her face she could've sworn Kaede was holding back from laughing. Whooping, Konoka plopped the worm onto her outstretched hand. Underneath the cowls of the hoods, Setsuna stuck her tongue out at Konoka before dipping her head down so she didn't see and slurping it into her mouth like a noodle with a wet noisy sound.

"Oh gross, Setsuna-san! Don't do that, that's creepy," Asuna shivered.

Konoka however was looking at her, surprised but then a devilish grin unfurled across her face and she reached up on the tips of her toes and poked Setsuna's cheek. Pointedly ignoring her, Setsuna twisted her head slightly to avoid her hand. Giggling to herself, Konoka tugged the sleeve of the second cloak.

"Just tell me if you want more ok?"

Setsuna mumbled something, resting her chin on Kaede's shoulder. It did feel good though, the worm.

Closing her eyes, Setsuna fell asleep.

"I have to admit that is one cute picture," Asuna said, nudging Konoka. The red-head was strolling along beside the brunette, her hands behind her head and had started to whistle a tune.

It was starting to get a little dark and the sun was going down. Setsuna hadn't woken up since she'd taken the worm from Konoka and somehow during their journey had latched her arms around Kaede so that they were lying crossed on the taller girl's chest and not suffocating her. Kaede, impressively, hadn't broken sweat over having carried Setsuna for over three hours over scorching hot desert and biting winds. The two cloaks were so big that they nearly swallowed Setsuna and the only things visible were her hands and half her legs.

"Yeah they kind of look like sisters," Konoka nodded.

"But they are kind of mismatched in height," Asuna said.

"Asuna-dono, Konoka-dono, we may have to rest a little while," Kaede said.

"Why?" Asuna asked, bewildered.

"Look in the distance," Kaede gestured with her available limb, her head at this point.

Squinting, Asuna said, "I don't see anything but a bunch of rocks. They look like ruins or something to me."

"The sand's a little darker near the rocks, around those dunes does that mean anything?" Konoka added.

"Very good, that part is quicksand. It'd be wiser to leap or fly over it."

"But didn't you say that we couldn't use magic to get to the village?" Asuna said.

"For the most part yes but the rocks are ruins from a city which were destroyed decades ago. At this time it and the area surrounding it are regarded as no-man's land. Both demons, mages, non-mages and humans alike have free reign in this specific area. The village is not far from beyond the ruins onwards."

Drawing the cloak around her a little tighter as a cool wind swept by, blowing sand over her feet, Konoka said, "So how are we supposed to get across?"

"Hmm, when Setsuna-dono wakes up we'll have to ferry each of you across to avoid the quicksand. I'll carry Asuna-dono while Setsuna-dono can carry you. That'll be the easiest way," Kaede said.

"She's been sleeping a while," Asuna looked at the girl in question, concerned, "She ok?"

"After a while," Kaede nodded.

Setsuna chose that moment to shift her position. Mumuring something she opened her eyes sleepily and stretched, causing the two hoods to fall off. The last of the sun hit her. Hissing, she recoiled and bared her teeth up at it.

"Secchan!"

Startled and unable to keep a grip, Kaede dropped her where she landed like a cat on all fours. Slowly her eyes cleared and she blinked, looking around at them in confusion, "Why are you all looking at me like that? And what's that smell…it smells like something's burning."

"Um Setsuna-san…your head's smoking," Asuna said blankly.

"What?" Setsuna cried out.

"Asuna!" Konoka scolded, rushing to Setsuna and quickly smothering out the wisps of smoke that were beginning to curl up from the top of her head. She threw the hoods back over her, fussing and patting out any other stray smoke.

Setsuna was looking at her hands, the only other part of her body that was exposed. Smoke was coming from them too but in a few minutes it stopped.

"It was the sun," Setsuna said, her forehead creasing into bewilderment.

"You mean what's left of the sun," Asuna said. "It's like you're turning into a regular vampire."

A strange expression crossed Setsuna's face. It looked like she was having a mental debate. Her fingers curled into fists as if she'd like to punch something and her eyes became cold, stormy.

"Ah, Secchan, I'm having trouble opening this up can you help me?" Konoka jumped in, quickly pushing the canteen into Setsuna's hands.

Startled, Setsuna blinked at Konoka, "S-sure."

As Setsuna twisted the cap off easily Konoka shot a warning look at Asuna. Mouthing sorry back at her Asuna mimed zipping her lips. Handing the canteen back to Konoka, Setsuna looked around at their surroundings. Her hand went to her sword.

"Asuna-dono, Konoka-dono, you two have to exercise caution here there are sand scorpions living underneath the quicksand," Kaede warned.

"How can they live underneath quicksand?" Asuna asked, incredulous.

"They form burrows like foxes. It's like an underground maze but they usually don't come above ground unless someone disturbs their burrows," Kaede replied.

"That's…comforting," Asuna said.

"Incidentally, they do come out of the quicksand at times so just take care to avoid them if that happens," Kaede said.

"Thanks for the tip," Asuna gulped.

"It'll be fine Asuna-san," Setsuna murmured, stepping very carefully on the sand. Her bare feet pressed against the sand so lightly it barely left an imprint and Konoka thought she was almost flying across.

Konoka yelped as something tickled her feet and hopped away. A maroon pincer was poking out of the sand.

"Ojou-sama, stay back," Setsuna grabbed her hand and jerked her away.

A sorpion wriggled itself out of the sand, scuttling past Konoka. The sand seemed to be throbbing. Asuna stepped back as another one burrowed out of the sand.

"Stay away from them. Let's just keep on moving," Kaede advised.

"That might be hard," Asuna said nervously.

In in an instant, a swarm of scorpions broke through the sand. Setsuna pushed Konoka backwards out of the way as they charged in a mass in their direction.

"Stay out of their way. If you don't get in their path they won't hurt you," Setsuna said.

"What about those ones?" Asuna asked, pointing at a dozen gigantic scorpions that were rising out from the quicksand in front of them.

Hissing, stingers striking the air the scropions turned as one to the foursome. The normal sized ones had scuttled towards the giant ones.

"Just don't move. They're probably just hungry," Kaede said slowly.

Shifting closer to Konoka, Setsuna held her sword at the ready in front of her.

"Got any other bright ideas?" Asuna gulped as all of the scorpions turned as one towards them hearing her.

"Run! Go to the ruins!" Kaede yelled as all the scorpions, the giant ones included, charged towards them in one red swarm.

Setsuna grabbed Konoka's hand and sprinted towards the rocks. As soon as her foot touched the sand within ten metres of the ruins she unflared her wings and shot into the air, swinging Konoka up into her arms at the same time.

Implaing half of the small scorpions with two dozen knives Kaede threw out from underneath her cloak she jumped backwards into the air and put her index fingers together and said, "Kage Bushin!"

Two identical copies split off from her, hurling themselves at the two gigantic scorpions and kicking them square in the head. One of them flew through the air and landed on its back near Asuna who hit the ground and scrambled away as the sting on its tail slashed at her face.

"Watch it will you Kaede-san!" Asuna cried out.

Setting Konoka down on the ground gently at the base of one of the rocks Setsuna swung, yelling, "Shinmeiryu Ougi: Zantetsusen!"

A burst of white energy surged at the scorpions and blasted them into pieces. As bits of scorpion showered them Asuna cringed, "Ew."

Suddenly the ground in front of her rumbled and a scorpion that was larger than the other ones burst from the ground. Sand trickled from the top of it in streams and it hissed. Its tail struck faster than they could follow, heading straight for Asuna. Screaming Asuna froze as she heard the click of a gun. Its stinger stopped an inch from her face, the tip inches away from her eye.

"I'd advise you to get out of the way Kagurazaka," A deep voice commanded.

Obliging Asuna backed away as fast she could. A tall woman with long black hair with braids at the side was standing a good distance away from them surveying them with a wry smile on her face, re-loading a rifle.

"Mana, what are you doing here?" Kaede asked, looking at her as she landed on the ground. Her clones had dissolved back into her body so there was only one of her.

"Are you here to help or hinder?" Setsuna moved in front of Konoka, eying her warily.

"Help of course," Saluting them sardonically, Mana aimed the rifle at the scorpion and fired. It exploded in an eruption of scorpion blood, guts, entrails and innards that sprayed everywhere.

"What is it with you people and gross things!" Asuna cried as she covered her head from the flying pieces of dead scorpion.

Mana just grinned. Cringing, Konoka clung to Setsuna grinning goofily, "It's not so bad."

"There is green blood on your face Konoka you look like you got dipped in slime."  
>"Oh really?"<p>

"Yep," Asuna nodded.

Turning to Setsuna she said teasingly, "What do you think Secchan?"

"Huh?" Setsuna said distantly. She was brushing pieces of scorpion from Konoka's hair.

Smiling at her, Konoka pressed, "Do you think I look like I got dipped in slime?"

"Um I guess," Setsuna confessed, sounding slightly confused. She plucked the last bit, a shell from the scorpion's back, from her hair and tossed it away. Looking at Mana she didn't move from her spot, "If you try and do anything to ojou-sama I'll kill you."

"Noted," Mana chuckled.

"She's not really going to kill her is she?" Asuna whispered to Kaede.

Squeezing Asuna's shoulder reassuringly Kaede directed her question to Mana, "What's the real reason you're here Mana?"

"Can't get anything past you can I Kaede?" Mana laughed. "Alright I'll tell you. There's meant to be an entire diamond mind underneath those ruins and I'll be paid a hefty sum of money for my troubles to get them."

"Then we'll leave you to it," Setsuna said curtly. Taking Konoka's hand she began to help her move over the rocks that were jutting up from the ground.

Mana watched her, her eyes gleaming devilishly, "You've taken a shine to that girl haven't you Setsuna? I daresay…it reminds me of a lover looking after his most precious person."

Setsuna's ears went red. She coughed and muttered something that the others didn't hear. Mana was starting to smile in a way that did not make Asuna feel comfortable at all.

"So it's true then, what the rumours are saying about you using that silly law?"

"Ah Mana surely you're not that cruel to humiliate Setsuna in front of new friends?" Kaede said coming to her rescue.

Mana shrugged and said simply, "Matters of the heart are not for the weak-minded."

"What does that even mean?" Asuna said.

"When you're older perhaps you'll learn," Mana regarded the redhead with that same humourless smile. "I'll take my leave now-"

The rocks exploded directly underneath Konoka and Setsuna.

* * *

><p>A.N: Agh uni bah the bane of life. -.- Anyway enjoy this chapter folks. I promise there will be some pretty sweet moments between these two in the future.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Bounty

It happened out of nowhere. First Setsuna had been leading her over a steep angular piece of rock that'd been sticking out of the ground then boom the whole thing had blown apart. Hitting the ground with Konoka she wrenched her back down as she staggered to her feet. A jagged piece of rock flew over ther head instead of stabbing her in the back of her head if Setsuna hadn't pulled her down. All around them more explosions ricocheted through the air, spraying geysers of earth and rock like someone had just set off a bomb. Setsuna didn't know what to do but to stay where she was. She heard Kaede yell at everyone to get down.

Around them the ground ruptured, blowing craters and belching rocks into the air in a hailstorm. She was holding Konoka close to her and had her wings wrapped around her in a protective shield as rocks scraped her wings and pummeled them. Konoka had her eyes shut. Setsuna didn't dare move. If she did she'd get crushed for sure. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mana ducking, dodging and rolling out of the way of the falling rocks, jumping away as soon as the ground beneath her exploded. She was shooting at them with a pair of Colts as she went, strafing the rocks by a good half. It'd lasted only a minute until things had finally calmed down but it felt a lot longer than that.

"Good grief…" Mana remarked, gazing down at the ground in disappointment.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Asuna said, getting up from where she'd been hiding behind a lone unharmed boulder with Kaede.

"Magical landmines rigged up underneath. From what happened it was probably an entire network meant to kill," Mana replied. She knelt down, inspecting a crater.

Setsuna sat up, pushing Konoka off her and brushed pieces of rock from her clothes. Getting up she frowned, "Yours?"

"I'm not that stupid Setsuna to endanger the lives of people who could be of use to me," Mana chuckled darkly, her deep laughter echoing across the air.

Setsuna could see something sparkling at the base of the gauge that'd been created near Asuna. "Mana, are those the diamonds you're looking for?"

"Indeed," Mana said, getting up. "Let's see…"

Kaede was looking around though, an eye open, "One of us must have set it off."

Mana was aiming one of her guns down at the chasm though somewhere near the sparkling object and fired a clean shot. Something sharp spun out of the darkness and Mana caught it. It was a shimmering, large silver-white diamond crusted with dirt and moss. As she examined it from every angle Setsuna's gaze snapped upwards. She'd heard the sweep of large wings above them.

Jerking her head a little to Kaede she started to walk through what was left of the ruins, "There's something up there Kaede, above us. We have to go now."

"What's the matter?" Konoka asked worriedly, following her.

Sharing a glance at Kaede she just shook her head. The ninja was looking up at the sky with her eyes narrowed and gave her a look that meant "watch out". She put a hand on Asuna's shoulder. The redhead was admiring the diamond Mana was holding. As Kaede walked after Setsuna and Konoka she followed leaving Mana by herself, throwing a reluctant look back at the diamond.

It was getting colder and a little bit darker as the quartet made their way across. As Konoka rubbed her arms in an effort to warm up Setsuna took off her cloak and draped it around her.

"Thanks Secchan," Konoka gave her a grateful look. Then to her utter surprise when no one was looking she rose up on her tip-toes and pecked her on the cheek with a warm kiss.

Astounded, Setsuna touched her cheek as Konoka grinned at her and fell back in line to talk with Asuna who frowned asking her why she had two cloaks. Whispering something in her ear, she stuck her tongue out at Setsuna as she caught her looking back at her. Asuna was smirking at her. Setsuna blushed, quickly turning around. Then she heard it, the whisper of voices and the feeling of eyes on them.

"Kaede-" Setsuna started, looking over at the ninja, tense.

"Yes, I sense them too Setsuna," Kaede moved closer to Asuna.

"What are you guys talking ab-mmpf"

"Quiet please Asuna-dono," Kaede said in a low voice, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Asuna-san, Ojousama, keep moving, don't stop don't talk," Setsuna said in a low voice, taking Konoka's hand.

"What's going…Mana-san I though you were collecting the diamonds?" Konoka's voice trailed off as the gunslinger appeared in front of them, grim.

"A problem came up. I saw it in my better interests to stay with you four," Mana said. She cocked her head and glanced to the side. "Also…"

Konoka gasped as black fog surrounded them. From them a mass of demons formed carrying swords and daggers. They had the bodies of humans but had animal ears and tails. All of them had large leathery wings and were wearing various pieces of body and head armour made out of metal.

"Stay behind me," Setsuna said to Konoka.

The demons rushed them as one and Setsuna let herself go on autopilot. She slashed, sliced and stabbed any of them that came near her, moving onto the next one as soon as the one she was fighting fell down dead. Bullets streamed through the air courtesy of Mana, downing at least half a dozen and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaede mowing down about ten with her giant kunochi. As one of Mana's bullets grazed her cheek she skidded forwards, flying underneath a demon's knife strike and plunged Yuunagi upwards into his heart before he could blink. Wordlessly Setsuna ripped out her sword and stepped to the side as the demon made a gurgling noise and fell down dead before he even hit the ground. Turning she saw that there were only ten left. Half of them had surrounded her but Mana was aiming a gun at them but as she shot four of them in quick succession Setsuna saw the demon behind her and even more were coming from shadows that had appeared without them seeing.

"Mana behind you!" Setsuna grunted as she blocked a swing from the demon in front of her and slammed into him with her shoulder with such force he dropped his weapon.

Grinning and saluting to her, the gunslinger back-flipped and gunned down about two dozen of the demons in one go including the one that had been aiming to slice her head from her neck.

Kaede and Mana were finishing off their last opponents. Setsuna sighed in relief, kneeling down at Konoka to help her up but the girl's eyes were wide and fear washed over her face. Confused, Setsuna looked at her then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She heard wind whistling, the familiar sound a blade made when it swiped the air at super high speeds. Setsuna spun around, sword rising to block just as Mana roared out,

"Setsuna, look out!"

It was too late. With not enough time to prepare a counter-attack or strong enough block the demon was bearing down on her and his blade sliced all the way through Setsuna's arm, breaking through Yunagi in a horrible screech. The two pieces of Yunagi spiraled away, one narrowly missing decapitating Konoka and the other disappearing into the darkness. Face pale and it looked like she was biting her tongue to keep from screaming, Setsuna slammed her good palm into the demon's chest, a combination of strengthened ki and natural strength breaking its ribs. Multiple cracks pierced the air, one after the other from each rib bone snapping. Making a gurgling noise, the demon stumbled back letting go of his blade. Setsuna, gritting her teeth, wrenched it out of her arm. A torrent of blood spurted out from the cut.

Swaying, she dropped the blade where it fell to the ground with a clatter. She stared at the demon for a long while who was laughing in ragged gasps. Suddenly everything else seemed to be drowned out. Adrenaline pumped through her body, a blind rage consumed her. She could only see red. Breathing hard, she walked over to it and stepped on its throat, grinding her feet hard.

"Setsuna, stop!" Kaede yelled from somewhere to her left.

"Was that your spirit that I broke servant of the Dark Evangel?" The demon croaked out, bubbles of blood foaming at his jaws. "I'm glad…"

Setsuna stomped hard and the demon let out a funny noise as his wind-pipe was crushed like a bunch of grapes. She turned around from the dying demon and strode past a horrified Konoka towards the pieces of her broken sword.

* * *

><p>A.N: Argh busy, busy, busy, busy uni examassessments coming up. Enjoy everyone, Blue out!

world: We'll see :D


	22. On the Road Again

On the Road Again

"Hey, is she going to be alright? She's not going to catch fire again or anything is she?" Asuna asked Kaede in a low voice. They were off again and it was starting to a get a little chilly.

"No she should be fine now. It was most probably a one-time thing due to the unpredictability of her changing but for now we must keep moving. There are certain creatures that come out at night that tend to be very unfriendly. I'd like to avoid them if we could," Kaede said.

"Can't you, Setsuna-san and Mana-san just kill them?" Asuna asked.

"Possibly but it would waste more time. There are also even far worse dangers at night in the forest where the mages lives," Kaede said. Smiling reassuredly she said, "But we probably won't run into any of those things and if we do we should be fine.

"You know, the way you say that…"

"It'll be fine! Everything will be fine!"

"Kaede-san!" Konoka called from behind them. The brunette had been walking alongside Setsuna, chatting to her amiably whereas her companion seemed to be doing a great impression of a statue-a moving statue but a statue nevertheless.

"What is it Konoka-dono?" Kaede glanced over her shoulder at her.

"How much further is it to the city?"

"Not too long," Kaede chuckled.

"Kaede, those demons weren't a rogue group," Mana said. The gunslinger was a little ways up ahead them and had turned to look at her, "I questioned one before I killed it. What I got out of him was that they'd been sent by Poyo-san to hunt Setsuna down and kill her. They weren't expecting company."

"What of the underground mines?" Kaede asked.

"The demon showed no recognition. It's more than likely the mines were set up there a long time ago and the people who set them up either couldn't finish it or died. In fact it was a miracle none of us got blown up in the first place. The mines seem to be very touch sensitive."

"Who is Poyo-san?" Asuna asked, confused.

"A high level demonfolk," Kaede answered. "She's considered to be an important figure with her kind."

"Sounds creepy," Asuna shivered.

"Well you see, a long while ago anyone could pass through the demon and human world as they pleased. Then a section of demonfolk thought it was better to fuse both worlds together. It wasn't," Kaede said. "Ordinary humans with no knowledge of magic or demons were forced into the demon world. There was a violent bloodbath as civil in-fighting occurred on both sides and it took no time at all before it escalated into a full-blown war. People who had never heard of magic before or any kind of magical world were scared, terrified and some demons were not kind to the humans others were, Poyo-san's twin Zazie Rainyday for example."

"Although there is still that rumour that floats around that she's the one who instigated the entire operation in the first place," Mana noted.

"But that can't be right," Konoka said. "She doesn't seem like that type of person."

"It's just a rumour Konoka-dono, nothing more. There were all kinds of sides to the war and Zazie-dono didn't hold as much of a status within her own kind as her sister. People were bound to make her the bad guy," Kaede chuckled.

"That's horrible,"

"Aye I was only a child then but I remember it well," Kaede gazed ahead. "That was the one time in my life I thought I'd really die."

"Wait so what happened to the humans, the ones that the demons weren't nice to? Don't tell me that they killed them," Asuna frowned.

Kaede cast a glance at Mana who shrugged and said, "Tell them they may as well know."

"How should I put this…there were mainly two sides where humans were concerned," Kaede said slowly. "They were those who wanted to kill or enslave humans to use them for their own means as manual labour or for entertainment purposes. Making them fight each other was one…popular sport The winner would receive another day to live, the loser would be sent away or forced to breed with the demon who put bets on the losing victim."

"That's horrible," Asuna's face turned white.

"Couldn't someone have stopped them?" Konoka's expression was the same as Asuna's but her eyes watering. "That's…that's just…."

"Ah well you guys shouldn't worry about it anyway. This happened over 10 years ago," Kaede said in a much lighter tone.

"But it's been stopped right? I mean, that stuff doesn't happen anymore right?" Asuna said.

"Well we have Zazie Rainyday to thank for that," Mana mused, her eyes glittering. "She was for all intents and purposes, operating undercover. It was generally accepted that humans were second-rate citizens but she part of the group that on the opposing side. She helped keep ordinary humans safe whenever she could and she was the only one that led the rebel army the end to openly try to incapitate her sister."

"So that's why everyone started fighting?" Asuna asked. "I thought you said it was a rumour."

"Rumours have to start from somewhere don't they Kagurazaka-san? In a war the only thing that matters in the end is the outcome and who wins…and who loses. And there are always, always people that get in the way that you end up killing if they don't step down no matter if you're on the "good" side or the bad side," Mana smiled humourlessly at her.

"Why do you say that like you were there?" Asuna looked at her suspiciously.

Mana just regarded Asuna wryly.

"Wait no way you were there! Just how old are you exactly?" Asuna stared at her.

Shaking her head Mana chuckled and walked ahead, "Come on we'd better get moving. Night-fall will come very soon."

"So how'd you guys…I mean how'd the two worlds get separated again? That must've taken a hell lot of…something right?" Asuna said.

"Hmm there was a sacrifice," Kaede said. "Setsuna-dono, do you remember?"

Head jerking up Setsuna said, "Huh, sorry what were you saying Kaede?"

"The hero from the War, do you remember who it was?"

"It was a book who was really a mage."

"…Are you serious?" Asuna looked from one of them to the other incredulously.

"Yes. He goes by the name of Colonel Sanders. He's still alive now…in a way. He sealed himself between the very boundaries of both worlds. That's the only reason this world and the human world is separate from one another but it came at a price," Setsuna nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuna said.

"You'll see," After that Setsuna lapsed back into silence.

"Uh, Kaede-san do you think we can rest a little bit?" Konoka called.

"Ara? That may not be such a good idea Konoka-dono. To rest right now…we're not far from the village now," Kaede glanced over her shoulder.

"Just a little bit? Asuna's probably tired too. It won't hurt to rest a little bit right?" Konoka pressed.

"What? No I'm fine Konoka," Asuna looked at her, bemused, "Why-?"

"Kaede we should keep moving especially when we're this close," Mana narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm," Kaede surveyed Konoka, putting a half-closed fist to her nose in thought. Her gaze slid over to Setsuna whose eyes were fluttering shut. They snapped open as soon as she realized she was falling asleep, "Yosh alright we can rest for a little while."

"Yay thanks Kaede-san," Konoka said happily. She sat down on the sand, folding her dress underneath her and patted the sand next to her, "Come on let's rest for a bit Secchan."

Mana quirked a brow at Setsuna who ignored the gunslinger and sat down cross-legged beside Konoka. "Oh I get it…nice Konoka," Asuna snickered as she followed suit, sitting with her legs stretched out.

"Setsuna, honestly all you have to do is say something if you're sleepy," Kaede said.

"I am not sle-slee-argh," The glare Setsuna tried to give the ninja was ruined by a long yawn.

"It's alright you're changing after all aren't you? Vampires need their beauty sleep," Mana smirked.

"Shut up," Setsuna scowled.  
>"Such language I'm surprised shouldn't you be more polite around your ojou-sama?" Mana's smirk grew wider if anything.<p>

Fuming Setsuna made to get up but Konoka pulled her back, grinning, "I don't mind."

"Yeah she's heard waaay worse isn't that right Little Miss Innocent?" Asuna laughed.

Winking Konoka put a finger to her lips and said playfully, "Shh you're not supposed to tell anyone or they'll start to think bad things of me."

"Speaking of bad things…." Kaede raised her eyes to the darkening skies. "Mana is right. We can't stay here for long. It's rumoured that specters come out at night in these parts to terrorize any vulnerable travelers. If we keep moving we'll be alright."

Konoka's cheerful façade suddenly faded. "Spect-spectres you mean ghosts?"

"For a better lack of word...they're meant to be the spirits of the dead that died here from the war. It's just a legend no doubt but I'd rather be safe. And then there are the night crawlers to consider…"

Looking uncomfortable Konoka's brows furrowed together, "Why did so many people die for this war? It was unnecessary if everyone just got along…"

Kaede smiled at her but there was no humour, "Sometimes things just happen and we can't explain why. Over the years I've learnt that life works in mysterious ways. Ah…such as…"

Setsuna toppled right into Konoka's lap, fast asleep. After a moment of stunned silence Mana sighed, "Such a stubborn girl…" She lay back down, cracking a slight smile at the pair, "But some things never will change."

Adjusting her head Setsuna murmured something in her sleep that sounded a lot like "Konochan", her legs spreading out to get comfortable and gripped the folds of Konoka's dress with her hands.

"We may have to carry her again if she doesn't wake up. In the meantime I'll keep a lookout with Mana," Kaede said.

For what it was worth Konoka was speechless. But as she started to stroke Setsuna's soft hair she liked this feeling inside her.

* * *

><p>A.N: Boom argh grrrr enjoy folks :D<p> 


	23. Tis' but a Dream

Break

"Kaede do you want me to carry her?" Mana asked wryly.

They were on the move again and it was getting dark, the sun nearly gone. Kaede was at the front carrying Setsuna on her back while Mana was bringing up the rear. Asuna and Konoka were in between them.

"Ah jeeze I'll carry her," Asuna said. Without waiting for an answer the redhead strode forwards, gently prying the sleeping Setsuna off her.

With Konoka's help she looped Setsuna's arms onto her shoulders and held her legs underneath her arms piggy-back style. As Asuna hitched her onto her back, getting a good hold so she wouldn't fall off Mana observed her silently for a moment.

"Kagurazaka, I'm impressed. You're doing extremely well for someone who's a newcomer to this world," Mana said.

"Eh heh, thanks. I'm not so good in schoolwork but I'm good when it comes to outdoors stuff like this," Asuna said.

"Indeed," Mana noted.

"Ne Kaede why does Secchan keep on falling asleep?" Konoka asked the ninja worriedly as they set off again.

"I'm not sure to be honest. The best I can figure is that her body is still adapting to the changes it's going through. I've heard that Eva-dono had this kind of problem when she was first transformed so perhaps it's similar to that," Kaede replied.

Biting her lip Konoka said apologetically, "Sorry about troubling you so much Kaede. I didn't think we'd have so many problems getting there."

"Ah don't worry about it. This is good training, not just for me but for Setsuna-dono too."

"She doesn't really weigh much. Even though we've been walking for so long I feel fine," Asuna said, "So how long until we get to the village?"

"Soon, look further up ahead and you'll see the forest," Kaede said.

The sand was giving way to rock and grass. They could see a lush forest appearing in the distance, the trees sparse at first but as they got closer the amount increased, stretching out all the way back. Asuna stopped, looking at it with awe.

"You'd better wake Sleeping Beauty up now," Mana chuckled. "It's easier to move by yourself."

"Let me," Konoka said quickly.

Catching Asuna's eye as she stood up on her tip-toes, Konoka's cheeks flushed red. Asuna's lips were twitching into a knowing grin. And for the first time in her life Konoka felt self-conscious and felt butterflies in her stomach as she gazed at her face. It was so peaceful and for a moment Konoka wondered what she was dreaming about. Konoka felt her stomach do weird little flips as she realized that their faces were an inch away from one another. She touched her cheek, not sure why. Setsuna stirred and she started to open her eyes sleepily.

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna murmured.

Konoka was speechless for once. She wasn't so sure what to say. Then Setsuna's eyes cleared, then widened as if she realized what she'd just said then she snapped upright, catching Asuna by surprise so that the redhead dropped her.

"Sorry Setsuna," Asuna said, leaning down to help her up and grinning at her.

Embarrassed Setsuna took it and brushed herself off. She avoided Konoka's eyes completely, walking past her towards Mana whose expression hadn't changed but the corners of her lips were turning upwards into a smirk.

Kaede patted Konoka's shoulder cheerfully, "Well done Konoka-dono. Setsuna needs someone like you."

Setsuna's ears went red and she started walking towards the forest stiffly. Grinning mischieviously Konoka ran after her, tackling her in a squeeze and pecked her cheek.

"H-Hey w-what was that for?" Setsuna nearly tripped over a rock hidden in the dirt as she lost her balance.

"Just felt like it," Konoka said cheerfully. "You're still not grumpy are you?"

"Keep on moving you two we don't have time to mess around," Mana said as she strode past them into the forest.

Trees now were ahead of them with a sparse canopy and healthy lush green foliage everywhere. The floor was damp with tufts of grass poking out from the soft dirt.

"We're not messing around!" Setsuna cried out, arms waving through the air.

As Konoka let go a tiny smile played around the corners of her mouth. Asuna pushed her forwards gently, "C'mon we're going to get left behind."

"Everyone hold onto one another and form a chain or we'll lose one another," Kaede said as she passed them. She was clutching the back of Mana's clothes.

Konoka took her hand while Asuna's slipped hers into her free one. They were venturing deeper into the forest Setsuna ended up taking the rear but when Konoka glanced back every so often to check if she was still there she appeared more and more unnerved. At first Konoka thought it was because there the deeper the darker it was getting. Then she realized that Setsuna was looking around, her expression alert and sharp. She'd created a small flame out of ki on one finger that served as a mini light.

"We're nearly there," Kaede said.

Konoka couldn't see anything. Just as she was about to say something about that Asuna let out a yelp.

"Asuna are you ok?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah," Asuna winced, looking back at Setsuna, "Can you loosen your grip a bit?"

"Sorry," Setsuna muttered, distracted. "There's just…I feel like there's someone watching us."

Kaede had let go of Mana and was striding forwards. Something sizzled in front of her like electricity and for an instant they saw a transparent blue barrier shimmer. It was gone in the blink of an eye. Kaede tried again, her hand outstretched. The wall re-appeared and stayed there, curving inwards and expanding so that it was taller than the trees. Konoka gasped. There behind the barrier was an entire town nestled within the forest. She could only see the front but there were buildings of pure marble and winding cobblestone paths twisting and turning upwards into the middle of a bunch of buildings.

"Ah wait Asuna-" Kaede started but the redhead was through before they could even blink.

"Huh what is it Kaede-san?"

Astonished, the ninja said, "Never mind."

"Hey why aren't you guys coming-" Asuna broke off as she was surrounded by a dozen spears held by what appeared to be knights in white armour.

"Speak! What kind of sorcery is this how did you break through our barrier?" One of them demanded.

"What are you talking about, what barrier?" Asuna stuttered.

"Good sir knights if you please put your swords down she means you no harm," Setsuna's voice rang through the air, quiet and tempered.

The knights turned their heads towards her. Setsuna leveled her gaze towards them evenly.

"S-Servant of the D-Dark Evangel I-sorry we weren't aware you were here," One of the knights said, his voice wavering.

"Even so this girl here violated the barrier," One of the other knights spoke up.

Setsuna strode forwards, unfurling her wings and spread them wide.

"This girl is just an ordinary person from the human world. She won't do anything to you but me on the other hand, maybe your barrier's weak and that's why she could break it? Perhaps you people are the same?" Setsuna said coldly, raising a hand. Her fingernails had grown if anything.

"N-No that's…uh," The knights began to back away. One of them though stepped forwards and aimed a long thick sword he'd with-drawn from his scabbard at Setsuna's face. "Y-You don't scare me d-demon of-"

Setsuna's hand snapped out clutching the sword and with a crunch she crushed it into bite-sized pieces of metal. As he scrambled back, his face going white underneath the helmet Setsuna threw the pieces at his feet, blood dripping from her palm.

"Stand down or that is what will happen to you and I won't hold back," Setsuna said.

Biting her lip Konoka made to move forwards but Mana jerked her back. Just as the other knights were looking like they wanted to start fighting a hoarse voice ripped through the air.

"Heeeey stop, stop! Those people are friends, not our enemies!"

Relaxing Setsuna backed down. Letting go of Konoka's arm, Mana glanced over at the ermine that was hurrying over to them.

The guards lowered their weapons and Asuna breathed a sigh of relief. Then she blinked, "Is that an ermine walking on two feet?"

"Hey ninja girl what're you guys doing all the way out here?" The ermine yelled out, running up to them on two legs. "Tatsumiya, Setsuna? I thought you two were up in the human world for good!"

"Tell me I'm seeing things," Asuna rubbed her eyes, gawking at the ermine.

"Nope name's Albert Chamomile but you ladies can call me Chamo. I'm _the_ talking, walking ermine extraordinaire, expert in all things involving magic and pervert-" The ermine winked at her and a lecherous glint entered his beady black eyes.

Eye twitching, Setsuna snapped out of her silence for a moment and knelt down in front of him, picking him up by the tail. "Continue that sentence in front of ojou-sama and you will live to regret it Chamo-san," She spoke in a low voice, barely controlled like a blade waiting to strike.

Gulping audibly, the ermine, Chamo, waved its stubby arms in protest and flashed her a disarming grin, "Hey, no problem Setsuna! Yep, you can rely on old Chamomile here…hey what happened to your arm?"

"Attacked by demons on the way here," Setsuna said shortly, placing him back down on the ground.

"Whoa those were some brave demons there," Chamo chuckled. "Hey wait, did you say ojou-sama, who're you talking about?"

Wordlessly, Setsuna turned her head to look at Konoka.  
>"No way, whoa so the rumours are true! That's some major celebrity you have there," He exclaimed.<p>

Konoka who was looking pleased but embarrassed at the same time, gave a non-committal half shrug.

"Chamo-kun, perhaps you could direct us to where Yue-chan is? Or even Alberio-kun, if he's here?"

"Yue-jouchan eh, she's around somewhere, probably with those three knight friends of hers. Alberio left yesterday to go on some self-discovery trip or something came back just a couple of hours ago," Chamo chortled, his grin broadening. "Come on, jou-chans"


	24. Back to the Dark

"So what gives, how come you and Tatsumiya are back here?" Chamo glanced at the pair in question curiously as they walked down the leaf-strewn path.

"Circumstances," Mana responded briefly.

"And if possible to fix Setsuna-dono's sword," Kaede added.

Whistling as Chamo looked at it he said, "Someone really did a number on it huh? What happened?"

"Demons at the citadel," Kaede replied.

"Weird I thought that place was abandoned. Ah well least you guys got out of it ok," Chamo scratched his head. "So I dunno what you want us to do about the sword. The blacksmith place has been destroyed."

"By who?" Kaede asked.

"Shirabe, you should've seen it. We thought someone was attacking the village," Chamo laughed.

"Ah…the one with the explosive violin?" Kaede said.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Explosive violin, you're kidding right?" Asuna said.

"Wish I was," Chamo stopped, spinning around to face them with a grin. "And this is the mage village."

Konoka had never seen something so amazing. It was like someone had plopped an entire mini city inside the forest. There were no walls just a group of little cottages nestled inside the trees and cobblestone paths leading to the centre and to the entrance of the houses. The houses were arranged in a circle with gaps in between for paths. As they wandered down a path they saw kids playing with wands, teenagers out jostling each other or talking with each other. They all wore cloaks. As they neared the clearing Konoka spied a pagoda tucked away in an empty area near a cherry blossom tree. A few girls were underneath it, practicing spells with long staffs. One had dog ears and blonde hair. A shorter one had purple hair tied in braids. She was squatting down on the ground. A taller girl with a flower tucked behind her ear and short black hair was leaning over.

"Yue-dono!" Kaede called. The short girl turned around to her.

Looking at them all in surprise Yue said, "Kaede, Setsuna what're you two doing back here? And Tastumiya-san I thought you would be off doing some shady underworld business or something of that sort…? And you've got company."

"It's a pleasure to see you too Yue-dono," Kaede said.

"Hi," Konoka said brightly. "I'm Konoka."

"Asuna," The redhead said as Yue looked at her.

"We're here to seek your help," Kaede said.

"Really, have you decided to become a mage?" Yue looked puzzled.

"No that would be Konoka-dono here," Kaede said, putting a hand on Konoka's shoulder. "Both Setsuna and Konoka need your help."

"Both of them?"

"Setsuna's changing," Kaede said.

Yue glanced at Setsuna, understanding passing her face. "I'll see what I can do."

"Yue!" The dog-eared girl cried out, leaping to her feet. She was holding a bird in her hand. "I fixed...oh hey Kaede."

"Hello Collet," Kaede said.

"If you're looking for Al he's in the..." She trailed off as she saw the others.

"I'm right here," A man appeared in front of them with short blue hair and a ponytail sticking out. Bowing the man smiled at them handsomely and his eyes were twinkling, "Charmed ladies."

Curtsying Konoka giggled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"This is Alberio Imma, the real name of the hero we were talking about earlier," Kaede said with a chuckle.

"Who's Alberio Imma?" He looked at the ninja innocently. Turning his gaze back to them he said spreading out his arms, "Come we'll find a place for you all to stay."

"No need," Kaede said. "I'll be sleeping outside."

"Come now Kaede-san, when someone offers you a place to stay it's rude to say no don't you think?" He said cheerfully.

"It's equally rude to offend a ninja by assuming she wouldn't want to rest in nature wouldn't you say so?" Kaede said pleasantly, smiling.

"Just find a room for Konoka-ojou-sama and Asuna-san I'll stay outside too," Setsuna spoke up abruptly.

"But you guys can't just stay outside," Konoka looked at the both of them, concerned. "What if something attacked you two and it's really cold. You're going to catch your death."

"Don't worry nothing's going to happen," Setsuna said.

"And besides it's not like they're going to be killed by a bear or something…right?" Asuna said.

"Precisely," Kaede nodded.

"…Though we do have the dragons that fly here frequently you might want to watch out for them," Alberio chimed in.

"You're kidding right?" Asuna asked, looking alarmed.

"I could have mistaken them for the fire-breathing flying salamanders…" Alberio wondered.

"…I give up," Asuna slapped her hand to her forehead, exasperated. "You're impossible you know that?"

Smiling at her Alberio directed his next words to Setsuna, "How is kitty by the way?"

"She's fine," Setsuna said.

"Who is kitty?" Asuna echoed.

"That would be my dear Eva-chan," Alberio explained.

"You know Eva-chan?" Konoka said awed.

"Indeed it was a while back…I was one of her supposed victims," Alberio said.

"Wait hasn't she lived thousands of years?" Asuna frowned. "You don't look that old."

"This isn't my real body and her age has been greatly exaggerated. She's only hundreds of years old."

"Like that makes things any better the way you say that," Asuna muttered.

"Al-san, how come if you're an illusion your body's like a real one?" Konoka asked.

"Magic," Alberio winked at her. "Nothing is able to hurt me in this form but at the same time I can only cast basic magic spells and interact with people at the most basic level."

"Alberio-san!" Someone called.

It belonged to a girl in the cleaering at the centre of the village with long wavy hair and what appeared to be long rectangular horns sticking out from underneath it. She was in a robe and she looked elegant like a nymph.

"What is it Shirabe-san?" Alberio said.

Walking up to him, she appeared a bit irritated. "Someone has fiddled with my violin again. I can't find the fiddle."

"And what makes you think that I would be able to help?" Alberio asked.

"Because you were the cause of why I lost my fiddle the other time," Shirabe said with a sniff. Noticing the others her eyes widened slightly as they fell on Setsuna. "Aren't you the Dark Evangel's assistant?"

Setsuna didn't seem to be listening.

"That she would be but now is not the proper time for these things," Alberio said. "Look over there Shiori-san seems to have your fiddle. You seemed to have just dropped it."

He was gesturing to a gentle looking girl with layered hair full with bouncy curls with a ribbon in it, picking up a fiddle from the ground. Walking back to Shiori she couldn't help but glance back at them.

"Well Setsuna-san it looks like you're going to be a popular one here," Alberio patted her shoulder. "Come Princess, Asuna-chan we'll go find you a place to stay."

* * *

><p>That night they sat around a crackling fire that Kaede had fashioned from flint, sticks and rocks she found in the forest. Setsuna was absent, choosing to sit in a tree far far away from everyone else. She'd said nothing so much one word since Konoka had treated her wound. As Asuna chatted amiably with Kaede, Konoka kept on glancing at the woods hoping that she'd see her walking towards them.<p>

"Worried about your pet ojou-sama?" Mana asked.

Konoka started. The gun-slinger was lounging on a log, a gun cradled in her arms. She had a smile on her face that Konoka didn't find reassuring. She hadn't tried to kill her within the time they'd spent together but that didn't mean she wouldn't.

Edging away from her, Konoka said with a frown, "Secchan is not an animal."

Chuckling, Mana said, "Pets don't necessarily have to be animals. Isn't that right Kaede?"

"Indeed," Kaede replied. The ninja was sitting on the dirt, cross-legged.

"So what's the deal with the sword?" Asuna looked from one to the other.

Kaede gazed at the fire, putting her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Do you know where Setsuna-dono came from?"

"No."

"She was originally born in the uzoku tribe, a clan of bird demons in the demon plane who reside in the mountains in the north. Swordplay is an important part of their culture and most are skilled warriors. In a way it's like their sword is part of them and they are part of their sword."

"So it's a noble warrior thing?"

"Ah well…I don't really know. Setsuna-dono left the uzoku tribe when she was very young so this is all just guesswork," Kaede said lightly.

Mana's eyes flicked to the ninja, amusement twinkling in them.

"But she's been up in that tree for ages. There's something else bothering her I know it," Konoka said.

Kaede's gaze slid towards her and she looked impressed. Mana was chortling.

"Seems you've had quite the effect on her," Mana said, curiosity underlying her rich voice. "What do you think is bothering her then?"

"It's more than what you said Kaede-san isn't it? The sword must be very important to her otherwise she wouldn't be so upset. Was it from someone very close to her?" Konoka looked directly at Kaede.

"Well done Konoka-dono," Kaede said smiling.

"Why didn't you just tell us that?" Asuna huffed, warming her hands over the fire.

"Over the many, many years I've known Setsuna-dono she's always been very closed. I'm one of the privileged few who she's shared her past and her secrets with so betraying her trust is something I don't want to do," Kaede replied.

"I'll go see how she is," Konoka said, getting up.

"Oi Konoka, it's dangerous out there you want someone to come with you?" Asuna called as she walked away from them.

Shaking her head, she walked faster.

Konoka found her nestled in the highest branch of an old, twisted tree. She had the two pieces of Yunagi wrapped in a makeshift bundle of cloth she'd gotten somewhere in the citadel before they'd left, hanging from the waistband of her hakama. Her wings were out which were hanging limply from her shoulders and the expression on her face was soft, vulnerable, her eyes lost in faraway memories. Her arms were crossed and one hand was resting on the arm that was bandaged. Konoka almost didn't want to disturb her because if she did, it'd be like throwing a pebble across a tranquil pond. So she just sat down on the ground, legs stretched out and hands on the forest floor, watching her. After a while she realized she was singing a tune and Setsuna's eyes had drifted shut, her expression peaceful. She didn't know how long they'd been like that for and at first she thought she'd fallen asleep but then she opened them and gazed down at her tenderly.

"Your voice is beautiful ojou-sama," Setsuna said softly.

Blushing, Konoka stopped singing and looked away with a small smile for a moment before turning back to look up at her. Her heart sped up and she got that funny feeling in her stomach like butterflies were flapping around in there. Setsuna was back to star-gazing.

"How's your arm?" Konoka asked.

"Better," Setsuna replied. She fixed her eyes on her, "What are you doing here, why aren't you back with the others?"

"I was worried about you. With everything that's happened…" She got to her feet, brushing herself off. "I can worry can't I?"

A slight smile ghosted across Setsuna's face, gratitude. "I'll be fine ojou-sama."

"Would you like me to sing again?"

She coughed and angled her head away from Konoka, possibly to cover the blush that spread across her cheeks and mumbled, "Ah well, if-if you like."  
>Konoka had never thought anything of her voice but as she sang it seemed to put Setsuna in a happier, relaxed mood. In fact, her eyes were fluttering shut again and soon her face seemed content. It made Konoka stop for a moment. A furrow appeared in Setsuna's face, disgruntled and sleepily she opened her eyes.<p>

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You looked so..." Konoka trailed off as Setsuna extended her wings and soared down towards her. "Secchan, what are you-?

"Come on let's go back Asuna-san's probably worried sick about you," Setsuna said.

As she took her hand she realized that Setsuna's fingernails were longer and sharper. Concerned, Konoka glanced at her as they walked back to the others, feet crunching dry leaves. There was a crease in between her eyebrows, her mouth turned downwards.

"You have no idea how worried I was."

If her lips hadn't moved Konoka would've thought she was imagining it. "What?"

"When you ran away back in the normal world…I thought you were gone forever," Setsuna said, face shadowed and not looking at her.

"You scared me and my grand-dad, I just wanted to see him since you know, you wouldn't let me," Konoka squeezed her hand, sticking her tongue out at her.

Setsuna raised her head, looking mulish but a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth which disappeared when she caught sight of her nails which were getting extremely long. Letting go of Konoka's hand quickly, she curled her fingers inwards.

"Damn it," Setsuna muttered.

"Secchan?"

"Yes ojou-sama?"

"You're going to be ok you know and we're going to get Yuunagi fixed."

Setsuna's eyes flickered with surprise. "I never said there was anything wrong with me."

Konoka just smiled at her, "You don't need to say anything for me to know something's bothering you."

Turning her gaze away from her, Setsuna coughed and cleared her throat, "W-well in any case, Kaede knows where we can find someone to help. Once we locate him I'll take you back to the human world. Master's going to have a head on a platter if I don't get you back soon."

Her hand strayed to the pouch and for a fleeting moment her features twisted into a mask of pain.

"Yuunagi's very important to you isn't it?" Konoka said gently.

Setsuna was quiet for a long moment then she said, "Yuunagi was my very first sword. It was my mother's before she…passed away."

Remember the reality Poyo had shown her Konoka clasped her arm around Setsuna's and leaned against her, "What about the brooch?"

"That was from Tsukuyomi…when she was alive," Setsuna said darkly.

Konoka tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy at her name. Setsuna might've noticed she was uncomfortable because she reached out and took her hand in hers, holding it tightly. Taking it out from inside her haori Setsuna looked at it, her face inscrutable and then with a heave threw it away into the darkness.

"It means nothing to me anymore," Setsuna said.

"Are you sure?" Konoka asked, looking at her.

Smiling at her softly Setsuna squeezed her hand, "Yes."

"So…do you always spend time star-gazing in trees?"

Setsuna stopped and looked up, a shaft of moonlight peaking through a large gap in the canopy and showering them in a beam of ethereal light.

"When I was a child my mother used to sit with me and point out the constellations at night. She would have made a great astronomer," Setsuna said softly.

"Will you teach me some?"

"Sure ojou-sama but I never knew you were…" Setsuna trailed off as Konoka smiled at her.

"Sometimes I like looking up at the stars," Konoka said.

"Ok but we'd have to go up above the canopy I mean you can't really see anything from here…" Setsuna said, suddenly looking nervous.

"I can see one," Konoka said cheerfully.

Looking bewildered Setsuna followed her gaze, examining the smattering of white stars sprinkled across the black sky. Squinting she said, "I can't make out anything…are you sure you're-"

"It's Orion," Konoka said. "See? You can see the stars connecting to make up the belt."

"That looks more like a saucepan," Setsuna blinked.

"No don't you see? Those three stars make up the belt then those four dots make up the body and those three from the belt coming down from it is meant to be the sword…" Konoka pointed to each star in turn.

Eyes widening Setsuna said, "You're right…that is Orion."

"He's supposed to be this huge powerful hunter," Konoka sighed, lowering her gaze back down.

"The hunter from the myths,"

"I think we should re-name the constellation," Konoka said cheekily.

"What?"

"How about…we re-name it Setsuna?"

"W-WHAT? Ojou-sama how could you say such a thing Th-That's…." Setsuna spluttered.

"Just kidding," Konoka laughed. She grinned at her as she looked away sheepishly, "But you know what they say about Orion? He was the best hunter so that's why when he died in battle he was resurrected in the stars."

"Yes well that's what it's believed," Setsuna nodded.

"They also said that Orion kept on chasing something and once he couldn't catch his prey…and the prey caught him," Konoka leaned closer, their faces inches apart.

"Y-Yes what are you getting-" Setsuna swallowed.

She kissed her only briefly and pulled away, a shy smile on her face, "Anyway we'd better hurry back or they'll be wondering where we-"  
>Setsuna grabbed her hand though, wrapping her arm around her waist and kissed her back. She with-drew immediately, her face red.<p>

"Ko…Ojou-sama I really…sorry I shouldn't have done that. Let's go back," She let go of Konoka and began to walk back falling silent all of a sudden.

"Hey wait!" Konoka ran after her.

While they were walking back Konoka noticed she was walking funny and having trouble breathing. She didn't look too good either. It might've been her imagination but she could swear her face was turning green.

"Secchan hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Setsuna bit out, putting her hand against the trunk of a tree to steady herself. She said slowly, "Just…"

Setsuna collapsed.

* * *

><p>A.N: Jesus almighty this one was a bit of a struggle o-o. Surprisingly. Happy reading folks<p> 


	25. Dream Catcher

When Setsuna fainted Konoka had a flashback of when they'd first met but this time she was terrified.

"Secchan!" She knelt down and noticed one very bad thing.

The bandages were tinged with green and red. She was too scared to find out what was underneath but Setsuna was now shivering and had encased her body with her wings. Konoka noticed with a jolt of surprise that the lower primary feathers had turned white.

"Secchan, can you hear me?"

"O-ojou-sama?"

"Is it your arm?"

"It…it's cold. I'm-I'm cold," Setsuna said, teeth chattering.

"Ok just, just hold on alright? We'll go back to the others, they'll know what to do," Konoka couldn't keep her voice calm so she nearly cried when Setsuna cracked open one eye and smiled at her.

It was weak at the best but in her eyes she could see a strength that she'd come to associate with her.

"Don't look so scared, I'm not easy to kill," Setsuna rasped.

Konoka hoisted her up, making her lean against her and hooked her arm across her shoulders, holding her hand with hers.

"Stupid, stupid, why didn't I realize anything was wrong with you!"

Setsuna didn't respond and Konoka was terrified that it was because she was dead but she heard her still breathing. She had her head resting on her shoulder, her breaths coming out in ragged strains. Konoka could see Kaede and Asuna at the campfire but no Mana.

"Kaede-san, help, something's happened to Secchan!" Konoka cried.

Kaede was the first at her side, taking Setsuna from her arms and set her down on the ground gently.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We were talking and she just fainted! There's-there's something wrong with her arm!" Konoka said tearfully.

Asuna ran over, looking shocked, "Jesus what happened to her arm?"

Kaede was unwinding the bandages carefully but quickly. Konoka's hand flew up to her mouth as she saw what was underneath.

"Oh my god, what…" Asuna said, turning pale.

It was bleeding for one thing but that wasn't the scary thing. Green pus was oozing out from the scar and around it, the skin was yellow.

"Not good," Kaede said grimly. "She's been poisoned."

"What?"

"Stay here, I'll be back for you two later. Mana will take care of you while I'm gone," Kaede said.

"Wait but Mana-san's not-" Asuna started to call as she sprinted away from them, her form becoming a mere dot in seconds.

"She'll be fine," Mana appeared from behind Asuna, watching the ninja disappear into the woods.

"Holy shit where the hell did you come from?" Asuna jumped as the tanned assassin looked at her wryly. "Why do you always do that?"

"I went to look for the princess here and Setsuna. We did need to get a move on," Mana said, jerking her thumb at Konoka.

"Where'd Kaede-san go?" Konoka was still looking in the general direction where Kaede had gone, biting her lip.

* * *

><p>"Yue!" Kaede shouted, crashing through the door of her cottage.<p>

"Kaede-san, what on earth are you-?" Yue was so startled she dropped the books she had been carrying from the bookshelf to her desk in a heap. Usually calm to the point of apathy at the best, her eyes widening was her reaction of extreme shock, "What? Setsuna, what-what's happened?"

"She's been poisoned, her arm, you were the only one I could think of that could help her and the closest," Kaede said, hurrying to the sofa that Yue kept in the corner of the room and setting her down carefully.

"Are you crazy? I'm not a doctor!"

"But you have medical and magical knowledge and the tools and means to help," Kaede glanced at her seriously. "Hurry I don't know how far this poison's spread."

"Right," Yue swallowed. She ran over, kneeling down beside Setsuna. "You're going to have to remove her wing so I can see this."

Obliging, Kaede gently shifted Setsuna's left wing to reveal the infected arm.

"Oh no, no this, no," Yue's face paled. "Kaede-san, go get me my jar of leeches and a pair of tongs from the cellar."

In a flash Kaede disappeared up the stairs. The cellar door from upstairs slammed once then twice again and Kaede reappeared with the leeches and tongs. Swiping the jar, Setsuna's red eyes snapped open, pained. She convulsed, shivering, sweat forming on her face. A high-pitched keening erupted from her throat and she started to twist and turn, limbs and wings flying everywhere. A wing whacked the jar out and tongs of Kaede's hand but Yue lunged for the jar, snatching it with a hand. Kaede pinned Setsuna down, trapping her arms down against her wings and positioning her body in between her legs so they didn't kick her.

"Yue-!" Kaede grunted as Setsuna bucked against her.

"She's having a seizure I have to sedate her!" Yue cried, rushing to the chest of drawers at the back of the room.

"Do whatever you need!"

Wrenching open a drawer with the jar in one arm, Yue rifled through it hastily and emerged with a hypodermic needle, cloth and a bottle labeled morphine. She set the cloth down, uncapped the bottle and filled it with morphine.

"Setsuna, please stay still!" Kaede urged as she thrashed like a bird drowning in the ocean.

"Hold her still now," Yue rushed over with the needle and cloth.

Throwing caution to the winds, Kaede slapped her across the face, "Now Yue-dono!"

Plunging the needle into Setsuna's good arm while she was stunned, Yue sighed in relief. Slowly, she began to settle down, her breathing become regular.

"Thank goodness," Kaede let out a relieved breath.

"Magically enhanced sedatives, the strongest in existence," Yue wiped her forehead, smiling weakly.

Setting down the jar, Yue reached across to the tongs which had fallen a few feet away from Kaede and unscrewed the lid.

"How did this happen?"

"We were travelling the citadel ruins in the west when we were attacked by a group of rogue demons. One of them was wielding a sword and she got slashed in the arm."

"It looks like the sword must have been poisoned," Yue muttered as she plucked a leech from the jar with the tongs.

"And you're going to suck it out with the leech?"

"Not precisely. I need to find out what type of poison the sword had so I create an antidote so when the leech suck the blood and I take a sample it should tell me what type of poison it was. The sedatives should delay it spreading so for now we're in a stalemate."

"Why can't you just use the blood that's coming from her wound now?"

"It's dried. Fresh blood will produce better results," She set the leech on the centre of the wound where it stayed there like a stopper, sucking the blood underneath and around it. Grimacing, Yue pulled out the wand she carried the pockets of her robes and murmured incantations.

Light green complex circles overlaid with smaller ones and triangles in the middle with Latin phrases across them appeared in the air above Setsuna. Spinning in place, the circles shifted with one another, the phrases rearranging themselves every once in a while.

"Magical anti-oxidants to help get rid of the toxins in the poison and help stop it from spreading. It's an extra precaution. The type of poison that Setsuna has been infected with looks to be a specific kind that only the scorpions in the ruins at the north produce. Normally it's only harmful to demons, specifically hanyous…which means that the demon who did this to Setsuna must have been aiming to kill her…" Yue frowned. "That makes no sense. Why would it risk facing the wrath of Evangeline-san?"

"You see…about that, you've heard about the young mage that everyone is after?"

"Of course, you'd have to be living under a rock not to know."

"Setsuna-dono has been entrusted with taking care of her under her master's orders. My guess is that the demons that ambushed us were planning to kidnap the girl herself so they thought taking out the bodyguard would be wise," Kaede said.

"…You…she's…she's with _you?" _Yue's voice got louder an octave in surprise.

"Under the circumstances yes, her and her friend, my clan needed the aid of her powers."

"Well I guess that would explain why Setsuna's with you instead of Evangeline-san. I'm guessing that she doesn't know Setsuna's down here?" Yue mused.

"No. After we get Setsuna-dono's sword fixed we plan to part ways again," Kaede said. Yue looked at her questioningly and the ninja elaborated, "It was broken by the same sword that poisoned her."

A flicker of amazement passed through her eyes. "How is that possible? I thought Setsuna's swordplay was one of the best."

"The demon caught her off-guard and at a bad angle where it could strike her sword at the weakest point. It was mere bad luck."

Sighing, Yue rubbed her temples, "I wish I could help but I don't know nearly enough about alchemy or the forgery of blades."

"Do not worry you're helping fine enough with Setsuna-dono."

Yue glanced at the now sleeping demon, relief colouring her eyes as she saw some colour come back to her face.

Yue told Kaede, "Go get me a knife from the kitchen and the cloth from the top of the drawers as well as a glass of water, soap and fabric to wrap around the wound. I need to get the leech off."

Kaede crossed over to the kitchen. To her surprise Setsuna stirred, eyes flicking open slightly.

"Yue?" Setsuna looked disorientated.

"Just don't move Setsuna-san and you'll be fine," Yue said.

Evidently she chose to ignore her or didn't hear her because she pushed herself up with a groan but fell back down just as quickly, closing her eyes.

"Here, will this do?" Kaede returned, placing a butter-knife in her hand and the cloth and water beside her.

Nodding, the philosopher carefully slid the knife underneath the leech, prying it off with a wet puckering noise and scraped it onto the cloth.

"Will she be alright?" Kaede asked.

"It's hard to say at this point. She's a half-vampire, half-crow half-human so I can only make an antidote based on what is known about the biological functions and genetics of all three. I'm just glad you got here as quickly as you did, any minute more and there would've been no hope of her living," Yue shook her head. "It's incredible that she even managed to wake up even a little just then with the morphine I put in her"

It was at this point that Setsuna grumbled in her medicine-induced sleep, "Konochan."

"It's the girl. Setsuna-dono seems to have taken a liking towards her," Kaede supplied.

"Interesting, that's not like her to show her affections so easily," Yue murmured as she pointed her wand at the leech. Three lines sprouted from it and into the air, forming boxes with data appearing in them as if someone were writing with a pen.

"Aye well I'll be off for the moment then. Expect Konoka-dono and her friend at your door soon," Kaede said. She stood up, unhooking the pouch holding the pieces of Yunagi and tying it to her waist.

"Is her sword in there?" Yue asked, eyes flicking to the pouch.

"Yes, I'll go search out Rakan-han after I leave Konoka-dono and Asuna-dono with you," Kaede said.

"The mercenary swordsman, you can't serious? He's been under-ground for years, no one knows where he is," Yue stared at her.

"Rest assured, I'll find him," Kaede winked at her. "Just take care of Setsuna-dono alright? I trust you to take care of her Yue-chan."

"Wait her feathers…aren't her wings black? Why are these ones white? And these ones too," Yue frowned, catching sight of the white feathers at the bottom of her wings, both front and back. Her top and bottom primaries too were streaked with white and as Yue lifted her right wing gently, she saw that the top feathers at the bottom were speckled with white, streaking down into the lower feathers.

Kaede paused at the door, head facing the front. Her eyebrows were furrowed, a perturbed look in her eyes, "It should be alright, I hope. It may just be a side-effect of her transformation."

"What-?" Before Yue could so much as finish the sentence the ninja was out the door in a flash, the door swinging on its hinges.

"Good grief, Setsuna…just what have you gotten yourself into," Yue sighed, picking the leech up with the tongs and dropping it back into the jar. After she screwed the cap back on she folded the cloth in half and using the side not covered with blood which she drenched in water, started to clean the infection with soap and water while reading the data.


	26. Dream Catcher 2

When Konoka and Asuna arrived at the cottage, Kaede gave them a curt nod and bounded away into the forest.

"Please be careful and don't move her arm away from the position I've just put it in. Even though I've stopped the poison with magic it may still bypass it," Yue told them. "For now you can just make her as comfortable as possible and apply ice to it every ten minutes."

Setsuna kept on drifting in and out of consciousness. She was awake enough to focus on Konoka twice but must have thought she was someone else because she started to cry and her face filled with such pain and despair that Konoka felt guilty. The third time she woke up, her eyes were half open and she reached out a shaking hand to clasp Konoka's arm, holding her with an iron grip. She'd smiled then through watery eyes, beaming and stuttered something in such a quiet, ragged voice that none of them had been able to hear it. When Konoka was tending to the wound-the pus had stopped coming and it was starting to swell slightly-Setsuna's eyes suddenly snapped open. She growled, hand snapping out and if it weren't for Asuna's extraordinarily fast reflexes that shoved her out of the way, she would've had her eyes clawed out of her face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Setsuna seethed.

"Whatever you do don't let her get out from under that circle!" Yue ordered, abandoning her books and taking out her wand.

Asuna grappled with Setsuna, using her body weight to her advantage to make sure she stayed down.

"Damn it, she's freaking strong for someone small," Asuna grunted as Setsuna thrashed.

"Setsuna is a vampire crow hanyou. It's only natural, what's more unnatural is that you're unnaturally superhumanly strong…no wonder you've been able to survive in this world all this time," Yue stared at her, shocked.

With a growl, Setsuna swung a wild punch at Asuna's face. It would've probably smashed her face in had Yue not intervened with a spell. The punch stopped about half a centimeter from her nose, impacting with a magical green circle that sent out shockwaves as her fist hit it. Asuna was thrown backwards, hitting the edge of the nearby cabinet.

"No!" Konoka screamed as Setsuna pounced at her.

Afterwards Konoka could never really answer Asuna or Yue as to why she did what she did or how. All she knew was that she didn't want Setsuna to kill anyone or herself for that matter so she lunged forwards, hugging her tight and didn't let go even when she could've gotten bitten or worse. And in that moment she could hear nothing except Setsuna's heart beating against her chest, in tune with her own.

"Don't hurt Asuna ok Secchan? You're not like that," Konoka whispered against her neck.

Something happened then. A tiny little beat of her heart that just went a little faster. Setsuna sagged against her and gently Konoka placed her back down on the couch, adjusting her arm so it wasn't so uncomfortable for her. She smoothed out the ruffles in her haori and brushed some hair from her eyes. She looked frenzied, fevered and was shivering, sweat on her face. Setsuna was whispering something. Leaning down, confused Konoka heard the word mother. Asuna heard it too because she mouthed the word to her. Shaking her head Konoka turned back to Setsuna but she'd fallen back to sleep, tears leaking from her eyes and running trails down her cheeks.

"Asuna, are you alright?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah, just," Asuna said, shaken.

"She's burning up," Yue had her hand on Setsuna's forehead. "Konoka-san, I need you to keep Setsuna from moving and take care of her fever. Asuna-san, will you come with me outside to help me get some ingredients?"

"Sure," Asuna followed the shorter girl out with a backwards glance at Konoka. The brunette had her hand clasped in Setsuna's and was gazing at her tenderly.

As Yue mixed a concoction from the ingredients she'd gotten outside Konoka kept watch over Setsuna, keeping her forehead cool with a cloth filled with water.

"I've never seen you this upset before the only other time was last year when Sayo…," Asuna trailed off and looked at her, touching her shoulder. "You know I'm here to talk to you if you need it."

"I'm not upset," Konoka said, turning back to Setsuna.

"Sure you aren't," Asuna smiled at her. "Come on you're not fooling anyone, me of all people."

Konoka bit her lip, "She's really burning up."

"You care about her don't you?" Asuna said.

"I care about everyone," Konoka said loftily.

"Sure you do, you just care about Setsuna-san more," Asuna grinned.

Konoka twisted the cloth a little too hard, squeezing all the water out into the second bucket and a few ice cubes plopped out.

"She's got a fever, of course I'm going to worry more about her than anyone," Konoka said, blushing.

"Yeah, yeah I told you, you're not fooling me. I've known you since middle school," Asuna laughed. She winked at her, squeezing her shoulder, "Just be careful ok?"

"Asuna-san, I need you to go get me the two bottles of orange and apple juice from the fridge in the kitchen and two glasses," Yue said from the desk. The young girl had a book on scorpions open.

"What? You can't be serious. You want a drink now when-?"

"It's not for me. It's for Setsuna, now will you please go get it?"

"Y-yeah, sorry," Asuna said,

"Konoka-san, what's her temperature?"

"32 degrees."

"Thank goodness, I was afraid it was higher or she was freezing to death. I think she'll be alright then after we get the poison out," Yue sighed.

"Here," Asuna set the bottle of orange and apple juice respectively on the table in front of Yue and the glasses.

"Thank you," Yue filled each glass with orange juice and apple juice. Picking them up she jumped down from the chair and crossed over to Setsuna and Konoka.

"Ano…Yue-san, what are you going to do with those?" Konoka asked cautiously.

Instead of answering, the diminutive girl passed the glasses to Konoka and fished out her wand.

"Lucis converge," Yue murmured, angling it towards the spot where the scorpion had stung her.

A single thread of golden light shot out of the wand, going straight through Setsuna's skin through one side of her arm out the other into the bucket of clean water.

"We're going to get the poison out. Think of the light as a tube, the means to extract it and the orange and apple juice as the mediums to get it done," Yue explained.

"Why couldn't you have done this in the first place?" Asuna asked, exasperated.

"First of all, there were three types of scorpions that could have stung Setsuna-san and they're all almost exactly the same except for three very, very subtle differences between each. They all also produce the same kind of effect and the poison only affects those with demon blood in the same way down to the last detail. Any type of wrong way to get it out could just result in accelerating the poison and killing her."

"Whoa," Asuna gulped.

"Now I need both of you to pour a glass of orange juice and apple juice," Yue instructed.

Doing as they were instructed Asuna asked, "Now what?"

Taking the glass of orange juice with her free hand carefully tipped it onto the light onto one end so it spilled out in a thin stream. The light sucked it in like a straw and the orange juice moved downwards disappearing into Setsuna's arm. As they watched acid green pus melded with the orange juice popped out of the other side of the thread of light and down into the water in the bucket. Yue did the same thing with the apple juice but there was a lot more pus coming out.

"There's no other way to say this but that is gross," Asuna made a face.

"Sorry but medicine isn't pleasant I'm afraid," Yue said. She got to her feet, taking the cup from the bench and went over to Konoka, handing it to her, "You may have to force her to drink it. It tastes awful."

Taking the cup, Konoka knelt down beside Setsuna and adjusted her arm underneath her head to hold her gently, "Secchan, we just need you to drink a little potion ok?"

Setsuna opened her eyes weakly, feverish, "K-Konochan?"

"That's right, it's me. You're going to be ok, all you have to do is drink this," Konoka said soothingly.

Bringing the cup to her lips, she tilted it and to their relief Setsuna swallowed. It was slow at first but soon her eyes cleared. That was when things went wrong. Halfway through she started to cough and splutter and pushing Konoka away from her, slipped off the couch and tumbled to the floor in a heap. Staggering to her feet, knocking over the buckets of water and glasses, she tripped over the cloth and fell on her knees, breaking the fall with her hands.

"Setsuna-san!" Asuna rushed to her but Setsuna shoved her aside.

"Secchan, what's wrong?" Konoka cried.

Putting a hand to her mouth, Setsuna dry-heaved her wings and back arching. Blood spewed out between her fingers, spilling out onto the rich carpet. Panting, Setsuna clenched the tapestry and crashed onto the floor on her side straining to breathe.

* * *

><p>A.N: Yargh week break and yet I still have to do stuff _. Um enjoy reading ;0<p> 


	27. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

"Sorry about your carpet and troubling you," Setsuna said weakly to Yue from the makeshift bed on the floor. It was actually just a futon Asuna had unfolded out from the cabinet in the corner of the room along with a quilt and a throw pillow from the couch.

"Ah, don't worry about it .You're my friend after all, I'm just glad I didn't end up killing you," Yue said.

"And to you Asuna-san, for attacking you," Setsuna lowered her eyes, embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it you weren't yourself," Asuna said dismissively. The redhead was at the tiny kitchen, taking out plates and spoons for dinner that Konoka had suggested to 'conjure' while Setsuna had been sleeping off the fever. "So how two you know each other anyway?"

"Hmmm, you could say she was the one that saved me from becoming a demon slave," Yue pondered.

"Demon slave?"

"There are still ordinary humans and magical folk alike that end up being kidnapped or wander into demon territory by mistake. Usually the demons capture them and make them their slaves. In the end, most just get eaten or killed because they're in the wrong place at the wrong time," Setsuna grimaced as she finished.

"Secchan, you have to rest. You're still sick," Konoka admonished, pushing her back down onto the futon tenderly.

Snickering, Asuna grinned at her, "You're not so scary after all you know Setsuna-san."

Glowering at her, Setsuna made to get up but Konoka gave her a stern look. Meekly, she lay back down.

"Hmm," Yue merely said, watching the scene unfold before her impassively.

She was in the process of cleaning the carpet using magic to control a bar of soap, sponge and a bucket of water.

"So you were a slave then Yue-chan?" Konoka prompted.

"Mm when I was a child I found this world by accident by following a demon through a portal. It's a bit complicated but basically Setsuna-san bought me and made sure I didn't die," Yue nodded.

"What? No way, so you're her slave?" Asuna stared from one to the other.

"No, that's not what she means," Setsuna said, sitting up. "You see, there's a kind of custom here. Humans, ordinary humans, usually don't even know of this world so if they come here they don't last very long. Demons sometimes hunt humans as sport much like how we were being hunted earlier. The only way to ensure that an ordinary human would live is to claim them so any other demon would have to barter or challenge the demon who claimed the person to have him or her."

"What did I tell you about sitting up Secchan?" Konoka chided, wagging a finger in her face playfully.

"Ah…well, sorry but I really do feel much better now…" Setsuna mumbled.

"Wait so you're telling me you bought Yue-san?"

Glancing at Asuna, Setsuna said wryly, "I was only a very young child at the time. All I saw was somenoe younger than me about to be slain by my former tribe."

"In any case, I soon discovered magic, grew to love it and Setsuna-san helped me find a mentor in the city who could train me," Yue said.

"There's a city…with people who can do magic?"

"Of course, it's further down west from the village." Yue stated, blinking at her in confusion. "Where else would I be able to learn otherwise?"

Shaking her head, Asuna said, "I don't understand. You could find a way to go back to the normal world. Why don't you?"

Smiling at her slightly, Yue said, "I have nothing to live for there anymore. My life is here now."

Clapping her hands together, Konoka stood up and trilled suddenly, "Let's eat!"

"Um I hate to break it to you Konoka but there's nothing…whoa," Asuna's eyes widened as warm porridge filled the plates complete with berries. Yue slipped her wand back into her pocket.

"I'll pass thank you," Setsuna said politely, clambering to her feet.

"Setsuna-san, it might be good for your digestion. After the poison was cleansed from your system with the antidote it's generally good to ingest some solid food and after the blood you vomited, that's not good for the stomach you know," Yue reflected.

"Um no it's alright I think I'll go get some-"

"Aw come on, eat with us. I'll feed you if you want," Konoka said brightly, carrying one plate of porridge already towards Setsuna.

Setsuna turned her head for a moment, coughing and then looked back at them but there was no disguising the red tint on her cheeks, "That will be quite unnecessary I'm more than capable of-"

"Say aaah," Konoka chirped, dipping the spoon into the porridge and mimicking an aero-plane flying towards her mouth.

Setsuna gave her a blank look, one eye twitching. After a few seconds ticked by she took the plate from Konoka in a kind of dignified silence and sat down on the futon. Hiding a smirk, Konoka literally _skipped _to the kitchen counter and took a plate for herself. She strolled back to Setsuna, happy as punch and sat down beside her. Stirring her porridge moodily, Setsuna blushed slightly as Konoka nudged her and dipped her spoon into it to take a spoonful for herself.

"And twas when Beauty tamed the Beast…" Yue murmured so quietly that only Asuna, who was the closest, could hear it.

"Hey where'd my sword go?" Setsuna said.

"Kaede-san took it upon herself to go find Rakan-san to get it fixed," Yue said.

Setsuna frowned, "Rakan-san…that's who she was talking about. I thought he went underground. How does Kaede know where he is?"

"I don't know, you're asking the wrong person Setsuna," Yue shrugged. Looking a little more serious, she said, "More than that, I want to ask you about what Kaede-san said. She referred to you transforming, what did she mean?"

"That's no business of yours," Setsuna said shortly.

"Well it is my business since you came here asking for my help specifically," Yue pressed on.

"Well you can't," Setsuna said irritably.

Quirking her brow, Yue said, "Since when were you so temperamental?"

Glaring at her, Setsuna closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, "It's well...it's not something magic can fix."

"So you've said…countless times according to Kaede. What I mean when I say help is…ease the transformation," Yue replied with a hint of amusement.

"No," Setsuna repeated, her hand tightening around the spoon she was holding.

"Hmm well I'll have a look over my books anyway," Yue said. "Konoka-san, I was wondering, would you like to have a look at some novice spells afterwards? You seem to have mastered the basics already and there are some simple barrier and healing spells that you seem to have a natural talent for."

"That'd be great, thanks Yue-san," Konoka said brightly.

"This is great by the way. Can I get seconds?" Asuna said.

"Um well there isn't anymore. I can't conjure more than one lot in order to keep the food rations balanced. If you like, you can go pick some strawberries from the garden in the back," Yue said, looking slightly surprised.

"I'll get some," Setsuna voted, setting aside the porridge and walking through the kitchen, disappearing through the swinging doors.

"Hmmm, I suppose you can eat Setsuna's. She doesn't seem to want any of it and I don't want it to go to waste," Yue mused.

"No it's ok. She still might want it," Asuna said.

"Believe me, she won't," Yue smiled thinly at her. "She's probably digging up some worms as we speak."

"Oh right, worms they're her favourite food right?" Asuna grimaced.

"Like we need food and water to survive, she needs worms and their blood in the same way as she is basically a half vampire crow human demon," Yue said. Pausing, she added, "Well it's probably more like the blood of worms now I'm guessing."

Chewing her porridge, Konoka looked troubled. "Does that mean she's going to become like Eva-chan?"

Looking at her with a colourless smile, Yue said, "No, she'll probably be different. Evangeline-san is a full shinso vampire, a true blood vampire. She is the strongest, most feared creature to have ever walked this earth both in the magical and normal world. More importantly, Evangeline-san was a full human before she was turned into a vampire. Setsuna was born from the union of both a human and a crow demon, making her a hanyou and when Evangeline-san turned her, a half vampire-hanyou so she is the first of her kind. She may only need human blood in the future or both worm and human."

"But will she…you know, become evil?"

"Evil is subjective," Yue said dryly. "But in general, no I doubt it. Evangeline-san may have taught her many things and she may be her master but Setsuna always had a good heart. She'll probably do what she must to survive, nothing more nothing less."

On that note, Konoka's brows furrowed slightly. She shook her head and said, "I want to help her but I don't know how."

"Hmm well I don't know about the matters of the heart but I do know that she may need a lot of healing, of the non-magical and magical in the future," Yue pondered.

Konoka finished up the rest of the porridge and said, "Can I have a look at those books now Yue-san? Just tell me which ones to take."

"Of course."

Konoka hurried over to the bookshelf, pulling out the books that Yue instructed. Then the door burst open and Collet came charging in. She was so excited that she didn't see the book on the floor and tripped over it. Regaining her balance she ran up to Yue and grabbed her shoulders shaking her.

"Yue there's some great news!" She practically shouted, hopping from one foot to the other in glee.

"Collet I told you to stop running so fast," A girl with short black hair said, walking in ater her.

"What news?" Yue blinked at her.

"The Magic Festival, they changed the date. They're doing it tomorrow night!" Collet blurted out.

"Excuse me but what is a Magic Festival?" Asuna asked.

"It's a celebration of magic. We usually hold it in a miniature replica of a grand place. It changes every year. Last year it was held in a tropical island," Emily supplied.

"How is everyone supposed to fit inside a tiny model?" Asuna asked blankly.

"It'd held inside a round glass orb. We have someone stand outside to let everyone in," Emily said. "It can fit a lot of people."

"It's a par-tay!" Collet declared. "And this year it's going to be awesome! I heard they're going to pull out all stops!"

"That sounds like fun, can anyone come?" Konoka's eyes lit up.

"Anyone can come," Yue affirmed. "You, Asuna-san and Setsuna are welcome to join."

"Great I'll go tell Secchan," Konoka said happily rushing out of the door.

She found Setsuna crouched down at the stawberry orchards out back. Her wings were out and she was massaging the joint of her left wing, disgruntled. Bending over, she began to pick up some strawberries from the orchards and made a hole in the dirt with a finger. Konoka ran over to her, putting both hands over her eyes and sang, "Gueeeeess whoooo?"

"Hello Ojou-sama," Setsuna said.

"Aw you're no fun," Konoka whined, taking her hands away. As Setsuna gave her a look, picking up the strawberries she said, "Yue told us about the Magic Festival tomorrow night. Asuna and I are going so...do you want to come?"

Shifting and ruffling her wings she said, "Sure."

"Great," Konoka said happily. "It'll be really fun."

Setsuna smiled up at her slightly then returned to the hole in the ground, making it bigger. Worms were starting to crawl out. "Excuse me Ojou-sama," She said. Taking the worms in her hand she turned away from Konoka so she couldn't see her face. There was a crunching noise and after a moment she stood back up swiping the strawberries from the ground that she had just dropped. Setsuna offered her one with a shy smile.

Pleased, Konoka took one. As they walked back towards the cottage she noticed Setsuna reach back to touch her wings. There were streaks of white lining the lower feathers but she either hadn't noticed or didn't care or didn't want to talk about it, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. I just needed to let my wings out," Setsuna winced. "It's starting to hurt to keep them in."

* * *

><p>A.N: Enjoy folks :D<p> 


	28. Princes and Princesses

"Evangeline-san, greetings. Glad to see you're enjoying the new scroll,"

Lounging in the ottoman on the beach of in the villa she'd opened via scroll, Evangeline didn't bother to turn her head to see the demon illusionist. It was approaching early morning and Setsuna still hadn't come back. What was that birdbrain servant doing?

"What are you doing here?" Evangeline snorted, gazing out at the sea pensively.

Zazie sat down next to her, one leg out and the other drawn up to her chest. "Can't an old friend visit?"

"We were never friends you delusional fool. You're my supplier and I'm your customer, it doesn't necessarily make us friends," Evangeline rolled her eyes. She cast a side glance to Zazie and swiped at her where her hand passed through her like water. Smirking, Evangeline said, "Illusions again?"

"Of course, you know I can never leave the amusement park," Zazie chuckled. "I came to ask you something."  
>"Oh really?" Evangeline raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, a glint in her eyes.<p>

"There have been whispers in the ghost plane about Setsuna-san. It seems her time to pass on may be soon. Do you know anything about this?" Zazie said.

Evangeline snapped upright. She turned to look at Zazie, narrowing her eyes, "That's impossible. I would have felt something and in any case, Setsuna could heal from almost any wound she gets."

"Almost," Zazie noted.

Crossing her arms, Evangeline looked at her disdainfully, one eye open, "What are you getting at?"

"You knew even back then that it was only a matter of time before things started to go wrong didn't you?"

"Humph," Evangeline raised her gaze to the clear blue skies, contemplating, "That girl gave me no choice. She would've followed me until the very last inch of her life to try to save her friend."

"She was always like that. Reminded you of you a little bit when you were turned didn't she?"

"Shut up,"

Smiling, Zazie said, "I'm glad to know even the Dark Evangel values and cares for her servants."

Ignoring her, Evangeline said, "She's changing isn't she?"

"So it seems. Her arm has proved when she returned from the demon plane at the amusement park points towards an accelerated healing that's rivaling yours."

"Figures, it was bound to happen sooner or later. That would explain why her blood tasted so different that night…" Evangeline mused.

"Surely…there must be something you can do?"

"I can't stop nature from taking its course. Whatever's happened up to this point is part of natural evolution," Evangeline sniffed.

"So you'll just stand by and watch her die when the time comes?"

"Pessimistic aren't you. No one said she was going to die. Not even your spirits can determine that."

Cupping her hands together, Zazie blew into it. As she opened them, a single white dove chirped and took flight, soaring out into the skies over the blue waters, "Then let us hope for the best."

"Do you even know where she is?" Evangeline muttered.

"I have my speculations, the demon plane for one and I'm certain the princess is with her too."

"Hmm well as long as Setsuna brings her back alive I suppose it doesn't matter," Evangeline stood up, stretching.

"And if she doesn't make it back alive, don't you think you should go find her and help?" Zazie said.

"What do you care? You're immortal, the guardian of the spirit world. You've watched lives pass onto the spirit world every day and moved on for centuries now. What does one more matter to you?" Evangeline snorted. "And please, don't give me some crap about how special and precious each life is."

"I just don't want to see Setsuna-san end up in an eternal purgatory. I've lived for a very long time, you know that. I've watched many people die, people I know, people I love and people that I never got a chance to form proper relationships with, just like you."

"Don't compare me to you, we're totally different."

Chuckling, the magician said gazing at the dove that was becoming a speck in the distance, "Perhaps but we're both monsters in the end aren't we."

"You and your damn philosophing, don't' you ever get bored," Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"I find ways to pass the time."

Snorting Evangeline crossed her arms, thinking. After a moment she looked at Zazie, "...You really think Setsuna's going to die?"

Zazie continued to watch the dove, her image starting to fade away, "Usually the ghosts aren't wrong."

Disgruntled, Evangeline raised her eyes to the sky, "Hmph….hey Rainyday..."

She glanced over at her but the magician had vanished. Crossing back to the ottoman, she picked up the cell she'd thrown on it and dialed in the number that activated ChaChamaru's in-built 'telephone'. Putting it to her ear, she said once she answered, "ChaChamaru, stop looking in the city. Go find Kotarou or Mana and get them to open up a portal for you to the demon world then go find Setsuna."

* * *

><p>Setsuna nearly ran out of the room when she saw everyone gathered around the orb but since the other alternative was to hang out with Alberio she supposed this was the lesser of two evils. The last she saw him Alberio had been at the perimeters of the village chatting with another guard about teaching gravity magic. She knew the man had turned something innocent that the guard said into something preverted when she heard the distinct sound of a slap echo across the air as she'd passed them.<p>

"Secchan," Someone tapped her shoulder.

Turning around Setsuna saw Konoka and gawked. She looked…stunning. Her hair was pulled back casually by a white bandana with curls of hair poking out from underneath it in a wave. There was a wildflower tucked behind her ear. She had a strapless beige dress on and a silver bangle around her wrists. From the elbows the sleeves flowed out and Setsuna could see they were transparent. Konoka smiled at her, taking a step forwards then tripped on the hem stumbling into Setsuna.

"Ojou-sama, please be careful," Setsuna frowned at her as she caught her. "…Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"Ah well…Yue-chan said there was no need," Konoka said glancing over her shoulder.

The aforementioned girl came into view with Kaede and Asuna trailing behind. Setsuna's jaw nearly dropped. Yue didn't even look like Yue. Her braids were gone and she'd done up her hair so a part of it piled up elegantly on top of her head while the bottom layer flowed out in a mane. She couldn't see what else she was wearing because she had a cloak on her. Asuna, who caught her looking, suddenly averted her eyes. If Setsuna hadn't seen Konoka first she'd have said that Asuna was the one who looked the most beautiful. The redhead had an elegant dress on and her hair rolled down her back in waves un-pigtailed. She looked like a royal.

As the trio walked up to them Asuna pulled a face, "This feels weird."

"It's the first time Asuna's been in something so dressy," Konoka grinned. "The last time was the high school graduation party."

Giving her a look Asuna began to say something else then people started to whoop and cheer. Soon laughter spilled throughout the crowd and people began to jostle one another, punching the air and letting off magical fire-crackers that burst into the air and made colourful animal shapes.

"Yue!" Collet squeezed through the crowd her eyes alight with excitement and dragged her through. "Come on Emily's already gone through with Beatrix!"

As Yue disappeared with Collette through the throng of people Konoka reached out and took Setsuna's hand. Above people's heads flashes of white appeared. The people in front of her moved forwards in twos and threes. In no time at all Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna were in front of the orb, a young man in a cloak and wearing a mask and feathered hat standing next to it. Konoka marveled at it, awe washing over her face. The inside was different from how Setsuna had remembered it. Instead of the pavllion studded with gold it was a massive open courtyard complete with a swimming pool in the middle and a palace at the back with no roof. There was even a maypole in the courtyard with long flowing ribbons strung up around it for the kids to dance and play with and the palace looked like someone had cut it in half so the rooms inside were visible along with the kitchen situated at the bottom. Behind the half castle was a bunch of tables and chairs all spread out over the grass. And in the sky fire-works were exploding in various vibrant colours in different shapes.

"It's great isn't it?" The man grinned at them. "Well what are you guys waiting for? Get in."

Setsuna placed her free hand on the glass of the orb, Asuna doing the same thing. There was a brilliant white flash and when it cleared Setsuna was teetering at the edge of the pool. Plunging forwards she was yanked back by the waistband of her pants by Asuna. As she found her footing she sent the redhead a grateful look. Konoka was looking at her kind of strangely and it suddenly struck Setsuna that they were still holding hands.

At that moment Asuna's stomach rumbled. Groaning the redhead said, "I'm going to go get some food. You guys want to come?"

"Of course! Secchan come on," Konoka said brightly. As Asuna walked ahead weaving her way through the mages Setsuna walked hand in hand with Konoka, suddenly feeling nervous. It'd been like when she was at the forest with Konoka. God knows what'd possessed her to kiss her…

Setsuna was startled out of her thoughts as Konoka blew in her ear.

"What was that for?" Setsuna asked.

"No reason," Konoka stuck her tongue out at her.

Somehow they ended up a drink stall instead of a food stall so instead of food it was drinks they ended up getting. It turned out that everything had sold out pretty fast so the only thing left was soda from the ice box. Chucking three cans to Asuna the redhead caught them and passed one out to Konoka and Setsuna each.

"Nice get-up by the way Setsuna," Asuna said as she popped open the lid of her can.

"Oh really you think?" Setsuna looked down at her clothes. "I kind of just burrowed it from Alberio-san…"

It was a simple dark blue vest with black dress pants and a black bow-tie. Underneath that she had a long-sleeved crisp white shirt, the cuffs rolled up and buttoned. The vest had long coat-tails that flowed out at the back down to her knees and a golden chain that hung from one of the breast-pockets to the waist-band of her pants.

"Yeah you look pretty cool," Asuna grinned. She jerked a thumb to Konoka who was sipping her soda, "Konoka thinks so too. You should've seen her when she saw you when we got into the room. She was all like "Oh my gosh Secchan looks sooo handsome!" "

Choking on her soda Konoka gasped out as Asuna thumped her on the back. Once she'd stopped spluttering she mumbled, "Well it's true."

Shuffling her feet Setsuna said with a mixture of happiness and shyness, "Thanks."

"And um I think this is alcohol and not very good alcohol either," Konoka said, making a face as she drank it.

Setsuna who'd downed about….well all of it in one swallow gagged, "What? Why…how…?"

"Someone must've sneaked it in," Asuna eyed a familiar white ermine darting in between the legs of the mages chatting, laughing and goofing around.

Suddenly there was a sound like a bugle horn that blasted through the air and everyone started to head towards one of the maypoles, a few setting off streamers into the air.

"What's going on?" Asuna looked around, confused.

"Only one way to find out," Konoka grinned and tugging Setsuna along followed everyone else.

They neared a large rectangular square which was marked by one single thread of shimmering golden light. As everyone crowded around it a man in a black suit wearing a top hat and a masquerade mask stepped into view.

"Welcome everyone to this year's festival. To start off we'll have our traditional dance off. You know the drill by now folks six couples enter and one is left standing so show us what you got," He spread his arms out, scanning everyone.

"Uwah a dancing competition let's do it!" Konoka's eyes lit up. She turned to Setsuna who suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Uh no that's alright you and Asuna-san can go ahead I don't really…" Setsuna said.

"Come now show us the spirit of the night!" The announcer exclaimed. "Step up girls and boys, gentlemen and woman, don't be shy now!"

There was an eruption of giggling and two girls rushed into the empty space, nearly tripping over one another.

"Well done, well done girls, everyone pelase welcome Miki-chan, Emri-chan to the dance floor!"

As the crowd clapped and cheered Setsuna began to back away seeing Konoka's expression as the announcer called for more people. Two more "couples" ventured into the space, a teenage boy and girl in hooded cloaks and an elderly couple which seemed to cause a round of warm laughter. Another boy and girl followed soon after, the boy practically pushing the girl who was digging her heels into the ground. Funny…Setsuna had this weird feeling that she was going to be like that girl.

"Come on, just two more!" The announcer encouraged.

To her surprise Collet stepped out of the crowd hand in hand with Yue who was actually blushing and sipping on a juice box. As Collet led the shorter girl to a free space Setsuna rubbed her eyes wondering if she was starting to hallucinate. Yue didn't dance. Yue and dancing belonged in the same sentence as her and normal. Maybe the alcohol had started to kick in…

"Secchan…" Konoka said sweetly.

Pretending she didn't hear her Setsuna continued to back away.

"Secchan!" Konoka said in a much sharper voice.

Standing straight as she could which was pretty straight Setsuna said, "Yes ojou-sama?"

"Come on let's go dance," Konoka chirped and taking her hand, Setsuna felt herself being pulled along where the others were.

There was a kind of odd, long silence where Setsuna could feel everyone's eyes on them. A few whispers broke out then Asuna said loudly, "Hey host-guy, let's get this show on the road already!"

"R-Right, may the best duo win! Remember to give them your full support everyone!" The announcer recovered, laughing but he looked a little apprehensive as his eyes fell on Setsuna.

With a nod to the band in the corner of the space they began to play something slow and melodic on harmonicas and tambourines. Then Shirabe jumped in with some notes on the violin. Above each head tiny orange balls of light appeared, floating and mimicking each person's movements. Awkwardly Setsuna put her arm around Konoka's waist. It made her dizzy standing so close to her, not only because of the nerves involved but she could smell her blood. There was something different about it. Konoka rested her head against Setsuna's chest, her hand on her arm and began to move her feet. She had her other hand on her shoulder. Following Konoka's lead Setsuna shifted her feet, moving to the side. She felt a little better as Konoka gently guided her across the grass but infitely less when she stepped on the girl's foot as she tried to twirl her when she saw everyone else twirling their partners.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok," Konoka was rubbing her foot but she gave Setsuna an encouraging smile and said, "Just relax. Go with the flow."

Someone had decided to switch up the music at that point to guitars and harmonicas. One quick glance told her that it was coming from the band members who had morphed their tambourines into guitars and were playing them with much applause.

Taking Setsuna's chin playfully and turning her head back to her Konoka said, "Eyes here Secchan or we're going to end up stepping on each other's feet."

Setsuna was startled into a smile and as music began to play she felt more comfortable. She also didn't take her eyes from Konoka's letting the brunette guide her. Slowly but surely she began to find her rhythm. After a while she was feeling quite proud of herself for not stepping on Konoka's feet. Then she realized that there were only two other couples dancing. The elderly couple had melded back into the audience as well as Yue and Collet and the two young girls were practically falling over each other as they made their way back into the audience, shimmying with one another and giggling to one another.

"Alright then that leaves just three couples left!" Setsuna nearly jumped a mile in the air as the announcer's voice broke through the air. For a moment Setsuna had forgotten anything else existed but her and Konoka. "Let's crank up the music and may the best couple win! Remember the couple who dance with the best spirit and passion will have the brightest light so give it your all!"

Things kind of got a little crazy then. Somewhere fireworks exploded, the crowd whooped and hollered and burst into a round of renewed cheer as the music changed to something fun and electric pop. Konoka seemed to take it all into stride though and stepping back from Setsuna, laid her hand on Setsuna's shoulder. Beginning to move her feet she flicked her hair and when she moved this time it was like liquid, something raw and free. Setsuna pulled her close and began to wrap her arms around her. Konoka pushed them away and spun around so they were both facing each other. Konoka locked eyes with her for one second and Setsuna felt something like electricity spark between them. Setsuna could feel her body pressed up against hers and Konoka seemed to be leaning in closer, passion in her eyes.

Then gasps filled the air and the music had stopped. Confused Setsuna let go taking an unconscious step back and looked around then back at Konoka and stared. All around her brilliant swirls of red, green, yellow and golden streams of magic light were rising, twisting and dancing around her from the ground she was standing on. It burst outward, spilling out all over the square area. The balls of light above their heads had expanded, showering over and around them in streams. Her eyes were reflecting the same colours of magic. It wasn't just her either. The ground was lit up with the same type of magic like when Konoka had danced with the kids at the village. They were knee-deep in magic. Entranced Setsuna closed the gap between them, shoes scraping across the grass. Perhaps it was the alcohol she'd drunk or the vivid magic swirling around her that made her seem alive and enigmatic, otherworldly but Setsuna couldn't take her eyes off Konoka. She was energy of life. She was perfection personified. She was a goddess on earth and in that moment Setsuna wanted to make her hers.

* * *

><p>A.N: Hope this didn't sound ridiculously cheesy. Ah...well actually romance...so...yeah. Tell me what y'll think and enjoy.<p> 


	29. Commandeering the Ship

Commandeering the Ship

Asuna was watching her strangely from her bed when she woke up the next morning which would have freaked her out if her head wasn't pounding.

"Ow…what happened why does my head hurt so much?" She asked with a wince, sitting up.

Wordlessly Asuna pointed to Setsuna who was lying sleeping on the ground near the door of the cabin still dressed in the clothes she'd worn last night. Rolling over so her back was facing them her feet twitched and she murmured something before growling. In a flash everything came back to her. Konoka put her hand to her mouth, squeaking and flopped back down on the bed covering her face.

"Oh my god…we…the dance…I…oh my god…"

"You nearly kissed and there was some serious magic going on," Asuna stated baldly.

"I remember," Konoka said. Her voice was muffled through her fingers. "Oh my god I can't believe I did that to Secchan!"

"She was enjoying it…you were both…enjoying it…a lot," Asuna said slowly as if she hadn't quite come to terms with what she was saying.

Konoka removed her fingers from her face. Asuna was still looking at her with that weird expression on her face. It got even weirder when she looked over at Setsuna. Waving a hand in front of Asuna's face she called out, "Earth to Asuna anyone home in there?"

"Sorry yeah I was just thinking about the stuff I heard Setsuna-san saying in her sleep," Asuna said distantly.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Hey, don't sound so disapproving about it it's not like I was doing it intentionally. I thought Setsuna-san had left when I heard the door shut," Asuna protested. "And…well I was kind of drunk too."

"But Secchan's still here…"

"Yeah I didn't figure it out until an hour later that the sound I'd heard was her knocking herself out on the door then I went back to sleep."

Konoka just gave her the same emotionless look then scrambled off the bed, going to the sleeping girl and began to shake her frantically, "Secchan, wake up!"

"You're probably not going to get anything out of her," Asuna said. "She hit the bottle really hard I mean you guys were practically one step away from ripping each other's clothes off….on second thought you did start to unbutton her shirt then you kind of passed out. That's when she got up to leave."

Going red Konoka stammered, "Well we didn't do anything then right?"

"Hey you're asking someone who was half asleep that's all I remember," Asuna shrugged. "But my god I don't think I've seen you that drunk since we had that party in the dorms last year and you know…it was just one can of alcohol so it's weird. It's not like you had heaps."

"It tasted pretty srong," Konoka said, sitting back as Setsuna jerked her arm away from Konoka, irritated.

"Yeah…maybe it's the same with the effect. Maybe it's like super extra powerful for demons or something," Asuna said. She added as an afterthought, "But I would've thought Setsuna-san would've at least been able to take one what with being involved in the underworld…"

"Ah well I'm still sleepy," Konoka yawned. She lay down beside Setsuna, closing her eyes as it made her head stop hurting, "Wake me up when it's lunch-time…"

"You and me both," Asuna sighed, throwing her quilt over herself.

When Setsuna and Konoka walked into the clearing where a fire was roasting in the middle of the village the atmosphere changed. Some of the kids were openly staring at them and few started speaking in hushed tones behind their hands to be scolded by the adults present. Setsuna found she didn't care. She felt great in fact and a fierce sense of pride. Her head didn't hurt so badly but she did wonder why Konoka just sidestepped the question when she'd asked her what'd happened last night. She couldn't remember anything past the dance when she and Konoka had been walking back together, couldn't even remember how she'd ended up where she was. Running a hand through her hair and messing it up even more than it was already, she grinned lopsidedly at Konoka who gave her a playful hug.

"Glad you two could join us," Alberio said, looking up from the log he was sitting on. He had a plate of fish and vegetables in front of him and was cutting it into fine portions using a knife.

"You guys look like you didn't have much sleep…did something happen?" Chamo was sitting beside Alberio, smoking from a tiny copper pipe. He scanned Setsuna's bedraggled appearance, mischief in his eyes, "I heard rumours flying around that Konoka-jouchan made some pretty intense magic."

Asuna who'd walked past them, dressed in a skirt, linen shirt and cotton jacket, squeezed Chamo, "Don't try to cause trouble you perverted ermine."

"Animal abuse!" Chamo cried out.

Setsuna however was smirking and as she settled down on a log next to Yue who was leafing through a thick book the mage glanced up at her, surprised but didn't say anything. Setsuna gazed at the fire with one elbow propped up on her knee resting against her cheek and idly pulled out tufts of grass from the ground ner her bare foot. She was feeling restless and kind of sleepy, not a good combination.

"So…is this is going to feed everyone?" Konoka asked Alberio as she sat down near the fire to warm her hands.

"No not everyone but just about enough. People cook their own food here so it's all shared really," Alberio laughed.

When Konoka laughed back Setsuna's expression turned sour. Yue put her book down, casting a questioning glance at Setsuna. Alberio was whistling and piling out portions of vegetables and fish on the plate.

"How can you two be so energetic in the morning? After last night as well…" Asuna grumbled as she let Chamo go.

Sticking her tongue out at Asuna the happy girl cast a side glance at Setsuna who was stifling a yawn. Catching her looking, Setsuna half-smiled at her. Konoka thanked Alberio which for some reason annoyed her and scooted over with a three plates of fish and vegetables. She handed one plate to Yue who accepted with a grateful nod and another to Asuna.

Sitting down in front of Setsuna she put the plate in between them and said, "I thought we could share. I know you said you weren't hungry but…um well I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat something right?"

Prodding the fish Setsuna picked up a piece. Konoka began to get up when one of the men took a seat beside her with a plate of fruit. Setsuna's eyes flicked towards him, wary as he wriggled his eyebrows at Konoka. Konoka just smiled cordially back at him and turned her eyes back to Setsuna. Smugly Setsuna shoveled the fish into her mouth then pushed the plate towards Konoka, smiling. The man beside her had edged closer though and sent out a little wolf-whistle as Konoka pushed her long hair back so it didn't get into the food.

Narrowing her eyes at him Setsuna began to fiddle with the fork near the foot in her hands, rubbing her finger over the pointy edges. When the man scooted closer so that he was practically touching Konoka, Setsuna snapped the fork in half. As one half of it landed in between the pages of Yue's book and the other sailed straight through Alberio's head, his image flickering, the pair looked at her. The man's hand snaked around Konoka's shoulders and suddenly pitched forwards as one of the kids ran by hitting him. He ended up with his face in her chest and his hands all over her. Setsuna lunged for him, knocking over the plates and sent them careening into the fire. People around them leapt to their feet, scrambling out of the way of the duo.

"Secchan stop it!" Konoka cried out.

"Azeus stop embarrassing yourself in front of our guests," Alberio said.

Muttering something Yue pointed her wand at them and put out the flames that were eating at their cothes with water. Asuna had rushed forwards and when she saw an opening separated them. Setsuna shoved her aside breathing heavily. She realized she was growling, adrenaline pumping through her.

"She's crazy!" The man yelled from the ground as he scrambled to his feet.

"Stay away from Ojou-sama!" Snarling low in her throat Setsuna pushed the man back so hard he fell.

"Hey what's your problem?" The man yelled angrily, standing up.

"Do not treat Ojou-sama in such a lewd fashion," Setsuna snapped, bunching her fists.

"All I did was sit next to her. What is that a crime?" He glared at her.

"You, Touched, Her," Setsuna said in a low threatening voice, meeting his glare with hers.

"It was a kiss jeeze and I tripped so it was an accident," He strode up to her, shoving her rougly, "Just because you're the Dark Evangel's servant doesn't mean-"

Whatever else he was about to say was cut off as Setsuna ploughed into him and sent them both tumbling back to the ground. He was taller than her but she had mad strength on her side and skill. After a few minutes of shouting and wrestling on the ground Setsuna had one arm trapped beneath his body while she had one leg over his body to stop him from getting up and the other on his shoulder. Both her arms were locked around his untrapped arm and she was pulling on it mercilessly.

"Push me again and I'll kill you!" Setsuna hissed, giving his arm a final jerk. Before she could wrench it from his body though Konoka was there by her side and kissed her on the cheek.

It was like someone had turned the on switch in her brain to languid contentment, like a kind of euphoria. She let herself be pulled away, savouring the kiss and laughed when Konoka scolded her.

Surprised Konoka gave her a frown, "What's the matter with you Secchan?"

"He had his hands all over you and-and his face was in your chest!"

"It was an accident what's gotten into you this morning?"

"Nothing's gotten into me I'm just…." Setsuna's words trailed off when she figured out she had no answer.

Shaking her head at her Konoka turned around and began to walk away without a word.

Gawking along with everyone else at the scene unfolding before them Asuna shut her mouth and pulled Yue aside. The young mage had been watching the exchange between them intently.

"Ok what in the hell was that just about? I know you know," Asuna demanded.

"…You really don't want to know," Yue said after a moment.

"Yes I do. Why's Setsuna-san acting all giddy and protective all of a sudden?" Asuna pressed.

"Are you familiar with the animal kingdom Asuna?" Yue said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Mostly in the animal kingdom there are different courtship rituals. Now it's apparent that Setsuna is at the very least attracted to Konoka-san. She's never dealt with these kinds of feelings before and with all the changes in her own body she's experiencing she's trying to find a way to express it. Ordinarily it would've probably involved something more human but due to the changes she's going through it may have came out in her behavior and actions we just witnessed."

"You're telling me she just tried to rip a guy's arm off to show Konoka she loves her?"

"She doesn't know she's doing it neither can she control it but besides the fact that he touched her, whistled at her inappropriately and flirted with her I'd assume so and also Konoka-san seems to be showing more and more of her magic power. She may be attracted to that as well at a subconscious primal level."

"So this whole macho swaggering act she's got going on is all because of some stupid hormones?"

"Shh keep your voice down please Asuna-san," Yue hushed. "Look I can't be certain but well you said that they were um, kissing each other last night?"

"Yep there was some serious smooching going on."

"But it went no further than that right?"

"Yeah but I don't see what that has to do with anything. They were both really really drunk but it was weird with Konoka I think with her it was because the magic affects her like that…"

"Yes well that did seem to be the case. Anyway in the animal kingdom first came courtship then comes mating and so what most likely happened was that because Setsuna was interrupted she didn't get to bypass the courtship stage and…do you really want me to go further?" Yue asked as Asuna started to look more and more horrified.

"No I think I got the mental image," Asuna muttered. "So what you're saying is that she's just…frustrated?"

"It's just animal instincts," Yue said but she looked slightly apprehensive, "Um…to put it simply Setsuna is exhibiting what is commonly called in the animal kingdom as…um…marking her territory. That also explains her behavior. She's um…well she's…I suppose initiated the courtship towards the object of her affections which was accepted so now she's trying to show everyone that Konoka-san is hers hence the fight with Azeus-kun. It's the dominance thing."

The shorter woman may have had antannaes growing out from her head the way Asuna stared at her, "Wait by marking her territory isn't that what dogs do when…are you telling me that she's going to…?"

"Oh, no no that only happens when an animal wants to mark its boundaries. What we're talking about here is simple signs of aggression displayed by males when…well when…do we really have to talk about this?" Yue looked at Asuna, exasperated. "It feels wrong."

"How do you think I feel listening to it?" Asuna shivered.

"Well you're the one that asked after all."

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting that kind of thing…I mean jeeze…but you still haven't really answered my question. What's up with the PMSing?"

For some reason Yue began to look extremely sheepish and quickly checked to see if Setsuna or Konoka or anyone else like Chamo for that matter was listening or within hearing range and gestured for Asuna to lean down and whispered in her ear.

"She's in heat?" Asuna yelped out.


	30. Matters of the Heart

"Quiet!" Yue looked around nervously as Alberio's head whipped up along with a few of the other mages.

Setsuna was still standing rooted to the spot, looking like she'd been slapped. She didn't seem to have heard Asuna and was staring after Konoka who was walking down through the village, looking annoyed.

"Sorry but uh wouldn't that mean she's…um horny?" Asuna said in hushed tone.

"To put it bluntly yes," Yue nodded.

"But it'll pass right?" Asuna said.

"In a week or so,"

"What, are you serious?"

Sipping her juice Yue nodded again. Asuna groaned.

"If it's any comfort nothing should really happen because at this point Konoka-san has rejected Setsuna. If my theory is correct Setsuna should try to attempt to reconcile with Konoka-san by thinking of ways to show that she's sorry. In the animal kingdom a crow would probably find something incredibly special and rare to give his mate, a peace offering of sorts…" Yue added as an afterthought. "But Setsuna's speciality has never been romance so she may lose there too…"

"Did someone say romance?" Chamo exclaimed, popping up from behind them.

"Not from you you perverted rat." Asuna reached over and squeezed Chamo tightly.

Setsuna had wandered over to them, looking about as deflated as a balloon with all the helium gone out of it.

"I didn't mean to do what I did," Setsuna said miserably as she neared them.

"Ah cheer up, it wasn't your fault really," Asuna clapped her on the shoulder.

"Of course it was. I acted like an uncivilized barbarian in front of Ojou-sama," Setsuna groaned.

"Try to cheer up Setsuna. The road to love is always fraught with danger this is normal," Alberio chimed in, having wandered over to them.

"You're not helping," Asuna frowned at him as Setsuna deflated even more.

"Don't listen to him," Yue advised.

"Yeah this guy's even worse than me. At least I'll give you some good advice you can use!" Chamo wheezed.

"Love troubles? Look no further, I, Collet Farandole will help you!"

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Yue said as the aforemetioned blonde girl skidded out of nowhere towards them with a big great grin on her face.

"W-Where did you come from and I am not having l-love…I'm not having those kinds of problems! It's a fight that's all, between friends!" Setsuna stammered.

"I was on my way here and I can help!" Collet said.

"Collet do you remember the last time you tried to help in regards to love?" Beatrix said, coming up behind her.

"What are you talking about Beatrix that turned out great! Romu-kun and Erika-chan are together aren't they? If I hadn't made them end up confessing to one another then they would still be all shy and tip-toeing around the bush with each other until this day and they would never have gotten anywhere!" Collet said proudly. "They wouldn't even have gotten the courage to dance last night either!"

"I don't think it's confessing that Setsuna's having a problem with right now…" Yue blinked at her.

"I'm telling you it's not love!" Setsuna protested.

"Yeah all she wants is for Konoka to not be mad at her," Asuna said.

"Setsuna-kun if you would just come with me…" Alberio said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and starting to steer her away. "I do have more experience than anyone else here after all."

"All of your schemes for forgiveness just end up back-firing," Collet rolled her eyes at him. She dragged Setsuna by the arm, winking at her, "_Me _on the other hand…I'm known to be the best person to come to when it comes to troubles of the heart."

"What…what do you have in mind Collet-san?" Setsuna said in resignation, giving up as her words fell on deaf ears.

Letting go of Setsuna the dog-eared girl took a pose with one hand on her hip and pointed at her dramatically, "Sing her a song and serenade her at night! The way to a woman's heart to through charm and making her feel special!"

"No, cook her something reeeeal good!" Chamo exclaimed, squeezing out from Asuna.

"That's probably what _you'd _want," Asuna bonked him on the head.

"Eh hehe yeah but it's all the same isn't it? Konoka-jou-chan would appreciate the effort right? Everyone likes breakfast in bed or a moonlit dinner!"

Someone chuckled deeply from above them. Lounging in the branches of the tree nearby Mana smiled down at them wryly, cleaning a machine gun, "Apologize to her in front of everyone and present her with flowers. After you embarrass yourself she'll be bound to forgive you…"

"…How long have you been hiding up there?" Setsuna asked emotionlessly.

"For a while since morning, it was entertaining watching you and the Ojou-sama," Mana replied. "Anyway…follow my advice Setsuna and you won't go wrong."

"Hold on just a minute you guys are just confusing her," Asuna slapped a hand to her forehead and said taking her hand, "Setsuna-san just wait a while for her to cool down. Konoka's not the type to stay angry for long."

"May I ask you a question Setsuna-san?" Alberio queried.

"I'd rather you not Alberio-san," Setsuna mumbled.

He asked anyway, "Are you…unsatisfied with last night's results? I heard that you and Konoka-Ojousama had quite a fun time yesterday. Is it true you slept with her?"

"What the hell kind of question is that you moron? You don't ask someone something like that honestly…" Asuna hit the back of his head.

Setsuna just blushed really really badly.

"Hahaha well I was just thinking if you want to apologize properly to the object of your affection you should go all out you know?" Alberio smiled.

"…What do you mean exactly by that?" Setsuna stared at him.

He just chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Make it romantic. Even Kitty couldn't stay mad at me when I decorated her room with rose petals and her favourite things."

"….A-Are you seriously suggesting that I'd do those kinds o-of things to…?" Setsuna's eye twitched.

Alberio merely looked at her innocently.

"Just wait it out. That's the best you can do," Asuna patted her on the shoulder.

"Serenade her!" Collet took both her hands in hers, eyes shining brightly. "That always works even if your voice isn't good she'll appreciate the work you put in!"

"And the humiliation you'll face when your voice sounds awful…" Yue put in.

"Um…I think I'll pass," Setsuna backed away a little, nervous.

"Come on it looks like you're scaring her," Beatrix sighed, hooking her fingers on the girl's collar and yanking her back gently.

"For someone who's an immortal you sure don't know much about love do you nee-chan?" Chamo teased.

"Oh I got it the Day of the White Moon!" Collet exclaimed. "That's tomorrow that's the perfect opportunity to make up to Konoka-san!"

Setsuna's head jerked around to Collet hopefully, "You think so?"

"Yeah it'll be great!"

"Uh what is this Day of the White Moon thing?" Asuna asked.

"It's an occasion that happens once every year on the last day of the last month when the moon is at its highest and is at it's brightest in the sky. If one is naturally inclined and gifted to be a mage the lunar power of the moon provides the person with an almost unlimited supply of magical energy to draw from," Yue explained. "There's a lot so residue energy usually stays after for the next few days."

"Yeah everyone comes together to show off their magic. There's even a prize for the person who displays the best show of magic," Collet said, grinning. "Yue here's won it pretty much nearly every time ever since she started living here. She's been the reigning champion for five years in a row now."

"I'm-I'm not that good," Yue said, blushing.

"But I don't know any magic and I'm not a mage…" Setsuna said blankly.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that," Collet's grin faded. "…Well good luck then! Come on Yue I wanted to show you this new spell I found when I was looking through my trunk."

With that the dog-eared girl gave Setsuna a sympathetic smile then dragged Yue away, Beatrix following.

"My offer still stands Setsuna-san," Alberio said cheerfully.

"I don't need your kind of help Alberio-san," Setsuna just glared at him.

"Come on let's take a walk in the forest I can tell you all kinds of things that would Konoka likes to make her feel happy," Asuna sighed, taking Setsuna's hand and guiding her away from the others.

"They're very innocent aren't they Mana?" Alberio chuckled. He smiled up at her once the pair had disappeared into the forest.

Looking back at him with one eye open Mana said, "Why didn't you tell Setsuna what the real problem was behind the way she was acting?"

"There's nothing she can do about it. I may as well have some fun while I'm stuck here ne," Alberio chimed.

Chuckling Mana closed her other eye and settled into the crook of the branch, smiling, "To think, I'm younger than her."

"Incidentally are you going to stay for the festivities tomorrow?" Alberio asked.

"No as…interesting as it would be to see Setsuna make a fool of herself I have other places I need to be but speaking of that…are you going to use the moon to your full advantage tomorrow?" Mana asked wryly.

"Of course," Alberio chortled. "This is the only time when I can leave the village after all. The magical energy here will sustain my illusion long enough to go beyond the village for 24 hours. I might go to the city."

"As it was both worlds owed you that much…I heard the price for your noble act of courage at the War was for your real body to be sealed forever at the state it was at the time you sacrificed itself. The only way you can survive is through your illusion, is it not?"

"Forever sounds like a long time don't you think Mana-san? I don't think I want to be around that long," Alberio said.

Mana hopped down from the tree, shouldering the machine gun and started to walk away, "In any case I'll be heading back to the normal world. Tell Setsuna that she still owes me for saving her friend with the scorpions."

* * *

><p>A.N: Whoa this is relatively shorter than what I was expected but I guess that's a good thing. I have to say I spent a lot more time in the magical world than I initially thought I would lol but for all you hardcore romantics out there, well...here's a few...hints as to the surprises I have in store:<p>

1)"She's so high, so hiiiiiigh like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite...", 2) Oh look I think I see a vampire/crow hanyou and a magical princess having a romantic dinner and there's cherry blossoms all over the place! 3) Third time's the charm...or something like that

Enjoy reading folks ;p and thank you to all who's reviewed so far and keeping with the story. Peace out

world: Nope just


	31. Bust a Move

"Ne Asuna what do you think about this?" Konoka asked, twirling around and checking herself over in the mirror set up at the side of the cottage the next night.

She was dressed up in a Roman style toga for ladies with a golden seashell affixed to her hair which was parted on one side and fell down in elegant waves down her back.

"Better than me," Asuna said, examining her own outfit. It was a typical kimono but the bottom was way too long so she had to be careful she didn't trip. "Why are some of the girls wearing that toga…thing anyway again?"

"It's Collet-san's idea. She told me she got bored of seeing everyone wear the same thing for the occasion every time so she got an idea to have people dress up in different costumes," Konoka replied.

"Hmm well I think this looks heaps better on you than me…wanna swap?" Asuna frowned.

"It's not that bad. You look really nice in it," Konoka smiled.

Still not looking convinced she asked, "So have you decided whether you're still mad at Setsuna-san? You were looking all over for her half of today then stopped and decided to be mad again when you saw her."

Wincing Konoka played with her hair, wandering towards the door, "I'm not mad. I'm just…I don't know. She was acting so strange yesterday. It took me five tries to get her to wake up and even then she wasn't all there you know. I was thinking it was because of what'd happened at the festival but the way she acted, she wasn't listening to anything I was saying and tried to get me back into bed until I raised my voice."

Hesitating Asuna said, "She's going through some stuff I guess with her whole vampire thing. She seemed a bit drunk you know yesterday morning."

Furrowing her brows, looking troubled Konoka pushed open the door and murmured, "You think that I could heal her vampirism?"

"Ah well shouldn't you be asking Yue-san about that?" Asuna scratched her head, giving her a sympathetic look. "I mean I don't think you can mess with nature and it's probably not a good thing to do that but anyway let's get outta here. I think Setsuna-san wanted to see you for something."

Pushing her out into the grounds they saw that the ground was swathed with a shimmering blanket of brilliant golden light that lit up the otherwise darkness. Konoka felt this buzz, this electric tingle and surge of explosive power that ran through her body the minute she stepped foot inside it. A few of the mages were dressed in robes but the younger ones had dressed up in kimonos, togas and a lot of the guys were wearing shirts with vests and ties, black tuxes and tails. No one was wearing any shoes and the night sky was lit up by constant fireworks of every colour imgainable. Music and laughter spilled through the air.

"Wow…everything looks so pretty," Konoka said, amazed. She turned to speak to Asuna but the redhead had vanished into the mages around them. "Asuna…?"

"Ojou-sama?" A soft voice said.

Konoka whirled around. Setsuna was suddenly there standing in front of her. Konoka stared at her, mouth open. She was wearing a black vest with tails with a flower tucked in the inside of the lapels and she must've gotten someone to do something with her hair because it was splayed out, ruffled and styled. A pair of fitting pants finished the look off.

"Secchan..."

"For you my lady," Setsuna was holding a wreath of purple orchids in her hands. "Asuna-san told me they were your favourite flowers so I spent the morning looking for them. They don't grow much here so it took a while…sorry I tried to thread the string through properly uh…"

With that Setsuna shuffled forwards, looking at her nervously. It took a moment for Konoka to realize what she was waiting for then blushing she lifted part of her hair so Setsuna could place the wreath around her neck.

Avoiding her eyes Setsuna extended her hand for Konoka to take. Trying really hard to ignore the butterflies in her stomach Konoka put her hand in hers and said, "Is that why I didn't see you today?"

Setsuna's face was turning the colour of a tomatoe and she was staring straight ahead. She just nodded.

Gratitude welled inside her and she moved a little closer to Setsuna. Gently tugging her Setsuna led them through the mages down the village.

"You look…" Setsuna started to say then caught herself.

Konoka smiled at her affectionately, "You look great too Secchan."

Looking down at the ground Setsuna murmured, "I…I want to make it up to you for what I did yesterday. I let myself…um Asuna-san told me what we nearly did, what I did. Not just the fight I started but…"

She trailed off, the colour of her face just about matching her eyes.

"Whatever happened…I don't know what got into you but you can always talk to me about it you know, Asuna too."

If anything Setsuna's blush deepened and her hand tightened around Konoka's. She seemed to be having a mental conflict. After a moment she cleared her throat and stopped walking pointing at the ground.

Confused Konoka followed her gaze and she didn't say anything, stunned. A trail of cherry blossoms were scattered across the ground in a winding path that led up towards the pagoda. From the trees that surrounded the pagoda four lines of paper lanterns hang on string with flames flickering inside them were draped over the branches so they criss-crossed to hover just beneath the arches of the entrance of the pagoda. The pagoda itself was decorated with vibrant flower wreaths of every kind that adorned the beams and fell down elegantly from the centre of the roof in streams. Golden light swathed the entire place, illuminating the area in a soft glow. At the side of the pagoda there was an entire kitchen set up. She could smell freshly-cooked food wafting across the air.

A dainty round table was sitting in the centre of the pagoda with two oak chairs, one on each side. Setsuna led Konoka up the steps to the pagoda carefully so she didn't trip, their bare feet brushing aside the cherry blossoms floating around.

As she pulled out the chair for her Konoka couldn't help but give her a peck on the cheek, teasing her, "Aw aren't you the charmer Secchan?""

Coughing Setsuna hurried around to her side of the table and sat down and called to the kitchen. A girl popped up from behind the counter with white tousled locks and sweet blue eyes. She looked a bit tired.

When Shiori saw them she called back, "Just a minute."

She reached down. There was a scraping noise and standing up looking happy Shiori adjusted the ribbon in her hair before walking out from behind it and over to them.

"Shiori-san have you been cooking all day?" Konoka looked at her concerned.

"It's no problem Sakurazaki-san promised me she'd help me seek out information about someone precious I'm looking for. He's been missing for a very long time," Shiori said. Bowing politely she continued, "Anyway…I'll be your server tonight."

"Oh," Was all Konoka said. She looked fondly at Setsuna who had one eye closed, the other open to peer over the brim of her wine glass at the ceiling.

Shiori said, "First…before we begin Sakurazaki-san also told me that you like fortune telling Konoka-Ojousama. In that case may I read your palm?"

"No, not at all. I'd love to know my future!" Konoka said excitedly.

"Very well then," Shiori took her palm, tracing the lines on it gently. After a few moments she closed it into a fist, looking at Setsuna who was watching apprehensively and said, "Your future is safe princess Konoka and your life will be full and long but not without its obstacles to face. As for your love…you will struggle like most but you will find your true happiness in the end and the two of you will live good lives and have many babies."

"Great! Thanks Shiori-san," Konoka brightened. She beamed at Setsuna, "Did you hear that Secchan? I'm going to be a mum one day."

"Yeah, great," Setsuna mumbled.

Shiori clapped once. Something unfurled from the roof of the pagoda directly between them and she saw they were a chain of three-leaf clovers all tied together in a line with string.

"Oh Secchan, did you make all of this?" Konoka asked, looking at Setsuna tenderly.

"Um well I had a lot of help from Yue and Asuna-san with the magic and stuff," Setsuna said, rubbing the back of her head apprehensively.

"Dinner and drinks will be along shortly," Shiori bowed again then walked off the pagoda down the steps to the ice coolers.

Setsuna procured two wine glasses from underneath the table. One was filled with what looked like golden champagne and the other with red liquid. Setsuna put the glass with the golden champagne in front of Konoka, setting the one with the red liquid in front of her.

"The alcohol you have is made from pure sweet honey enhanced with rum and magic. They make it only for this occasion," Setsuna explained.

Examining the fine layer of white bubbly foam on top Konoka asked, "Why aren't you having any?"

"It can only be drunk by people who are already well into practicing magic or have a lot of innate magical power. If I drank even a little bit I'd probably pass out," Setsuna said.

"It's that strong?"

"Well for the mages here it's nothing," Setsuna sipped her glass.

"Then what're you drinking?"

"Worm blood," Setsuna said. "Yue said that my body is still under-going changes so my normal food source should be the best thing for me at this moment."

"Oh well to the future then!" Konoka picked it up cheerfully and raised it into the air. "Ganbatte!"

Clinking glasses with Konoka, the other was tense.

As she downed the glass she said, "Secchan are you feeling ok? You've been acting so weird."

"It's nothing," Setsuna said but her voice was strained as hell which meant she was lying.

Deciding not to press it any further Konoka took a sip from the glass. Shiori had returned with two plates of rice with finely chopped salmon, mushrooms and lettuce. She was also balancing a plate of fruit on each arm. There were slices of watermelon, persimmon, grapefruit and rockmelon and what appeared to be cubes of jelly and pineapple.

"We don't really do this kind of thing often but since Sakurazaki-san took it upon herself to organize and take care of the decorations with Yue-san and Asuna-san…" Shiori explained as she set a plate of fruit and the salmon dish down in front of Konoka. She smiled slightly at Setsuna, a teasing note in her voice, "I would hold onto her if I were you Konoka-himesama. I've never seen someone try so hard to apologize for something so minor for the one they feel so strongly about."

"Thank you Shiori-san you can go now," Setsuna said loudly, a tinge of red coming to her cheeks.

Bowing again the nymph said, "As you wish Sakurazaki-san. Please enjoy your food the both of you I'll be at the kitchen if you need me."

With that she walked back down the steps. Setsuna reached over, brushing a few petals from Konoka's food and mumbled, "Maybe the cherry blossoms were a bad idea."

"Don't be silly I'm having a great time so far," Konoka said. As Setsuna looked relieved Konoka reached over with her sandalled foot and tapped Setsuna's playfully.

Setsuna jumped, her knees hitting the table and gave a startled yelp. As she looked at Konoka accusingly she stuck her tongue out at her. Setsuna started to smile. Just like that Konoka felt weak at the knees. A stream of cherry blossoms swirled past in between them, picked up by the wind. Setsuna plucked one out of the air before they got away altogether and stood up, reaching across to tuck it into behind her ear. As Setsuna carefully put it in place Konoka felt her stomach do flips.

"There, it suits you Ojou-sama," Setsuna said softly and sat back down. Eyes flicking down to the table she began to eat.

"You think?" Konoka said self-consciously.

"Well y-yes but everything…" Catching herself Setsuna trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Ne Secchan, can you let out your wings while we eat? They're really pretty," Konoka said.

Setsuna's knife bit into the plate through the fish, cracking it. "Maybe later," She mumbled, keeping her eyes on her food.

"How are our two lovebirds going?"

Setsuna, who'd been drinking blood, spat it out as she saw an image of Alberio's head in the surface of Konoka's drink.

"Al-san how'd you get in there?" Konoka gaped down at him.

"Al-Al-Al-Alberio-san? How-were-what're you doing?" Setsuna stared at him.

"Just thought I'd check up on you two while I'm here in the city," Alberio said cheerfully.

"Well we're busy just come back later," Setsuna glared at him.

"Mm thought so but I thought I'd show our lovely princess here something first," Alberio was raising a fist in front of him.

"Give it to her later we're trying to eat-" Setsuna said through gritted teeth.

"Konoka-san I believe you might need this in the future if you're to be a mage," Alberio said cheerfully and reaching out of the tea with a hand, opened is palm to reveal a small white staff that grew to a full-sized one.

"Oooh wow it looks so cool," Konoka awed, taking the staff.

"Can you go away now you're interrupting us," Setsuna glowered down at him.

"Of course and princess be careful with that staff. It cost me about 700 drachmas," Alberio said, winking.

"Thank you sooo much Colonel," Konoka giggled, waving bye to him as his image faded. She set the staff down on the ground.

"700 drachmas the liar I can still see the price tag…" Setsuna was muttering under her breath.

"It's ok. I don't mind it's not how much it costs but the thought," Konoka reached across, putting a hand on her arm.

Setsuna flinched, retracting her arm away to hide it underneath the table. Konoka didn't mind. Giving her an affectionate look she raised her glass to her lips, angling her head slightly as she watched Setsuna. Konoka wanted to her ask what she was so scared of but she had a feeling she wouldn't answer anyway.

* * *

><p>Later Setsuna took her in her arms and launched them into the air so they were gliding just above the canopy of the surrounding forests, Konoka holding on tightly. Down below gasps filled the air followed quickly by a deafening roar of cheers. A crowd had formed nearby and hoisted Yue on their shoulders and someone pressed a solid bronze trophy in the shape of a mage on a rock into her hands.<p>

"And once again, Yue-chan wins the trophy for her dazzling display of magical pyrotechnics in the night skies! Give it up for the champion, the magic extraordinaire, the undefeatable reigning Queen of Magic Yue Ayase everyone!" An announcer boomed.

As applause filled the air Setsuna said, "Look Ko-Kono-chan."

There in amidst all the fireworks a string of words were forming in brilliant red with a gold griffon that turned its face towards the crowd below and opened its break, giving out a piercing shriek.

"Kono-chan, I'm sorry for the way I behaved yesterday will you please forgive me? I really…."

Konoka squinted, trying to make out the rest of the words that were forming. The griffon had dissolved into a waterfall that spanned all the way across the sky in a shape of the northern lights. "I really hate you?"

"Yes I…wait what?" Setsuna's head snapped up to the sky, looking aghast. "N-No that's not…that's meant to say-"

A barrage of balloons suddenly whammed into her, drenching them from head to toe in water. Spluttering Setsuna nearly dropped Konoka.

"Sorry!" Collet shouted from down below on the ground next to Beatrix. The girl was fiddling with what appeared to be a giant bazooka filed with water balloons. "Can you aim a little to the left next time Beatrix?"

Regaining her composure Setsuna said, "Um so what I wanted to say was-"

The trophy whacked her in the side of the head.

"Sorry!" Yue called as they spiraled downwards and hit the ground. To the crowd she said, "I told you guys not to throw me so hard."

"Eh it's alright Secchan you don't have to say it," Konoka said, wincing as Setsuna lay there on the ground dazed for a moment. "Are you alright? That trophy looked pretty heavy."

"Yeah," Rubbing her head Setsuna sat up and opened her mouth to say something then the bazooka water balloon cannon exploded from the inside and pieces of different coloured plastic along with torrents of water blasted them from every direction.

"Too many balloons Beatrix, it can't stand that much pressure!" Collet cried out as she shielded her head from the flying debris.

"KonochanIreallylik-" Setsuna began to blurt out.

She was bowled over by Asuna who had been having a water gun fight with a couple of the mages and ran away to get higher ground over her opponents. Twisting her shoulder to spray water at her opponents she didn't see where she was going.

"Ah crap sorry Setsuna-san!"

As they rolled down the little slope behind them Konoka hurried after. Peering over the edge she called, "Asuna, Secchan are you two ok?"

They were in a tangle of wings and limbs with Asuna on top of her. Shoving Asuna off her Setsuna sat up, looking irritated. When Asuna stood up and began to apologize to her Setsuna pushed past her, storming up the slope, past Konoka and disappeared into the throng of mages that were now throwing Yue up and down in the air, celebrating. Her wings disappeared back into her shoulderblades with a whoosh.

"Sorry I really didn't mean to spoil the whole thing Konoka. I was just supposed to stay away from it and get you out to meet Setsuna-san but I ended up making things worse," Asuna said, looking worried as she came up beside Konoka.

"Ah…it's ok it wasn't your fault. Secchan's just frustrated," Konoka smiled at her briefly, trying to reassure her.

Asuna for some reason went red and turned her head, coughing something into her fist that sounded suspiciously like "youhavenofreakingidea". When she looked at her friend curiously the redhead whistled.

Before she could ask her what was going on Asuna said, "I'll go find her. I feel bad about wrecking her moment."

With that the redhead squeezed in through the mages.

* * *

><p>A.N: Hmm...nothing much to say but yep this definitely took me longer than I thought it would. Enjoy folks and thanks to everyone who's joined the ride ;D<p> 


	32. Hammertime

Steeling her nerves Setsuna took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the cottage where Konoka was staying. It was a bright cheery morning and all that. She had a wooden tray laden with delicious, colourful fruits that she'd spent the better part of the last two hours collecting, chopping up and arranging into a nice formation. Along with that she had a glass of some special juice with a straw and a slice of lemonade floating on top courtesy of Yue.

When she didn't get a response she rapped again, louder this time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Asuna called from inside. Setsuna heard the twist of the door-knob and the door opened to reveal a sleepy Asuna.

"Setsuna-san, what're you doing up so ear-early. It's seven am?" Asuna stifled a yawn.

"That would be the normal time everyone wakes up Asuna-san," Setsuna said. "Is Ojou-sama awake?"

Waving a hand idly Asuna nodded and turned around, "Come in she's just brushing her hair."

As Asuna ambled back over to her bed like a zombie and flopped back down onto it, Konoka who was sitting down on her bed and combing her hair with a fine-tooth wooden brush, looked over at Setsuna in surprise.

"Good morning Ojou-sama," Setsuna said.

"Se-Secchan, what're you doing here?" Konoka quickly put the brush down, smoothing out her clothes.

"Um breakfast in bed?" Setsuna offered.

"Aw you didn't have to…wow but that looks really good," Konoka admired as she came closer.

"Eh heh well you won't find any of this fruit up in the real world," Setsuna laughed. But it sounded crazy making Konoka give her a funny look.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine Ojou-sama!"

"You don't seem fine. Are you still mad about what happened yesterday?"

Setsuna, who'd been picking some of the seeds out of the fruit, "No that's...I was annoyed."

She didn't really know how she felt when Konoka's expression turned sympathetic. Maybe a little self-conscious but she was weirdly pleased at the attention.

"Th-This is a fruit that's really good for you," Setsuna finished taking all the seeds out and passed it to her without looking at her.

"Ooh looks yummy," Konoka took a big bite out of it then she made a weird face.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked, alarmed.

"N-Nothing, it's just a bit sour that's all. I think it's off."

"That's weird it shouldn't be," Setsuna took the fruit from her, examining it. After a moment she tossed it over her shoulder and picked up a few slices of what appeared to be luscious red strawberries, "That's ok you'll like this one for sure. It's called the Phoenix Strawberry. Legend has it that this fruit once healed a man who was dying of old age and reversed his age until he was a fit, healthy young man again."

"What are you saying that I'm old?" Konoka arched an eyebrow at her.

"What? No, no I was just-" Setsuna stopped rambling when Konoka grinned at her. Relieved Setsuna smiled back.

"Tastes like strawberries," Konoka popped the slices into her mouth. Picking one slice up from the plate she leaned forwards, saying playfully, "Say ah Secchan."

Setsuna found herself being fed by Konoka. It wasn't until she'd eaten the fifth slice that she heard purring-and her wings were out. Somehow she hadn't even realized. And the purring was coming from her because Konoka was massaging the spot on her wings that was the most pleasurable.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" Setsuna stammered, jerking upright.

"Just wanted to see how you'd react," Konoka stuck her tongue out. She began to set aside pieces of fruit in a corner of the tray, murmuring, "I'll put some aside for Asuna. She usually wakes up late on weekends."

"R-Right…," Setsuna twiddled with her fingers, staring at a spot directly above Konoka's shoulder. "Ko…Kon…Ojou-sama there's something I want to-"

Sipping some of it through the straw Konoka beamed at her, "This is really, really good. It tastes like a tropical beach smoothie!"

"Ojou-sama-"

"Here you should taste some!" Konoka stuck the straw in her mouth, tilting the glass so she could drink the juice.

Arms waving in the air Setsuna attempted to swallow it down without choking. Taking the glass away from Konoka and gasping for breath she said exasperatedly, "I'm the one that's supposed to be feeding you not the other way around Ojou-sama."

"That doesn't mean you can't eat something right?" Konoka said innocently.

Before she could say anything she was hit in the back of the head with a pillow courtesy of Asuna and lurched forwards knocking over the glass and spilling juice all over the bedspread.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Aan it's ok, it was just an accident."

"Asuna what'd you do that for?" Setsuna looked over at the redhead, annoyed.

Figures she was still sleeping. She'd thrown it in her sleep. Grumbling incoherently Setsuna turned back to Konoka whose face was turning red.

Confused Setsuna asked, "What's wrong, are you hot? I can open the window for you or the door."

Konoka shook her head frantically. Sweat beaded on her face and her breaths were coming out in short pants. Her face was swelling up and she began to wheeze like she was having trouble breathing.

"A-Asuna-san! Asuna-san, wake up, WAKE UP!" Setsuna bolted from the chair, shaking Asuna wildly.

"No I'll do it! I'll do it anything you want! Please don't put on the teletubbies!" Asuna shrieked suddenly, shooting up in her bed like a lightning rod. "Oh thank god it was just a night…Setsuna-san? What're you doing-? Oh my god Konoka!"

Asuna scrambled off the bed, almost tripping over her feet. Konoka had collapsed back on the bed, taking in deep sharp breaths with one hand over her heart.

"What's-?"

"She's having a heart attack go get help!"

Setsuna tore outside, taking Yue the minute she saw her in her arms and dashed back into the cottage.

"Setsuna what on earth are you-?" Yue demanded, flabbergasted.

"Ojou-sama's having a heart attack do something I know you can!"

"Hurry she's going into shock," Asuna was close to tears. "It's her allergies. The last time this happened she had shellfish."

"A-Alright just calm down there must have been some shellfish in the drink we can fix this," Yue stepped up beside Konoka and placing one hand over her heart with the other in the air and slammed it down saying, "Stabilis!"

"No! Yue are you crazy what are you doing?" Setsuna screamed as Konoka let out a screech of pain.

As the pint-sized girl began to hammer down causing Konoka to cry out Setsuna tackled her and began to throttle her.

"Wait Setsuna-san! She's breathing ok again. She's ok," Asuna shouted.

Setsuna scrambled off Yue who stood up, coughing and massaging her neck. "Ojou-sama, I'm so sorry if I'd known what would happen I would never have asked you to drink that juice. There was crushed shellfish in it," Setsuna knelt down beside her, looking upset.

"Sorry there was no time to explain I had to get her heart going steady again," Yue gasped out. "She was going to go into very severe cardiac arrest. If you would please, we're going to have to move her to my place just to make sure she's ok. It'll be easier as well because all my tools are there."

"Are you sure it's safe to move her?" Setsuna asked anxiously.

"Yes but you have to hurry. There's an oxygen mask in my drawers. It's enchanted so if you just put it on her it'll work without a tank," Yue said.

Cradling Konoka in her arms Setsuna was out of there faster than the wind.

* * *

><p>When Setsuna walked into Yue's place the next afternoon for lunch Konoka was sitting on a chair, a notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other with the oxygen mask over her face. She was using the notebook to "talk" with Asuna but weirdly enough put the notebook down really, really fast when Setsuna entered. They both kind of looked guilty about something.<p>

Asuna nudged Konoka in the ribs when she saw Setsuna holding the cup of herbs and spices she'd gotten off Collet and in the other a plate with a slab of freshly cooked fish, fork and knife. Konoka giggled behind her hands.

"What are you two laughing about?" Setsuna asked, bewildered.

Scribbling something on the notebook Konoka held it up. It read "Just a funny joke between the two of us. You wouldn't understand" Feeling a little bit weirded out Setsuna nevertheless soldiered on with the plate and cup.

"Um are you feeling better today Ojou-sama? Sorry about yesterday," She hastily pulled over the stool setting the plate on it.

Writing on the notebook she said "Yes". Then she wrote something else on it that said "Don't feel bad. It was an accident everything's fine now."

"She'll be ok. She's stronger than she looks you know," Asuna winked.

Smiling briefly at Asuna Setsuna began to chop up the fish into fine slices, "I thought I'd cook you lunch today. I had to get some help from Collet-san and Yue but they both said I did a good job. Y-You don't have to eat it now if you don't-"

Konoka took the oxygen mask off, leaning forwards and kissed her on the nose. Setsuna blushed, keeping her eyes on the food in front of her. How did she not know what she was doing to her?

"Ne Asuna, try some with me," Konoka encouraged.

As Asuna picked a chopped piece up she was smirking at Setsuna who pointedly avoided the redhead's eyes.

"So how long are you going to do this for Setsuna-san? I want to have some of your food too if you're going to keep this up," She said and threw the piece in her mouth.

Simmering Setsuna ignored her and pasting a smile on her face, "I also thought that I'd sing for you. Asuna-san told me that you like guitar music so..." She unwrapped the paper charm she'd tied around her wrist with string and placed it on the floor beside them, "Shirabe-san, come forth please."

At that the charm glowed with a brilliant light and Shirabe surged upwards from the floor where it was, a guitar in her hand.

"You play a guitar?" Asuna questioned, impressed.

"Only because I kept on being pestered by that bothersome dog girl to do so last year. It was the only way to get her to stop bothering me," Shirabe's composure didn't break a bit as she adjusted the guitar strap.

Konoka was taking a handful of the herbs and spices out, "What are these Secchan?"

"Thyme, leaves from pygmy flowers, hemlock, some coriander among other spices and jew-jew leaves," Setsuna said, amending as Konoka's face turned dubious. "They're really very nice."

"Jew-Jew leaves?" Asuna snickered.

Shirabe looked offended, "I'll have you know those are a rare delicacy here."

"Sorry it's just the name…," Asuna laughed.

Separating them into equal halves Konoka passed one half to Asuna and began to chew on each herb and spice. Shirabe, who was checking if the strings were tuned properly, was muttering something that sounded like "No appreciation for taste".

"Um so this is a song that r-r-r…that-that I-I I mean that Asuna t-that," Setsuna composed herself, trying to ignore the way her heart was beating fast or Asuna who was trying really hard not to laugh and cleared her throat, "It expresses how I feel towards you."

With that Shirabe began to strum and Setsuna began to sing, _"She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound…"_

She felt ridiculous and she was sure her voice was all over the place. It was shaking too.

"_But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen I know where I belong and nothing's going to happen because she's so hiiiiiiiiiigh, high above me she's so lovely…she's so hiiiiiiiiiiigh like Cleopatra Joan of Arc or Aphrodite," _

Setsuna swallowed as her voice broke on the high notes. Konoka looked like she was trying hard not to laugh, very hard. Asuna had her fist inside her mouth and had turned her head away, her shoulders shaking. Setsuna nearly forgot the rest of the words and jumped back into the song as Shirabe hit the chorus.

"_First class fancy free, she's high society she's go the best of everything what could a guy like me ever really offer? She's perfect as she can be why should I even bother oh oh_," Setsuna kept her eyes to the floor, her hands gripping the edges of the seat she was on. Gods help her her voice sounded like she was being strangled. She could even feel Shirabe looking at her sympathetically.

"_Because she's so hiiiiigh so hiiigh above me, she's so lovely she's so hiiiiiiigh like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite,"_ Setsuna's face was red as a fire engine as her voice cracked again on the high notes. If she looked at Konoka's face she'd lose her head and forget all the words entirely.

Shirabe ploughed into the guitar riff which gave Setsuna time to gather her courage. "_She comes to speak to me I freeze immediately because what she says sounds so unreal cos somehow I can't believe that anything should happen. I know where I belong and nothing's going to happen because…" _Setsuna looked up at Konoka hopefully and felt as if her heart had been stomped on, thrown into a blender, eaten up and spat back out into the fiery depths of hell.

To Setsuna's horror Konoka's eyes were drifting shut. Was she that bad? Setsuna's voice faltered as Konoka began to visibly sleep. Asuna, who'd been listening with a warm look on her face, noticed her expression and looked at Konoka. She just looked at her blankly while Setsuna soldiered on like a trooper.

"O-Oi Konoka, what're you doing?" Asuna cried out, shaking Konoka's shoulder wildly.

Snapping awake, Konoka put a hand over her mouth to stifle a big yawn. "Huh? Oh, oh my gosh sorry! I'm so sleepy all of a sudden I…"

She dropped off again into slumber-land. Setsuna just kind of sat there feeling gutted, wishing a nice hole would open up and swallow her whole.

"Konoooooooka!" Asuna yelled in her face, taking both of the girl's shoulders now and shaking her back and forth. Looking at Setsuna apologetically she said, "Sorry. She's usually not like this. I thought your singing was really nice."

Shirabe on the other hand had picked up a green spice and was turning it from every which angle. Frowning she said, "Sakurazaki-san why did you put ambrosia in the cup especially this one?"

"….What?"

"Ambrosia, Yue-san keeps this only for medicinal purposes. It's the one she modified to enable a person to have a relaxing sleep for 24 hours without the need for food or water. How did this get in there?"

Setsuna was dissolving into the proverbial dust, letting the wind sweep her by as she let that information sink in. Then the door burst open, Yue rushing into the room panting.

"Setsuna I made a mistake that wasn't koriander I gave you that was…" Yue trailed off as she saw the sleeping Konoka. "I take it you found out. You might want to get her to drink this or she'll be in a neverending sleep. That ambrosia was a spare sample I'd taken from an experiment months ago."

Setsuna stared from Yue to Konoka then at Yue for a very long time in a silent, horrified stupor. God damn it.

* * *

><p>Next night found Setsuna pacing the outside of Konoka's door nervously. This <em>had <em>to work. Fate couldn't be that cruel to her a third time right? They always said that third time's the charm or something ilke that.

As she lifted a hand to knock the door sprang open hitting her in the face.

"Oh, sorry Setsuna-san I didn't see you there! You ok?" Asuna said.

"Fine," Setsuna's eyes watered as she held her nose. "Is Konoka-Ojousama inside?"

"No she went to help cook dinner an hour ago."

"Oh," Setsuna's stomach fell. "Uh do you know when she'll be back?"

"She'll probably be coming with everyone at the dinner at the clearing. She said something about having a campfire dinner night and telling scary stories…why what's up?"

Setsuna took out the scrolls she'd gotten from Yue behind her back tied up with ribbon," Yue-san said she could have these. They're scrolls with spells and instructions on how to create magical barriers. I was going to surprise her with them."

Asuna looked at her sympathetically and stepped out, closing the door behind her. "You gotta stop trying so hard you know."

"What?"

"You know, doing all this stuff for Konoka. She's not that type of girl to stay so mad for so long over something so stupid," Asuna smiled. Seeing the tarot cards poking out of her waistband she pulled them out, "But it's not a bad thing either I guess. It means if you guys ever do get into a serious relationship I know there'll be nothing to worry about. Tarot cards huh? You really listened to me in the forest didn't you?"

Taking the cards back Setsuna said with a blush, "You said she loved that kind of stuff of course I'd take that into account."

"…You're so dense Setsuna-san," Asuna said.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't even recognize why Konoka acts the way she does around you can you?"

"She's friendly with everyone."

Slapping her hand to her forehead Asuna said, "Never mind. Just come on dinner's probably done. Do the tarot card thing. So you know what you're going to say?"

"Yes I went over everything today with Yue. She told me what each of them means," Setsuna said.

Whistling Asuna grinned, "Wow Setsuna-san I'm impressed."

Sheepish Setsuna began to play with the cards idly in her hand as they walked through the village to the centre. People were already there, sitting on the logs and talking around a blazing fire from a pile of wood in the middle. Some of the younger mages were wrestling or comparing fighting or magical skills and powers. Kids ran around, laughing. Setsuna spied Konoka with Yue and a group of kids, both girls and boys.

She was wearing a light blue kimono with flowers, a cherry blossom tucked in her ear and serving out square cubes of jelly on sticks that were sitting on a bench behind her to the kids. The tarot cards fell from her fingers, her mouth dropping open.

"Go on then," Asuna bent down picking up the cards and placed them back in her palm, giving her a gentle shove.

Stiffly Setsuna made her way across to Konoka, her heart racing. She felt like she'd been smacked silly over the head with an anvil. Even with an oxygen mask on her face Konoka looked so damn beautiful. She opened her mouth to say Konoka's name as she approached her but it kind of died on her tongue when the girl in question caught sight of her and their eyes met.

All the smooth moves she'd had in her head, everything she'd rehearsed to say to her earlier tumbled out like water breaking free from a dam. So what came out was an incoherent babble.

Konoka smiled knowingly and strode over, sticking a jelly cube in her open mouth and closed her slack jaw affectionately. She turned back to the kid who was tugging at the sleeve of her kimono impatiently, her hair flying past Setsuna's face in one smooth movement. Setsuna felt her brain turn to mush as she caught the scent. This was driving her crazy. She couldn't take it.

Setsuna spun around on her heel but Konoka hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Let me do something for you for once ok Secchan?"

Her first instinct was to run but she liked the feeling of Konoka's arms around her waist, her body pressed up against hers. So she swallowed the jelly cube, trying to calm her nerves and thoughts and gently pried aside Konoka's arms. Stepping aside she took Konoka's hand and led her over to the logs. Some of the kids that Konoka had been handing out the food to swarmed around them. A few edged away from Setsuna, huddled together.

"Konoka-neechan, can you tell us a story about the normal world? Yue-neechan tells us stories all the time about it," One of the girls asked.

"Hm I'd love but how about we do some tarot readings? Secchan seems to have something she wants to do," Konoka said as she sat down, placing her hands in her lap. She'd taken the oxygen mask off.

"Right," Setsuna swallowed. _Calm down…just calm down. _She spread the cards out in front of them on the grass, pointing to each one, "That's the Queen of Wands. I think it suits you the most Ojou-sama because you're a…a-a-a-"

"What does a-a-a mean?" One of the boys demanded.

"Yes what does a-a-a-a mean Secchan?" Konoka's face was suddenly very close to hers, her eyes filled with mirth and humour.

Mesmorized Setsuna couldn't say anything. Somehow Konoka's hand had found its way onto her upper thigh. Setsuna found herself leaning closer. Then someone knocked her over making her fall straight into her lap face-first. She could feel her face heating up as the kids oohed.

Konoka sat up laughing. Was it Setsuna's imagination or was she blushing too? Asuna, who'd sat down across from them, was shaking with laughter. As Setsuna shot her a look she suddenly stopped, gaping at Konoka. Setsuna realized that the entire place was lit up with a brilliant golden magical light, jetting upwards into the sky and spreading across like a canvas of paint. All around them people were staring. It was coming from Konoka and she was literally _glowing_.

* * *

><p>Setsuna hit her head against the wall of the nearby cottage. Repeatedly. Things couldn't get any worse.<p>

"Damn it," Setsuna muttered as she hit it so hard she made a hole.

It wasn't like she knew why she was doing these things. All she knew was that she wanted to get _something _done right. Just one stupid little thing that didn't go wrong. Was that too much to ask?

"Hey stop that you're going to hurt yourself like that." Setsuna turned her head to see Asuna walking towards her, concern spreading across her face.

"Good, great then maybe I'll finally do something right," Setsuna returned back to her mission of attempting to give herself an aneurysm. Who knew, maybe her brain wouldn't heal itself.

"Stop that like I said you're going to hurt yourself," Asuna snatched her arm and dragged her away.

"That's the point."

"Will you quit it already?" Asuna slapped her upside the head firmly, sighing. "Konoka's fine. She'll be totally fine."

"I ended up nearly killing her! Not just once, but twice!" Setsuna cried out. She put her head in her hands, "Yue was right. I am hopeless at this."

Sitting down next to her Asuna clapped her shoulder sympathetically, "Cheer up. It was just bad luck that's all. I don't even think you need to be doing anything anymore. Konoka forgave you ages ago."

"What?" Setsuna lowered her hands, eyes snapping to Asuna.

"Really she'd forgiven you by the time you had that lunch date with her," Asuna paused, "Actually she'd forgiven you after the pagoda date."

"Hey those were not dates," Setsuna protested. "Wait if you knew then why didn't you say anything?"

"…Konoka was having too much fun. She was wondering if you were going to keep on doing all those dates for the entire week," Asuna shrugged.

"I told you they weren't dates!"

"Sure whatever you say Setsuna-san, whateeeever you say," Asuna got up. She then smiled down at Setsuna, winking and ruffled her hair, "Whenever you're ready to say it I want to be there ok? Konoka doesn't really want me to tell you this but it'll probably help. She likes you. She really likes you. I can't believe you haven't noticed that."

* * *

><p>A.N: Oh god this has taken a long, long while. Longer than I thought. Thanks for your reviews guys and hope you keep on enjoying it.<p> 


	33. Protecting the Fort

"Why are people looking at me like that?" Konoka asked Yue as they practiced defensive barrier spells the next day in front of Yue's place. "I've been getting weird looks all day. Even Secchan's been avoiding me."

"Because no one's ever seen someone with such an incredible amount of innate magical power before. With your kind of power I'm surprised it hasn't manifested itself in some way before you met Setsuna," Yue said. "Where's the staff Alberio gave you?"

"Oh um Secchan wanted to take a look at it," Konoka said. "She thinks it's bugged."

"Because Al gave it to you?" Yue's lips twitched.

"Yeah...I mean I kept on telling her that it was fine but she wouldn't listen. She's inspecting it with Shirabe-san now," Konoka said.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you want me to find here Sakurazaki-san," Shirabe huffed as Setsuna shook her head.<p>

"Just take another look at it," Setsuna eyed the staff suspiciously. "There's bound to be something wrong."

Giving her a slightly exasperated look Shirabe said, "We have been inspecting it for three hours. Don't you think that perhaps the staff is perfectly safe and Alberio-san wanted to simply give Konoka-san a present?"

Just as Setsuna was about to say something the ground rumbled as if a tremor had hit it. Setsuna twisted her head, confused. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure..." Shirabe said, looking across the woods towards the main area. "That sounds almost as if the dome's breaking."

Setsuna glanced upwards and felt a cold shiver run down her spine. The magical dome that protected the village was faltering, blinking in and out. It was if it was being attacked by thousands of missiles at once. And there, throwing Shimeiryu blast after blast cheerfully at the dome on what appeared to e a magic circle was Tsukuyomi.

"Tsukuyomi," Setsuna growled.

Seeing her Tsukuyomi inclined her head towards her and curtsied. Then making a slicing motion across her throat with her finger she disappeared through the circle.

[i]Konoka[/i].

Swiping the staff from the ground, wings bursting out from her shoulders she launched herself into the air. She banked to a stop above the forest, crying out a sharp burst of pain ripped through her head and hands. Looking down she saw that her fingernails were pointed and sharp like an animal. A wave of dizziness washed over her. She dropped a little, righting herself just barely. This was not good.

People were yelling and pointing towards the sky. Massive bursts of white and golden energy were flashing high above their heads, exposing the dome of magical protection that surrounded the village with each strike. From somewhere a horn sounded. It sounded like a drill to her head. She clutched her head, waiting for the pounding to go away before folding her wings inwards and zooming down towards the clearing in the middle. It was a mad-house. People were running everywhere, taking whatever weapon they could find. The mages who had any kind of power at all were trying to strengthen the barrier and taking frightened kids by the hands or in their arms and running to the cottages. Yue was holding a fleet of the guards that had been guarding the perimeters of the village, helping hold up the barrier.

Spikes of pain searing her, Setsuna snatched Asuna who was nearby by the hand and asked, "Where's-?"

Suddenly there was an explosion as if a nuclear bomb had been let off. Streams of gold rained down as the barrier dissolved. Tsukuyomi was hurtling straight for Setsuna with her twin swords. Setsuna shoved Asuna away and turned to meet her attack. She barely got Yuunagi up in time in block. A metal clang rang through the air, sparks hissing as their blades met. Setsuna slid backwards as Tsukuyomi grinned at her and swung with her other sword. Without thinking Setsuna blocked with her other hand, forgetting about the staff. The impact of Tsukuyomi's sword hitting it sent a jolt through her body. Tsukuyomi flicked her sword, sending the staff flying and rolling across the cobblestone. Setsuna narrowed her eyes.

"Hello senpai," Tsukuyomi said pleasantly.

"It was you I sensed. You're the one that's been following us," Setsuna said.

"Mm well...not just me," Tsukuyomi smiled at her. She let go and jumped backwards near the crowd.

A gigantic beam of black energy shot into the ground between the two. Chunks of the street erupted into the air as the energy pulverised the ground and left nothin but a smoking crater the size of a meteor. Shielding herself Setsuna looked up. There soaring down from the skies was Poyo Rainyday. Regarding them all impassively she landed on the crater in front of Setsuna.

"You," Setsuna snarled.

She took a step forwards but Poyo widened her eyes and a gigantic blast of magic buffeted the area, sending everyone flying back against the walls and locking them in place except for Asuna. Setsuna picked herself up from the ground, staring at the girl in shock who was meeting the demonfolk's eyes defiantly. She seemed intrigued.

"Asuna, get away from-"

"Setsuna Sakurazaki, servant to the Dark Evangel, I challenge you to a duel for the princess healer. Do you accept?" Poyo said.

"You can't put forth that challenge if she's not here," Setsuna retorted.

Poyo looked over at Yue and Collet. Another wave of magical energy hit them all, sending them tumbling backwards. Driving a hand into the ground as she skidded backwards, Setsuna carved a trail of broken rubble. She stood up, her knuckles bleeding. Tsukuyomi was pushing Konoka forwards from the crowd. She shoved her making her fall down onto her knees and hands.

"Get away from her!" Setsuna bolted forwards towards them only to be met with Poyo who slashed at her with long, lethal nails that were made out of metal. Setsuna blocked with an arm.

Asuna had taken that opportunity to try to clobber Tsukuyomi from behind with a piece of dislodged stone but Poyo lifted her free hand and sent a torrent of black and gold fire at her where it coiled around her and lifted her high into the air.

"Do not try to do anything girl. You may have abilities to avoid being hurt by magic but you are not immune to other ways to be effected by it," Poyo warned.

As Konoka started to chant a spell Tsukuyomi tackled her, one knee pressed on her back and one of her blades held close at the back of the girl's neck. The other was held over her head.

"What are you doing working with someone like Tsukuyomi?" Setsuna demanded, digging her feet into the ground as Poyo pushed her back.

"We had a deal. I get her into the demon plane with the promise that she will be able to fight you and she helps me secure the princess without killing her," Poyo said.

"And you trust someone like her to keep her end of the bargain?" Setsuna growled.

"I trust her to stop any unwanted distractions from interrupting us. When I knew you were here…well I was thinking I would encounter more obstacles. Where is Alberio Imma anyway? I don't see him anywhere," Poyo jerked her head towards the mages.

Setsuna elbowed her with her free arm, catching her off guard. Darting forwards Setsuna swung a punch at her face. It hit but Poyo recovered and sent a stream of fire around her that formed into a hurricane. Before Setsuna could so much as blink it'd closed in around her in a ring, suffocating and burning her. Her sleeve caught fire as the flames rushed upwards. She smothered it out with a hand but the tornado was billowing in size. It was so close that if she moved even a milimetre she would get set on fire.

_Damn it. I'm going to die, _Setsuna started to cough, her eyes watering and she brought her sleeve up to her nose to keep from breathing in any of the smoke that was starting to rise from the ground. The flames were so close now and the heat was making her choke.

Then it exploded all around her. People screamed. The flames engulfed her but there was no pain. Bewildered she looked at her clothes which were charred black. Looking up she saw a shimmering white ball glowing around her.

"What the…" Poyo's eyes were wide with shock.

Konoka was holding the white staff in front of her which was glowing white. Tears were running down her face.

"Tsukuyomi, knock her out!" Poyo ordered.

Tsukuyomi banged the hilt of her sword into Konoka's head. Setsuna thought she screamed out Konoka's name. She saw the light dim in the girl's eyes as she crumpled to the ground. There was blood on the hilt. Setsuna rushed over to her but Poyo stopped her, her knife-like nails at her throat.

"Poyo-san, remember not to kill her too much or I'll kill the princess! Leave some for me!" Tsukuyomi called, playing with Konoka's hair between her fingers.

A red haze fell over Setsuna's eyes, rage thrumming through her. She made to move forwards but Poyo forced her backwards with the tip of her nails and blasted her back into the ground with another wave of magic.

"Being around you seems kind of dangerous doesn't it? How many times has that girl gotten in trouble because of you? She may very well get hurt for it…right now," Poyo grinned down at her, lifting her lethal nails.

"You-!" Setsuna lunged forwards, reaching for her neck.

Poyo snatched her hand and plunged her nails into her chest. Pain exploded. She felt it go through her completely, spearing through her so it came out through her back. Next thing she knew she was leaning against Poyo, gasping for breath.

"I wonder…why did Evangeline-sama pick you to be her servant? You don't even have the drive to go all the way," Poyo grinded her nails deeper making her cry out. "I know what you're thinking but you can't save everyone. You're not strong enough."

"You'd let Tsukuyomi kill them all?" Setsuna gritted her teeth.

"You act like they can't protect themselves," Poyo said, holding Setsuna's shoulder. She wrenched her nails out, an arc of blood spraying across the air.

Stumbling backwards she fell against the remains of a wall and clutched her stomach where five bullet-sized holes riddled it.

"I'll be taking the girl now if you won't fight me properly…," Poyo said. She bowed to her mockingly and called over to Tsukuyomi, "Our deal is over Tsukuyomi. You're free to do as you please."

"No," Setsuna heaved herself up with one hand painfully.

"What was-?"

Wham. There was the sound of bone snapping and in a second Poyo was left holding a broken, bloody nose, stunned as Setsuna's fist smashed into her face.

"That wasn't wise senpai-" Tsukuyomi's voice ended in a shriek of pain as Setsuna appeared in front of her and kicked her away, breaking her ribs. As she regained her footing and rushed her, a sick smile painted over her face Setsuna dodged to the side and kneed her. Clenching a fistful of the front of her dress with one hand she hoisted her up into the air in front of her.

"Tsukuyomi I'll ask you one last time. Leave Konoka-Ojousama and everyone else alone," Setsuna said and rammed a fist into her gut. It shot her backwards, crashing into the ruins of a cottage. Kneeling down, she picked up the long sword on the ground and stood up, adrenaline pumping through her.

"Poyo-san, I'll accept. If I win you leave Konoka-Ojousama alone," Setsuna placed the sword in front of her, her face cold and determined.

Taking her hand away from her face, Poyo smiled respect in her voice, "As the rules of the Law state I will."

Horns grew out from the side of her head, curving around her forehead and gargantuan leathery black wings split into interlocked spikes unfolded from the back of her shoulderblades. From her back emerged the head of a woman with a gigantic canon attached to the top.

"Setsuna we can help you don't have to do this-!" Yue started to shout, standing up.

Shaking her head Setsuna gripped the sword, locking eyes with Poyo and charged.

* * *

><p>A.N: Holy batman christ...rl, rl rl bah. Anyway enjoy, read and review. Tell me what you hatelove what you think. Critiques would be welcome.


	34. Danger Zone

They met in a ringing clash as Setsuna's sword smashed into her knife-like bone nails. They'd grown so they were at least half the size of this one. Sparks flew off from them, fizzing out as soon as they appeared. Now that they were close up Setsuna could see that they were pure metal, 12 inches of pure steel. Poyo was pushing-hard. She had more strength than Setsuna had initially thought. Setsuna slid backwards. The hand she'd dragged through the ground was stinging. Blood was still dripping from the bullet holes, soaking her clothes and making the fabric cling to her skin. It hurt but she was ignoring it. It wasn't comfortable and she didn't know if it was part of her evolution or what but the smell of the blood was overpowering. Poyo threw her backwards into the air. Snapping out her wings, she screeched to a halt. A black cannon blast that was as wide as one of those huge granite stone columns in modern buildings hurtled straight for her. She rolled sideways in the air, veering just off the shot. Righting herself she scanned the ground for Poyo but the demon wasn't there. She saw Asuna still being held up by the fire and Tsukuyomi staggering to her feet from the ruins, standing awkwardly. She still had that manic gleam in her eyes though.

Konoka was still unconscious. Setsuna's face softened. She did feel guilty along with anxious. Something electric, a feeling nagged at the back of her mind. She heard the whistling of Poyo's nails slashing through the air and pivoted on her feet, bringing the sword upwards to block. The slash that had meant to severe her neck was diverted. Bad news was as Setsuna was about to follow it through with a strike a pain hit her. It was like a supernova exploding in her brain. She doubled over, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't believe it and it didn't get better. Agony ripped through her, making her scream as something razor sharp and long stabbed her heart.

"Well now, I'll take good care of the princess for you," Poyo whispered in her ear, her voice faint.

Setsuna opened her eyes, gasping. Her vision was a haze of red which narrowed to a tunnel. Poyo's face was disappointed as she pulled her nails out, dripping red with blood. Her blood. Setsuna dropped from the sky, enveloped in a blinding haze of pain but she was still conscious. Her head was throbbing, keeping her awake. She'd have to rely on instincts. She didn't know how far it was before she would hit the ground but she was pretty close when she managed to pull her wings out and brake. The vertigo sent a whiplash through her entire body, all the way from her shoulder joints. Glancing up Setsuna saw Poyo watching her with curious eyes. Setsuna felt light-headed, weak. Her vision was blurring a little. Then she saw Konoka unconscious on the ground, blood pouring from the wound on her head.

She saw red, pure unadulterated fury rushing through her. Kicking off into the air, she swung at Poyo's neck. Poyo blocked it with her nails. Setsuna tore away, lunging at her again this time from a different angle. Poyo veered to the side. Setsuna banked a hard right, ducking as the head on Poyo's back shot another black beam at her from its mouth and retaliated with a Shinmemiryu blast. Poyo vaulted over it with one sweep of her wings, launching herself at Setsuna who spun in mid-air, swinging her sword in a circle to severe Poyo's exposed back. The demon whirled around though, placing both her hands in front of her to defend herself. Setsuna's sword crashed into her nails with a deafening clang that rang throughout the air. Poyo flew backwards a few metres, looking surprised.

"Shinmeiryu Zanmaken!" Setsuna shouted, swinging.

It was her strongest attack, a giant-sized burst of white energy that cannoned from the sword like a laser beam. Poyo veered into the air but she didn't manage to dodge all of it. One of her wings snapped off at the joint as the energy caught it and spiralled downwards. Setsuna plunged down towards her bluffing a slash to the arm. As Poyo moved to knock it away Setsuna moved in closer and stabbed. It missed her by an inch as she flapped her remaining wing, pushing away from Setsuna. Not losing momentum Setsuna tailed her, aiming for her sword-like nails. Her blade whistled, cleaving the air faster than even she could see. She thought she'd over-shot it but there was a thwack and when she'd completed the move there were 10 pieces of white dagger-shaped nails littering the ground beneath them. Setsuna was so surprised that she didn't see the head on Poyo's back opening its mouth and shoot a beam of black energy at her. It felt like she'd been socked with a concrete cinder block at point blank range.

She crashed into the ground, skidding backwards ripping up cobble-stone and slammed into the collapsed roof of what was left of the pagoda. Gasping and clutching her stomach which had began to heal she struggled to get up. Spots of black were appearing in her vision and she felt winded. Her stomach felt wet and sticky. It was fresh blood.

"You fought well young child and for that I commend you," Poyo said. "But you could never win against me."

Setsuna gritted her teeth, pushing herself up. Swaying on the spot she leaned against the broken support beam of the pagoda breathing heavily. She could still smell blood and it was driving her crazy, overloading her senses. It was like someone had messed with her hearing, sight, smell and jumbled everything together into an incoherent mess. But the weird thing was that all her other senses seemed to have been heightened. She could hear everything if she concentrated hard enough. She could hear everyone's hearts beating, some frantic, some scared very few calm. She could even hear the rustle of clothes as someone shifted. She could hear the faint noise of the head on Poyo's back charging up to fire. Setsuna closed her eyes, going completely still.

Whoosh. She heard the beam long before it was fired. Snapping her eyes open Setsuna swerved to the right torpedoing towards Poyo. Then she heard a giggle behind her. Setsuna angled herself just at the right time before Tsukuyomi, completely healed, came zooming from behind sword raised. The strike missed by mere inches. Tsukuyomi sailed underneath Setsuna, spinning around twin swords poised to attack.

"Tsukuyomi what do you think you're doing?" Poyo sounded angry.

"Sorry I just wanna play with her…for a little," Tsukuyomi smiled at Setsuna and jumped into the air to meet her, throwing an over-head strike.

Setsuna barely made it in time to defend herself. She braked to an abrupt halt, her wing muscles screaming and brought her sword upwards. The force of Tsukuyomi's almost sent Setsuna's own sword coming back down on her own head. If she wasn't as strong as she was it would've sliced her head open like a piniata. With the other sword Tsukuyomi swung at her neck. Setsuna snapped out a wing. The sword cut into it like it was butter, through flesh and muscle and bone. Setsuna may have blacked out for a second. There was one dangerous moment when she let her eyes close and her muscles relax. Then the feeling of Tsukuyomi's short digging deeper, actually biting into the upper bones of her wings brought her back to her senses. Her own sword was just centimetres from her face. Setsuna rolled out from underneath Tsukuyomi. Her sword smashed into the ground and stayed there.

Setsuna finished it off with a fast slice to the neck. To her surprise instead of being decapitated Tsukuyomi just winked out of sight.

"What the…" Setsuna backed away.

"Setsuna behind you!" Asuna shouted.

Spinning around Setsuna was met with an oncoming barrage of white light infused with crackling lightning. Swearing she braced herself. It was coming way too fast. Suddenly howls filled the air. A black wolf made out of shadows landed in front of her from the sky, taking the blast. The collision was so bright that Setsuna had to shield her eyes. The wolf was decimated, dissolving into black shadows. Tsukuyomi, who was two feet away from her, was gearing up for another blast. It went wide as Kotarou barrelled into her, sending her pitching into the remains of one of the cottages.

As Tsukuyomi got up he yelled at her, "Take the girls and let's go!"

Above them was a glowing black mass of energy. It was circular, swirling in mid-air, suspended. Chachamaru was hovering beside it. Before she could take a step she was bowled over by Poyo landing hard on the ruined cobblestone with one arm behind her back. Setsuna elbowed her in the gut. She heard bones snap. Poyo loosened her hold on her, crying out. Setsuna twisted, kicking her off. She fell, holding her ribs and staring at her. Panting Setsuna stood up, blinking as blood dripped into her eye and held the tip of the sword at her throat.

"You lost," Setsuna told her.

Poyo's surprise slowly morphed into respect. She nodded, "I suppose I did. Congratulations servant of Evangeline A.K McDowell, I will abide by the terms set and no longer pursue Konoka Konoe."

Setsuna slowly took the sword away, casting a glance at Tsukuyomi. She was facing Kotarou who was blocking her passage to Konoka.

Rising to her feet Poyo began to return to her human form. She looked at her hands thoughtfully. What was left of her fingernails were stumps. "Your transformation has granted you extreme power….very few have the strength to do this to me."

Asuna had already picked Konoka up and was carefully edging around Tsukuyomi. Setsuna hesitated looking from one to the other.

"Don't worry senpai I'm not going to hurt these people," Tsukuyomi said, noticing. "Not while you and the princess are still alive."

She bowed to her, somewhat mockingly then pulled out a paper charm from the inside of her boots and threw it down on the ground. It turned into a black circle. Smiling at Setsuna happily Tsukuyomi disappeared through it. As Setsuna headed to Asuna, taking Konoka from her she saw Poyo giving her a strange look. After she'd said her goodbyes to Yue and she was airborne leaving through the portal after Asuna and Chachamaru that she realized what it was. It was sympathy and that made Setsuna feel very nervous.

* * *

><p>A.N: Christ this is what happens when you take a break in between chapters. I realized when I was writing this chapter that Yuunagi is with Kaede at the moment in the story. So just pretend the sword is a random sword Setsuna got from someone. Sorry again, there was a long break period in between the last chapter and previous chapter before that so I'd forgotten that detail. I hope this isn't too short. As always, thank you to all my lovely readers and people who have reviewed me so far. I realize soemthing after doing this and that is I've still got a $hitload of improving to do with my writing. I realize that this fic has been incredibly lengthy in a lot the chapters and my pacing needs work but hopefully in my next fics it'll be better...a lot better. Anyway, enjoy and click that shiny review button D


	35. Instincts

It was difficult going back. She felt awkward flying. Her chest ached, her wing hurt with every move it made and it took all her willpower to stay in control carrying Konoka while she was bleeding. She had to pass Konoka over to Chachamaru who also had Asuna underneath her arm and the white staff Al had given to her. Kotarou had gone back to the magic world after they'd appeared back in the normal world. Asuna was watching Setsuna oddly out of the corner of her eye. Setsuna was a good distance away from them, gliding through the air.

She didn't notice the white streaks in each of her black feathers on her underside until they were near the house they were living in. Swallowing Setsuna poured on extra speed and sped downwards towards the balcony. The doors were open wide. As she landed she stumbled a little, spasms of pain shooting through her chest. It didn't help when Chachazero came flying out from the darkness of the room cackling with one of Evangeline's bras in her tiny little robotic hands. Setsuna side-stepped the doll, pinching the back of her dress with the tip of her finger and thumb. The lower half of Chachazero's body flew out like a banner. Her head turning into a 180 degree angle without the rest of her body moving, Chachazero stared at her with big, wide eyes and a frozen smile on her face.

"Master's glad you've returned," Chachazero told her.

Dangling from her fingers Setsuna shivered internally. ChaChazero was crazy-no matter what model she was. Chachamaru landed beside Setsuna, setting Asuna and Konoka down. When Asuna helped support Konoka she bowed to them curtly, handed Asuna the staff and headed inside.

"Where's master?" Setsuna asked Chachazero, shaking her.

"Eating," Chachazero replied, "In the city."

"Great," Setsuna muttered, letting go of her. "Asuna, go ask ChaChamaru to treat the head wound for Ojou-sama."

Asuna nodded, going into the room without another word. Setsuna slid down, leaning back against the railing of the balcony. She just…needed to rest. Course that was hard with ChaChazero around. Setsuna's hand snapped out with unerring aim snatching the doll out of the air.

"You should go treat yourself too. You don't look so good you have blood everywhere on you," ChaChazero said innocently, tilting her head. She still had that creepy smile on her face. "Master's not going to like that."

"It'll heal," Setsuna said.

She felt her stomach gingerly. It was wet but the skin wasn't damaged and it was only a dull pain now. Setsuna gazed into the room inside, wondering if she'd done the right thing.

* * *

><p>When Evangeline came back Konoka was wearing bandages around her head but otherwise she seemed ok. Setsuna was still slightly worried that it'd taken two hours for her to wake up but she was behaving normally. as they all gathered in the living room Evangeline didn't ask what'd happened which was a good thing but ChaChazero was poking Setsuna's leg. Setsuna was ignoring her from where she was sitting on the couch beside Konoka with her wings outstretched.<p>

"Why do you have your wings out?" Evangeline enquired from across them where she was sitting on the couch.

"Hurts to keep them in now," Setsuna mumbled.

"Interesting it seems you are changing after all, a delayed change but still a change," Evangeline mused.

"Hey Eva-chan, where can I get one of these dolls?" Konoka asked, watching ChaChazero .

"You can't," Evangeline said. "They're made specifically for me. If you had one she'd kill you."

"Oh…" Konoka's face fell. "Ok."

"Master, did you ask to make her more psychotic?" Setsuna asked through gritted teeth as the doll began to nibble on her leg.

"Hmmm nope that must've been a glitch," Evangeline said. "She seems to get more fun with every newer model."

Bending down Setsuna dragged Chachazero off her leg pinching the doll's dress between her finger and thumb, dangling her in front of her face and squinting, "She's frothing master. Is that even normal?"

"Leave her it's not important now," Evangeline waved her hand and began to walk out of the room. "Konoe I want to see what you learnt in the magical world."

"Master wait I need to talk to you about-"Setsuna moved forwards.

Fishing something out of her pocket she threw it at Setsuna who caught it, startled. It was the fluffball that Konoka had given her when they'd first met.

"Chachamaru was kind enough to take that…thing out from our former home, something sappy about it being special to you first thing she gave you when you first met blah blah. Whatever you have to talk about we'll do it later," Evangeline said. "Setsuna, you come with me down to the basement.I want to see how far your transformation's progressed."

_Later In the basement _

"Move faster!" Evangeline barked out, throwing spears after spears of ice at her.

"Wait slow down," Setsuna cried out as she rolled to the side.

"I said move or I will probably get your heart," Evangeline drew backwards, lifting her hand.

Feeling the ground rumble beneath her feet Setsuna leapt backwards as a clump of lethal ice pillars exploded out from where she'd been two seconds ago. She hit the back wall. Feeling nausea rise up she covered her mouth and fell on one knee.

Shards of ice hurtled towards her. She dove to the side, staggering to her feet, "Can I take a rest?"

"You'll stop when I tell you to," Evangeline looked at her. "Stop being so weak Setsuna."

"We've been at this for five hours straight," Setsuna snapped at her, panting.

"This is nothing compared to how many hours you went through when you first turned," Evangeline watched her, contempt lacing her voice. "Wake up Setsuna you're sloppy."

Setsuna closed her eyes, trying to squash the anger and frustration that was bubbling up inside her. She thought about the fluffball. She felt warm and fuzzy and a strange sense of fierce pride as an image of Konoka entered her head. Her laughing, smiling…just thinking about it made her feel happy. She had the most beautiful smile…it made Setsuna's world lighter. Holding her, she felt her warmth. She could feel still remember her heart beating with her own when she'd hugged her.

"Yes Secchan what does a-a-a-a-a mean?"

She could feel a goofy smile inching across her face as she remembered Konoka saying that and sighed.

Whomph, the icicle searing into her shoulder brought her back to reality-fast. Roaring in anger Setsuna wrenched it out, crushing it and glared at Evangeline clutching her bleeding shoulder, "What was that for?"

"You weren't lisetning," Evangeline said bluntly, arms crossed. She gazed at her, "What's the matter with you?

"Nothing," Setsuna answered automatically.

Raising an eyebrow at her Evangeline said, "Bullshit. Your timing is off, your movement is mediocore at best and you're missing opportunities and leaving yourself open."

"Well you're just too good aren't you master?" Setsuna said. Evangeline's expression became dangerous Setsuna backpedalled, "Sorry."

Snorting Evangeline strode over to her and to Setsuna's surprise, dabbed her finger in the blood pooling from her shoulder and licked it.

"What kind of fun did you and the princess get up to in the magical world?" Evangeline asked.

"T-T-That's not really any of your busin-"

"Answer the damn question."

Rubbing the back of her neck Setsuna mumbled, "We danced together. That's it."

"Then why do I taste some aura of her magical power in yours? And besides that, I can smell both of your scents all over each other. In fact, she reeks of your scent," Evangeline started to smirk, studying Setsuna. "I suppose since you have been hanging around each other a lot and the girl is that kind of huggy-feely person…but that doesn't account for the taste of your blood."

"Can we just get back to the fight?" Setsuna could barely keep herself from snapping. She felt irritated, cornered.

Evangeline's eyes flashed and Setsuna found herself on the floor, pinned down by her master. Her hand was pressing hard on her injured shoulder and the other was locked on her arm. Setsuna found herself staring up into her face. She had the strangest look in her eyes and when Setsuna figured out what it was she was stunned. It was pity. She leaned closer to her.

"You actually claimed her didn't you?" Evangeline asked, looking amused.

"No."

Sighing Evangeline sat back, crossing a leg over the other and regarded her with the air of a teacher lecturing a pupil, "If it was just a brief scent from the girl I smelt I would have passed it off as nothing but every single square inch of that girl has your name plastered all over it. It's on her clothes too. What I'm surprised about is that she's not dead. You have more control than I thought."

Struggling to get out from underneath her Setsuna insisted, "We didn't do anything. I told you we just danced."

"Her scent is all over your face," Evangeline arched a perfect eyebrow, a devious glint appearing in her eyes. "You kissed didn't you?"

Swallowing under the laser intensity of her gaze Setsuna stammered, "Well…yes but it-it was an accident."

Evangeline burst out laughing. It echoed around the walls. She was laughing so hard that she was holding her ribs and when she'd finished she was grinning, "An accident? Good grief is that what you kids call it nowadays?"

Blushing to the roots of her hair Setsuna muttered, "Weweredrunk."

Evangeline shook her head, her expression unchanging. "You realize that if you weren't the least bit attracted to her then you wouldn't have even thought about kissing her. She probably would've died because it wouldn't just have been her body you wanted."

Setsuna sat up, feeling hot. She tugged at the collar of her shirt. Just thinking about her now made her feel all…bothered. She'd liked the taste of Konoka's lips on hers, the feel of her arms around her waist. She'd liked the smell of her hair and her scent. It reminded her of wild-flowers, the summer breeze on a cool day and perfume, clean sheets. It was exotic and wild, untamed and free-spirited. It was her.

"I…I would never hurt her," Setsuna said more to herself than Evangeline.

"Whatever, just go have some cuddling time with the princess or whatever it is you need. Your session is over for the day," Evangeline said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Konoka was sitting at the coffee table with ChaChamaru and Asuna in the downstairs living room. Setsuna could only see the back of Konoka's head.<p>

When she approached them ChaChamaru spoke up without looking at her, "Konoka-san I believe that Setsuna-san would like to speak with you."

Konoka, who was sitting opposite Chachamaru, whirled around touching her hair. She was holding five cards in her hands.

"Secchan!" She said brightly "Hey how's training with Eva-chan?"

Setsuna swallowed. Konoka was just wearing a singlet and shorts. In fact those were Evangeline's singlet and shorts. She could tell because Konoka had tied up the bottom so her middle was showing. Setsuna didn't know if Konoka had noticed but her cleavage was showing because her shorts were riding down. They were tight too. Konoka looked at her strangely. As she exchanged looks with Asuna who shrugged she got up, walking over to her with a certain bounce in her step and smoothing out her hair.

"Secchan everything alright?" Konoka asked, concerned. She put a hand to her forehead, her nose wrinkling, "You're not getting a fever are you you're all hot. And you've got blood on your shoulder what've you been…."

She didn't hear what the rest of Konoka was saying because the girl had moved closer to her. She was so close she could smell the shampoo in her hair. It smelt so good. Konoka was rolling up her sleeve gingerly, her face tight with worry. She was still saying something but Setsuna's attention wasn't on what she was saying. In a zombified daze she closed the gap between them, took her shoulders and kissed her as hard as she could.

* * *

><p>A.N: Nothing much to say. Head hurts at the time I'm typing this up. Enjoy, hit the shiny review button critiques are always welcome :D<p> 


	36. First Dance

At first Konoka didn't do anything, dropping the cards she was holding. Then Setsuna forced her backwards, pushing her against the back of the couch. She'd moved her hands down her lower back. Konoka cried out in surprise as she felt sharp fingernails prod the skin near the base of her spine. Then Setsuna suddenly stopped, moving backwards. She looked shocked, frozen with wide, wide eyes. A tinge of red crept across her face.

Electricity seemed to crackle between them.

"Whoa," Asuna broke the silence. She was staring at them, open-mouthed. "I think I saw tongue…"

"Royal Flush," ChaChamaru said. "I believe I win this round."

"What?" Asuna cried out, turning her attention back to the gynoid. "Oh no way…I was so close to getting a full house."

ChaChamaru gave a faint smile then glanced at Setsuna, "Your heart rate is approaching an incredibly dangerous rate Setsuna-san. I suggest you sit down."

Setsuna mumble something incoherent then spinning on her heel, hurried out of the room. She was looking at her hands. Konoka ran after her but she moved even faster, heading for the stair-case.

" Secchan wait up!" Konoka called.

She broke into a sprint. Konoka frowned, matching her pace. It was hard because Setsuna was naturally faster. When she reached the top of the stairs though, she tripped over the top step. As she quickly scrambled to her feet and headed for the nearest bedroom Konoka darted forwards, grabbing her hand in a vice grip. As Setsuna growled, whirling around on her with a hand raised she tugged her closer and kissed her without hesitation. There was a moment when they both froze. Konoka could feel her lips quivering. She was afraid.

"It's ok," Konoka whispered. "You don't have to be scared."

Setsuna slowly slipped around her arm around her waist, jerking her up against her. Konoka was the one pushing her back and she didn't realize that she had Setsuna up against the wall until she heard wood crack. She could feel Setsuna's fingers running through her hair, her tongue in hers. It sent shivers up her spine, electric jolts dancing across her skin. Her head buzzed. Setsuna's hand had trailed up her back, lifting her singlet upwards. There was a shredding noise as the singlet was ripped apart. Konoka leaned into her, her heart pounding.

* * *

><p>They were in the storage room on the first floor rifling through some stuff inside. There were heaps of boxes of the shelves and deformed dolls and weapons like swords, daggers and even a spear as well. Asuna was checking out some a package labeled "pills" on it and took out a small blue capsule.<p>

"Net Capsules: Courtesy of Chao Lingshen Corps. United…," Asuna read.

"Master usually has a storage room full of things like this. She used to use them as motivation for training occasions with Setsuna-san when she wanted to make her fight to her full potential," ChaChamaru said.

"What do they do?" Asuna put the capsules back in the box hastily.

"They are used to explode things. Each capsule has the impact of a stick of dynamite," Chachamaru explained.

"…Tell me that next time why don't you," Asuna stared at her, gulping, "Geeze…why would she need something so dangerous lying around?"

"Master likes to keep things handy in case of emergencies," ChaChamaru said.

"What kind of emergency would someone like her have?" Asuna gulped.

"Sometimes she gets lazy and just likes to throw things at people for fun."

"Things that explode?"

"Yes those are her favourite. Then she likes to watch them scream and run when she throws them."

Asuna stared at her, "Really?"

"Yes she once used this method to terrorize a group of pirates who were hunting her for a bounty," Chachamaru said. "They thought they were being attacked by aliens."

"I guess that's one way to use it," Asuna said blankly. "So where do you think Konoka and Setsuna went?"

"Judging by the hormones that the both of them were producing and Setsuna-san's lust as exhibited by her increased heart-rate, her blood pressure rising and her body language she may be attempting to have sexual intercourse with Konoka-san. Konoka-san, who also possesses an interest in Setsuna-san, as seen through her behaviour and mannerisms around Setsuna-san, will most likely respond positively," ChaChamaru replied.

Asuna fumbled with the box of capsules as she put it back on the shelf, going red.

"…Right," Asuna headed towards the door, stretching. "Well I'm going to go make a call. See how my brother's doing."

She walked out, heading for the kitchen. When she went into the foyer she heard thuds above her coming from the top of the stair-case. Frowning Asuna climbed up the stair-case. She heard clothes rustling, someone that sounded a lot like Konoka speaking in a frantic voice and a door slam. When she reached the top Setsuna was leaning with her back against the door, her face flushed and panting. At her feet were the remnants of a singlet.

"What are you doing up here here Asuna?" Setsuna asked.

"Heard noises…where's Konoka?" Asuna replied, eying the singlet.

Setsuna flattened herself against the door. Her hands were out of sight behind her back. She said, "Inside. She's changing."

Asuna looked from the singlet to the door then said, "Were you two making out?"

Setsuna's face became redder than a fire hydrant. The doorknob rattled suddenly and the door flung open from the inside. Yelping Setsuna tumbled backwards into Konoka who caught her. Konoka who was wearing nothing but a night gown.

"Hey Asuna," Konoka said brightly.

"Hey…was I interrupting something?" Asuna said blankly.

"Nah we were just talking about that kiss isn't that right Secchan?" Konoka said.

Standing up Setsuna touched the back of her shoulders uncomfortably, "Yeah sure. I'm going to go eat something. I'll see you guys later."

Asuna watched her go, a little wary. The redhead had seen fangs exactly like Evangeline's. Konoka's face told a different story. Her eyes were wide with worry.

"You guys were making out weren't you?" Asuna accused once Setsuna had disappeared down the stairs.

Konoka twisted her fingers together nervously, "Well…we were kind of…yeah we were. It just kind of happened. Don't tell her I said this but she needs a little bit of practice just a tiny bit."

"I don't want to have to say this but you should be careful with her," Asuna said.

"What are you talking about Asuna?"

"Well…," Asuna hesitated. Walking over to the brunette she put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her, "I'm happy for you and all but just…be careful."

Konoka lowered her eyes, pulling out the googly fluffball mascot from inside the bath robe that she'd created for the fortune telling club before they'd began this whole crazy adventure. Looking at it fondly she said quietly, "I know Asuna."

* * *

><p>A.N: Hmm...one thing to say and that is next chapter will contain [b]lemons[b] so if you don't want [b]lemons[/b] then well, you'll just have to do without [b]lemons[/b] and go to those nice other fics that doesn't have a single [b]lemon[/b] in it :). Oh and another thing this chapter marks the start of the final "arc" which involves well...you'll just to read to find out. There will be some pretty dark moments but without darkness, there can be no light and vice versa.


	37. Whampf

The next few weeks were awkward. Setsuna wouldn't come near Konoka and whenever they were in the same room together she'd make an excuse to walk away. Konoka had taken up residence in one of the upstairs bed-rooms. Over the last few days Setsuna had started to sleep in the same room as well but never with her while Asuna had voluntarily offered to stay in the room opposite hers. She had a funny feeling that they wouldn't be returning to their normal lives any time soon. As for Setsuna she'd always ended up sleeping on the floor. Her sleeping hours however were in the morning not at night so Konoka was always asleep or semi-awake whenever Setsuna let herself in the room.

As Konoka threw the quilt covers over herself one night-at 12 she played with the fluff-ball underneath the covers absent-mindedly with her hands. She put it on the dressing table beside the bed. Setsuna was training with Evangeline as she did every day now for hours on end. Her appetite hadn't seemed to have changed…yet. It seemed she needed worm blood to survive now.

Konoka rolled over onto her side, facing the window and put the fluff-ball on the top of the dressing table, sighing. She'd had plenty of opportunities to run this week but…she hadn't.

Just then the door clicked open gently. Konoka sat up, feeling her heart beat fast and her insides getting all jittery as she saw Setsuna's figure.

"Hey Secchan, how did training go?" Konoka asked.

"Oh…uh great sorry Ojou-sama did I wake you?" Setsuna sounded guilty. She was standing at the doorway, rubbing the back of her head nervously.  
>She was always like that nowadays even when she wasn't training with Evangeline. On edge, as if something was going to attack her.<p>

"No, I couldn't really sleep anyway," Konoka said dismissively.

"Oh…alright then," Setsuna said in relief. She began to walk over and in the dim light from outside Konoka saw her wince and roll her shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Nothing Eva just twisted it a little," Setsuna muttered. She went over to the wardrobe at the front of the room and pulled the doors open so that the right door hid her completely.

Konoka gathered the sheet up to her chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious. What was wrong with her? She'd never felt this way about anyone.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep now?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka glanced over at the door that Setsuna was behind, seeing her throw her clothes over the top of it so they were draped over it. That would mean she was stark naked. Konoka blushed slightly.

"Well I knew you'd come back in sooner I was just waiting for you," Konoka said.

Silence except for the rustling of Setsuna putting some clothes on. Then she shut the door, her hands on the knob her head angled. She had her eyes on the wood and she was dressed in a pair of boxers and a singlet. Konoka knew it was Evangeline's because she could see the word "Evangeline" was stitched into the side.

"You should go back home soon," Setsuna said, her voice soft.

Untying her hair where it fell in smooth waves down her neck she winced, reaching over her shoulder to massage the back directly where her wing sprouted.

"I…I don't want to not until I know you're going to be ok," Konoka said.

Something flickered in Setsuna's eyes. It was gratitude.

"Ne Secchan…why don't you sleep with me?" Konoka smiled at her, surprised to find that her heart did little skips whenever Setsuna looked at her.

She wasn't expecting Setsuna to comply but to her surprise she crossed over to the bed without a word, slipping into bed. She did stay near the edge though. Happy Konoka lay back down on her side-and found Setsuna facing her. She was watching her as if she was scared that Konoka was going to disappear at any moment. There was also something else in her expression, desire but also real fear but of her…? No herself. Konoka had those weird butterfly feelings again. Setsuna reached across the bed, grasping Konoka's hand tenderly. She began to stroke her thumb, gently. Tingles shot up Konoka's arm.

"O…Kono…Kono-chan," Setsuna whispered, her voice wavering. "I really like you."

Konoka moved closer, warmth spreading through her. She ran her hand through Setsuna's hair putting her forehead against Setsuna's, "I really like you too Secchan."

Setsuna wrapped her arm around Konoka's waist, pulling her closer. Their lips met and Konoka felt a bunch of crazy emotions explode just from that kiss. Excitement, a little bit of anxiousness, euphoria, deep pleasure…She could feel the outline of Setsuna's fangs but she was being so gentle, careful that they didn't hurt her. Setsuna kissed her harder when she felt Konoka grasp the back of her neck pulling her closer. Konoka wanted it. She wanted her. She felt Setsuna's hand roam up her stomach sending flickers of sparks jolting through her. There was a shredding sound and when Konoka opened her eyes she saw the remains of her shirt fluttering in pieces onto the bedspread.

Pulling back slightly with an embarrassed look on her face Setsuna shook the tatters of her singlet off from her sharpened fingernails, "Sorry."

It might have been nerves but Konoka just laughed. Setsuna began to grin and bent down to trail feather-light kisses along her collar-bone. Konoka shivered. Setsuna had one leg in between hers, riding up against her.

"Does that feel good Ojou-sama?" Setsuna whispered as she went further down her sternum.

"Y-Yes, keep on going…" Konoka gasped.

Then Setsuna suddenly stopped. Konoka felt the last trickles of pleasure fade away. Disappointed Konoka looked at her. Setsuna was on her knees, gazing at Konoka with lust. She was shaking slightly, hesitating. Konoka propped herself up on her elbows, long hair splaying down her shoulders.

Setsuna's eyes followed her, flicking over her form absorbing every line and curve.

"Would it be alright if I wasn't the only one without clothes on Secchan?" Konoka asked her in a shy voice, dropping her eyes from her for just a second.

When she'd gathered the courage to look up again Setsuna was taking her singlet off a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. She threw it on the floor, lowering herself down and started to kiss her again. Konoka felt her body, lean and slender, press against hers. She could feel her heart, beating in sync with Setsuna's. Konoka's hand moved down across her skin, sliding her boxers off and running down her thighs feeling well-defined muscles that were lean. Setsuna's wings suddenly sprung from the back of her shoulders, black feathers floating down onto the bedspread. Konoka's fingers danced over them and she rested her hand on the shoulder-joint, stroking the feathers slowly. Setsuna shuddered, letting out a little gasp, gripping Konoka tighter. That was when someone threw the door of the room open, the resounding crash of it smashing against the wall making Konoka shriek, jumping back and taking a handful of Setsuna's feathers with her. Crying out in pain Setsuna shot straight up, tumbling off the edge of the bed onto the carpet, the sheet going with her.

"Stop screwing around!" Evangeline barked from where she was standing in the doorway, dressed in a frilly night-gown with a ribbon at the collar.

Konoka grabbed the nearby pillow, covering as much of herself as she could, "E-Eva-chan what are you doing?"

Holding the door open before it slammed back into her from the sheer force, the pint-sized vampire grinned wolfishly at them, "I've got a little test for you two."

Setsuna stood up, using the sheet of the bed as a makeshift robe and stammered, "N-Now? We just had training."

"I know that what do you think I am stupid?" Evangeline snorted. A thoughtful look crossing her face she continued, "I mean…I thought after you left. What better way to test how strong you've become and the girl's barrier powers than pitting the two of you against each other?"

"What?" Setsuna yelped. "Are you crazy? She's not even an experienced mage. She's not strong enough to defend herself…I mean…" She faltered, noticing Konoka's hurt look. "She's not ready."

"Nonsense, if the time calls for it she'll be ready," Evangeline waved her hand. "Get dressed the both of you and meet me in my room. We'll use the scroll."

"Master please she should be sleep-!" Setsuna moved forwards.

"Funny that's not what you two intended on doing by the looks of things," Evangeline tilted her head, her grin widening.

If Setsuna's face was any redder she could've exploded. Hair trailing behind her Evangeline left the room, calling over her shoulder, "And Konoe, don't bring that silly staff. I want to see how well you'll do without it."

* * *

><p>Setsuna couldn't help but wonder whether Evangeline had an ulterior motive to doing a training session in the dead of the night. She usually wasn't that generous and since she'd already been training Setsuna for the past three hours…so when she entered the beach through the one hour scroll that Evangeline had used with Konoka she was slightly on edge. That and she was irritated at being interrupted. Konoka had tasted so good and all she'd wanted was more.<p>

"…Whoa this place is great," Konoka said, looking around.

It was like a beach from a picture. The sand was a golden yellow, the ocean waves rolling in glittering with sparkles from the sun.

"Yeah…great," Setsuna grumbled. Konoka didn't say anything and Setsuna winced internally. She was still annoyed at her for what she'd said just then.

Setsuna found she didn't pull away and a part of her was proud of that but another part, the rational part, was worried. She'd been so close to losing control back in the room when she saw Konoka's body, voluptuous, smooth with curves in all the right places, full round breasts… a full healthy figure. And her hair, her eyes…Setsuna remembered feeling drawn into them, hypnotized. They were so full of life and energy, big as if there as a whole world that she was hiding and just waiting to show.

Setsuna had seen her blood.

Squeezing her eyes shut Setsuna grimaced. She should've expected it. In her mind she'd seen Konoka's blood, pulsing through her veins begging to be ripped open and drank. There was one dangerous moment then that she'd wanted to use her newly formed fangs to pierce Konoka's skin, tear open her vein and suck out every last drop of blood in her body.

Evangeline crashed into her back from the portal that was still open behind them. Setsuna hit the sand hard. She twisted around, scowling at the now adult-sized vampire.

"You really shouldn't stand in front of the portal like that," Evangeline looked down at her nonchalantly, inspecting her manicured nails.

As Setsuna stood up, wiping sand off her ChaChamaru appeared after her staying in the air using the rockets installed in her back. The portal disappeared behind them.

"Alright, you stay where you are do not move under any circumstances understand?" Evangeline said directing her words to Konoka.

"Ok but why?" Konoka nodded.

"You'll see," Evangeline said. She created a sword out of ice, similar to Yuunagi and threw it at Setsuna, "Setsuna, fly back 100 metres away from Konoe. When she creates the barrier around herself and faces you, come at her with all your strength and try to break through the barrier."

Doing as directed Setsuna caught the sword by the hilt and with one downstroke of her wings, lifted off through the air away from them. Flaring to a stop above the water Setsuna turned around. She could see even better than usual.

"Weird…" Setsuna murmured.

She could see every strand in Konoka's long hair, even the individual grains of sand of the beach. She could hear her heart beat as if she was standing right in front of her. She liked it. Konoka's heart was always beating so fast. It was joyful, every beat resonating throughout her like a flame flickering to life. A shimmering light was appearing in front of Konoka. It soon expanded over her head, around her until it morphed into a transparent silver hollow sphere. Evangeline flew backwards staying in the air next to ChaChamaru, arms crossed and surveying Konoka with cool blue eyes. Setsuna steeled herself, pushing all thoughts out from her mind. Focus…don't think about

Konoka was facing her, a slightly apprehensive look on her face. The sword suddenly felt colder in her hands, heavier. Its tip gleamed underneath the sunlight. From here Setsuna could see Konoka give her a reassuring look, mouthing words she couldn't quite make out but she knew. Konoka trusted her. She trusted her. It made her feel a little better. Setsuna burst forwards, torpedoing through the air towards her. She had to time it just right. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she realized she was going faster than usual, way faster. So when she prepared to deliver the strike to the barrier she broke right through it and due to speed and momentum, almost chopped off Konoka's arm. Luckily the girl scrambled out of the way. Setsuna ended up crashing into her anyway sending them both tumbling into the water nearby.

Sitting up and spitting water out Setsuna asked Konoka who was doing the same thing, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Konoka sounded shaken. In a calmer voice she said, "You were going really fast."

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly Setsuna said, "Didn't mean to."

"Again," Evangeline ordered.

Setsuna got to her feet, water splashing around her and took Konoka's hand, helping her up.

"My hero," Konoka teased, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Setsuna smiled at her, unable to stop herself.

"Oi lovebirds you're in the middle of a training session here! You can spend your time making goo-goo eyes at each other when you're finished!" Evangeline roared.

Konoka jumped about a foot in the air, squeaking in terror and quickly let go of Setsuna. Setsuna cringed at how loud Evangeline's voice was.

"Master, I recorded Setsuna-san's speed to be extremely fast, close to mach 4 or the speeds of a peregine falcon which can travel up to 86 miles per hour," ChaChamaru told her. "She was very close to reaching your level."

"I see…" Evangeline's eyes glittered. "Setsuna, again and this time, try not to mess it up. Konoe, make a stronger barrier."

With a lingering look at Konoka, Setsuna flew off to the same position waiting. She saw Konoka concentrating, the barrier coming to life. Setsuna cannoned towards her, sword raised. Fear ghosted across Konoka's face but soon it was replaced by sheer determination. Setsuna felt a little spark of pride.

That was her Konoka. Wait…when'd she become her Konoka? Before she could ponder the question something hit her in the small of her back. Plunging into the water was like hitting cement. Setsuna was ten feet under before she regained consciousness. Opening her eyes she saw missiles speeding towards her. Setsuna swung the ice sword in a full 180 degree arc utilizing all her ki and creating a massive tornado by separating the water around her that drew in all the missiles. They ripped apart as Setsuna shot out of the water back into the skies only to be met with a warhead. Setsuna spun around in a somer-sult, narrowly avoiding it. It plunged into the ocean, unleashing a gigantic wave that dwarfed Setsuna. Setsuna vaulted upwards. A lot more missiles were heading straight towards her courtesy of ChaChamaru who was wielding a missile launcher. Setsuna flew, weaving in and out of the missiles, making them crash into each other or diverted them. Bits of metal rained down around her, peppering the ocean. Finally she was left with five that were dead set on blowing her up. Setsuna banked a sharp right, veering going on pure instinct. Unfortunately instinct led her straight towards Konoka. Setsuna's eyes widened. She skidded to a halt on the sand, the muscles in her wings screaming and whirled around. The missiles were way too close to block. Setsuna extended her wings out in front of Konoka, face set.

The missiles were coming closer, five metres, three metres…Setsuna's eyes widened as Konoka suddenly hugged her from behind, encasing her in the barrier. The missiles exploded, jarring the barrier. Setsuna slowly turned to Konoka, staring at her. She looked even more stunned than Setsuna felt.

"Well done," Evangeline said, floating down in front of them. She grinned, "It looks like your speed's improved by miles though I wish you had your sword here we'd be able to fully test your strength that way as well. When is that ninja friend of yours going to come back?"

* * *

><p>The next night lounging on her bed Evangeline downed the rest of the red wine and played with the stem of the glass between her middle and index fingers while she contemplated what to do with her next training session with her lovesick servant. Evangeline set the glass down, rolling over onto her side to look out the window. She'd lived two centuries and as one tended to do when one lived that long, she'd seen so many things. Love was one of them. She'd seen the romantic confessions, the dramatic displays of outpouring love between two people who would proclaim their love for one another swearing that they would never leave each other, that they'd give up the world and even more for one another…only to have it end in heart-break when one of them fell in so-called love with another person. Evangeline had never thought that Setsuna would do it but the way she acted around that Konoe girl was enough to drown the blonde in a sea of sappy emotions of the beginnings of a blossoming romance, one that was complicated by Setsuna's immortality and Konoe's non-immortality. And she still wasn't sure that Setsuna wouldn't end up trying to change the girl in the end anyway as a result of some hunger attack. Bah…Evangeline wasn't entirely heartless after all. Maybe she'd throw Setsuna a bone, make things easier for them.<p>

* * *

><p>Setsuna collapsed onto the bed on her side, wings splayed out across the mattress. She was out before she'd even hit the covers. Konoka, who had stayed up as usual these days waiting for Setsuna to finish her training sessions with Evangeline, placed the rest of the quilt over her affectionately until the top reached her neck. Due to her wings there was a bulge. Konoka lay back down, snuggling up to Setsuna. The right wing was draped over her and she could feel the feathers tickle her skin. It was like she had half a blanket over her. Setsuna made a little sigh of content as Konoka absent-mindedly began to stroke the black feathers within her reach. Her expression, which had been close to exhaustion, smoothed out.<p>

"Having fun there princess?"

Konoka shot upright, startled. Evangeline was standing in the doorway, blood pouring down a wound from the top of her head into her left eye. She was watching them, amused. Relaxing Konoka glanced back down at Setsuna who had only shifted slightly.

"Does she really need all this training?" Konoka asked the pint-sized vampire.

"Very much," Evangeline said, leaning against the doorjamb. "It's a good opportunity for her to learn how to fight bare-handed. She's doing better than I expected but I'm assuming it's because of you."

Konoka blushed slightly. "W-What are you talking about?"

The corners of her lips twitching Evangeline mused, "I think I must be getting old. I still can't understand why Setsuna would put herself through this…and you. But I suppose that's love. Congratulations."

Avoiding the vampire's eyes as they flicked to her Konoka said, "I...I don't we're just friends that's all." In a quieter voice she added, "Besides it's not like anything can really happen."

"Girl," The sharp tone in Evangeline's voice made Konoka look up. She had a strange expression on her face, "Don't try to hide your feelings. If you do you'll regret it."

With that she pushed herself off the edge of the door and disappeared out into the hallway leaving the door open. Don't hide her feelings? It almost sounded as if Evangeline was giving Konoka her permission to start a relationship with Setsuna…and her blessing.

* * *

><p>A.N: So...I'm sitting here wondering if my pacing's off and whether I should chose option A for my ending or option B. Both are vastly different but one of the options I feel is more true to overall tone of the story and theme itself. I guess I'll just see where it goes. So enjoy and my thanks to everyone who's read, taken the time to put in a review, favourited and deemed this story interesting enough to be put on alert. Cheers guys<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

"Master, do you think it was a good idea for Setsuna to spar with Asuna?" Chachamaru remarked to Evangeline the next week as they stood on the patio watching the pair sword fight with the swords that Evangeline had created from ice.

"It's a good thing to help her reign in her strength and control it," Evangeline said lazily, stabbing a straw in a juice box and sticking it in her mouth.

Setsuna was forcing Asuna back on the defensive, overpowering her easily. Backing her up against the fence Setsuna slashed. With inhuman reflexes Asuna brought her sword upwards. Both swords clashed against one another in a spintering crack snapping in half simultaneously. Half of the ice snapped off from the swords from the top, free-wheeling through the air. Evangeline leaned to the side as one piece hurtled straight for her.

The screen door opened and Konoka walked outside, carrying a tray with five glasses of orange juice with curly straws sticking out. She teetered, spinning around as the ice zoomed past her and sighed in relief as she regained balance.

"Did you guys want some orange juice?" Konoka asked brightly.

"Pass," Evangeline said curtly, keeping her eyes on Asuna and Setsuna. She was starting to wonder what on earth that Kagurazaka girl was to be able to withstand a vampire demon's full strength.

"My apologies Konoka-san but I am unable to drink any liquids as it will damage my circuits," ChaChamaru said with an inflection of sympathy.

Evangeline glanced at her. Funny she didn't remember those two scientists installing any emotions in her.

"Oh…alright then I'll go ask Secchan and Asuna," Konoka said. Humming something she flew down the steps of the patio and over to Kagurazaka and Setsuna.

Asuna was panting while Setsuna hadn't even broken sweat. Their eyes were locked onto one another, neither one moving an inch. Kagurazaka was grinning, sweat dripping down her face. She had that fervor in her eyes, the one that warriors had before a battle. Setsuna was starting to smile too, nothing but respect. Setsuna straightened, putting her hand out for a handshake. Surprised, Asuna took it, shaking it heartily.

"They seem happy master would you like to go join them?" ChaChamaru asked as Konoka bumped Setsuna playfully.

Evangeline could've sworn she heard some humour in the robot's voice. As she gave her a look Chachamaru poured her more tea from the kettle politely, wearing an innocent look on her face.

"Stupid robot," Evangeline muttered.

She returned her attention to the trio. Konoka was playing with the straw with her finger, twirling it around while smiling slightly at Setsuna. Evangeline squinted, wondering if she was imagining that flush in her cheeks. She strained her ears, realizing that Setsuna and Konoka's hearts were both beating erratically. In fact the closer they both were the faster they beat. Setsuna's was going a hundred miles a minute. Evangeline tilted her head, blinking. Interesting… Setsuna was looking pretty nervous. She'd arched her wings inwards-Setsuna liked to keep them out nowadays-and was nodding enthusiastically to whatever it was that Kagurazaka was babbling about without paying a single whit of attention to what the girl was saying. She knew because Setsuna's eyes were glued to the Konoe girl's face. Apparently she hadn't even noticed that her lower feathers were now completely white and the underside was streaked with it while the back of her feathers were morphing into the same colour, changing from luxurious black to fluffy white.

"Eva-chan!" Konoe suddenly called, setting the tray down and running over to her.

"What?" Evangeline raised an eyebrow.

Undeterred Konoe grabbed her hand pulling her towards them, "C'mon it's such a nice afternoon let's just all lie down and nap out here."

"I'm not sleepy you air-head!" Evangeline yelped, half annoyed half incredulous.

Giving her a patient look Konoe said, "Just come ok? You seemed lonely all by yourself."

Evangeline was about to retort when ChaChamaru walked over picking her up in her arm like a child and said, "Don't you think, as a proper lady you should be polite master and entertain her?"

Evangeline scowled up at ChaChamaru, "You're getting awfully talkative lately ChaChamaru."

Setsuna suddenly coughed, choking. Asuna thumped her on the back. Gasping and eyes watering Setsuna smiled at Evangeline, her lips twitching.

"What's so funny?" Evangeline demanded, glowering at them.

"Nothing," Setsuna said straight-faced. Her shoulders were shaking though.

Growling Evangeline raised her hand fingernails glinting, "Say that again."

Setsuna looked at her blankly starting to say something.

"Aw you look so cute Eva-chan," Konoka said happily, clasping her hands together.

Setsuna cracked up bursting out into laughter, doubling over. Even the Kagurazaka brat was laughing, even worse than Setsuna. Evangeline's temper exploding she wrenched herself out of ChaChamaru's arm and lunged at Setsuna, getting her in a choke-hold with one arm around her neck and the other jerking her arm back.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! Please for….ow, ow, ow!" Setsuna cried out still laughing so hard she had to gasp.

"Show some respect to your elders you brat!" Evangeline yelled, pulling harder.

"I'm so-so-I'm sorry!" Setsuna gasped out.

She had tears streaming down her face but not the type of tears Evangeline wanted to see. That damn Konoe brat, meessing up everything. Evangeline A.K McDowell was a powerful, evil feared vampire with unlimited powers of ice and darkness at her disposal that could destroy this entire world if she wanted to and in two seconds flat this girl had punctured that image like a needle being punched into a balloon. She was being laughed at by [i]Setsuna[/i] of all people and carried like a toddler. God damn it.

"Please, I didn't mean it! Let me go!" Setsuna whined.

Ah well, at least she could have some fun. Looking down at Setsuna eerily Evangeline whispered in her ear, "I'm going to make you suffer…[i]slowly[/i]."

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow...ow," Setsuna whimpered as she dragged herself into the bedroom she shared with Konoka later that night.<p>

Every single bone and muscle in her body ached. That included her wings. Groaning she plopped down on the bed face-first, exhausted.

"Hard night?" Konoka's voice was like music to her ears, beautiful sweet lovely songbird music.

She lifted her head up gazing at Konoka who was watching her. She was concerned and somehow that made Setsuna's heart feel lighter, to know that she cared about her. Pasting a smile on her face Setsuna reached out, touching her arm, "I'm fine as long as I have..."

She caught herself, stopping. [i] As long as I have you[/i]. She couldn't say it. Konoka's expression didn't change, only become more concerned and maybe just a little bit disappointed. Setsuna rolled over onto her side so she wouldn't have to face her, adjusting her wings.

"Secchan," Konoka tenatively slipped an arm around her, resting her chin on the crook of her neck. "Hey what's wrong? You're not hurt are you?"

Setsuna tensed involuntarily. Konoka hugged her tighter. There was a rustle of fabric and she realized that Konoka had draped her leg over hers, just a little. For the first time in her life Setsuna wasn't just scared, she was absolutely [i]terrified[/i].

"It's my blood isn't it?" Konoka asked her quietly.

Setsuna stayed silent, not answering. Konoka shifted and sat up. Out of the corner of her eyes Setsuna saw her face thanks to her newly enhanced vision. Her eyes were soft and it occurred to Setsuna how she may have been thinking about leaving. A stab of fear flashed in her.

"Kono-" Setsuna began to sit up, her mouth dry.

Putting a finger on her lips Konoka pushed her back down with the other hand. Setsuna fell back down, her head sinking into the pillow.

"I trust you," Konoka said in a low whisper.

Setsuna could not have imagined how beautiful those three words were to her. They caressed her soul, tunnelling into the crevices of her being and wrapping her in a cacoon of happiness and joy banishing every seed of doubt that had nestled into her chest. Konoka leaned down, lips brushing against hers. Setsuna had a vivid memory of Konoka at the festival in the magic world her hair splayed out in luscious long curls, her face alive with joy and mischief, surrounded by magic and realized one thing.

"We're not drunk," Setsuna mumbled.

Konoka may have laughed. She didn't know because a white light was enamating from Konoka's body, filling the room. With every kiss Setsuna felt Konoka's magic seeping into her body, washing over her aching muscles and dousing them with a soothing light. Slowly the pain ebbed away until only sheer tiredness was left. Setsuna felt light, weightless. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. The light was fading from Konoka but she seemed different somehow, more otherworldly. It was like what she'd seen at the village.

"Se...Secchan..." Konoka murmured against her lips. "I think I..."

Setsuna's eyes fluttered shut, sleep over-taking her in its sweet embrace.

* * *

><p>A.N: Boom.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

"You know I had this really weird dream last night," Asuna said the next morning at the coffee table in the kitchen. "I was in the middle of the street and there was a bunch of floating heads bouncing around me and this old woman. It kind of looked like you come to think of it-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Evangeline asked her irritably, cocking an eyebrow at her from across the table where she was reading a newspaper with a pair of reading glasses.

"Because you're the only one in here," Asuna said blankly.

Flipping over the page Evangeline muttered, "What makes you think I care about your dreams Kagurazaka?"

"You don't have to care. You just have to listen," Asuna said.

"And if I don't want to listen?" Evangeline raised the paper so it covered her face.

"Why you-" Asuna leaned forwards, annoyed.

"Good morning everyone!" Konoka sang happily, coming into the kitchen with a bounce in her step. She opened the refrigerator, taking out some milk, "Who wants pancakes?"

Sitting back down Asuna said, throwing Evangeline a dirty look, "Me."

Reappearing from the fridge door she went on her tip-toes to open the top cabinet and took out some pancake batter in one of those weird shaped bottles.

"Where's the bird-brain?" Evangeline asked Konoka bluntly. "I've got something for her to do."

Right on cue Setsuna stumbled into the kitchen, seeming to have tripped over something her wings folded inwards. The white was becoming even more prominent now.

"Morning Secchan do you want pancakes?" Konoka chirped.

"That'd be great," Setsuna said. She cast a quick hopeful look at her, "They're going to be like the ones you made at your apartment right?"

"Of course," Konoka was taken aback by how she remembered it. It seemed like such a long time ago now but she felt touched, "You liked those right?"

"Setsuna, come with me," Evangeline commanded, setting the newspaper down and jumping off the chair.

"But…" Setsuna began, glancing at Konoka as the pint-sized vampire grabbed her hand and pulled her reluctantly out of the kitchen.

"It's ok I'll save some for you!" Konoka called.

Setsuna poked her head around the corner, "Can you make it five?"

"You bet."

A grateful smile crinkling up the corners of her mouth Setsuna ducked back around the side of the door.

"You guys go at it again like rabbits last night?" Asuna asked once she was sure Setsuna had left, smirking slightly.

"Haha, funny," Konoka stuck her tongue out at Asuna playfully. She couldn't help the smile that was threatening to stretch across her face though and she sighed, turning on the stove fire, "We just cuddled. She was really tired."

"So what was up with that light I saw from your room?" Asuna asked.

"What light?" Konoka asked.

"You didn't see it?" Asuna frowned.

"Nope," Konoka shook her head taking out a small bowl from the lower cabinets. She peered out of the stained glassed window in front of her just above the basin, "Why is Eva-chan taking Secchan outside with a blanket on her head…?"

Asuna got up walking over and watched alongside her curiously, "No idea but it's a good thing there aren't any people around here to see Setsuna's wings. You'd think they'd be more careful."

"I think it hurts her to keep her wings in and that's why she hasn't brought them back ever since ages," Konoka said.

Asuna sighed and turned around, crossing her arms across her chest leaning against the ledge of the basin, "So you guys are serious about this?"

Konoka turned on the tap, pouring water into the bowl. She looked out the window, her face creasing into tenderness, "I think so. We just have to figure out a way around this whole vampire thing. It's holding her back."

Asuna was looking at her with something close to pity. It made Konoka feel self-conscious. She focused her attention on the pair outside. Setsuna had taken the blanket off her head and was sitting down cross-legged directly underneath the sunlight. As it shone off her wings Konoka thought she saw something, a girl near Setsuna. A girl with white hair and red eyes but she looked so familiar.

"Asuna," Konoka whispered, feeling a chill skitter down her spine. "Look, out there near Secchan it's-it's-"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Asuna followed her gaze, leaning forwards. "What are you talking about Konoka? I don't see anything."

"But she was right there. I swear it was…I saw Sayo," Konoka swallowed. But Asuna was right. There was nothing there.

She saw Setsuna shudder though and look around, puzzled. Setsuna had felt her too. That meant that she wasn't hallucinating things. It was just like at the amusement park with Zazie.

"There's nothing there Konoka," Asuna looked at her, concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yeah…can you hand me a spoon?" Konoka asked. But as Asuna rummaged around in the drawers searching for utensils Konoka couldn't shake that feeling off her.

* * *

><p>Evangeline's odd training sessions occurred for the next few days, melding into weeks and she got Setsuna to do the same thing every morning and Setsuna would still train with her until midnight. They'd kiss and touch each other but Setsuna seemed to be shying away. Konoka was starting to worry. One night whiles she was playing with Setsuna's feathers she noticed that the latter was looking extraordinarily pale, even paler than usual. She decided not to say anything and continued to stroke her wing joint. She'd figured out that if she did it just right at a steady speed it caused Setsuna an incredible amount of pleasure. So much that she let her guard down completely and relax.<p>

It was nice to be able to do that.

Setsuna was lying on the bed, eyes closed.

"Secchan, what'd you feel the other day at the tree?" Konoka asked.

Sleepily Setsuna opened her eyes, focusing on Konoka with difficulty, "What'd I feel?"

"When Eva-chan took you out before you could eat my pancakes and you were sitting down did you feel something?" Konoka continued, working at the knots she felt in Setsuna's wing.

"Oh…uh nothing," Setsuna said.

Konoka heard the hesitation in her voice. She was lying. "Are you sure?" Konoka pressed.

"Yes," Setsuna nodded.

But she wasn't looking at her. Konoka felt a tiny ember of doubt. She remembered what Setsuna had said when they were hiding out in the cave in the demon world. That's right…Setsuna had killed people in the past. But that was the past and this was now. Surely she wouldn't…

Setsuna's eyes had shut again, her chest rising steadily. Konoka said, "Secchan?"

When she got no response she lay back down beside Setsuna, watching her peaceful face. She wasn't scared of her…was she?

* * *

><p>Setsuna hadn't exactly been lying when she said she didn't feel anything. She had but she'd brushed it off as her imagination but as the weeks followed she felt something strange hovering nearby, invisible to the naked eye but it was there. But she had more pressing matters to attend to. She was feeling sick these days. She was drinking as Evangeline had instructed her to but the worm blood wasn't enough. She was starting to look at Asuna differently too. She'd never have thought it before but Asuna had a very strong life force. She also noticed that the redhead's blood was hotter than Konoka's in the personality sense. If Konoka's was like wind, tempered and light, playful, going with the flow, Asuna's was a blaze that kept on burning, growing in ferocity and intensity if provoked and never letting itself be extinguished. Setsuna slumped back against the outside wall of the mansion, watching the leaves of the tree up ahead being swayed gently by the wind. A nest was on the branches and a small fledgling robin was trying to fly out. It didn't make it and plummeted. Setsuna hurried forwards, catching it in one of her palms.<p>

"Hey,"

Setsuna turned. Konoka was walking towards her. She felt the brushing of the robin's wing against the skin of her palm. She felt something else too. Hunger.

"Hey," Setsuna swallowed.

The robin tweeted, twitching its head at Setsuna. It was probably looking at her wings which she'd kept out just because it'd hurt so much pulling them back into her shoulders and taking them out again. She flew up to the nest, setting the bird back down in it. Out of the corner of her eye Setsuna saw Konoka giving her that look, that look that made her entire world light up. Well they were technically in a relationship now anyway. Setsuna glided down onto the grass.

"So what were you and Eva-chan doing anyway?" Konoka asked.

"She was testing to see whether the sun had any effects on me," Setsuna said.

Setsuna felt a shiver go down her spine. There was something else in the place with them. She stumbled to her feet, running to the patio outside.

"Hey whoa, what's the matter?" Konoka asked, going after her.

"I have to get out of here," Setsuna said desperately.

Konoka took her hand, "Nothing's going to hurt you."

"You don't understand!" Setsuna wrenched her hand away from Konoka.

"Just talk to me, help me understand," Konoka's voice wasn't as soothing as it usually was and that irritated Setsuna.

"What do you want me to say?" Setsuna snapped.

"Just tell me the truth," Konoka pressed. "What'd you see?"

"I…I saw a ghost ok?" Setsuna blurted out. "Remember when I told you I've killed people before?"

"Yeah…"

Setsuna began to say more then she realized something. It was the same ghost Konoka had seen at the amusement park and she'd been upset about seeing her which meant…oh no. Setsuna felt even worse than she did before. She'd killed one of Konoka's friends! And her stomach rumbled, pangs of hunger stabbing at her. The hunger was also getting worse.

"Secchan…?" Konoka must've noticed something but suddenly Setsuna found that her neck was looking tempting, very tempting.

She could see sweet blood rushing underneath her skin, in her veins. Setsuna moved closer, zeroing in on her neck. Konoka started to back away. Setsuna tightened her hold, pulling Konoka closer. Setsuna lowered her head down, her fangs scraping the tender skin. Slap! Reeling backwards, Setsuna stared at Konoka hurt, her cheek stinging from where she'd hit her. She was backing away, her eyes wide with fear. Her shock turning into blind rage Setsuna pounced onto Konoka, snarling.

"Eva-chan help!" Screaming, the girl fled.

Setsuna clapped her hands to her ears, crashing ino the ground whimpering. It was so loud. Staggering to her feet Setsuna ran after her, her stomach groaning. She needed her blood.

* * *

><p>A.N: Oh god...oh good god. I never expected this to be so long. So really...this had to happen. From this point on things are going to get a bit confronting but it's that type of story because honestly, relationships aren't perfect and in this context it's shall we say...slightly dysfunctional.<p>

At this point I would like to give thanks to those who have reviewed so far: FurFurKanga, Lance, world, Hissatomi, LooMoo, Rebanex, AkiraSae, Snoozypup. This may seem lame/not needed/redundant because I've said it before but it makes me feel like I can write something that will get people interested enough to give a review. I'll be honest and say that I'm actually getting...weary. Very much so but opefully that doesn't bleed through in the later chapters because the ending well...I'd like to make it...poignant and significant. I don't want to make it overly dramatic because that's not real you see. That's why I've tried to balance the romance throughout this whole fic with the action/supernatural/fantasy parts.

And my apologies FurFurKanga for the shortness :P but well...just trust me there are reasons for writing what I write in the way I do it. One of those reasons is to have a better emotional impact when the end finally comes and in particular, a significance with one of the future scenes in terms of Setsuna and Konoka's relationship in this context anyway.

And of course, thanks to all who have favourited and alerted. Peace.


	40. Chapter 40

Warning: Read at your own risk. I will say only this: This is not a happy universe this fic is set in. Oh and mild swearing is involved.

* * *

><p>"Why is there nothing to watch?" Evangeline muttered as she flicked through the TV channels, legs up on the ottoman in front of her. "Just silly sports…"<p>

"It is a Saturday afternoon master," ChaChamaru intoned from where she was sitting at the desk.

Irritated Evangeline threw the remote down on the couch.

"Damn boredom…"

She stretched starting to get off the couch. At least it was quiet and peaceful…until she heard the screen door slam followed by multiple crashes of glass breaking, something she was pretty sure sounded like her vase and something else that sounded like wood being broken.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Someone screamed.

Crying out Evangeline toppled off, landing hard on the expensive rug. That had been Konoe. What on earth…? Promptly enough the girl bolted into the room.

"Girl, what do you think you're-?" Evangeline started to rant.

"Help Secchan she's…" Konoe froze as a low growl echoed through the air.

"Oh good grief," Evangeline looked at the doorway wearily as Setsuna appeared, red-eyed and fanged teeth showing in a silent snarl. Evangeline glanced at Konoe sternly who was backing away, "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" She protested.

"Would you like me to subdue her master?" ChaChamaru asked.

Evangeline raised her hand, signaling no. She'd like to make this as clean as possible. She had standards after all. As Setsuna approached them, her nails which were curved slightly, glinted underneath the lights.

"Eva-chan, do something," Konoka gulped, hiding behind her.

"Oi Setsuna…" Evangeline clicked her fingers, "Focus."

Setsuna advanced on them. She did look pretty bad. Her skin wasn't just pale from lack of sun it was an unhealthy shade of white as if she had literally lost a lot of blood. That didn't help her eyes. Evangeline had seen livelier eyes on a corpse. It looked like she'd have to get her attention the traditional way. As Setsuna took another step Evangeline darted forwards, pouncing on her. As they crashed to the floor, Evangeline's hands scythed through the air like machines hitting critical pressure points. Two seconds later Setsuna was glaring up at her with blood red eyes, immobilized.

Sitting up on her chest the pint-sized vampire said to ChaChamaru, "Go get Kagurazaka and that electric net from the cellar."

Chachamaru left the room without another word.

"Wait why do you need Asuna? Don't tell me, you're going to get Secchan to drink her blood?"

Evangeline winced internally as the girl's voice ended in a high pitch. She glanced over her shoulder at her, "Setsuna needs to drink some human blood. If she doesn't she'll go crazy. She'll end up a wreck, one that not even you can save."

The girl's face whitened.

"I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be. Seeing as it's come to this stage…" Evangeline said. Beneath her she could feel Setsuna twitching. That was…strange. She shouldn't even be able to move. There was another twitch then to Evangeline's surprise Setsuna threw her off.

Sliding across the floor Evangeline muttered, "Damn it."

Setsuna bolted towards the girl who was paralyzed rooted to the spot, almost as fast as Evangeline could move herself. Scrambling to her feet Evangeline bellowed, tackling Setsuna in mid-air, "ChaChamaru, hurry up!"

Slamming into the opposite wall so hard plaster fell from the ceiling, Evangeline stabbed Setsuna in the side, clenching her neck with her free hand keeping the both of them aloft.

"Don't hurt her!" Konoe cried out.

"No choice," Evangeline snapped as she sank her nails in deeper tearing through muscle.

Setsuna thrashed, screeching.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Evangeline looked down at Kagurazaka who had entered the room with ChaChamaru who was holding an electric net in one hand. It was harmless for her as long as she didn't hold it for long. Kagurazaka was staring at them horrified, a reasonable reaction. Pulling her nails out Evangeline let go of Setsuna, hovering back down to the ground near her. She fell to the ground, gasping her hand on the side which Evangeline had punctured.

"Don't go near her," Evangeline warned as Konoe started to walk towards her. She grabbed Kagurazaka's hand and jerked her towards Setsuna who was now bleeding from her side, "You are going to give her a donation."

"Whoa hold it, wait a minute!" She cried out, struggling.

"Relax it'll only be a little bit," Evangeline said icily. She held on tighter and heaved her forwards, flicking her finger and drawing a small cut from her arm. She extended it to Setsuna who had curled up into a ball, eyes half closed. She had been biting her lip without even realizing it, drawing blood.

"Eva-chan…" Konoe said.

"Don't start with me girl, it's too late now," Evangeline said sharply.

"Go away," Setsuna croaked. Her voice was dry as sandpaper.

Evangeline frowned. That wasn't good. She said, "Get a hold of yourself you idiot. You just need to eat something."

Setsuna growled but it was weak at best. There was a rustle of feathers and she brought her wings over her so it was covering her body. Irritated Evangeline knelt down, bringing Kagurazaka with her and took a fistful of Setsuna's wing in her hand digging her nails into flesh and muscle. A spasm of pain crossed her face.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me," Evangeline hissed. "You drank blood from that man after I drank yours back at the apartment didn't you?"

She was greeted with silence. Typical.

"You shouldn't force her," Konoe had moved closer. Setsuna's head jerked abruptly.

"You want her to die?" Evangeline asked.

Silence on that end too. Evangeline snorted then returning her attention to Setsuna, prodded, "Well? Come on, you're not that damn suicidal that you want to die do you? Not after you've found happiness?"

Setsuna drew her wings around herself tighter, closing them off completely. Frustrated Evangeline said, "You're a worthless bastard child of a low life bottom-feeder demon who isn't even fit enough to fill a garbage bag, much less rule a region. Your mother was a weak pathetic excuse for a human being who whored herself off to demons like some common prostitute and deserved-"

Wings snapping out, Setsuna lunged at her face a mask of raw black hatred and fury. Perfect, Evangeline thought. Blocking the swipe she threw at her with the back of her hand Evangeline gripped her wrist and twisted hard. Setsuna screeched in pain, falling. Putting a hand on the top of her head the vampire forced her down bringing her lips to the cut she'd opened up on the pig-tailed girl. Setsuna froze.

"Um Eva-chan I really don't want to…" Kagurazaka gasped as Setsuna placed her hands on her arm and pierced her skin with her fangs.

Konoe knelt down beside her, looking from one to the other anxiously. For a moment all they could hear was the sucking noise.

"Alright, that's enough let go of her," Evangeline said.

Setsuna held on tighter. Annoyed Evangeline took her arm, ripping it away. Setsuna let out a furious snarl, snapping her head to the vampire who arched an eyebrow at her.

"I said that's enough," She repeated.

A myriad of emotions flashed across her servant's face. Anger, frustration, confusion…pain oh yes it was all there. She'd been there before when she'd first been changed into a vampire and been faced with the prospect of drinking blood and possibly killing someone, another human being. Morality aside, she'd bent to her hunger and killed a little girl who she'd made friends with so a little bit of Evangeline's heart went out to her but only a little. This wasn't the time to be soft-hearted. So when Setsuna reached down to continue drinking Evangeline, still holding onto the arm, heaved her aside where she smashed into the floor hard and nodded to ChaChamaru.

Throwing the electric net over her, Chachamaru crossed over to Setsuna and held on tight as volt after volt of electricity ripped through Setsuna the minute she touched the wire mesh of the net. Screaming, Setsuna writhed and squirmed.

Konoe, who was helping her friend stand up, looked as if she was about to cry watching her. If she didn't know better from the expression on her face she would've thought she was the one getting zapped, not Setsuna.

"Don't do anything stupid," Evangeline warned as she took a step towards her.

"But you're hurting her!" Konoe's voice was high, tinged with shock and desperation. Her face was torn but there was nothing Evangeline could say to reassure her completely and besides, she didn't believe in false optimism.

"Chachamaru, take her down to the cellar when she's ready," Evangeline said.

Taking the net off her, Chachamaru bent down and carried her in her arms. Setsuna convulsed, pain etched all over her face.

"Will she be ok?" Konoka asked shakily, watching the robot walk past them worriedly.

"She's a demon. A little electricity won't hurt her in the long run. More precisely, she's my servant. I don't pick weaklings to serve me," Evangeline said disdainfully. Following ChaChamaru she ordered, "Not one of you is to set a single foot near her until she is sane."

* * *

><p>A.N: Same old, same old click that shiny review button.<p>

LooMoo: Thanks man appreciate it.


	41. Chapter 41

She was having one of her old nightmares but this time she was the one doing the killing with talons and claws that left a swathe of dead bodies behind her. Her mother, her father, the entire uzoku clan, Kaede…Konoka. Setsuna woke up screaming, drenched in sweat. Panting, eyes darting everywhere, she spluttered as ice cold water hit her from nowhere soaking her from head to toe.

"Glad to see you're up," Evangeline's voice seemed to echo and that's when Setsuna realized where she was.

"What happened, why am I in the cellar room?" Setsuna croaked out. She felt light-headed like she was seeing things through a fog.

"For your own safety I suppose and the safety of those the two other brats," Evangeline rolled her eyes. She was watching Setsuna as if deciding what to do with her. "I must say I was worried. I thought we'd gone overboard with the electric net."

Setsuna made to stand but she realized that there were manacles around her wrists and ankles chaining her to the wall behind her.

"W-What is this?" Setsuna said her voice wavering. "Why…?"

"Like I said, it's so you don't end up killing everyone," Evangeline crossed her arms and regarded her intently. "They're magically enhanced so nothing can break them until Konoe or me says the de-activation spell. I'd advise you not to use your wings either or we'll need the girl to heal them too."

Trembling Setsuna sat back down.

"Don't look so down, you're finally doing it you know after all this time," Evangeline said. She grinned at her, "You're becoming a real vampire."

"No!" Setsuna cried.

"Hmm of course considering you're an undead crow hanyou I guess there are some things that would be different. Why your hair's already turning white I daresay your wings are probably doing the same-"

"SHUT UP!" Setsuna roared, lunging for her as far as the chains would allow her.

"Control yourself Setsuna. It won't be that bad it'll be just like the time when I first changed you," Evangeline said, rolling her eyes. "You remember that don't you?"

Straining against the chains Setsuna scowled, "How could I forget? No one could forget the things you put me through."

Chuckling Evangeline put her finger to her lips, "Tell me Setsuna what do you really want? Do you want to be free? Do you want to be with the girl?"

Setsuna couldn't believe it. Even when she was being tortured Evangeline could still embarrass her.

"That…well it's just not her," Setsuna mumbled, averting her eyes. "Can we possibly move on? L-Look just how long have I been down here for?"

Evangeline was looking more and more devious.

"A week or so, I had ChaChamaru feed you but you refused to drink the human blood and vomited it back out…which reminds me, you owe me a new dress. You ruined my favourite one that I was wearing."

"What…you can't mean the one with the frills?"

"Yes I do."

"Where am I supposed to get a dress like that? You told me you bought that in the 17th century!"

"Be creative,"

Setsuna stared at her for a long moment before giving up, frustrated, "So let me go then. I'm fine now."

"That remains to be seen," Evangeline muttered. She waved her hand, yawning and walked to the door, "I have errands to run anyway. If you need anything I put a bell next to you to ring for ChaChamaru and just in case you change your mind about drinking…"

Sure enough Setsuna saw a tiny golden bell at her feet and a bottle of fresh blood, "Wait don't tell me you're just going to leave me here? And what do you mean it remains to be seen? Are you telling me you don't know what's going to happen to me?"

Looking at her thoughtfully the vampire said slowly, "It's possible you're going to turn into a new type of vampire that the world has never seen before or..."

Just then the door opened so fast it hit Evangeline in the face. Konoka ran into the room butt naked and dripping wet.

"W-W-W-W…" Setsuna's eyes bulged as she tripped and fell right in front of her.

"Eva-chaaaan there's something in the shower!" Konoka squeaked.

Slamming the door back so hard it made a resounding crash that echoed throughout the house, Evangeline snarled through gritted teeth her face red with restrained anger, "What do I care? Kill it."

"B-B-But it's a snake!" Konoka chattered.

"…Are you high or something?" Evangeline just looked at her like she was an idiot. "How the hell can a snake get into the shower when it's on the fourth storey?"

"I don't know but it's big and scary!"

"Grow a damn spine and kill it girl or I will feed you to the snake itself!" Evangeline snapped, stomping over to her.

"M-Master perhaps you could kill it I mean it's just a snake," Setsuna stammered. She was currently getting an eyeful of Konoka and trying to cover the nosebleed with her hand.

"Please? Asuna's in there fending it off with a chair and she was down to its last leg when I left her," Konoka pleaded.

Giving her a look that could kill Evangeline grabbed the brunette's wrist in a vice grip and yanking her forwards to walk with her out the room, muttered, "Fine, you're making Setsuna hungry anyway just by being in here. Seriously, don't you know better than to barge in here when she's had nothing to eat and with no clothes on? Honestly it's like you're putting yourself on a plate with an arrow pointing at you…"

The vampire's voice trailed off as she disappeared out the door with Konoka leaving Setsuna with notihng but the bell and bottle of blood. She sat back down and kicked the bottle aside with her feet. She'd never drink that…ever.

* * *

><p>Evangeline seemed more than happy to stand by and idly watch Asuna and Konoka fight the snake but after the snake coiled around Asuna's leg and started to cut off her circulation the vampire impaled it on a pillar of ice she made come out of the floor.<p>

"Watch it will you! That nearly got me!" Asuna cried out as the ice touched her skin.

"Sorry," Evangeline said with a fanged grin, not sounding sorry at all. She headed back out the door, "I'm leaving for a week or so. You two had better not ruin my house while I'm gone."

"Wait, you can't just leave us. What are we supposed to do if something happens and we can't do anything about it?" Asuna said, panicked.

"Nothing will happen and don't forget you have someone here that can erect barriers and ChaChamaru," Evangeline snorted.

With that she left the room. Asuna shivered as she stepped away from the snake which was now lying dead on the floor, "It still freaks me out how she has no reflection in glass."

Scrunching up her nose Konoka leaned down and pulled out the shard of ice, "I'm going to go ask Chachamaru for a garbage bag to put the snake in."

"Um, Konoka you want to put some clothes on first?"

"Oh! Opsie," Konoka laughed nervously, realizing she was still naked. "Thanks Asuna!"

Running out she hurried to her "room" she dried herself off with a towel, took out a white dress from the wardrobe, put it on feet-first and slipped out, heading for ChaChamaru's room down the hall with the shard of ice. It turned out the gynoid was charging standing up, a plug extending from her back and screwed into a power point.

"Chachamaru-san?" Konoka hesitated.

There was a click and Chachamaru looked at her with emotionless eyes. Konoka saw herself reflected in them.

"Yes Konoka-san?" Chachamaru said in a perfectly refined calm voice.

"Um…do you have any garbage bags?"

"Master has no use for garbage bags."

"Hm ok well do you mind if I use a sheet from my room for something?" Konoka said.

"That should pose no problem. You would not need to ask me for something like that," Chachamaru blinked at her, sounding slightly confused.

"Haha yeah but I just thought it would be good. Thanks Chachamaru-san!"

She dashed off back to her room and pulled off the sheet covering the mattress, bundling it up in her arms. Rushing back to Asuna in the shower who was prodding the dead snake with her toe, she wrapped it up carefully along with the piece of ice.

"Well looks like you can have your shower now. Let me go throw this out," Asuna said, taking the bag. "Scream if you see anymore snakes."

As the redhead left Konoka heard her lean back against the door and sigh.

* * *

><p>It happened when they were asleep the next night. She woke up to hear screams coming from the cellar room. Konoka was the first out the door while Asuna was right behind her. Konoka hurtled down the stairs, nearly tripping over her own feet. Asuna saved her from falling more than once and by the time they'd reached the cellar room the screaming had stopped. Terrified Konoka froze. Asuna however kicked the door open and barreled into the room, groping for the light switch hanging from the ceiling. Finding it she pulled.<p>

Konoka covered her mouth, her face whitening. There was a hole in the wall like someone had run a truck through it. Moonlight spilled through, throwing the room in ethereal light. Setsuna was kneeling on the floor head hanging, still chained with her wings spread out. They were pinned to the wall by two knives. But that wasn't what petrified Konoka to the spot. Someone was kneeling down beside Setsuna, watching her curiously. Turning to them, Tsukuyomi raised the nodochi she had in her hand and grinned at them sickly. Her nodochi was swathed in blood, Setsuna's blood.

"Why hello princess," Tsukuyomi said. "You haven't been feeding my senpai have you? Is that why she's so weak?"

"Y-You…w-what are you…" Konoka stuttered.

"I can't tell you how much fun I had playing with senpai. Thank you so much for chaining her, it makes things so much easier," Tsukuyomi's grin spread and her eyes turned black.

"Asuna," Konoka tugged her back, sheer terror coursing through her.

"Oh don't worry, she's alive…maybe," Tsukuyomi said. With horror Konoka saw the front of her shirt drenched in blood and even more was pooling from patches if darker red all over her shirt. Puddles of fresh blood surrounded Setsuna and Tsukuyomi

"S-Stop…Tsuku…don't," Setsuna's voice was just barely above a whisper, ragged and those few words sounded pained. Her eyes had fluttered open weakly.

Tsukuyomi suddenly disappeared and Konoka felt cold metal press against her throat. Someone dragged her back. It was Tsukuyomi. Another short sword brushed her stomach dangerously close. Setsuna mouthed her name, her eyes full of pain.

"Why shouldn't I?" Tsukuyomi cooed. "Haven't I won the challenge of that silly Law by defeating you senpai so you know…the ojousama's mine now isn't she?"

"You'd best re-think that," A familiar voice said. Suddenly Konoka was stumbling forwards as Tsukuyomi let her go. She landed in front of Setsuna whose eyes were closed and she was having trouble breathing.

"Kaede-san!" Asuna cried out.

The ninja was beating Tsukuyomi back with knives and shurikens, a newly repaired Yuunagi strapped on her back. She put her fingers together and murmured, "Kage Bushin."

Six more copies appeared. Two propelled themselves at Tsukuyomi, kicking her in the chest. When she hit the wall one more appeared right in front of her, taking her wrist and swung her around in a throw like she was a javelin. The other four darted forwards, landing punches on her one by one before it built up to a final explosive one that sent her flying through the hole. All the clones returned back to person and Kaede took one step and shot through the hole like a bullet.

They heard a massive explosion that rocked the house and in a few minutes Kaede reappeared through the hole. Looking at them with an unusually solemn expression on her face she said, "You'd better get a barrier up now Konoka-dono."

* * *

><p>A.N: -collapses- Whoa. I say that because my god, looking back at this...man. It didn't seem so long in word.<p>

world: Didn't think of that. That would've been pretty horrifying actually lol

LooMoo: Nice I didn't think of that lol. In Australia yo mama jokes aren't common xD.

Cheers, as usual to my reviewers/alerters/readers/favouriters.


	42. old friend

As Kaede wrenched out the knives as gently as she could Asuna felt like the sky was going to fall on them. That girl, demon, whatever she was, Tsukuyomi, scared her and Asuna never got scared. Konoka was standing outside, working on the barrier. It'd turned out that Kaede had used some special ninja attack to blow Tsukuyomi out of the stratosphere, figuratively speaking.

When they removed the knives Setsuna collapsed on the floor and didn't move. For one terrifying moment Asuna really thought she was dead especially when she saw Kaede's face. Then Kaede turned her on her side carefully and Asuna saw her chest rise and fall.

"Is she going to be ok?" Asuna winced as blood gushed out of the wounds in her wings.

Instead of answering Kaede touched Setsuna's chest, moving her hands over the wounds. "This is bad. It feels like Tsukuyomi stabbed her numerous times right down to the bone…in different places. She may have done some other things that we can't see as well…."

"What do you mean things we can't see?"

"Setsuna…before she…died she was inducted into the Shinmei school. They teach attacks that are specifically designed to hurt and kill demons that won't leave any trace on you, not even a scratch."

Asuna shook her head, "But she's still alive."

"She's hovering on the edge of death. I don't know how much longer she can cheat it," Kaede muttered. "If only I'd gotten here sooner I would've…never mind. Asuna, I need you to go get Konoka-dono, hurry I fear we're running out of time."

Scrambling to her feet Asuna ran out, disappearing through the hole.

"Setsuna, can you hear me?" Kaede said.

Briefly Setsuna's eyes flickered open but they were unfocused, blurry. "Kaede…when…?" She rasped.

Smiling down at her Kaede squeezed her shoulder, "Remember what I said at the village? Don't give up stay with us."

She tried to speak but ended up coughing out blood. Konoka came back with Asuna tears in her eyes.

Asuna stood behind her, looking uncomfortable. She was touching the bite mark that she'd bandaged, staying a little bit away from Setsuna. Konoka wiped her eyes, rubbing her arm. She looked like she didn't even want to be here. Asuna had been her best friend for a very long time now and she had never seen her like this. Considering the circumstances she wasn't surprised.

"Konoka, please she needs you," Kaede said.

Konoka glanced down at Setsuna. Shaking her head she took a step back, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I...I...I can't. I-" Konoka whispered.

"Konoka..." Asuna started. She wasn't feeling too good inside but whatever she was feeling she knew Konoka had to feeling a lot worse.

Kaede had just placed the responsibility of another life in the palm of Konoka's hand. Someone who'd just tried to kill her.

"Please," Kaede said, gazing up at her. Her eyes were open and she was serious, "We'll protect you from her if that's what you're scared of. She won't be able to hurt you not while she's chained up like this anyway."

Konoka hesitated then Setsuna jerked, terror ghosting across her face. Konoka knelt down, cradling her, "W-What should I do?"

"Do what you did at the village," Kaede said. "Have faith Konoka-dono."

Tears streaking down her face Konoka closed her eyes. A green circle inlaid inside a pentagram forming beneath her and Setsuna. A gust of wind swirled through the room. The pentagram began to glow white. She held Setsuna tighter as she started to struggle against her, calming her with warm strokes and whispers. Then a brilliant flash of white light drowned the pair.

Shielding her eyes Kaede backed away as the light got brighter and brighter. When it had vanished she moved forwards unable to believe her eyes.

The blood was gone and Setsuna's hair was white like it had used to be before she escaped from the demon plane, not only that but the colour of her wings had turned white.

"Oh my god, she's…" Asuna breathed staring at her.

"She's ok," Konoka murmured dazedly, opening her eyes. "She's going to be ok…thank goodness…"

Konoka slumped sideways unconscious.

"Konoka!" Asuna caught her. "Kaede-san, is she…?

"She should be fine after a week or so's rest," Kaede said. "Can you take her upstairs to one of Evangeline-san's beds and get Chachamaru to help you? We'll need you two to take care of her while she recovers. I'll take care of Setsuna."

As Asuna picked Konoka up gently and shouldered the door open she saw Kaede take a seat beside Setsuna, her expression shadowed by the darkness. Setsuna's wings and hair had turned back to black.

* * *

><p>When Setsuna woke up this time she remembered everything. Tsukuyomi blowing a hole in the wall, the stabbing and slashing, the pain she'd felt when the girl had thrown the knives at her wings and the whispers of promises to enjoy every inch of her in her ear and the blind panic and terror she felt when Tsukuyomi threatened to kill everyone in the house and make her watch. Then everything else was a hazy blur of images. She remembered feeling so much pain, blacking out and coming back to consciousness only by a stab to the gut or other part of her body. She remembered taking a direct hit to the heart and the only that'd kept her conscious was Tsukuyomi letting her get over the shock of the hit then digging her nodachi in deeper and deeper inch by painful inch then ripping it out. Then Tsukuyomi had taken Konoka hostage and she'd blacked out completely. She thought she heard Kaede then she'd been floating, suspended in midair and heard Konoka's voice calling her back.<p>

"How are you feeling Setsuna?"

Looking across from her she saw Kaede. The ninja was sitting with her back against the wall, mediating with her eyes closed. Setsuna tried to move then she remembered the chains.

"Bad what happened why…I'm supposed to be dead," Setsuna's voice sounded like it'd been run through a cheese grater.

"Konoka-dono saved you. She's upstairs now with Asuna-dono and Chachamaru-san."

At this Setsuna fell quiet, taking in her surroundings. The hole was still there and a pool of sunlight was spilling into the room directly in front of them. She could see dust swirling in particles. In the morning the cellar room looked less medieval.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"Everyone is fine Setsuna. It's you that you should be worrying about," Kaede opened her eyes and gazed at her. "You haven't been taking care of yourself have you?"

On cue her stomach rumbled. Looking at the floor Setsuna mumbled, "I won't do it Kaede. I'd rather die."

"And you very well nearly did. Setsuna, I'm sure Evangeline-san's told you this but you're going to have to drink sooner or later. When she gets back she will force you."

"Is that why you came, to try and convince me to do it before someone else tries. Don't I have a choice?" Setsuna said bitterly.

"I came because I was requested by your master to keep an eye on you and as your friend."

"Then do me a favour as my friend and let me die."

Chuckling Kaede said, "As I said I'm just here to keep watch over you. Tell me again how long have we known each other?"

"13 years now."

"In those years I've never led you wrong before have I?"

Raising an eyebrow at her Setsuna said, "There was that time you led us into that pit of spikes that meant was for catching animals and nearly got us both killed."

"A miscalculation on my part," Kaede said idly. "We were only children then weren't we?"

"Then there was that mission with Mana a few years ago when we infiltrated that underground guerilla group to find that they were waiting for us in an ambush…."

As she began to rattle off more escapades Kaede unstrapped something from her back that she hadn't seen. It was Yuunagi. She pushed it across to Setsuna.

"It's as good as new," Kaede said.

Smiling at her gratefully Setsuna said, "I owe you Kaede."

"You stopped having to do that a long time ago Setsuna and besides, Rakan-san wasn't hard to find," Kaede chuckled. "Would you believe he was in a brawl with a dozen demons when I found him?"

"That's not hard to believe at all," Setsuna said.

"Yes but he was holding back for once. What's even more surprising is that the only thing he asked for in exchange to fix Yuunagi was a kiss."

"Sounds like him…wait you kissed him?"

"On the cheek,"

"Sounds like him," Setsuna grunted.

"Besides that have you confessed to Konoka-dono yet?" Kaede said.

Setsuna's head snapped around to Kaede like a whip, "What?"

"She's not just someone you're watching over now is she?"

Frowning at her Setsuna started to say confused, "She…well we've become really good friends and…"

Kaede was watching her with that disarming, nonchalant expression she knew all too well like she was gazing into her soul, "Just friends?"

"Yes," Setsuna responded bankly.

"There's something more though isn't there? I've never seen you be so open and carefree with any other person before or happier…" Kaede said, smiling.

"…What are you getting at Kaede?"

"Hmm nothing I suppose," Kaede said innocently.

"...Oh alright! We're sleeping with each other," Setsuna said, exasperated.

"That's a cause for congratulations I suppose," Kaede said. "Though not in the best of circumstances."

Setsuna was staring at the ground oddly. She buried her head in her hands, "Congratulations? There's nothing to congratulate me about. She's scared of me. We had...we had something Kaede then I had to go screw it up by trying to eat her. She won't come anywhere near me now. I fucked up and now I'm going to lose her."

"Setsuna," Kaede patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Listen to me, this will pass. You'll learn to control this and by then you and Konoka-dono will be alright."

"I can't lose her Kaede," Setsuna lifted her head looking at the ninja. "I just can't."

"You may not have a choice right now. Would you prefer her to be in constant danger?" Kaede said, not without pity.

"...No," Setsuna's expression collapsed. "But I can't stand not seeing her."

Contemplating Kaede said, "Then what of immortality?"

Setsuna stared at her, "You can't be serious."

"On the contrary perhaps it may…"

"No never! Why are you of all people proposing this?" Setsuna grasped her shoulders, clutching tight and her voice shook as she spoke, "You ask me to grant her immortality? You ask me to give the kind of life that master and I have? That's not right. She'd suffer like that more than anything else in the world and I won't let that happen."

Chuckling Kaede said with slight smile, "I'm glad to hear that."

Blinking at her Setsuna let go and glared at her, "Don't test me like that."

"Your reaction shows that you do have her safety first and foremost in your heart," Kaede said. "It also shows that she'll be safe here with Eva-dono with you once you pass this phase."

Settling down and resting back against the wall Setsuna said, "Where is master anyway?"

"Last I saw her she was in the mage village."

"What seriously, what's she doing all the way over there?"

"Seeking out some information from Yue-chan," Kaede said cheerfully. "You don't have to worry everyone in the village are all in safe hands especially since Alberio-kun is there to keep her company."

"That's…just not good at all. She's going to scare everyone even more than she already has."

"Alberio-kun always had a calming effect on her," Kaede said in jest.

"…The last time they met and by the time she left he ended up frozen inside a block of ice for one hour because he called her kitty one too many times," Setsuna deadpanned. "How do you call that calming?"

"Ah…well everything will be ok in the end."

"….You know, sometimes I think you're way too optimistic."

* * *

><p>It was bright, the sun shining down on the lake and a thousand sparkles danced over the surface. Sparrows tweeted, perched on the branches of the oak trees nearby and the sky was a beautiful blue. Setsuna stood at the edge, throwing pebbles across the surface and watching them skitter and bounce five, eight times before sinking. As she threw another one across she heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching from the surrounding trees, gravel crunching beneath their feet.<p>

"Setsuna, what are you doing here?"

Pausing Setsuna lowered the pebble she was about to throw. Weird, she didn't know. She wasn't supposed to be here…was she? She gazed down at the lake and found herself looking back at her. Red eyes, black hair….black wings. Weird, she couldn't remember pulling out her wings out. She didn't even remember putting on this white kimono and blue hakama. Then a woman appeared in the reflection beside her. She had the same angular features, same calmness and strength in her eyes.

It was her mother.

"Mother…?" Setsuna whispered, dropping the pebble.

"Hello Setsuna, it's been such a long time," She smiled at her.

* * *

><p>A.N: Hmmm yeah a couple of things happened that I didn't originally plan...whoa past 100 reviews awesome. Thanks world :D<p> 


	43. chapter 42

"Mother…how…?" Setsuna stared at her.

She threw her arms around her in a hug. Stroking her hair her mother pulled her in tighter into a warm embrace.

"It's been far too long my child," She said softly.

"Mother…" Setsuna relaxed into her.

Her mother sank to her knees, cradling her head in her lap. She kissed her head.

"I've missed you my darling."

"I've missed you too. Tell me…please tell me I'm not dreaming."

At this her mother stopped stroking her and took her shoulders, lifting her up. Her face was just as Setsuna remembered, serene, peaceful but there was such strength in her eyes that she'd always admired.

"I wish I could tell you that Setsuna. I really do…"

Setsuna sat up, desperation in her eyes. "But this has to be real doesn't it?"

Smiling at her briefly her mother reached out and touched her cheek, "This is just an illusion my dear, nothing more."

"No, this…this is too real! You're lying!" Setsuna stumbled to her feet. "You're lying!"

Her mother just looked at her, sympathy in her eyes. "Look at yourself Setsuna, at where you are."

Setsuna looked around, her face crumbling, "But…"

"This is a dream Setsuna," Her mother's voice was hard.

"Then why are you here? You're dead you're not even real," Setsuna snapped.

"You have people you care about one on particular that you care very strongly about."

"And look at where that's gotten you! You gave up your life for me!" Setsuna threw her hands out, her voice rising.

"You think you're still to blame don't you?"

Opening her eyes Setsuna looked at her like lost child, tears forming in her eyes, "I killed you, not just you but Tsukuyomi…all those people when I become a vampire. It's my fault.'"

"Setsuna…whatever you think I love you you're my daughter," Her mother said a little softer. She was looking at Setsuna, tenderly. "Nothing is ever going to change that. I've always been with you, in spirit watching you grow into the fine young woman you are now."

"Then how come I can see you? Am I dying, is that why?"

"…I'm sorry I can't tell you that."

"So you know what's going to happen to me?"

"I don't. I'm here to remind you to be strong."

Setsuna turned her back on her, tears falling from her eyes. She heard a rustle and her mother wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I forgive you Setsuna but you are the one that has to forgive yourself. You have to stop being ashamed of what you are."

"_Secchan….Secchan…" _A sweet voice was calling her.

In front of her a girl wearing a white dress with long brown hair appeared. She had the warmest brown eyes and smile on her face.

"Go you can't stay here it's not your time yet," Her mother pushed her gently.  
>Setsuna turned but everything was fading to white. She saw her mother's face. It was so sad and then she had taken the girl's hand and everything got too bright.<p>

"_Remember Setsuna, be brave. Be strong and always remember I love you." _

One month had passed since Tsukuyomi's attack and it was the first time Konoka had set step inside the cellar room since then. Asuna had chewed her out for not leaving. Four times Konoka had found herself outside the mansion, one foot out the pavement looking out into the streets then she'd looked back and thought about Setsuna. She remembered all the good times she had with her before she'd changed and reminded herself that this was only temporary. So when she and Asuna found Setsuna asleep and crying one night with Kaede standing at a basin, she wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

"She's dreaming," Kaede said as Konoka opened her mouth.

"You mean she's dying," Asuna muttered. "God if she doesn't drink any human blood then she's going to die for sure. Where is Eva-chan anyway and what's she doing? What could be taking her so long?"

"Out of the four of us here…Eva-dono is the one that knows her the second best," Kaede said. "Setsuna won't drink willingly so I think her master may be looking for other alternatives."

"Yeah I noticed she can be stubborn," Asuna said.

"Kaede, how much longer can she keep this up?" Konoka asked.

"I don't know. She may have to feed on human blood once a month, once a week…her own vampirism is different from Evangeline-san's. In any case by the end of week we need to get her to drink a substantial amount or she may die," Kaede was pouring worms she'd dug up with a trowel in the backyard into a blender hooked up to a power point plug next to the medicine cabinet.

Konoka sat down beside Setsuna who was sitting against with her back against the wall, sleeping. Wiping away some of her tears with a finger she cringed as the sound of the grinder penetrated the air.

"Ew," Asuna said, pulling a face at the blender which was filled to the top with worm blood and pieces of worm entrails and skin.

Taking the top off and disconnecting it Kaede knelt down in front of Setsuna and shook her shoulder, "Setsuna, wake up."

Eyes fluttering open sleepily Setsuna mumbled, "Kaede? Let me sleep."

"You've been sleeping for the past 24 hours my friend. You need to drink," Kaede said with a patient smile.

"No," Setsuna said stubbornly.

"It's worm blood," Kaede said, holding up the blender to her.

Taking the blender she coughed, muttering, "Can you all please not look while I do this?"

Obliging Asuna took a slice of apple Konoka had cut up from the plate and stood up, turning around. Kaede looked away and Konoka watched something at her feet. All they could hear for a few moments was the sound of Setsuna drinking.

When she'd finished Kaede glanced back at her and said, "Setsuna…remember sooner or later…"

Setsuna set the empty blender down and said quietly, "While I'm in control of myself I'll never do it."

Sighing Kaede said, "No one can force you Setsuna and if it wasn't a matter of life and death then I wouldn't be so worried."

Konoka touched her arm, "Eva-chan will find a solution I'm sure. I bet she's working on one right now."

Asuna was giving her a skeptical look.

"I'm sure she is," Kaede said, smiling and clapping her hands. "At any case…Asuna-dono, Konoka-dono it's seven in the morning and you've been up all day and night. You both look like you're going to fall asleep at any moment."

"No I'm go-ood," Asuna ended up yawning halfway. Rubbing her eyes she said, "Ok maybe not. Konoka, are you going to…?"

Her voice trailed off and her expression turned vacant. Setsuna was looking at her strangely with her hand raised the palm facing Asuna.

She swirled it around and growled, "Sleep,"

Kaede caught Asuna before she fell, her eyes closing. "Setsuna, have you gone mad?" Kaede cried, setting Asuna down.

As she went over to her Setsuna's eyes gleamed crimson red with bloodlust. She pointed at Kaede and ordered, "Don't move."

Kaede was paralyzed on the spot. Turning back at Konoka whose expression had turned blank and unfocused she cupped her chin in her hand and stroked her hair with the other. Tilting her head and pushing her hair back so her neck was exposed Setsuna bared her fangs. They scraped her skin, drawing twin rivulets of blood. Konoka shivered, letting out a gasp as Setsuna started to dig her fangs into her neck.

"Setsuna, don't do it! Don't, you'll regret it!" Kaede yelled.

Setsuna went deeper, pushing Konoka down.

"Setsuna!" Kaede shouted as Konoka's eyes began to flutter shut and she pushed at Setsuna.

"Stop…" Konoka said weakly.

Growling Setsuna pulled her closer, her hand gripping the back of her head. Konoka moaned. Suddenly Setsuna cried out, stumbling backwards as far as the chains would allow her and choked, falling to the ground on her hands and knees bent over. Gauging lines into the floor she hacked up blood, her body heaving. Paralysis broken Kaede moved forwards. Setsuna had fallen into a shaft of sunlight that streamed through the cellar window. Flames erupted from her body, consuming her.

Rushing to her she took off her cloak and smothered out the flames with it, holding Setsuna down by wrapping her in the cloak as she fought against her, screaming, clawing and biting at her.

"Kaede w-what happened?" Konoka's voice, small and scared, penetrated the sound of struggling. She was huddled against the wall, her hand to her neck and staring at Setsuna pale-faced.

"Get out of here, quick!" Kaede grunted as Setsuna ripped through the cloak like it was paper with her fingernails.

Getting to her feet in a daze she stumbled out of the room, holding her neck. Kaede leapt back, slamming the door shut behind her and locking the bolt as Setsuna flung the cloak off her with a furious snarl, her clothes burnt and her skin marred with burns that was already healing. Leaning back against the cellar door Kaede looked back at Setsuna who was fighting like hell to break the chains. Picking up a piece of glass from the floor she made a deep cut in her arm and approached her friend warily.

"Easy Setsuna, I'm going to help you ok?" Kaede said.

Something her words must have clicked because Setsuna stopped, her eyes trained on the cut in Kaede's arm. Kaede kept a shuriken underneath her cloak with her other hand as she placed her arm near Setsuna. Setsuna seemed mesmorized by it. Then she put her hands tenderly on Kaede's arm and lowered her head down. After a few moments Kaede began to feel light-headed and jerked her arm away but Setsuna let out a ferocious growl and clenched tighter. Murmuring a sorry Kaede plunged the shuriken into Setsuna's shoulder.

She rose to her feet a little unsteadily as Setsuna screeched and fell back, grasping the hilt of the kunai.

Wrenching it out she leapt to her feet about to throw it at Kaede when she blinked, looking confused,

"Kaede what's going on? Where's Kono-chan we were just…"

"I'm sorry it had to come to that," Kaede grimaced.

"Oh god…I…I…" Setsuna swallowed, noticing the cut on her arm and touching her lips which were dripping blood. "Kaede what…are you ok?"

"I'll be fine Setsuna how do you feel now?" Kaede said with a tight smile.

Sitting back down Setsuna didn't answer and stared at her hands which were trembling, "What am I…?"

"You're recovering, getting better."

Putting her head in her hands Setsuna drew her legs up to her chest and said nothing else.

"In any case I'll go to the hospital to see if I can get anymore blood packets. Just in case you need more," Kaede said. She walked over to Setsuna, kneeling down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Konoka-dono and Asuna-dono are both fine. You didn't hurt anyone."

"I'm a monster," Setsuna whispered.

She lowered her head against her knees, her face obscured from view. Her shoulders shook and sparing her friend's pride, she said, "I'll go to the hospital to see if they have any more blood they can spare. I'll be back as soon as I can."

But when Kaede left the cellar room she could hear Setsuna's sobs echo across the now empty room.

* * *

><p>A.N: So by now I'm sure you would've figured out that this isn't primarily a romance fic...thing. Bah...next fic will be uh...well it'll be different 8D. I'll let you all in on a secret: I'm working on that fic at the same time as I'm working on this one so...yeah 8D. But we're heading towards the end and well, let's just say...I'm trying to be as realistic as possible in a universe of vampires and magic. I think I'm writing this way too fast o=o.<p> 


	44. Sanctuary

Konoka couldn't sleep for nights. She kept on thinking about Setsuna and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to hang around. But she still cared about her. She still liked her. But whatever love she'd felt was starting to flicker, waver. She was getting scared. Asuna didn't say anything but it was clear where her thoughts were. She thought Konoka was crazy and she didn't blame her. Setsuna had tried to eat her twice now. On the following weekend while she was lying in bed trying to sleep Konoka kept touching her neck where Setsuna's fangs had dug through her skin. It'd been only a cut, skin deep but she'd still done it and Konoka couldn't even erase that picture in her mind before Setsuna had hypnotized her. It'd been bestial, animalistic. It hadn't been the Setsuna Konoka had fallen in love with. Miserably Konoka curled up a little and in her line of sight she saw the fluffball on the dressing table, its googly eyes staring at her innocently.

"Stupid vampire," Konoka muttered, reaching out to turn it around so it wasn't facing her.

As she turned over a screech pierced the air followed by another one then another one. One after the other, it echoed around the house and she realized it was coming from the cellar. Throwing the covers back she hurried out of bed, nearly tripping over her own feet as she rushed down. Deafening crashes were ringing through the house followed by a horrendous bang that shook the walls. Konoka wrenched open the cellar door.

"Kaede-!" Konoka's voice ended in a shriek as a kunai flew past her face followed by a laser beam. Running into the room she saw Kaede struggling to hold down Setsuna whose wings were out and thrashing against her, ChaChamaru pointing a taser directly at the latter's face.

"Setsuna, listen to me now!" Kaede grunted. "You have to drink this!"

Kaede had a vial of blood in one hand, trying to force her to drink it while she was using the rest of her body to pin Setsuna down. At this Setsuna writhed and thrashed, hissing. It was then Konoka saw the blood running from her head into her eye, dripping from cuts in her wrists and ankles.

"Stop it for god's sake you're hurting her!" Konoka cried out, rushing to them.

"Please stand back Konoka-san," ChaChamaru said moving in front of her.

The chains connected to the manacles were straining and coming loose. Konoka pushed ChaChamaru aside and knelt down in front of Setsuna.

"Konoka-dono, don't-!" Kaede cried.

"Secchan-"

"Chachamaru now!" Kaede said.

She couldn't even look as ChaChamaru struck her with the taser on the shoulder not once but three times. The shriek of pain rattled her and scared her and she covered her ears as Setsuna screamed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaede moving to Setsuna and lifted her chin, putting the vial to her lips gently. Tilting it, the blood inside streamed down into Setsuna's open lips.

Finished Kaede set the now empty vial back down and that was when Konoka noticed that she had blood on her arm and the front of her shirt. She was limping too.

"Kaede-san, you…there's blood on you, are you ok?" Konoka asked.

"Don't worry Konoka-dono, this is just blood spilt from the bottles," Kaede replied but she was wincing as she said it.

"Target stabilized," Chachamaru intoned, putting the taser down.

Looking worriedly at Kaede who was retreating to the medicine cabinet Konoka turned to Setsuna. She had dragged herself up into sitting position, holding her arm and had her eyes closed. In the dim lighting her face looked paler than normal.

"What happened?" Konoka directed the question at no one in particular, touching Setsuna's cheek.

"We tried to get her to drink when she was sleeping but she fought us off. It was a bad idea on my part," Kaede said grimacing. "I shouldn't have gotten so close without taking any kind of means to protect myself. It was a good thing ChaChamaru was here or she would have broken more than my ribs and leg."

"Let me heal it for you," Konoka started to get up as Kaede pulled out a roll of gauze.

"No I'm alright, tend to Setsuna. She fractured her arm during the fight," Kaede said, her voice muffled by the gauze in her mouth as she had one strip in her mouth.

Opening her eyes halfway Setsuna looked at them but they were unfocused and lost. Suddenly Konoka wasn't scared anymore.

"You're ok now, Secchan," Konoka said softly. She knelt down and hugged her, feeling that same familiar magic coursing through her veins.

She felt Setsuna go limp beneath her, her breathing ragged. Then the healing was over. Konoka pulled back, kneeling and watched Setsuna anxiously. She had her eyes closed again but her chest was rising steadily and she was no longer holding her arm.

"I'm sorry," Setsuna's voice sounded broken and she had her head bowed.

"Don't be," Kaede said. She was smiling at Setsuna wryly, "It's not the first time I've been injured."

Setsuna didn't say anything after that. As Kaede finished wrapping her arm up she left the room, squeezing past Asuna who was still in her pajamas.

"What's going on I heard screaming…" Asuna said, looking from each occupant of the room in fear.

"Setsuna-san was in a perilous situation. All our efforts were in vain so Kaede-san devised a plan to get Setsuna-san to drink the blood while she was sleeping. It resulted in chaos but we were successful," ChaChamaru supplied.

"Not enough," Setsuna croaked, seeming to have difficulty speaking.

"Shhh," Konoka said tenderly. Worried, she looked at Chachamaru, "Do we have any more blood?"

Setsuna's hand snapped out, grabbing the front of her blouse. Her hand was shaking, "Don't…please."

"You're going to die if you don't," Konoka said gently.

"It's better than this," Setsuna's grip tightened.

"Konoka, maybe you should just leave it alone," Asuna moved towards them, her face apprehensive.

Biting her lip Konoka gazed down at Setsuna. She was still holding her shirt and had pulled her closer. Konoka had the feeling that if she got up Setsuna would jerk her back. Prying her fingers off her the brunette grasped her hands which had tightened around hers.

"Ok, we won't can you let go of me please?" Konoka said.

Visibly relaxing Setsuna let go of her and slumped back against the wall, the chains clinking on the floor with her movements and wings sagging to the floor. Konoka sat down beside her.

"Mind if I join you two? Don't think I'll get any sleep now anyway," Asuna asked with a sigh, dropping to sit down beside Konoka.

Squeezing Asuna's shoulder Konoka said, "You don't have to."

Asuna just waved her hand carelessly, putting her head back. Setsuna's fingers clasped around Konoka's tightly. At first Konoka instinctively tried to pull away. When her fingers left Setsuna's though the raven-haired girl's face began to fall. Konoka hesitated. A part of her felt horrible. Konoka grasped Setsuna's fingers, offering her a slight smile. Setsuna wasn't looking at her though and didn't seem to notice. With a jolt Konoka realized that she was looking outside the cellar window in the wall, suddenly serene. Through it they could see the night sky, a rectangle of dark black sprinkled with canvas of white glittering stars.

"You ok?" Konoka asked in a soft voice.

"Tsukuyomi was right, I am a monster," Setsuna said quietly.

"No you're not," Konoka said. Immediately after she said it she felt surprised. Now, when she was looking at Setsuna she seemed normal.

She saw the same gentle kind person Konoka had spent eating dinner with in a pagoda with cherry blossoms, the same girl who'd saved her from dying at the amusement park and led her through uneven ground in a desert with scorpions and protected her from demons, the same girl who'd been piggy-backing on Asuna's back...the same shy, sweet girl who had been sitting up in a tree listening to Konoka and blushed and gotten embarrassed every time their hands had touched or they'd been close to one another.

Setsuna smiled at her but it didn't reach her eyes. She said, "Yes I am. You don't even want to be around me now do you?"

Konoka gazed down at the floor, swallowing. It was true. The only thing that reassured her right now was the fact that Konoka was the one in control and she couldn't break out of those chains without her saying something. Setsuna had lapsed into silence, watching the stars with a shuttered face. It was like when they'd first met. She was closing off her emotions, opening up that wall around herself.

"…Secchan," Konoka squeezed her hand.

"Yes?" Setsuna turned her head to her. Her eyes, even though they were permanently blood red now, seemed to be muted.

Slipping her hand out of hers, Konoka got up and went to the cabinet where Chachamaru was arranging some bottles. Kneeling down Konoka pulled out a bottle that was labeled "blood" and turned back around to Setsuna. She was watching her, the thin shaft of the moonlight that speared through the window thrown over her face like prison bars. As she realized what Konoka was holding she recoiled visibly.

"Just drink it ok?" Konoka said.

Jaw clenching Setsuna's eyes seemed to clear. There was a rustle of feathers and she started to bring her wings up around her so they'd enclose her body. Giving her a small smile, Konoka walked to her kneeling down before her and put the bottle in front of her. She placed a hand on the insides of her wings, pushing them apart gently. Setsuna glared out at her but she didn't do anything else.

Picking up the bottle Konoka handed it to her and sat down cross-legged as she took it reluctantly. The only noise was ChaChamaru's gears whirring as she walked out of the room. Asuna had fallen asleep. Setsuna was opening the bottle but she looked embarrassed and didn't drink it. Konoka pretended to be interested in the night sky, not looking at her. In a few seconds Setsuna tapped her shoulder. She turned back around to face Setsuna whose expression was clearer. Her eyes were wet, leaking with tears. Konoka brushed her tears away, feeling her heart skip faster at the touch. Was this really happening?

"I guess I'll leave-" Konoka started to say, standing up.

Setsuna arched her wings, reaching out to take Konoka's hand and tugged her back towards her. Konoka's breath hitched. It happened in two seconds but somehow she ended up against Setsuna's chest. Cradling her tenderly, she pulled her close her head resting against her chest. Konoka froze. She could feel a lot of things but it was mostly fear. As the seconds ticked by though and Setsuna slowly placed a hand on the back of her head in such a gentle way with only affection and love, an arm around the her waist fear gave way to comfort.

"Don't go...ok? I need you," Setsuna whispered against her hair softly.

Relaxing into her embrace on the blood-splattered floor Konoka closed her eyes as Setsuna's wings folded around them. They were warm, the feathers smooth and lustrous. She could hear the steady beating of Setsuna's heart and relaxed, closing her eyes. Nothing else in the world mattered.

* * *

><p>A.N: Lemony goodness of warmth and fluffness. Ah...young love. :2.<p>

FurFurKanga: I have one rule thus far I've never broken yet and tha is I try never to force things to happen. So what happens at the end well...I abide by that rule.


	45. 45

Three months had passed. Konoka had taken over helping take care of Setsuna in place of Kaede who was making regular trips to the hospital for charitable donations from the hospital or so that's what she said. Setsuna was behaving oddly though, distracted with something. Whenever Konoka mentioned it she'd clam up. Konoka was still thinking about that when Tsukuyomi burst through the wall in a shower of brick and mortar.

Shielding Setsuna instinctively Konoka felt pure terror wash over her.

"Hello again," She smiled at them and the whites of her eyes changed to black.

Konoka tried to create a barrier. It was weak though, shimmering bleakly. Tsukuyomi moved closer, sword tips trailing the ground. There was a sudden whirring noise and Tsukuyomi leapt backwards as a missile hurtled through the air. It collided into the barrier, jarring it and making Konoka fall back against Setsuna.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked, catching her. Her eyes were on Tsukuyomi, tense.

"Y-Yeah..."

Wham. There was a massive crunch as something bashed Tsukuyomi in the back of the head. As the shorter girl swayed on the spot, nursing the back of her head she turned around, her eyes gleaming and was punched.

"Why you-!"

"Konoka get out of here, go!" Asuna was standing there, a half-broken baseball bat in her hands.

Chachamaru made to move but Tsukuyomi hurtled towards her, sword swinging in a flash of steel.

"Chachamaru watch out!" Setsuna shouted, looking helplessly.

Konoka screamed as Chachamaru was sliced in half, her top and lower half falling to the floor in pieces. Sparks flew from the body and wires from inside of her spewed out. Asuna threw the bat at Tsukuyomi, picking up a piece of concrete from the ground and charged at her. Faster than they could see she moved so she was behind Asuna and slashed across her stomach, drawing blood that gushed out in rivers.

"No Asuna!" Konoka screamed.

"Stop this stop it Tsukuyomi I'll go! I'll go with you I'll do anything you want just leave them alone!" Setsuna yelled, wrenching at her chains desperately.

"Then you'd just try to escape and come running back to your lover again. That's no fun I have to make sure you have no one…like me," Tsukuyomi said.

"Konoka…run," Asuna gasped out, clutching her stomach.

"Uh uh, naughty naughty," Tsukuyomi sang as Konoka ran to Asuna.

"No!" Setsuna cried out as Tsukuyomi flashed out and re-appeared at Konoka's side, one blade in front of her throat.

"I wonder, should I cut you up into little pieces or make your friends see you bleed to death?" Tsukuyomi contemplated. "What do you think senpai?"

Shaking Setsuna didn't answer her.

"Or what if I just hung her up by her ankles from the ceiling and watched her bleed to death like I did to you?" Tsukuyomi mused.

At this Setsuna's face twisted into such rage, her eyes murderous, "I swear to you Tsukuyomi if you so much as draw a single drop of blood I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Hmmm that would be nice, a game. You know it's not very much fun right now…it's too easy to kill you like this," Tsukuyomi sighed. She prodded Konoka's arm with the tip of her long sword, "Ne you know how to get those chains off my senpai right? Do it."

Konoka shot a glance to Setsuna, fear written all over her face. Setsuna knew what she was asking. If she was released then Konoka had no protection against her. But if she didn't escape then Konoka would die. Setsuna wrenched at her chains desperately.

"So o-hime-sama, are you going to say it?" Tsukuyomi wheedled, dragging the tip of her short sword across Konoka's arm and drawing blood.

"Damn you Tsukuyomi kill me if you want just leave her alone!" Setsuna snarled.

"Now that wouldn't be very fun would it?" Tsukuyomi crowed thoughtfully.

Setsuna thrashed against her chains, raw hatred in her eyes.

"Good, good that's what I like to see senpai. Hatred, pain, loneliness…all those things make humans so wonderful to play with…even you senpai. And love…well…" Tsukuyomi's grin grew even wider, her eyes glowing. "What would you do…if I took this girl away from you? Cut all her strings like a puppet and let her fall lifeless?"

Snapping Setsuna launched herself forwards her fingers hooked into claws. She was stopped by the chains. Konoka locked eyes with her. She was terrified but she whispered the word Setsuna needed to hear, _"Release." _

The chains dissolved into dust. Setsuna snatched Yuunagi and ploughed into Tsukuyomi, sending them both crashing through the wall in a shower of bricks, mortar and wallpaper and landed on the grass outside. She twisted aside as the shorter girl's short sword thrust at her, grabbing the girl's wrist and crushed it making her drop the short sword. Not giving her time to recover Setsuna slammed her head against the ground and began to strangle her, cold fury etched across her face. Tsukuyomi just laughed in between gasps, her eyes streaming with tears. She brought her knees up and kicked Setsuna square in the chest making her let go.

"Now that's the senpai I like to see!" She rolled backwards and sprang up, swathes of white energy encircling her remaining sword and body. "Shinmeiryu Ougi: Zantetsusen!"

An explosion of white energy hurtled from the sword as she swung. Setsuna retaliated with her own attack. Tsukuyomi appeared right beside her and slashed at her stomach. She parried but Tsukuyomi was faster. Getting underneath her arm she thrust her sword right down to the hilt into Setsuna's shoulder.

Setsuna gritted her teeth and began to pull it out but Tsukuyomi was smiling, "Shinmeiryu Ougi: Kyoudai Raimeiken."

An explosion of lightning and white energy burst from the sword ripping through Setsuna like molten lead. As Tsukuyomi tore the sword out Setsuna fell back, the after-shocks of the electricity making her hiss in pain. Not just that but the ki attack had hurt her so badly. She was surprised she hadn't exploded but she could smell smoke and she was sure it was coming from her. Picking up Yuunagi which she'd dropped she smelt blood-her blood. It was coming from the gaping hole in her shoulder. It'd heal soon enough but it still hurt. As she lunged again at Tsukuyomi, the pair meeting in the air the girl looked at her curiously.

"I have to ask you senpai are you seriously going to break that girl's heart?" Tsukuyomi asked. "You can't be with her you know. All it's going to end in is loneliness…if you love her don't you think you should leave her alone?"

"You know nothing about love! You're not even Tsukuyomi!" Setsuna spat.

"Oh my dear senpai that's where you're wrong," She brought her face closer as they clashed once more and she could see the blackness take over the white in her eyes, "I am Tsukuyomi, even more than I am now when I was alive!"

Setsuna threw her back, bearing down on her with a downwards strike, "No you're not, you're just a monster!"

"Funny…isn't that what you are now?" Tsukuyomi laughed as she blocked.  
>"Where's the Fey Blade, what did you do with it?" Setsuna growled.<p>

"Oooh answering a question with a question now are we? Well if you must know I transferred only a little bit of dark magic into my swords from it since you know, white ki magic seems to hurt you more now," Tsukuyomi said happily and stabbed her.

Setsuna let out a pained hiss before jerking it out herself and returning the favour by a slash to her face which hit home. Deflecting the next strike she did Setsuna landed back on the grass, holding her chest. Not good, Tsukuyomi had gotten the hit at her heart and it was so close to hitting home. The girl had a broken wrist and one of her eyes was bleeding but she was still laughing like she was having the time of her life. There was no way she could see properly but she attacked her with renewed frenzy and recklessness, swiping at her with her remaining sword.

Setsuna was forced back on the defensive, driven backwards. Her back hit a tree and she jerked her head to the side as Tsukuyomi's blade sliced through the air, punching through the bark of the tree like it was butter with a spray of splinters. Setsuna chopped down on the inside of Tsukuyomi's elbow that was holding the sword, breaking the joint with an ear-splitting crunch and tackled her to the ground, straddling her stomach.

She didn't even scream and was laughing even harder now in maniacal bouts, "Excellent senpai, excellent!"

Breathing hard Setsuna had her hand around Tsukuyomi's throat and the other gripped around Yuunagi tightly which jammed into the ground upright. She was panting, rage, fear and venomous hatred bubbling like acid in her stomach. It was like someone had stuffed cotton buds in her ears and her vision was tilting, red spots appearing before her eyes. She picked up Yuunagi and plunged it down into the girl's stomach, grinding it hard. A wave of black blood splashed across the front of her clothes, drenching her face, her hands. Someone was screaming at her, trying to drag her away and Konoka's face blurred into focus.

"Konochan…?" Setsuna blinked at her dazedly. She was crying. Why was she…?

"Oh my god…" Asuna had stumbled out of the hole and covered her mouth, staring in horror.

Konoka had pushed Setsuna away and she saw herself reflected in her eyes. Setsuna fell back on the ground, feeling sick.

"Konoka!" Asuna was kneeling down beside Tsukuyomi. The girl was still laughing but her laughter had come out in broken gasps. She was gazing up at the sky, amused.

Konoka dropped to her knees near Tsukuyomi, her hands going over the black blood that was seeping out of Tsukuyomi's stomach frantically.

"No!" Setsuna staggered forwards shoving Konoka away.

"Setsuna-" Asuna began, looking like she was going to be sick. As she took another look at Tsukuyomi she turned away and muttered, "I can't do this." She got up, wobbling and ran back inside through the hole. Setsuna could hear her retching in the basin.

A low growl ripped from Setsuna's throat and she snapped, scowling at Konoka, "What do you think you're doing? You can't heal her! Tsukuyomi will kill you before you can even blink…she'll…she'll…"

"Sen…pai," Tsukuyomi croaked out.

Setsuna looked down at her. She was grinning. She was had her fingers around the tip of Yuunagi. Setsuna didn't notice the charm in her other hand it was too late.

"Surprise," Tsukuyomi whispered.

Tsukuyomi lunged forwards driving her hand into Setsuna's wound and pressed against her lung, slapping the charm onto Yuunagi. It felt like something was sucking her dry. Her scream of pain died in her throat as soon as a wave of icy coldness enveloped her. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Staring up at her as Tsukuyomi started to rise unsteadily and took her hand out where it was caked with blood, Setsuna planted her hands on the ground as she felt nausea taking over. Her breaths coming out in harsh ragged gasps she spewed out blood. It splattered across the grass which was already marred with pools and spatters of red and black blood from both of them.

She felt the cold metal of a blade slip underneath her chin lifting her head up. Tsukuyomi was holding Yuunagi but it lacked any kind of strength. She had to use the hand which wrist of wasn't broken to hold the sword.

"Say it," Tsukuyomi grinned, her one working eye gleaming as Setsuna's features twisted into loathing.

The world was tilting, a red haze coming over her vision and she felt so cold. She could see specters forming around them, white transparent forms of babies, children and adults, women and men, the elderly and young.

"Say what? That you're a monster?"

Tilting her head Tsukuyomi knelt down on one knee in front of her, jerking her head over to the ghosts that were starting to form a tight circle around them, "Why don't you ask them what they think? Don't you recognize any of them? They're the ones you killed when you were still a newborn. Don't you think they thought you were a monster too?"

Setsuna's face paled. She saw a ghost over Tsukuyomi's shoulder that looked like Konoka but the girl's eyes were red and she was wearing an old school uniform. She was shaking her head at Setsuna sadly as the ghosts closed in on them. Tsukuyomi set Yuunagi down in front of Setsuna, jumping backwards and picking up the short sword lying on the ground from blood-drenched grass. Black blood had seeped down from her eye spilling down the front of her dress.

"I'll give you the choice senpai…do you want to commit sepaku or continue to live a life driven by insanity?" Tsukuyomi paused. "But you know…that kind of life isn't too bad either. Just look at me."

"I'm nothing like you!"

Tsukuyomi smiled at her, "Come on don't say that senpai. You want me dead."

With a roar Setsuna swiped at her with clawed fingers. Tsukuyomi blocked it with the flat of the short sword and threw it down in front of her.

"You see? Now you're being honest with yourself. You really aren't different from me at all. Inside…we're both murderers in the end. I'm just more honest about it than you."  
>As the ghosts obscured Tsukuyomi from view a cold, dark feeling twisted in Setsuna's heart. A voice in the back of her mind was telling her to kill, to hack her limbs off one by one and make her suffer.<br>_Peace, for a monster like you? Too tame, just kill her. Make her bleed. _It mocked.

It was like all the feeling had left her body leaving her numb and cold, paralyzed. Then someone moved in front of her, arms spread out protectively. It was Konoka. A shimmering barrier enclosed them and sent the ghosts away but they re-grouped and came at the barrier in one mass all except for the one with the red eyes but things were becoming fuzzy and she fell forwards, clutching her head in agony and curling into a ball. She could hear their screams in her head, all the screams of the people she'd killed, the wailing of the babies, the pleas of the children for her to stop and the sheer terror…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt any of you, I'm so sorry," Setsuna whimpered. The pain was killing her, tearing into her soul and driving all thoughts from her mind until the only thing she wanted to do was jam her own sword through her brain to make it stop.

Then she heard the sound of the barrier shattering. Setsuna looked up through thin silts. Konoka was still there, standing resolute. She saw Tsukuyomi charging at her. Setsuna reached out to her as if she could pull her out of harm's way. A pillar of ice rained down from the sky directly in front of Konoka. She heard a terrible scream and when Konoka turned around the front of her clothes and face was covered in black blood. She was crying and knelt down in front of Setsuna. The ghosts dissolved into mist but the one with the red eyes lingered a little. It came close to Konoka and hugged her before doing the same as its fellows.

Someone dropped from the sky, landing near Konoka. It was Kaede with Yue in her arms. The ninja looked at something behind Konoka, her face turning grim. And gliding down in front of them with her arms crossed and cape billowing in the air the Dark Evangel in all her eternal glory gazed down at her handiwork, grinning.

"My my, don't people stay dead anymore in this day and age?"

* * *

><p>A.N: Fa la la la la maybe I should do a x-mas fic or something. Christmas is fast approaching ppl o-o. Who here is an Inuyasha fanhas seen the anime/knows the main story?


	46. Chapter 46

"Just what the hell happened?" Asuna was the first to break the silence. She looked from one face to the other, wiping tears from her eyes.

Beside her Konoka said nothing. Her eyes were red from crying and she stared down at the surface of the surface of the dining table in front of her

"Are you referring to what happened to the demon girl, Tsukuyomi, the ghosts or Setsuna's condition?" Evangeline sniffed. The vampire was sitting opposite them, looking at them with a disgruntled expression.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Asuna got up so fast the chair tumbled down behind her. "You knew something like this would happen and you went off…don't you even care about Setsuna-san?"

"First of all I thought that girl was dead and second of all I do care about her in fact so shut up," Evangeline snapped, her eyes flaring.

"Perhaps we should all just calm down. What happened to Tsukuyomi was…gruesome but unavoidable and from the sounds of it that girl, the real Tsukuyomi may have died a long time ago when she was resurrected," Yue said.

"More importantly…Konoe, who was that ghost you saw, the one with the red eyes? You've seen death before haven't you?" Evangeline said sharply.

Konoka pressed her lips together, saying nothing.

"I take that as a yes from what I saw when I came back. Otherwise that barrier you erected against them woulnd't have worked at all," Evangeline mused.

"Leave her alone," Asuna glared at Evangeline. "Can't you see she's upset?"

"Look I don't have time for a pity session," Evangeline snapped. "Setsuna's safe and we're lucky even for that."

"You call Setsuna-san safe? She's in a coma now shivering like she's in Antarctica how do you call that safe?" Asuna scowled at her, sitting down.

"Yes well she would've been in an even worse state if Konoe hadn't intervened. If she didn't the ghosts wouldn't have stopped until they broke Setsuna's mind completely," Evangeline leaned back in her chair, regarding the silent girl with one eye open. "That charm used against Setsuna, it's a charm specifically made to be used against demons and brings back the ghosts of the enemies they've killed. It's activated with an incantation but concerning magic it's technically forbidden because of how dangerous it is."

"If it's forbidden how did Tsukuyomi get a hold of it? I've read about those types of charms and only shadow mages who possess extremely strong magic have the power to infuse that kind of magic in those charms," Yue asked, frowning slightly.

"Whatever creature that…girl was it wouldn't have mattered to her. I imagine she looked for that charm especially to use against Setsuna and either killed or bartered for it," Evangeline sniffed.

"It's not a common type of magic where would she have gotten something like that from anyway?" Yue said.

"This is the underworld young mage everyone holds their cards close to their chest and secrets are more often kept than revealed. Someone out there is bound to have one," Evangeline grinned at the mage mirthlessly.

The door burst open at that moment, making Asuna and Konoka jump. ChaChazero dashed into the room cackling madly, black blood all over her bringing with her a strong smell of smoke.

"Master I cleaned up the body and burned it like you requested!"

"Good what did you do with the ashes?" Evangeline stood up.

"Tossed them through the air!" Chachazero whooped then flew up onto Evangeline's shoulder humming a tune.

"Good riddance," Evangeline snorted. She strode out the door, speaking loudly without looking, "Ayase, Konoe, come with me."

But Konoka didn't move. She was pale, a look of horror on her face.

"Secchan…killed Sayo-chan?"

"Oh, was that the ghost's name now?" Evangeline tilted her head, stopping at the door and glancing over at her.

"She killed her?" Konoka whispered again.

Looking uncomfortable Yue started to speak, "It was probably when Setsuna was turned Konoka-san. She…she probably didn't have any control over-"

"You did this! If it wasn't for you then Sayo-chan would still be alive! Secchan wouldn't have….you're a monster. You're both monsters I hate you, I hate you both!" Konoka's voice rose and she stood up, glaring at Evangeline through tears.

"Don't be stupid girl," Evangeline said coldly. She'd crossed her arms, her expression pitiful, "Everyone needs to eat to live don't they? Would you call humans monsters because they eat chicken? Would you call a crocodile a monster just because eats other animals to survive or an eagle because it catches a deer in order to survive? It's just the way life is and this is no different."

Silence.

Konoka sat back down, miserable.

"Look we can try a lot of things to stabilize Setsuna but when you throw in that damned magic charm things get a little harder," Evangeline paused, irritated and muttered under her breath, "That stupid birdbrain she'd better not die on me not after I worked so hard to keep her alive."

Then she disappeared out the door.

"Konoka-san if you don't tell me what I need to know then Setsuna could die. We need information on your deceased friend. Right now…I have no idea where Setsuna is spiritually and that is where we need to start," Yue said quietly putting a sympathetic hand on her.

"I'll tell you about the ghost on the way down. All you need is the information right?" Asuna said, pushing her chair back when Konoka didn't say anything.

She pushed Yue out gently, closing the door behind her and said, "Her name was Sayo Aisaka."

"Who was she?"

"Ah well…she was kind of a shy, quiet kind type of girl and Konoka's the complete opposite. She's always been the type to try and make friends with everyone. Konoka was Sayo's first friend and really brought her out of her shell," Asuna said as they begin to walk down the corridor to the room where Setsuna was. "They looked like identical twins, same colour hair same colour eyes. The only way you could tell them apart was when you talked to them or the way they acted. Konoka was full of energy and Sayo well…she was a very kind girl but that was about it. Once you got them talking you'd know instantly who was who."

"How close were they before Sayo-san was…killed?" Yue struggled to say the last word.

"They were pretty close," Asuna said. "Konoka's friendly with just about everyone though so…what's happening anyway Yue-san? How is this all going to help?"

"I didn't want to say it in front of Konoka-san but that charm is very, very rare. I've only seen it in a few books on sections involving necromancy."

"Then what was all that stuff you said about only shadow mages being able to put magic into it or whatever?"

"That part was all true. What I fear now is where Setsuna's spirit is. I don't know everything about what happens to the person who's it's been inflicted on but what is done for sure is that her spirit itself has been sent elsewhere, most ilkely plane different from the mortal one. If we can communicate with someone, Sayo in this instance who still has a connection to the mortal world then we can try to use her to bring Setsuna back to us."

"So using her relationship with Konoka you're going to call out to her?"

"Yes if she has a strong bond with Konoka then we have a chance. After that…"

"What do you mean after that? There're more things to do?"

Yue turned her head to her, a solemn look on her face, "This type of magic isn't easy and there's still a lot unknown about it. Life after death is still something that no one can explain in absolute terms and facts. The closest thing we could ask is a ghost but ghosts aren't fully dead."

"Well what about Zazie-san? She takes care of ghosts."

"You mean the one who's also known as the Soul-Keeper? Well she keeps track of them but I doubt she knows what happens to them after they move on."

"This kind of stuff is just….freaky," Asuna shivered.

"Let's just work on finding out where Setsuna is first. Calling her spirit back to her body is the most important thing then we'll worry about waking her up."

There was a sound of metal being hit and suddenly ChaChazero crashed through the wall just up ahead of them across the corridor through the outer wall of the house with a giant sword in her tiny robotic hand. Asuna scrambled through the hole in the corridor into Setsuna's room.

Evangeline was standing there at the foot of Setsuna's bed, her hand out while the latter was entombed in a crystal of ice in an attacking position. Kaede was getting up from the floor, three deep gnashes across her left arm.

"Damn it she's too dangerous like this," Evangeline muttered. "Chachazero I know you're out there go get me a damned scroll from my room!"

"Yes master!" Chachazero cackled from outside and they heard glass breaking.

"Hurry the ice is melting," Kaede warned. Steam was coming from the ice as the parts around Setsuna's body melted into water so she was soon submerged into a mini pool. Her features were twisting into rage, her eyes narrowed as they glared murderously at Evangeline.

"Tch she's using ki energy to melt the ice even when she's frozen…?" Evangeline smiled slightly, her fangs showing. "Well that's to be commended I suppose."

Setsuna's hand was free, clenching into a fist and she was growling. She was gathering ki energy in it, hunkering down and drew back her fist.

"Eva-san with those scrolls what are you planning on doing? If we all go inside then-" Yue began.

"That's why you three are both going to stay outside. Work on the solution to fix her while I take care of her," Evangeline raised her voice, barking out, "Chachazero get in here what's taking you so long?"

"Wait what solution? You're saying you can-?" Asuna started to say then two things happened at once.

Chachazero zoomed into the room, a scroll in her hand and threw it at Evangeline. Hand snapping out, she caught it just as Setsuna burst forwards in an explosion of ice, torpedoing straight for Evangeline.

Evangeline started to throw open the scroll but Setsuna was faster. Slashing at the scroll, she shredded it into pieces. Teetering on the bed-stand, snarling curved nails growing into wicked claws she raised her hand and just for tiny fraction of a second the Great Daywalker felt a prinprick of something close to fear.

"Secchan?" A terrified voice echoed across the room.

Setsuna whirled around, facing the Konoe girl who was standing at the door. Her red eyes gleamed hungrily.

"Konoka, run!" Kaede shouted.

The ninja moved quickly but Setsuna was faster. Even Evangeline couldn't see it. She ploughed into the girl, taking her around the waist and sending them both plummeting through the hole in the wall. Asuna rushed after them, almost falling off the edge of the hole in the opposite wall.

"Konoka!" Asuna cried out, feeling her heart jump in her mouth. They were going into a headfirst dive straight for the ground and Setsuna didn't have her wings out. She sank her teeth into the base of Konoka's neck, gripping her tightly. Horrified, Asuna could only watch as Konoka's face started to lose its colour, the life fade from her eyes. "Setsuna, snap out of it! You're killing her!" Asuna screamed.

Just before they hit the ground Asuna saw Setsuna's eyes clear. Jerking away she twisted around so Konoka was on top of her instead of beneath. Setsuna crashed into the ground with Konoka on top of her. Rushing over Kaede jumped off the edge of the hole onto the lawn beneath it into the afternoon sun. Fire was creeping up Setsuna's legs, across her arms. As Kaede dragged Konoka away from her the fire consumed her. Writhing and shrieking Kaede covered her with her cloak, trying to smother out the flames. Konoka slumped back against the tree, one hand pressed against her neck staring at Setsuna with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

world: Yep I did. Linkin Park was one of my favourite bands at the time I started writing this thing and I'm bad at thinking of titles tbh. And actually this fic was originally meant to be something else entirely so I thought Breaking the Habit fit it but didn't turn out that way so...yeah

Vanui: Suicidal Setsuna was something that I had second thoughts on after I got into writing this fic. Not sure what I did with that tbh . I think I might've gone off on tangents throughout the story haha.

To everyone cheers guys. This fic is getting close to the end and my god, what a journey it's been o-o. Thanks for the support and I mean that.


	47. Chapter 47

She should've known this would happen. Huddled against the tree Konoka held her neck where blood seeped down from the puncture holes in it. Kaede was hauling her underneath the shade of the tree, holding Setsuna tightly with the cloak around her. Smoke rose from it, billowing into the air. Konoka smelt burnt skin.

"Konoka!" Asuna, being carried by ChaChamaru yelled. They glided down. Once she hit the ground she ran over to her, kneeling down and took her by the shoulders looking at her anxiously, "Are you ok?"

Konoka felt weak, dizzy but she nodded, "Y-Yeah."

Eyes lingering on her Asuna gently took her hand away, studying the bite marks. She glanced over her shoulder at Evangeline who had jumped down and was watching Setsuna wearily, "She's going to ok isn't she Eva-chan?"

Evangeline gazed across at her, "She should be fine. Luckily Setsuna got a hold of her senses and stopped short of turning her. Unfortunately..." She trailed off as Kaede qiuckly took her cloak off revealing a whole, unconscious Setsuna. "Setsuna won't."

"She saved me," Konoka whispered. Four pairs of eyes flicked across to her. Konoka stared at Setsuna, swallowing, "At the last minute she took the fall."

"I'm not surprised. The girl's crazy about you. Apparently even in a state of bloodlust she still has your safety in mind," Evangeline said.

"Master," ChaChamaru said quietly, her gears whirring and clicking. "Setsuna-san's pulse is getting weak."

A chill rolled down Konoka's back.

"Ayase get to work on that spell," Evangeline barked up to Yue who was standing at the edge.

But Yue was shaking her head sadly. Evangeline's eyes flickered.

"Wh-What does that mean?" Konoka stammered.

Setsuna began to shudder, sweat dripping down her face. Her breathing was shallow. Evangeline looked at Konoka. When she spoke she sounded a thousand years older, tired, "She drank your blood. I thought she would've been able to control herself but I was wrong. Now she's paying the price."

"What are you talking about?" Asuna asked, feeling her stomach churn.

"That girl's blood is poison to Setsuna. It'll kill her," Evangeline said.

* * *

><p>It was gloomy, dull and she was standing in a white, cloudy fog when Setsuna opened her eyes. That was the first thing she noticed. The second was that she was dead. Well maybe. She couldn't figure out any other reason why she was wearing a white robe and the ground was grey. Feeling something fuzzy touch her feet, she looked down. It was the fluffball that Konoka had given her when they'd first met. Going down on one knee she picked it up in a hand, her face softening as she looked at it closely.<p>

"You should probably hold onto that as long as you can," A gentle voice said.

Setsuna brought it closer to her protectively, her free hand turning into a lethal fist, "Who's there?"

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you," The voice echoed all around her.

In front of Setsuna a white mist formed then materialized into a girl with large inncent red eyes and a shy smile. She was completely white like solidified fog. Setsuna dropped the fluffball, her face turning pale.

"You…."

"Hey there," She said.

Feeling the colour draining from her face Setsuna closed her eyes, hanging her head and whispered, "I'm sorry you were one of the people I killed didn't I?"

"I don't blame you. I don't hate you, it's ok," Her voice was soothing and when she kissed the top of Setsuna's head it was warm.

Setsuna felt her throat clogging up. She shook her head, looking at her desperately, "You should hate me. You should want me dead."

"You were just trying to survive. I've made my peace with it," She said.

"I'm sorry," Setsuna wiped her eyes.

Smiling at her the ghost said, "I forgive you. Oh and my name is Sayo by the way."

There were a lot of feelings and emotions Setsuna had but with those words it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Then she felt a twinge of pain go directly through her heart.

Pushing it aside she asked, "So what is this place?"

"I'm not so sure. I think this is the place you wait to see if you're going to move on or not," Sayo pondered.

"And you're still waiting after all this time?"

"I had to see Konoka. I couldn't go then. Not yet, not when my family were in pieces," Sayo said.

"I'm..." Setsuna began.

Something nicked her chest, sending little spasms of pain through her. That was just strange.

"Setsuna-san you care a lot about Konoka don't you?" Sayo asked.

Setsuna hesitated, playing with the fluffball,"Yes."

"She probably feels the same way. If she didn't then you wouldn't feel what you're feeling now."

"How do you know-?"

"I've heard about it on the ghost roads," Sayo said quietly. "If you have someone special in your heart, someone that is your other half and the both of you love each other very much then you'll both feel pain the further away you get from the living plane."

"So you're saying…I'm dying?"

Hesitating Sayo took her hand and said, "It's not all that bad dying. It'll be just like sleeping."

"No," Setsuna backed away, jerking her hand out of Sayo's. "No I'll…but Ojou-sama she..."

Sayo was watching her, staying where she was, "She loves you too doesn't she?"

Setsuna clutched her heart as pain hit her, spearing through it. Gasping for breath she didn't realize she was on her knees until Sayo sat down next to her with her arms on her knees and chin on her arms.

"I didn't want to to die either but sometimes you can't control these things. If you're not meant to make it you won't," Sayo told her sadly.

Pain passing Setsuna put her hands on the ground, taking in deep breaths, her lungs constricting painfully. Spots of red were dancing before her eyes and she collapsed. It was getting worse. It felt like someone was stabbing her heart right down to the middle with a butcher knife with every passing second. It even hurt to breathe now. She could only think of Konoka and held onto that thought with everything she had. _Kono-chan _

* * *

><p>"Konoka!" Asuna cried out.<p>

Konoka was lying on the ground, tears pouring from her eyes and holding her chest. Her back was curled inwards, her face a mask of agony. But she was mouthing one word over and over again. _Secchan. _


	48. Chapter 48

"Help me," Setsuna rasped to Sayo, lying on the misty floor.

Sayo knelt down, placing a hand on her head and said sadly, "I can't."

Setsuna curled inwards further, crying out as her heart began to beat faster, too fast. It felt like it was gong to explode. God she didn't want to go not now. Not without Konoka.

* * *

><p>"Secchan..." Konoka croaked. She'd opened her eyes and pushing Asuna away, crawled over to her. Taking her in her arms she hugged her.<p>

"Setsuna's heart beat is beginning to become erratic. Seizures are expected. Her pulse is weakening," Chachamaru said. "She's going into a coma."

"Eva-san can you do nothing?" Kaede said tensely.

"If I did I would have done it already," Evangeline glared at her. She shook her head, her voice softer, "Tsukuyomi's shinmeiryu attacks, that charm and drinking Konoe's blood...it's impossible to cure."

"Master she may be close to flat-lining," Chachamaru said.

Konoka stumbled forwards and hugged Setsuna. She was shaking so hard that Asuna was scared she'd choke Setsuna by mistake. A light was surrounding her but it was weak. Cradling Setsuna to her Konoka whispered something that none of them could hear. The light slunk to Setsuna, surrounding her and seeped into her body. Konoka's face was pale though, her lips losing colour. But Setsuna suddenly gasped, her fingers twitching. She'd done it. She'd stopped her from going into the coma but she wasn't opening her eyes. When she tried to use magic nothing came out.

"Eva-chan, why…why can't I-?" Konoka asked in a broken voice.

"You used all of your magical power on getting her out of that coma," Evangeline shook her head, regarding Setsuna with a mixture of pity and contempt. "And she's sucked up your blood which makes you weak physically. You've got barely anything left."

"No…no," Konoka held Setsuna closer, tears streaming down her eyes. "No…"

Setsuna stirred.

"Secchan?" Konoka said hopefully, looking down at her.

Eyes fluttering open halfway, Setsuna focused on her but she could see it was difficult. Evangeline was silent. Setsuna tried to say something but she began to cough, harsh coughs that wracked her body. Stroking her Konoka said gently, "Don't talk if it hurts you."

Setsuna seemed to relax, her expression content and that scared Konoka. Konoka felt as if a net was closing in around them. Terror filled her. Setsuna couldn't open her eyes all the way. It was like she'd given up.

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna whispered.

"What is it Secchan?" Konoka's voice wavered even though she was trying to keep it steady.

"Why's it getting so dark?"

Konoka swallowed, wiping her eyes. Cradling Setsuna tenderly she said, "It's just your imagination."

"Oh ok I thought…I thought maybe I was dying," Setsuna murmured, gazing at something Konoka couldn't see. Her breathing was slowing down.

Konoka's vision blurred, "Don't talk like that."

Setsuna lifted her hand, touching Konoka's cheek and smiled up at her, a strange peace falling over her face. It was the first real happy smile she'd ever seen from her. Konoka squeezed it holding it in place.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and…I didn't say it before but I…." Setsuna's face creased into pain. She began to shudder, "Why am I hurting so much?"

Holding her closer Konoka began to cry. Her throat had closed up and every time she tried to speak nothing came out. She felt Setsuna rest her head against her. She was trying to breathe. Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna tighter, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Then Setsuna became very still.

"Secchan?" Konoka lifted her head, looking down at Setsuna. "Secchan?"

Her eyes were closed and her chest wasn't rising. Her wings were lying at her side, limp and useless. Konoka felt a wave of coldness wash over her. It was like she was suspended in mid-air. The sky and the room faded and the only thing Konoka could hear was silence. She couldn't believe it. There was no way she could believe it. It had to be a joke.

"Secchan wake up," Konoka said dazedly. Her vision was misting over, "Secchan come on this isn't funny wake up. You…."

"Konoka," Asuna was standing there at the door, her eyes wet. "She's gone."

"No you're lying, she's-she's just sleeping!" Konoka snapped.

Asuna didn't say anything, just looked at her sadly then her eyes widened. Konoka quickly looked back at Setsuna hopefully, "Secchan?"

"Konoka get away she's on fire!" Asuna rushed forwards, dragging her off.

Konoka wrenched herself from Asuna, falling down to her knees beside Setsuna. She could still save her. She could still save her if she just tried hard enough.

"Konoka you're going to get burnt!" Asuna was there again, yanking her away.

"Let me go Asuna I have to save her! I can't let her die!" Konoka screamed.

Slap. Konoka stumbled, stunned. Asuna lowered her hand, her face angry. Tears were leaking from her eyes.

"Just look at what's happening," Asuna said, taking her shoulders and turning her around.

Setsuna wasn't on fire anymore. She was dissolving into ashes. Asuna let go of her and in a daze Konoka walked over to Setsuna, dropping to her knees and sagging. With a shaking hand Konoka reached out to touch the ashes. This wasn't real. This couldn't be happening. The wind swept across them, blowing the ashes away from her up into the air in a spiral. Some ash danced around her outstretched hand, across her skin. She watched them blankly, wanting to hold onto them but before she did they flew away with the rest up into the sky and faded into the night sky.

"She was going to say she loved you," Asuna had knelt down beside her, her face covered in shadows. Her voice was thick.

Konoka stared at her unseeingly then something broke inside. Asuna pulled her into a fierce hug. Sobbing Konoka buried her face inside Asuna's chest. She thought maybe she heard a whisper in her ear, apologizing then it was gone.

* * *

><p>Zazie felt it long before it happened. She could feel it when someone died but if it wasn't someone she didn't have a strong relationship with or was well acquainted, she wouldn't be able to pin down who it was. In the big top she was winding up a toy mechanical clown so it would follow the others that were walking around in a straight line. When Zazie felt that little thread of life fade away from the mortal plane then vanish altogether her heart grew heavy. The roof of the big top was the night sky tonight, painted with a panorama of glittering white stars.<p>

She closed a fist and opened it in an upturned palm. A single white dove soared out, cooing and disappeared through an open seam at the side of the tent near the stars. Shaking her head sadly Zazie set the clown down and watched it walk down the tent in a stiff line. She hoped at least that Setsuna was free.

* * *

><p>A.N: So...I'm sorry if this ending has upset people but y'know, this wasn't meant to be a happyfluff story mainly. I mean it had elements of that but well...ok the way it was going, Setsuna was going to end up biting her. The result could've been positive but well, the way the story was going I couldn't make that happen. So at the least I hope ppl have enjoyed reading it. I'm going to be doing another M rated fic involving the yakuza right after this with these two then after that it's going to be a fic that's definitely more light-hearted and comedic, least I hope lol. Shoutout to my readers/reviewers/alerters/favouriters. To all come give the yakuza fic a shot eh?


	49. Epilogue

_5 years later_

The morning sun shone down from the blue skies, making white shimmers ripple across the water as the woman in the traditional robe that healers wore wash her hands in the river. Beside her, the staff Al had given to her was lying on the ground, wrapped in white wrappings that signified how powerful it-and her had become over the past five years. Behind her spread out across the grounds the rest of the people in the mage village bustled around, preparing for the morning by getting food ready, hanging out clothes to dry. Konoka's reflection gazed back at her, older and wiser. She still liked to think she had warmth in them. She heard someone call her name, one of the twins it sounded like and turned around slightly. There were ten of them, five for each twin. They'd successfully learnt how to clone themselves. Konoka smiled at them brightly, clapping her hands.

"Well done!" She called. Looking pleased, they squatted down and Fumika began to draw something in the dirt with a twig.

When Konoka turned back around the smile slipped off her face and she felt that tiny burst of elation she'd felt when she saw the twins' progress wither into emptiness. She always felt like that now. Smiling when she didn't feel happy, laughing when she didn't find the situation or joke funny but just laughing anyway because that was the kneejerk response. It'd been five years. Five years since she'd left the normal world behind forever. Five years since that afternoon…Konoka felt her heart clench. She'd had dreams about her frequently. In them she felt her, she saw her and in them…Setsuna was alive. In them Setsuna was just Setsuna, happy without the need to drink human blood or any blood. In them Setsuna was just a half-demon.

Sub-consciously Konoka put her hand to her neck where Setsuna had bitten her. The wound had healed by itself long ago but she would never forget how Setsuna had broken her fall at the last moment. Her face softened. Evangeline had let her go back to the village with Kaede to hone her powers without a care in the world after a week but somehow she thought that the vampire just wanted some time to reflect by herself. She'd never admit to them that she'd wanted some time of her own to grieve. And Asuna…Konoka still felt guilty sometimes about what she'd asked her to do and what her grand-dad and father was going through. Asuna had agreed to keep quiet about Konoka and say that she'd disappeared without a trace. It'd been hard saying goodbye to her but Konoka couldn't go back to the normal world after finding out about her powers.

Laughter sounded from nearby. Hiroko was sitting at a fire, telling the twins a ghost story. Konoka splashed water on her face, leaving her hands over her nose for a moment as she thought about the nightmares she'd been having these last few months.

It'd happened when she'd saved a child soaked in blood that could've been Setsuna in miniature last autumn. She'd been running away from a demon and she was even a half-demon just like her. After that she'd started to feel her mask break. That cheerful, optimistic mask she always wore whenever she felt miserable or sad. Except when she first came to the village she'd added a new layer, one that she hadn't thought existed until then. It was a shield so no one would see her break. Konoka liked to pretend that everything was ok, distract herself with menial tasks and chores even when it wasn't because she couldn't bear to see other people upset because then that'd remind her why she wasn't thinking about it in the first place. That's all she'd been doing ever since she'd come here, keeping herself busy, distracted, numb from every feeling and emotion she had. During the first year she didn't eat properly, didn't sleep properly and her magic malfunctioned because she hadn't been concentrating. She'd been over-exhausting herself too. It was only thanks to Kaede, Hiroko and the twins that she hadn't killed herself from it all.

Lowering her hands Konoka stared at her reflection again. She looked more mature with her hair tied up with a white ribbon at the base with a ponytail and bangs. Konoka swallowed back tears, remembering that night at the mage city. She'd done her hair just like this. Maybe a little wilder but still the same. Setsuna had thought she'd looked beautiful. Her vision blurred. Her throat felt tight, closed as she remembered that night. She wiped her eyes furiously, swiping the staff up and started to stand. Then she froze, her heart leaping her throat. She fell down on her knees, staring at the water. When she opened her mouth nothing came out. In the water's reflection sitting beside her was Setsuna one leg drawn up to her chest, an arm over her knee unscarred and whole. She had a white cloak on, clasped together at the front with the hood over her head and her wings were spanned out to their fullest, pure white. She was smiling at her softly, her dark brown eyes warm and loving underneath the shadow of the hood. Konoka whirled to her side. No one was there. She felt something touch her hand, slender fingers intertwining with hers, her thumb caressing hers affectionately. Konoka felt goose-bumps and she almost didn't ask, terrified of what the answer would be but she had to know.

"Secchan…are you alive?" Konoka whispered, turning back to the reflection. Maybe she'd finally snapped. Maybe she was hallucinating.

In the water's reflection Setsuna let go of her hand and placed an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close to her. Konoka felt her strength, her assuredness and in that moment Setsuna was real, as real as she could ever be even if her body wasn't there. She heard Setsuna's voice as if she was physically there, right beside her.

"No," Her voice was just as Konoka remembered, soft and unyielding but carrying that hint of an underlying strength. "No…I just had to see you. I can't go without making sure you're ok."

Konoka felt like she'd been slapped. In the reflection Setsuna enveloped her wing around Konoka. She felt the tips of the uppermost feathers, luxurious, downy, touch her neck the only exposed spot they could reach. Konoka placed her hand on them, wanting to feel them. She'd missed this. But she understood that not even she could bring back the dead. Not when the dead wanted to stay dead. She didn't know how she knew this but she felt it from Setsuna. She could feel it in her heart.

"Kono-chan," Setsuna had bowed her head. Her voice sounded funny. "Promise me ok? Promise me you'll move on, find someone who'll take care of you and keep you safe. I can't stand it, knowing you're this miserable. I'll feel it even when I disappear. I know I will."

"Don't be stupid," Konoka whirled around to face her angrily. "I…I…"

But of course there was nothing there. But she could still feel Setsuna's feathers touching her skin, the tingles that shot across her as an invisible hand cupped her cheek with the gentlest of touches.

"Sorry," Setsuna sounded like she was smiling. Her voice was a little thick.

Konoka didn't want to look at the reflection, terrified that it was going to disappear just like her. Something wet dropped down onto her skin. She heard Setsuna sniff. Konoka felt the fabric of her robes dampen, wet tears seeping through. She realized that Setsuna was starting to cry. With a shaking hand Konoka reached up, running her hand across her smooth jaw, across her cheeks, over her head committing the curve and shape to memory. She brushed tears from Setsuna's eyes. Threading her fingers through silky smooth black hair Konoka touched her lips with her other hand, putting the staff down.

"Were you really in my dreams?" Konoka asked her softly.

Setsuna didn't say anything for a long while. For a fleeting second Konoka was scared that Setsuna was going to disappear then she brought her close to her, hugging her and whispered in her ear, "Always."

Konoka closed her eyes, feeling tears slip down her cheeks. She felt numb, her heart squeezing inside. As she settled into Setsuna she whispered hoarsely, "Do you have to go?"

"I'm already dead Kono-chan. You can't bring back the dead," Setsuna said quietly.

"Who says?" Konoka pulled back, glaring at her reflection. "Who says that huh? You're here aren't you?"

"I'm here because you want me to be," Setsuna's voice was calm, accepting. She'd always been like that. "You were in so much pain during these years. So much that you weren't feeling anything real. I could feel it you know, everything. You're acting like you're ok but you're not."

It annoyed Konoka right now, making her even more upset than she already was. "So you can see me from where you are?"

"I can feel you," Setsuna said, taking her jaw gently so they were facing each other. Konoka felt strong, lean arms envelop her and hug her fiercely, stroking her hair. "I love you Kono-chan. I love you so much and I'm so sorry I never said that."

"Then how come you can't come back?" Konoka said, dashing away her tears. It was like there was something stuck in her throat. "If you love me then come back."

When Setsuna spoke she heard the sadness in her voice, "No one can defeat death."

Konoka clutched the back of Setsuna's robe with her hands, starting to cry. Setsuna stroked her slowly, tenderly.

"Konoka, what's wrong?" Kaede called.

"I'll always be with you. I promise," Setsuna kissed her. Konoka wanted to grab her and never let go but as soon as her fingers touched her, she dissolved into empty air.

Konoka slumped, her hands on her knees. She was gone. Kaede knelt down in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Gazing at her softly the ninja asked, "Did you see her?"

For the very first time in her life Konoka heard Kaede's voice break just a little. Her eyes were open, sad. She didn't ask what Konoka had seen, didn't need to. Konoka just nodded. Squeezing her shoulder Kaede stood up, walking back to the camp-fire where the twins were. Konoka picked up her staff, staring at the river which was as clear as a mirror, no trace of Setsuna. Maybe she had been hallucinating. But somehow, she felt like everything would be alright. Setsuna's strength would always be with her and she'd always carry her spirit in her heart.

* * *

><p>A.N: I'm...hmm. I don't know. I hope this clears things up.<p>

world: Kurt Godel was the one controlling Tsukuyomi and I can't remember ever saying Setsuna had a sister.


End file.
